Back to School
by ThatisneverThat
Summary: Boarding school AU. Clara's just lost her mother and her Dad can't cope. As a result, Clara ends up at boarding school. She's scared of almost everything, but what happens when you fall for the one boy who's completely out of your reach...
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try something different, so here we are with a school AU. It's set in a boarding school, Clara and Danny are both around 13/14. That's kinda all you need to know before you read...**

Clara sat in the dorm room on her own, her Dad having left her a few minutes ago. She was looking forward to getting away from home, it's had been unbearable since her Mum had died, but right now she was beginning to regret ever agreeing to this.

There was a knock at the door, causing her to jump back on the bed, pulling her legs up to her chest. The door opened and a woman's head appeared slowly, smiling. "Clara right?" Clara managed to nod. "It's alright, there's no need to worry, I'm Miss Grogie, but you can call me Paula. I've been assigned as your support teacher, your old school told us you've been struggling a lot since you lost you Mum and you might benefit from the help."

Clara stayed curled up but calmed a little as Paula walked in, shutting the door. "What did they tell you?" she asked quietly.

"They told us everything that has happened, but we're here to support you. It's nearly break so I expect Jessica and Faye will be back soon, I'll stay to introduce them to you, I think you'll get on really well," she explained. "It's okay to be nervous, everyone gets nervous at a new school, especially when you start a little later and have to live here too, but you'll soon make friends and settle down, and if you have any issues you are always welcome to find me - I'll give you my number so you can contact me at anytime." Clara finally seemed to relax, crossing her legs and sitting up more.

"I'm sorry if I seem weird… I can't really control it at the moment, it's new situations and new people, I don't know why it was never a problem before…" she sighed softly, feeling a little more comfortable talking to Paula now. She was there to help, Clara hadn't felt that from anyone for a while.

"You've been through a difficult time love, nobody expects you to come out of that intact, but we're all here to help you through," she explained, just as the door to the room opened and two girls walked in. The taller one smiled at Clara as they came in.

"You must be Clara!" she said enthusiastically, "I'm Jess, this is Faye, they told us a bit about you," Clara looked a little nervous at that, "don't worry we understand, it's scary joining here. You want us to show you around?"

"I can come with you if you want?" Clara considered Paula's offer but eventually shook her head.

"I'll be fine, thank you though," she responded, standing up and going over to Faye and Jess. They seemed friendly enough.

They waited until break was finished - Faye and Jess had been given permission to take Clara round while everyone else was in lesson as she didn't officially start until the next day. She quickly bonded with the two girls who were very understanding about her current state and kept making sure she was comfortable with where they were going.  
"I know it seems big, but you'll orientate yourself pretty quick - you seem smart," Faye smiled, "shall we go to the English block Jess?"

Jessica must have spotted the glint in Clara's eye, "something told me you might like English," she said to Clara, "we'll get on famously!"

"Ergh Jess doesn't stop talking about Jane Austen it's like she's obsessed!" Faye groaned.

"I love her books, she's a genius! I wouldn't stop reading Pride and Prejudice for about 6 months last year, my Mum introduced me to her. I'm reading Emma at the moment," Clara perked up a lot at this subject and Faye rolled her eyes.

"You guys are going to be a nightmare," she shook her head and both Clara and Jessica laughed, "come on, I'll force myself in there anyway…"

They finished the school tour just as lunch began and went off to the canteen. They managed to get lunch and sit down before most people arrived which gave Jess and Faye the ability to give Clara the low down on everyone.

"The sixth formers are actually pretty cool, but they probably won't talk to you unless they have to. They don't get in the way much though so it doesn't bother anyone," they pointed out, "we (year 7) always come for lunch first and then the bell goes for each year group, it just means it doesn't get too crowded in here, but the sixth formers can go whenever so they'll appear randomly." Jess explained, just as she finished Faye groaned. "What?" Jess asked and Faye pointed at the group that had just walked into the room. Clara looked round and saw them walk over - a group of about 5 girls and 4 boys. Two of them were holding hands - the girl was tall - she had long strawberry blonde hair that was straightened to perfection and looked like she wouldn't take any fuss. The boy was around the same height, short styled brown hair and in Clara's opinion, didn't really look like he wanted to be there.

"That's Jackie and Danny. They're…" Jess tried to think of the right words.

"Pains in the arses?" Faye suggested.

"They're the kids that think they're better than everyone else. Jackie is the girl that all the boys fancy, she acts like she's perfect but she's evil. Danny is the sporty guy - good at pretty much everything. I admit he's good looking, but to be going out with her there must be something wrong with him. Their entourage are just as evil. Basically, just stay out of their way - it's the best way to play it." Clara nodded, still trying to work out why Danny looked so pissed off but shrugged and looked back round, finishing up eating.

"Is it okay if we go? It's getting kinda busy in here…" Clara asked, feeling like she trusted them enough to say that.

"Of course! Hey, let us show you our hide-out," Faye said and jumped up, taking their trays over before heading out.

That night Clara lay in bed feeling much better than she expected. Today was the first day in quite a while that she'd smiled, and having clicked so well with her dorm mates gave her a lot more hope that this might just be okay. She still was dreading the next day though - starting lessons was a terrifying thought. She wasn't going to be with Jess and Faye for everything, and although she knew Paula would be with her the whole experience was scary. A room full of people who didn't know her, who didn't know why she was so scared all the time. Clara sighed, hating what had happened to her, hating her mental health and wishing that her Mum could come back, but that wasn't going to happen…

#-#-#-#

Her first lesson was English and that made the day a little more bearable at first. Paula sat with her and a few people vaguely smiled but Clara was happy to just settle into the lessons for now. She'd noted Jackie and Danny were sat at the back of the room together, but she - as suggested - didn't pay much attention to them.

It was going really well - the book they were studying was one that Clara loved so she was perfectly happy answering the comprehension questions, but it was when the teacher decided they were going to share answers that things went wrong.

They were put into groups and Clara ended up with Jackie and 2 other girls who seemed to be pretty good friends with her.  
"New girl right?" Jackie asked when they sat down around the table and Clara nodded. Paula had got up to speak to the teacher, leaving her alone for a moment. "Well I'm sure you already know who I am and where I stand," Clara nodded again. "Don't speak much do you?" Silence… "Aww we've got a shy one girls! £10 says she goes running home to Mummy before the end of the day."

 _That_ was where it went wrong. Clara could feel her respiratory rate rise and her heart thumping in her chest. She tried to hold it together, she really did, but her head was spinning as the panic attack hit her. Before she could stop herself Clara had run out of the room. Paula followed her almost in an instant but she just kept running, she could hear Jackie laughing as she did and that didn't help. She only stopped when she had left the building and fell to the ground on the field, sobbing uncontrollably. Paula caught up with her, crouching down and putting a hand on her shoulder. Clara instinctively hugged her, then panicked and moved back, unsure if that was okay, but Paula opened her arms again and she cried into her. "Just breathe Clara, in and out with me," Paula told her and she slowly managed to calm her down. "Tell me what happened?"

"I… I just panicked, I don't know, I didn't know them and… I guess it got too much," she didn't know why she lied, but she did and she couldn't stop it. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry Clara, all your teachers have been warned about what could happen and they understand that, and the pupils will forget about it soon enough," Paula comforted her until she settled fully. "You want to go back now or wait till the end?"

"We can go back… it's okay," Clara stood up, wiping at her face. "I can't stop thinking how disappointed my Mum would be with me for this," she sighed.

"I'm sure she wouldn't, it's not your fault this has happened, you've reacted badly to what's happened, it's clear your trust barrier has heightened, but you've been able to accept Jessica, Faye and me so that's a start, and you know we're getting you the help you need so you'll get through this," Paula told her, "you'll come out the other side stronger."

"Thanks," Clara smiled a little as they got back to the classroom. The group discussions were thankfully over so Clara went back to her seat and sat down, trying to ignore all the glances and Jackie who was whispering to Danny about her.

When the lesson ended Paula asked her to wait behind. She had PE next but they'd signed her off from that for the first couple of weeks until she settled in, and her English teacher wanted to talk to her - but they'd gone outside to talk first. Clara sat on her own in the room, her mind wandering more than she liked and ended up reliving what Jackie had said to her. She held her chest as it started to hurt and didn't even notice the door open.

"Are you okay?" Clara looked up to see Danny stood a few paces away. She jumped a little, scared of what he might say. "I'm sorry for what happened today, Jackie was out of order," he said and walked over. Suddenly Clara realised she didn't actually want to run away from him. "Can I do anything?"

"I… don't know…" she managed to get out between breaths. Danny sat down on the chair next to her.

"Breathe with me," he told her, carefully putting a hand on her back for support and he led her through her breathing, calming her down. "My sister used to get panic attacks, I know they're horrible. Better now?"

"Yeah… thank you," Clara looked up to him, "that… was weird."

"Weird?" he asked.

"Mmm, I didn't run away…" she couldn't quite understand why, they hadn't met until today really, and she'd been told he wasn't nice. "Thank you."

"Well I'm honoured, but I'd better get to PE before anyone asks questions. See you around," he smiled and picked up the book he'd left behind before leaving.

#-#-#-#

"Freak!" Clara walked by Jackie and her gang. Jess pulled her away, glaring at them but not saying anything.

"I hate that girl, you've not done anything wrong," Faye sighed, "are you okay?"

Clara nodded, "I'm used to that one," she sighed. "They don't even know the half of it yet," she rolled her eyes as they went into their room. "At least I managed not to run out of anymore lessons today."

"I can't believe people can't understand how difficult this is for you," Jess replied and Clara shrugged. "Why did you leave your last school?"

Clara sat down on her bed, "everyone knew," she told them simply, sitting back against the wall, "and Dad wanted me to go to boarding school to be honest, I think he wanted me out." Jess and Faye joined her on the bed, looking a little confused.

"I know you've only known us for a day, but you can trust us if you want to talk, sometimes it helps to have friends to talk to?" Faye asked, crossing her legs and facing Clara. She wasn't sure, but they had been a great help. Clara reached over to her bedside table and picked up her phone, unlocking it and showing them the home screen. "Is that your Mum? You guys look close."

"We were," Clara told them. "She died, the day after this photo, it was sudden… and it's basically screwed me up." She wiped at her eyes quickly, "I barely trust anyone anymore, I can't stand crowds and the littlest things send me into a panic attack. Boys or men are basically a no go area, if they even come close…" Clara suddenly drifted back to what had happened with Danny earlier and shook her head. "That's a brief summary of my life and you are more than welcome to back away," she told them but instead both of them moved a little closer and waited for Clara to agree before they both put an arm around her.

"The thing with boarding school friends is that you're family, we stick together," Jess told her. "You're one of us now - like sisters." Clara smiled a little at that. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

#-#-#-#

The rest of the week wasn't so bad. She had a couple of panic attacks but as she got to know the students and the teachers things got slightly easier. Generally she kept out of most people's way, just talking to Paula, Jess and Faye.

Sunday bought new challenges. Clara woke up and looked at the clock - 6.40am. She sighed, staring at the ceiling and knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep. After 20 minutes she gave in, getting out and quietly heading to the loos to get sorted and dressed.

She walked out having got dressed and immediately bumped into someone, jumping back. Her heart rate rose immediately and she started looking around for an escape but she was stopped.

"Hey, relax I'm not gonna do anything," Clara looked up to see Danny in front of her. "What're you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep…" she took a deep breath and relaxed. "You?"

"Likewise. What you planning on doing?" Danny asked her and Clara realised she hadn't thought about that.

"Probably go to the library and read," she told him, "I know- very geeky."

Danny looked saddened at her saying that, "I'm sorry, they've been calling you all sorts this week, I should say something…"

"No, don't. Nobody else should suffer, I'm okay honestly, you learn to block it out," she told him, "it's nice to know you don't agree, but I don't want you to lose your friends for me." Clara was honest with him. "I should go…"

"Yeah, me too," Danny agreed and they both awkwardly headed off in different directions.

#-#-#-#

"We were beginning to wonder where you'd got to!" Jess looked up as Clara walked into the room, "Paula just came looking for you, she got concerned when we said we hadn't seen you."

"Oh, I just went for a walk," Clara told them.

"Alone?" Faye sounded surprised.

Clara nodded, "I do it a lot… sorry, I should've told someone shouldn't I? I'm used to nobody noticing."

"Well there are people here that care so you'll have to get used to that," Faye chuckled and threw a pillow at Clara who smiled.

"Thanks, I'd better go and find Paula," Clara told them, "are you guys going on the outing?"

"Yeah, are you not?" they asked.

"Not allowed… long story. It's fine, I'm gonna stay and catch up on the work I've missed. Have a good day."

She went round and found Paula looking a little frantic in her office. Clara knocked on the door sheepishly and she looked around, standing up and looking immediately relieved. "Where have you been?"

"I just went for a walk, sorry, I should've thought they told you about that day at school before…" she shut the door. "I'm fine, I just woke up early and I didn't know what to do. I went to the library but I needed fresh air so I walked out to the river and read."

"Maybe you should text me when you go out in future, I'll give you my work number," Clara nodded. "Anyway - about today, Jess and Faye are both going out so I didn't want you worrying about being on your own."

"I was just gonna work in the library, I've got a lot of catching up to do," she shrugged.

"Alright, well I'll be in here most of the day if you need me, sure you don't want company?" Paula checked and Clara nodded, "alright. I'll see you later then - don't wear yourself out."

Clara nodded again and left the room, making her way to the library with her bag in hand.

Studying had always been her safe place. Learning new things, textbooks were set out logically, they made sense. She stayed in the library all morning, working her way through various catch up exercises she'd been set.

"That was a tough lesson," Clara jumped a little and looked up to see Danny behind her. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, just I've been in here 3 times this morning and you've not looked up from the table, I was kinda intrigued as to what you were doing."

"Why exactly have you been in here 3 times? Aren't you out with the others? I thought it was compulsory." Clara asked.

"Ah… that would be because I failed the maths assignment and have a whole bunch of work to do to make up for it," he smiled sarcastically.

Clara looked a little confused, "how did you fail it?"

"I… didn't revise, distractions, you know how it is," he shrugged and Clara sat back.

"Jackie?" she asked and the look on Danny's face said it all. "Alright, show me what you need to do," she kicked the chair opposite out for him to sit down and nodded to the folder he was holding.

"And what makes you think that you can help?" he asked. Clara shrugged and handed him the worksheet she'd just been doing. "Oh my god Clara this is like A level stuff you're not actually meant to understand this I think that's Mr Hart's attempt at a joke…"

"I know, and this is my attempt at one," she smiled, "so what do you need to do?" Danny looked a little baffled but sat down. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she smiled and took his folder from him to look at the work. "Geez that's a lot of questions, you only failed a test!"

"Yeah well, it's probably not a bad thing that I've got a day to get to grips with this stuff," he told her.

"With no distraction," Clara pointed out, "but something tells me it's not going well." Danny looked confused, "you've come into the library 3 times this morning and this is maths work."

Danny sighed, sitting back, "fine I'm struggling, so what brainbox?" he moaned and Clara rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you want help or not?" she asked.

Danny sat up again, leaning on the table, "yes, sorry, didn't mean to say that…"

Clara laughed at his reaction, "why are you so afraid of upsetting me?" she asked. "Nah, never mind. Come on - algebra time." They worked through the next couple of hours, Clara explaining the work to him and letting him do the questions on his own. He seemed to get it after a while and was getting through the work quicker. He'd finished soon enough and Clara sat back. "I guess my work here is done, good job." Clara stood up, "I'm gonna go get lunch," she put all her work together. "See you around I guess," she started to walk away quite quickly but Danny rushed after her.

"Are you okay?" he ran around in front of her. Clara nodded and started to walk again, "what's going on you look scared?"

Clara had to lean against the wall, she could feel the attack coming on, except something felt really wrong this time. She didn't even notice her books falling to the floor, in fact she didn't really remember herself falling to the floor, but suddenly she was there, she could see Danny running out of the room, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you have enjoy this! Thank you for reading xx**

Clara's eyes flicked open and she started panicking, looking around and trying to work out where she was. She went to sit up but someone stopped her. She tried to pull away, but someone was the other side. She panicked more. Her heart was thumping and she didn't know what was going on.  
"No!" she screamed, her arms flying out. She didn't mean to hit anyone, but she saw the woman jump back. Suddenly she curled up as tight as she could, trying to hide away from everything that was happening.

"Clara! Clara you're safe, you're in hospital, but you're safe," she heard Paula's voice, but Paula was new - how could she be sure she knew? There was quiet for a few moments, she could hear a few whispers and a bit of movement before Paula spoke again. "It's just you and me now, everyone else has gone." Clara uncurled slightly, opening her eyes a little and looking around. It was a hospital, the woman must have been the doctor or nurse. "You collapsed in the library and started fitting, they had to bring you in to give you the right drugs and make sure you hadn't hurt your head."

"I've never fitted before…" she spoke, slowly beginning to calm down.

"I didn't think so, the doctor will talk to you about that. I tried to contact your Dad but there was no answer, do you have another number?" Paula asked and Clara shook her head.

"Don't worry him, he doesn't need this. He'll be busy at work," she replied. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't apologise young lady, it's not your fault. Did something happen in the library? Danny came and got me and I know his group of friends haven't been the kindest," Clara suddenly remembered he'd been there.

"No… I was okay, he must have been there but I was just leaving I think," she rubbed her head, "is that woman okay? I lashed out before."

Paula nodded, "she's alright, everyone understands you don't mean it." Clara sighed and then sat up. "Is Hayley here?" Paula looked a little blank as Clara looked at the doors to her room and saw someone outside. Seconds later the woman who Paula had only known as Dr Fallows ran in and hugged Clara.

"What happened kid? You were fine this morning," Hayley asked and Clara seemed to be relaxing more with her in the room.

"I don't know… it came out of nowhere," she explained and Hayley nodded. "What do you know? I can tell you know something," she observed. Hayley knew there was no hiding anything from Clara anymore and looked up to Paula. "It's fine, she has to know everything anyway."

"Speaking of which, you know each other? And you told me you were by the river this morning." Paula sounded a little stern.

Clara looked between the two women who were either side of her bed, not quite knowing what to say in response. Hayley caught in and got there first. "Clara has been treated here a lot over the last few months and I guess you could say we've become friends of sorts, she comes in sometimes when myself and a couple of others are on shift just to talk."

"They understand," Clara finally got out, "I didn't mean to lie I've just got used to not telling my Dad. He hates me coming here because of Mum…" she sighed gently and looked down but eventually sat back up to look at Hayley. "So? What's wrong with me?"

"We think you have a condition known as psychogenic nonepileptic seizures. The scans don't suggest true epilepsy, so it's likely this is related to everything that has happened," Hayley told her. "I'm sorry love, it's difficult to treat but we will do our best for you I promise."

"I know, you always do," Clara replied. "Is Greg still around?"

Hayley nodded, "I'll go grab him. I need to go and see some other patients but just ask if you need me okay?" Clara hugged her quickly and let her go, leaving Paula and her alone.

It was silent for a moment before Clara asked "Is Danny okay? That can't have been fun for him."

Paula looked up from where she'd been focussed and processed the question. "I believe so, I left him with one of the other teachers." Clara nodded and looked back down at her hands. "Are you sure he didn't say anything to set this off?"

"No! Like I said I didn't know he was there, don't pin this on anyone - nobody did anything wrong, honestly," she smiled weakly, "are you okay? I guess you weren't expecting this when you started the job."

"You're not here to worry about me Clara, this is my job and I'm here to help you now, but you have to talk to me for me to be able to do that." Clara didn't respond. "I should have talked to you more this week. This is a difficult time for you, I know that,"

"No you don't," Clara interrupted. "How can you possibly know what it's like to suddenly lose your mother, to suddenly feel so alone? How can you know how it feels to watch your Dad practically self-destructing and knowing there's nothing you can do about it? How can you know how it feels for all this to affect you so much that you're no longer the person you used to be - where every little thing scares you and your brain is fighting back and making you ill. What on earth qualifies you to know how that feels?!" Clara didn't know where it came from but she just kept shouting more and more until she was screaming. Once she'd finished she grabbed on all the wires attached to her and pulled them off, jumping off the bed and running. Paula attempted to follow but she was gone before she could even leave the room. Clara was going to be a challenge, but she wasn't going to give up.

She ran to a safe place - the staffroom in the department - unlocking the door and running inside. It was empty thankfully and she sat down in the corner of the sofa, curling up. She hated herself for shouting at Paula, none of this was her fault, she did just want to help.

Clara jumped as the door opened, but looked around to see Greg walk in. He was a nurse here, but more importantly Clara trusted him more than any other man in the world. "I thought you'd be in here," he sat down beside her and opened his arms to which Clara leant in. Greg had been the biggest help in here, he was probably older than her Dad but he was a fantastic nurse. She'd known him for a while - he'd been friends with her Mum and he used to come in and do first aid things at school. "What happened? You've scared your teacher half to death," he told her. Clara didn't respond, hating herself for getting in this state again but still angry. "She said you were shouting about how she couldn't understand what you went through."

"None of you can," she spoke quietly, getting tired now.

"We aren't trying to Clara, this isn't about that really is it?" he paused a moment. When she didn't reply he spoke again, "you're scared. I know you are I can see it. Is it about the new diagnosis?"

"How do I cope Greg? How do I manage this. Paula is trying but I've only known her a few days. I'm in a school with people who already think I'm a freak and I've got no way out of this. Now I know I could have a fit at anytime? I'm 14... this isn't meant to be my life now. You know the rest of the school are out doing things today? Our year have gone abseiling and rock climbing. I can't go, we all know how I'd react to that, but it doesn't mean I don't want to really, a year ago I'd have loved all this. A year ago I had so much more…" Clara wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry you have patients to be with."

"Don't be stupid Clara you are a patient, and you need me most right now," Greg sat her up and went over to the kettle, flicking it on. "Your Mum was the one that taught me nothing couldn't be fixed by a good cup of tea."

"She had me hooked on tea by the age of 10," Clara replied, smiling a little at the memories. "Whenever I felt sad she'd make me tea. A little bit of milk.."

"And a dash of sugar on the worst days," Greg finished. He'd worked with her Mum before he went into nursing and Clara first met him when she was 11 and broke her arm in the playground at school. Her Mum had brought her to A&E and spent most of the time playing catch up with Greg. They met up occasionally after that, he got to know her Dad too. He was one of those close family friends… that was until her Mum died. Dave refused to speak to him after that and Clara still didn't understand it. He handed her the mug and sat back down. "Paula seems nice, and she's trying to help. I know it takes you time to trust people now but you should try. Why don't I go and get her?" Clara tensed a little, "I'll stay, we can talk to her together - properly." That seemed like an okay plan and she nodded, letting him leave for a few moments while she started on the tea.

Paula came in and she really did look like she'd been scared half to death. Clara immediately felt guilty for shouting at her, she was just trying to help. "So you spend a lot of time here then?" Paula asked as she sat down on a chair opposite the sofa. Clara looked up at Greg who nodded at her to talk.

"Not loads… just when I know they'll be here and I need some space. I can just sit in here," she explained as Greg poured another mug of tea for Paula.

"Do you come here because of your Mum?" that was always going to be asked but Clara already had an answer to that.

"No, although most of the reasons I need space are. I just like it here, and they've treated me a lot so they know. I can trust them, they're safe, I don't feel scared here… most of the time." Clara clarified at the end given the current situation.

Paula nodded, understanding. "You know we don't generally allow students to leave campus without a member of staff until year 10," she started, "but I understand this is important for you. We can sort something." Clara smiled a little and nodded a thank you. "I would like it if you could talk to me too though. We've done great this week, but I still only know what your notes say. I know what's happened, I know your medical conditions but I don't know how you feel about it all."

"Oh fantastic, best time of my life," Clara replied and Greg gave her a look.

"Someone's feeling better," he responded, "be nice you!" he told her, grinning. "So school has been going okay generally?"

"I've got a lot of catching up to do," she told him and Paula immediately grabbed her bag.

"Yeah about that, I picked up all your work and noticed something…" she produced the sheet with the A level questions on that Danny had pointed out earlier. "This is impressive Clara, it's year 12 maths. This is your teacher's attempt at a joke you know that right?" Exactly what Danny had said.

"I know, and that's mine," she shrugged.

"Nowhere in your notes does it say you're a maths wiz?" she commented.

"Because nobody cares about that when you're a 'mental instability'," Clara quoted from a report she'd seen. Paula almost looked saddened at that comment. "I don't exactly like to show it off. People think I'm enough of a freak as it is. Before everything with Mum I was known for being clever, but it didn't matter then because I had a big group of friends and got in with everyone. Suddenly though, when you're running out of lessons and spontaneously crying it's a whole other story. People expect your grades to drop, they expect you to fail, so who was I to disappoint? But Mum always cared about my education and I promised myself a fresh start here. I'm still not planning on shouting about it though so please don't make a big fuss," she clarified. Paula nodded again, putting the sheet away for now. "Please don't be scared of me either, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I can actually be normal some of the time."

"I'm not scared of you sweetheart, I just don't know what to do for the best right now, I need you to help me with that if that's okay?" Paula asked and Clara nodded.

"Can you tell me about you? Sometimes it helps me if I know more about the person." Clara explained.

Paula understood this and immediately explained that she had a husband and a little girl who was 7 called Gabrielle. She explained that she'd been working at the school for 3 years now but only got into SEN a year ago and that Clara was her first full time student. She went into everything from where she grew up to her favourite school meal and Clara asked questions. They must have been talking for at least half an hour. Greg had left to see other patients but kept popping his head in to check everything was okay. Clara felt herself relax the most Paula spoke. She genuinely cared about her, about her job, about her family… she was genuine. Nothing to be afraid of. "Can I ask you a question now?" Clara nodded, "what's the best thing for me to do when you panic? What do you find helps?"

"The only people who've ever been able to properly help me calm down have been here, but they just talk to me? It's not really about what you do, it's more who's doing it. It can be as simple as just sitting with me and reassuring me but it has to be someone I can trust," Clara explained. "This has helped, getting to know you, I should have asked earlier I was just… scared…" she sighed. "Pretty much sums up my life."

"Hey relax, you're doing great. How about Jess and Faye, what's your relationship with them now?" Paula asked.

Clara smiled, they were the best part of this new school, "we got to know each other well very early on, they really understand me, or at least they're trying. I trust them, they don't judge me for this mess I think they understand that's not who I really am."

"You're a wonderful girl Clara, I can see that, and hopefully we can protect that now I understand a little more. Shall we get you back to the bed?" Paula put her now empty mug down to which Clara followed and stood up, agreeing. They left and she let her teacher help her back to the room, her legs suddenly feeling a little weak. She suddenly realised quite how tired she really was and as soon as she was back on the hospital bed, Clara fell asleep.

#-#-#-#

They sent her home later that evening after a long lecture on treating symptoms, some new medication and a little reassurance. Paula drove her back, taking her up to her room to make sure she settled okay.  
"Clara!" Jess jumped up when she walked in, "nobody would tell us anything, what happened, are you okay?" she ran over. Clara jumped back a little. "Oh gosh sorry," she stopped but opened a hand that Clara took and looked around to Paula.

"I'm okay Miss, thank you," she smiled, "get home to your little girl." Paula nodded, informing her she'd be back early in the morning and left. "I collapsed and fitted, I'm okay now, just tired. Did you two have a good day?"

"Yeah it was brilliant, really good fun, but Clara - you fitted?!" Faye joined them as they sat down on the edge of Jess' bed.

"Yeah, it could happen again aswell so… I guess you should know that. Paula's gonna explain everything to the other staff about what to do. Just be careful not to hurt yourself whatever happens, that's the most important thing," Clara told them. "Can you guys tell me about your day? I could do with talking about something other than my stupid brain."

Jess and Faye agreed and started telling her about everything they'd done. Clara smiled listening to their experiences - it was good to talk about something else. They had a laugh about things and it felt so much more normal than most of her day. When they went to bed she finally felt somewhat normal.

#-#-#-#

Lessons started again on Monday and the routine was good. She felt a little more comfortable now she knew she could trust Paula although the thought of what could happen at any moment still loomed slightly. They were in maths now, just before lunch. Jess and Faye weren't in this class with her so Clara just sat with her support teacher and got on with the job in hand.

Mr Hart was going through some equations when she noticed the mistake on the board. Clara bit her lip, trying to decide whether to say anything. She looked around - everyone looked confused, which wasn't a huge surprise considering it didn't actually make sense. He was a good teacher, but that one little mistake on the board put the whole lesson out of sync.

"Does anyone have any questions before you start?" Mr Hart asked. Clara could feel herself shaking, but she did slowly put her hand up. "Clara?"

"Sir I think that the 4 squared should actually be 7 squared… it doesn't quite make sense otherwise? You can't solve it" the teacher looked around at the board again and studied the equation.

"Well Miss Oswald it appears you're correct - well spotted," he told her, changing it on the board. "Now we've fixed that problem you should all be able to solve that. I'll give you 5 minutes and we'll come back together to discuss it." Clara put her head back down and worked through the equation.

A few seconds later she heard the whispers, "what a geek?" one voice said.  
"I know right? Who even cares?" that was Jackie. "She's worse than you Danny, although you're getting better," there was a small laugh from the group before they were told to be quiet. Clara sighed to herself, finishing up the problem but not looking up. Paula leant down to her, asking if she was okay and Clara nodded, pretending to still be working to avoid suspicion. Something bothered her though. What bothered her was that she wasn't angry at what they'd said about her, she was angry at what Jackie said to Danny. Clara had seen from him yesterday that he was actually very good at maths when he understood what was going on, but his girlfriend, who should have been supporting him, was telling him that was a bad thing? It made no sense. It made her angry.

She made it through to dinner without getting worked up any further, but went back to her room instead of to the canteen. Faye and Jess would be in there now, probably wondering where she was so she quickly text them to say she wouldn't be going and then sat down on her bed, pulling out some English work and starting on it. She'd been there about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door. Clara froze, looking up but not actually moving straight away. The knock came again. "Clara I know you're in there," she heard Danny's voice and calmed down a little, jumping up and going to the door to let him in before he was seen. "Thanks, sorry for rushing you. Are you okay? You should be eating."

Before she replied Clara shut the door so nobody would spot him. "I'm fine, how come you're here?" She made her way back to her bed, sitting down.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright after maths, you were right to point out that mistake - I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. You're really good at maths," he pointed out and Clara shrugged.

"It's not my favourite, put me in an English room any day," she smiled a little, glancing at her work.

Danny looked over at the folder, "ah the Shakespeare essay. Are they making you do that? You didn't even study the text with us."

"I love Much Ado about Nothing, I've got no issue writing an essay on it," she smiled. "Your face suggests you don't agree?" Clara asked and gestured for him to sit down. "Don't worry, Faye and Jess won't be back for a little while." He nodded and sat down.

"English isn't my favourite subject, I'm not that great at it really," he told her, "I don't know, it just doesn't excite me."

Clara sat up a little, "then clearly you've not read the right things. English is a beautiful subject, especially when it comes to texts. I know exactly what you should read…" she paused and jumped up, going to her cupboard and opening it, looking through the pile of books and pulling one out. "Here," she handed it over, "a beautiful classic. Read it, then tell me it's boring." Clara smiled.

"The Catcher in the Rye? I've never heard of it," he looked the cover over.

"That's exactly why you need educating," she smiled, "but you should probably go now before anyone questions where you are." Danny nodded.

"See you around," he stood up, "I'll give this a read, your opinions seem worthy of at least a listen." Danny put the book in his bag and left the room, smiling back at her before he left.

Clara went back to essay planning, she needed to keep her head focussed on what she was doing. She lay on her front, mindmapping her plans. Faye and Jess came back about 20 minutes later as they'd said they would, running in and laughing. Clara looked up, "what's up with you two?" she smiled.

"We've just been on a mission," Jess chuckled and produced a plate of food from behind her back, handing it to Clara. "You're not getting away without eating," she sat down on the end of Clara's bed.

"Are you really writing an essay on your lunchbreak?" Faye asked, grabbing one of the desk chairs and sitting with them. "You're actually mad. Clever and fun, but mad with it. How come they're making you do that anyway?"

"They're not, but it's one of my favourite plays and I love English so it's good as far as I can see," she shrugged, sitting up and eating a little of the food. "Thanks guys, I was pretty hungry, just couldn't face being anywhere _they_ could get near me right now. I'm fine though, honestly."

"We saw Danny walking down the corridor from here, he didn't do anything did he?" Jess asked, looking a little worried.

"No, didn't even know he was around," she shrugged. "Ready for PE then?" They both looked a little annoyed at the question and Clara chuckled. "You'll live."

"Yeah it's alright for you!" Faye replied. "Although not sure if I'd really want to be stuck in the gym for that long…"

"It's quite relaxing actually," she told them, "but I am kinda looking forward to when I can deal with getting out with you guys, it'd be more fun."

"You're doing great, i'm sure you'll be out before you know it. Hey we should get some work done together tonight, library?" Clara nodded.

They eventually decided that they needed to move and change so they did and headed to their respective places. Clara hugged them both quickly as she went off to Paula and smiled back before they went. They were proper friends, Paula was trustworthy, maybe things would actually be okay here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy have some more!**

Danny sat with his usual group at lunch, but the conversation quickly turned very dull. Jackie and her friends were discussing some TV show they'd watched in the common room last night. Danny had been in there but he'd actually been reading his book in the corner - thankfully they'd been too distracted to notice. Today his mind was wandering easily and he couldn't help but glance over to where Clara was sat with Jess and Faye. She looked really happy, in fact she had a lovely smile with it. He hated how sad she looked sometimes, it wasn't fair. He wished he knew more too, there was so much going on, she was shrouded in mystery and he still couldn't put his finger on what was going on. She was clever, there was something strong-willed about her underneath all those nerves and he knew there was a lot she was hiding.

"Earth to Danny? What're you staring at?" Jackie waved a hand in front of her face and looked around to where he was looking.

He quickly clicked back and realised she'd turned to look. "Oh nothing, I was staring into thin air to be honest, just a bit tired today," he managed to force a yawn to corroborate his story. "I might just go lie down for a bit before 5th, see you there?" Jackie shrugged and Danny stood up, making his escape before anyone could argue.

He didn't go to his room though, he went to the library and found a quiet corner, pulling out the book and carrying on where he left off. It was good, really good, he hated to admit it but he was really enjoying reading it.

"Didn't expect to see you in here," Clara's voice made him look up quickly. She was leaning against the wall and watching him. "How's it going?" she nodded at the book.

"Alright I guess," he played it off.

"Liar, you're loving it - otherwise you wouldn't already be that far in," she pointed out, standing up and sitting opposite him, looking over the book. "Ahh you've got a really good bit coming up!"

Danny smiled at her, shutting the book up for a moment. "What you doing in here anyway?"

"Oh Faye and Jess are gonna help me sort some stuff out for science," she saw him look round, "it's fine they've gone to find a table, I spotted you reading so I made some excuse about wanting to find a book."

"Thank you," he smiled, "listen... could I pick your brains about something tonight?" Clara looked a little confused. "It's nothing exciting, just this English essay, I could do with someone reading it. Grammar isn't my strong point, I keep getting picked up on it."

"Am I your personal tutor now?" she asked, smirking slightly and Danny laughed. "Yeah of course," she grabbed a bit of paper and wrote down her number. "Text me where and when?" he nodded. "I'd better go. See you later," she stood up and jogged off to meet the girls.

#-#-#-#

They met in the library, back in the little corner where they'd spoken earlier. Nobody ever came round this way according to Danny so they were safe. Clara sat down a little nervously, pulling out a couple of books from her bag. "The English essay then… how far have you got?" Danny grabbed his notebook and pulled it out, opening it up. "Still use the old fashioned stuff then?"

"I prefer it. Something nice about a paper and pen - less distraction too," he handed it over. "I've finished it, but it doesn't feel right."

Clara read it over and made a few notes on it, "you know I'm not perfect right?"

"I know, but you're better at this than me and you care more so that's good enough. So what do you think?" Danny asked as Clara finished reading.

"It's good, you've got some really interesting points in here. I just think you need to maybe reorder it a little, it feels a little… I don't know, it could read smoother? Then there's a few grammar things I've circled, but it's really good," she smiled and handed it back. "You didn't really need me."

Danny shrugged and looked, "I can improve it thanks to you. How's yours going?"

"Nearly finished, I'll be on time," she told him. "I should get back…" she picked up her bag.

Danny shut his notebook up and turned to face her. "I'll be honest, I did want your help but I kinda just wanted to talk as well?" Clara didn't quite know how to respond to that, biting her lip and sitting back a little.

"What about?" she asked.

Danny took a deep breath, trying to work out how to phrase it, "you? I guess… I don't know if you really want to talk about it but nobody knows anything about you."

"Not strictly true - Jess, Faye and Paula all know," she replied and Danny rolled his eyes. "There's a reason nobody knows Danny, I get enough stick as it is without people knowing why as well."

"I know, but not from me," he replied, "after the other day… I'm just worried about you, I want to know how I can help."

"You've only known me a couple of weeks Danny," Clara still hadn't taken her bag off her shoulder yet. "You've been really nice, but…"

"But I'm going out with the girl who's bullying you," he sighed. Clara didn't want to say it so she was quite glad he had, she nodded in agreement. "What if I told you I didn't want to be going out with her?"

"That's your decision not mine," Clara shrugged, "where is this going Danny? I really don't want to upset anyone."

"I really like you Clara, you're so genuine and quite honestly so much more beautiful than all those girls that think they are. I think I've been clouded for a long time and-" Clara had to stop him and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she quickly turned around and walked off.

Clara got back to the room and ran inside, shutting the door behind her and taking a few deep breaths.  
"You okay? Clara?" Jess had got up from her bed and come over to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, just jogged up the corridor for some reason - bad decision. Don't let me do that again," she smiled and passed it off, chucking her bag down by her bed and sitting down. "You guys okay?"

"Mmm yes, done bugger all work of course," Faye replied and Clara laughed. "Did you get the essay finished?"

"Almost, I'm too tired to work anymore tonight," she lay back on her bed. "This week has been a lot better than last."

"You seem a lot more relaxed. Jackie and that lot are still saying so much though…" Clara shrugged as she lay on the bed.

She turned on her side to face in the room, "I'm used to it now, I just ignore it - it's the best way. I've got you guys, that's far more important than what some jealous wannabes think," she smiled a little.

"You're not convincing me Clara," Jess faced her, laying on her own bed, "you can talk to us."

Clara knew she couldn't tell them what was on her mind right now. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "I can't let it get to me again, I have to be better than that. I've got through a whole week with no attacks, that's the most important thing."

"We're glad you're here, and I'm happy you've had such a good week. What're you doing tomorrow? I guess you're still not allowed out?" Jess asked.

Clara shrugged, "it's fine. I'm just gonna work again, Paula offered to do something with me but it'd be a little weird. It's nice and peaceful being on your own here anyway. Until I… well, you know, last week was really good. I thrive in a library."

"You're weird," Faye grinned.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna sleep if that's okay?" Clara told them and smiled, settling down.

#-#-#-#

She did spend the day in the library and she got a lot done. Clara was about to pack up when her phone went.

 _Can we talk? D x_

Clara sighed, she didn't know how to react. She liked Danny, but it couldn't ever happen. If it did he would lose so much, she couldn't do that so someone. There was something about him that she felt so comfortable with, almost like she subconsciously knew how much he cared. But she cared about him too much to ruin his school life by taking him away from all his friends.

 _I'm going to be in the corner again after dinner, I'll understand if you don't come x._

He text again, obviously not sure if she would actually reply. Clara wanted to reply, but she didn't know what to say, she didn't even know if she was going to turn up. Time would tell…

When everyone returned Clara was interrupted as she read by Faye and Jess bursting in. "Hey!" she looked up, smiling. "You look like you've had a good time?"

"Oh hardly, that was one very dull museum. How was your day?" They both fell down on Clara's bed, pretending to be worn out.

Clara put her book down, sitting up to make room for them. "I worked, I read, it was pretty nice really. I do wish I could do more with you all though, missed you guys today."

"We wish you could come with us too, but you gotta do the best for you right? Come on - let's get dinner I'm absolutely starving."

They went down to the canteen and sat at the table over dinner going through what they'd been up to today. Clara had to laugh at their obvious disgust at how dull this museum was that they'd been to. "I mean honestly, we're not 5 year olds but they had us colouring in pictures of dinosaurs?!"

"Ah, but did you keep inside the lines?" Clara asked, gesturing a little with her fork. "Maybe it was a test," she grinned.

"I bloody hope not mine was awful, really couldn't be bothered," Faye laughed and sat back as she finished eating. "That was good." Clara and Jess finished soon after and Clara looked at the clock. "You got somewhere to be?" Her phone went off as Faye spoke and she knew who it would be.

 _I'm here x_

She took a deep breath and looked up, "yeah, sorry I've got a quick meeting about something. See you back at the room in a bit?" Clara stood up and they nodded, informing her they wanted to play Cards Against Humanity so she couldn't be too long. "I'll be as quick as I can, promise," she grinned and headed off out of the canteen, arriving down at the library soon after. She spotted Danny before he saw her and for some reason she had to dive down between some shelves out of sight. What was she going to say to him? How was this going to go? It took her a couple of minutes to compose herself before she went through and sat down next to him, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Clara…" he started but she shook her head.

"No, please, let me say this before I change my mind. Danny if anything was to ever happen between us you would lose so much. I can't be responsible for that. It's not fair for you to lose your friends, your stability… it would affect you, your schoolwork, probably your future. You're bright, popular, sporty, everything you need to be to get on here and I am not going to be the person to stop that." Clara finished and took a deep breath. "I care too much about you for that…"

Danny looked a little stunned and didn't reply straight away. He sat up a little more and slowly reached out to take her hand which she let him do. "Clara you don't understand. I love my friends, I love my sport and I really enjoy school, but there's something so special about you," he was clearly trying to work out where to go next. "This is going to sound stupid, we're both still young, but when I first saw you that day having a panic attack it's like I just wanted to protect you for the rest of my life."

"Danny we're teenagers, nobody will ever take this seriously," Clara replied, holding his hand in return now as she grew more comfortable. "Besides, you know nothing about me."

"So tell me, because I want to know everything. I want to be able to help you, care for you," he shook his head, "this sounds so cringey and wrong but I really like you and I don't know how else to say it." Clara looked around now.

"Not here, if we talk it needs to be private - I know where," she stood up and grabbed her bag. Danny followed, albeit a few steps behind incase they were seen.

Clara walked through until she got to a small room. Danny realised he didn't even know this was here. She opened the door, making sure nobody else was around before gesturing for Danny to follow her and then shutting the door behind them both. "This room is basically mine, it's somewhere I can escape and nobody will bother me so… ideal really." She sat down on the sofa in there and Danny sat beside her. "There's a lot wrong with me Danny, my brain is really screwed up," she started bluntly.

Danny shook his head, "I can't believe that's really true, what happened? Why do you have these attacks? Because something tells me you haven't always been like this."

"Until a year ago I was a normal kid like anyone else, I had loads of friends, I loved school and home. Then my Mum died," she had to stop for a moment to compose herself. Danny reached out again for her hand and she took it for comfort. "It was sudden really, nobody was ready. I tried to be strong for everyone, for my Dad, but I couldn't. Then this all started happening, I couldn't face people I didn't know well, I'd panic and collapse all the time or hit out at people without meaning to. Dad was still grieving, he couldn't cope with me. My Gran tried, but she's too old to be worrying about me all the time. That's why I ended up here…" she looked at the small window. "It's better than out there, but everyone still thinks I'm a freak."

"Not everyone," Danny replied, "definitely not everyone."

"I can't upset anymore people Danny," she sighed and let go of his hand. "That's why this can't happen, because you won't be able to cope either and then you'll have nothing."

"What if nobody needed to know?" he suddenly asked and Clara's head shot up. "Honestly, what if we didn't tell anyone? We just keep this secret. Then you don't have to worry about everything."

"No we can't! Danny… I can't…" she started, "we've known each other for almost no time, we can't risk all this for what could just be-"

Danny stood up, "it's not just anything Clara and you know that, but I'm not going to force you to do anything because I know what that will do to you. I'll leave you alone, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." He left without any further words and Clara didn't move. She stared at the opposite wall, unable to bring herself to move. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to be with Danny, but they were only teenagers right? It was stupid, it was… it was exactly how her parents described their relationship at the start.

Her Mum had told her the story hundreds of times. Everyone told them they were too young, that they couldn't possibly know how it felt, but they didn't give up. People tried to keep them apart to get them through the 'phase' but they just met up in secret. As a child Clara had told herself she wanted to be in a relationship like that. She'd watched her parents love and care for each other her whole life and she wanted that. What she imagined it would feel like was exactly where she was now, but she was still too scared. Her Dad had lost her Mum, she saw how much that broke him. Clara looked towards the door where Danny had walked out and sighed, was she making a huge mistake? Maybe she'd never know.

By the time she got back to the room the others had settled down. Clara couldn't sleep, she lay awake most of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking over the events. She felt tears, but she couldn't bring herself to wipe them away. She felt the pain in her head come on and she knew what was going to happen. Clara reached for her phone and just managed to get a text to Paula before she felt herself lose consciousness.

Danny sat up when his phone went off. It was getting late but he couldn't sleep. He was quite surprised to see Clara's name on his screen when he looked over. He opened the text and suddenly jumped out of bed. He was pretty sure she hadn't meant to send this to him, most likely it was meant for Paula, but something was definitely wrong. He didn't know what to do, he needed to get her help…

He managed to sneak out of his room and then ran off down the corridor to do the only thing he could think of right now. When he made it to their room he banged on the door as much as he could until he heard movement.  
"Hey who's doing that?!" Jess' voice came from inside the room, but not a moment later he heard what he was waiting for, "Clara?" As soon as he knew they were with her he ran off and knocked on the on-call teacher's room.

"Sir I think something's happening in one of the girl's room, I was walking back from the loos and I heard someone shouting?" Danny told him being as vague as possible.

"Alright, thank you I will investigate. You go back to bed now," Mr Hale told him and left Danny to it. He didn't go back to bed, he waited until he could get closer and hide to listen to what was going on.

Back in the bedroom, Jess and Faye had managed to look after Clara as she fitted and Mr Hale arrived just as she stopped.  
"How long has she been out?" Mr Hale asked.

"I don't know, she was like it when we woke up," Jess told him, "maybe 4 minutes?"

Clara started to come round, her eyes drifting open. "Clara! It's fine you're with us, Faye and Jess," Faye quickly got in there before she started panicking. "Mr Hale is here too, we're all looking after you."

"Clara I know we don't need to take you to hospital, but we need to keep an eye on you tonight," he told her. "I'll need to give Paula a ring." Clara suddenly remembered the text, but it clearly hadn't gone through so she didn't mention it. "I'll be back soon," he told them and left.

Jess moved so she was sat on the bed beside her and Clara sat herself up a little, "sorry… you shouldn't need to be awake looking after me…" she yawned and rubbed her head.

"Don't be stupid, it's not your fault. Is everything okay? You said sometimes emotions can affect it…?" Faye asked her.

Clara bit her lip for a moment but shook her head. "No, no it's fine. I couldn't sleep, maybe I was tired? I don't know… I feel okay now," she explained and reached for her phone, picking it up. It was then she saw who she'd text before her collapse. She silently cursed herself. "Who got Mr Hale?"

Both Faye and Jess looked at each other, "we don't actually know, I guess he heard something?" Clara nodded and looked back at her phone - she was pretty sure what happened, but that was best left for another day.

Paula didn't take long to arrive, she only lived round the corner. Clara smiled a little sheepishly as she walked into the room. "Well well well Clara Oswald, what drama have you been causing?" she chuckled.

"Just the usual, causing everyone panic," she shrugged. "I'm sorry for getting you up."

Paula shook her head, "it's no problem, all part of the service. Now then, we need to get you all back to bed. I'm gonna be just down the hall and I'll have to pop in every hour to check on Clara, I'll try not to disturb you all. Is that okay for everyone?" They all agreed, heading back to their own beds. "Clara, you feeling okay for me to leave?"

"I'm fine, honestly, just need to sleep. Thank you." Paula nodded and once everyone had settled down she left.

Clara waited a few minutes and picked her phone up again, texting Danny again.

 _Was it you? x_

Danny had returned to his room now he knew Clara was safe, but was grateful for her text.

 _Kind of. Woke Jess and Faye up and got Mr Hale, told him I'd heard them shouting. Are you okay? X_

Clara smiled, she knew it.

 _Tired, takes it out of you. You should get to sleep anyway, sorry to wake you. Night x_

She put her phone down then, things were still awkward between them, she still didn't know how to feel, but he really did care.

Maybe he was different...


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm slightly neglecting Earthly Wonders and Trespass at the moment, but I have so many ideas flowing for this! Don't worry, I'll get back to them… for now, have some more of these loves!**

As the term went on Clara started to feel much more at home in the school. Jess, Faye and herself had quite the routine between them now and the number of attacks were decreasing every week thanks to Paula's work and their support. Paula would always be with her in lessons, but she was rarely needed outside of that. Clara spent a lot of time studying with the others and helping them out if needed.

They were back in the library one Thursday afternoon, biology work out on the table. It was nearing half term so they had quite a few projects to finish up. They'd been working through one of the chapters in the textbook. Clara glanced up when she heard the rabble of people walk in, Jess and Faye quickly followed. "What on earth is Jackie doing in the library?"

"Who knows, let's get back to this - they're not worth our attention if we're honest," Faye responded to Jess' comment.

Jess turned back to her book, "ergh I don't get it, hormones are complicated."

"No kidding…" Clara mumbled as she caught sight of Danny for a second. She'd generally kept out of his way since the first couple of weeks, and he had returned the favour.

"Don't be stupid, you've already finished it you can't fool me," Faye rolled her eyes and pointed to where Clara had put her arm over her notepad to hide her work. "It's fine, any chance of sharing your wisdom or are you just going to stare into thin air all evening?" Clara sat herself up and cleared her throat, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Sorry, okay so hormones are secreted by the glands shown in the diagram, the question is talking about how they all work together and affect the body. The first part wants to know about the use of hormones on the female reproductive system…" she spotted them grinning, "you're both actually children!" Jess and Faye both burst out laughing and Clara put her pen down, lifting her hands up. "I give up!"

Jess chuckled and rolled her eyes, "you're far too mature Clara Oswald, have a laugh sometimes!"

"Oh I do, usually at you," Clara pointed out, "hormones?"

"Hormones."

She finally explained the question and they all got through the work, "oh man it's got late, we should get back to the room before we're slaughtered by Madame LaChere," they all chuckled slightly. Their French teacher was a bit of a nightmare when she was on night duty. Clara cleared up her books and followed them out, rather glad she could finally go to sleep and clear her mind of everything she was thinking about right now.

#-#-#-#

Saturday came far too quickly and suddenly everyone was getting ready to go home. Some people had already gone and Jess' parents had just arrived. "See you in 8 days then," she hugged Clara, "you can call anytime okay?" Clara nodded, clearly a little nervous at the prospect of half term.

"I will, have a good holiday," she smiled, trying to keep positive.

"I'm sure your Dad will be happy to see you," Jess told her. Clara really wasn't sure… she'd missed her Dad, but she'd missed him since her Mum died even when she was at home so that wasn't new. She missed her Gran more, that was the one thing she couldn't wait for. "See you guys," Jess smiled and jogged off to join her parents as they left. Clara and Faye sat back down on the sofa where they'd been.

"What time is he coming?" Faye asked and Clara shrugged, "hasn't he told you?"

"He's never been one for organisation to be honest," Clara told her, "Mum always used to do that bit. He'll turn up at some point," she smiled a little at some of the memories that came to mind.

"You're a lot better at talking about that now you know?" Faye pointed out, "you barely mentioned her when you first arrived - it'd make you panic."

"Dad never wanted to talk about it, I guess I got used to him getting angry when I bought it up, but Paula made me talk to you two about it and now it feels a little more normal - it actually helps, it usually brings up good memories when we talk about the little things like that," she told her.

Faye smiled, "well we like hearing about her, she sounds like a great Mum," she told her. "Anyway, what you going to do this week?"

"Probably read mostly, maybe go round to my Gran's a bit if she's not too busy. Sounds dull I know, but I like it," she chuckled as Faye looked at her very confused. "What about you?"

"I think my brother is going to drive us to blackpool at some point, and Mum said something about a couple of days away but she didn't say where. Should be alright though, minus the work we have to do…" Clara chuckled at her disgust before looking round as she heard her name. She jumped up when she saw her Gran, running over and hugging her.

"I didn't know you were coming?!" her Gran hugged her tightly back. Faye smiled at the sight between the two of them.

"I've missed you silly. Your Dad will be here in a minute love, he dropped me at the front. How've you been?" Clara finally let go and stood up.

"Yeah okay, it's alright here," she looked over at Faye who came to join them. "This is one of my roommates Faye, Jess already left with her parents."

Her Gran greeted Faye, "been looking after my girl then?" Clara rolled her eyes, a little embarrassed.

"Gran they're my friends not my carers," she smiled, "but they have been really good with me, even when I was in hospital."

"Hospital?! When was this?!" Clara almost jumped at her voice. "Why didn't anyone tell us?!"

Faye looked a little shocked too, "it's fine. Paula, my support teacher, she tried to ring but there was no answer. I told her not to bother Dad and I said I'd ring him but… well, I didn't want to worry him, you know what he can be like." Clara shrugged.

"You said he knew Clara," Faye told her, "they need to know what to do if-" Clara stopped her there.

"I'll explain it all later," she gave her a look that Faye understood, but evidently her Gran did not. Just at this moment her Dad walked through the door.

"What exactly do we need to know? Dave there's something wrong with Clara and she won't tell me what!" Dave didn't exactly speed over.

"There's always something wrong these days," he mumbled, "what is it this time?"

Clara got in before her Gran could respond to that, "it's fine, it's nothing. We can talk at home honestly it can wait," she clenched her hands a little, feeling her palms get sweaty. Faye shook her head but Clara tried to ignore it. "Can I just get my bags and we can go? Please?" She walked off and out of the room, "I'll be back in 5," she told them and went up to the their dorm.

"Clara's been having fits," Faye told them as soon as she was gone.

"Sorry who are you?" Dave asked.

"One of her roommates and best friends, and she's been having fits. They think it's linked to her pre existing problems. It's not like epilepsy so it's not as easily controlled by medication. She's had about 4 or 5 this term, but she only had to go to hospital with the first one. Clara knows when they're going to happen now, and she knows what to do - we all do. Paula took us through everything so we can help her when it happens. If it goes on for more than 5 minutes, then she has to go to hospital, but otherwise just keep her safe and out of danger. I know she doesn't want me telling you all this but you have to know - you're her Dad!" she directed that to Dave. "Clara's told us some of what's gone on, but not a lot about you. I don't know whether you just don't care or you're scared to care, but she's your daughter and she needs you more than she'll admit." Faye looked at the clock, "I need to go and check she's alright before my parents arrive."

There was a pause before Dave spoke. "Can you take me?" he asked suddenly, looking somewhat shocked and a little teary. "I think I have an apology to make." Faye smiled a little at her achievement and nodded, leading him up to the room.

When they arrived she opened the door slowly and looked inside. Clara was sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor, something didn't look right. "Clara?" Faye went over and saw her eyes. "Right let's lie you back," she told her and helped Clara lie down. She looked round and saw Dave stood in the entrance. "Are you coming in or what?!"

Dave didn't answer or move, he just watched as Clara started shaking on the bed. Faye kept a small distance between them as she did. "I need to get Paula, can you just come inside and sit with her?!" Faye kept glancing at the clock for timings. Dave didn't answer again and instead walked backwards and away from the room. "oh for goodness sake…" she sighed and looked at Clara's phone on the side - her only option now, but it was locked.

"Can I do anything?" Faye looked up and saw Clara's gran at the door. She let out a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding and nodded.

"I need to get her support teacher, can you stay with Clara? Just watch she doesn't injure herself but don't get too close." Faye quickly got up and left while Clara's gran came in and sat beside her.

She sat down and knew she could only watch, "oh my love what's happened to you? I knew I should have called you before this but your Dad convinced me we should let you settle in. I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm glad you've made some good friends who are looking after you," she stopped talking when Clara seemed to settle. As soon as she was still she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Paula walked in a few seconds later, "when did she stop fitting?"

"Only about 30 seconds ago," Clara's gran replied and Paula nodded. "Is this what happens now?"

"Not all the time, but sometimes. Faye said her Dad was being a little off? Where is he now?" Paula asked and her Gran sighed.

"Goodness knows," she started. "He's struggled to cope with Clara's anxiety problems since her Mum died. Dealing with his own grief as well got too much - that's why she came here. I wasn't overly happy about it, but it was probably the best thing for both of them. I thought things might be a little better now, but maybe not…"

Clara started to stir now and looked up at her Gran, "where's Dad?" she asked, sitting up carefully.

"I'm not sure love, but don't rush to get up," she told her, but Clara shook her head.

"I'm fine, just kinda tired. Where did he go? I need to talk to him," Clara swung her legs over and stood up, taking a moment to get her head together. She looked round at the three people currently looking at her concerned. "I know what's happened, it's happened, I'm fine. What's the point in stressing about it?" Clara sighed and walked out of the room to find her Dad.

Dave was back in the common room exactly where Clara expected him to be - it's not like he knew anywhere else in the school and there was nobody else in there. Paula had followed her down, Clara presumed that Faye was filling her Gran in on what had just happened. "Please wait out here, I need to talk to him alone."

"Just don't get worked up Clara, you're still vulnerable," Paula told her, "I'll wait just out here so if you need me you can shout." Clara nodded before going inside and shutting the door behind her. Dave looked up from the door to see her walk over and sit beside him on the sofa.

"You were…" Dave didn't quite know what to say clearly. "Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yes. Tired, but the fits do that to you. I'll probably sleep a lot later, but I needed to talk to you now," she told him. "Do you really think of me as a big set of problems?" she asked him outright. Something she'd noticed about herself was that when she woke up from the fits she had quite a bit more confidence for a couple of hours - something she often made the most of.

Dave was obviously stunned at the question, "Clara I…" he sighed and turned to look at her. "you're my little girl and I worry about you, but I don't know what to do for the best anymore. I've never been able to help you when you have your attacks, and now the fits as well, I just can't do it!" Dave stood up, "clearly you're much better off here than at home."

"Yeah Dad, but incase you hadn't noticed I can't live here all the time! You're meant to be looking after me, but it feels like I have to tell you what to do about this and that shouldn't be my job!" Clara told him honestly. "I miss you! I miss how we used to be, I miss when you cared! I hate walking on eggshells around you, I hate not being able to talk to you, I hate that you don't love me anymore because Mum died!" She stood up now, "I'm going to get my bags, then we can go." Clara walked out before he could reply and walked past Paula, but didn't go to her room and instead went to the library - somewhere she felt safe.

"Clara?" she looked up from where she'd ended up sat on the floor in her usual corner to see Danny stood looking at her. "Sorry, I walked by the common room and heard Paula and who I presume was your Dad talking saying you'd run off - I figured you might be here." Danny sat down beside her and Clara sighed, "talk to me?" Clara didn't reply, looking down at the floor. "Everyone else has gone, Jackie and all her gang, they're not here. There's nobody else in the library, you can talk freely."

Danny waited for a moment and Clara finally shuffled so she was sat slightly more upright, "things are complicated at home. My Dad isn't coping well with my Mum's death and, evidently, not coping with me either. I just told him exactly how I feel and… I really wish I hadn't. Things are going to be so awkward at home now, I don't really know what to do. He saw me fitting earlier and just… walked away. If that happens at home…" she sounded scared, Danny just wanted to hold her and make her feel better, but that had been out of the picture since their conversation back towards the beginning of term.

"You don't live far from me, we established that already," Danny told her. "Give me your phone a sec," he said and Clara did so. He pulled up his contact and typed in his address. "I'm not going anywhere this week, anytime you need to talk in person, you can come over. If you need to call you can call, but my door is open - so to speak. I know what you said before, I respect that, but we can still be friends right?" Clara nodded a little, "good. And if you feel a fit coming on and you're scared of what might happen, just text me. One word, that's all you need to do, and I'll sort it. I promise." Danny told her. "For now you should probably get back, even if you don't think your Dad cares - I know other people do."

Clara smiled a little, taking her phone back from him and standing up, "thank you, it means a lot. I'll see how things go I guess... " Danny nodded, he didn't expect her to actually come round given how she felt about things between them, but he knew that just knowing someone cared was important for her. "Have a good week," she finished before walking out of the room.

#-#-#-#

When Clara got home she went straight up to her room. Her Dad had already dropped her Gran home and she wasn't in any mood to talk to him right now, and he was hardly making the effort in return. She quickly went over to her bookshelf and picked out a Jane Austen to read - she regretted not having taken these with her.

Settled on her bed and reading she felt a little more relaxed, she could lose herself in the world of another person's imagination. She'd got about 100 pages in when her phone vibrated on the bed beside her.

 _How you doing? Xx_

She knew it was Faye before she'd even picked up the phone. Her friends really cared, she was grateful for that.

 _Fine. Home and reading, you okay? Xx_

Clara put her book down for a moment, realising the time and that she was actually quite hungry.

 _Course. Just heading out for dinner. Are things okay with your Dad now? Xx_

Clara typed out a message explaining what had happened… but she couldn't send it. It wasn't for Faye to be worrying about, not when they were on holiday.

 _Yeah all sorted. I'll be fine so stop worrying! Enjoy your dinner xx_

There was no reply after that so she clearly got the message. Clara stood up from her bed and opened the bedroom door. She stood just outside the room for a moment but there was no sound coming from the house. Slowly she made her way downstairs, peaking in her dad's bedroom on the way to make sure he wasn't in there. He wasn't downstairs either, she checked every room but there was no sign. This wasn't a huge surprise, she'd got used to it before, but this time it seemed like he didn't have any food in the house either. Clara sighed, sometimes she wondered how he coped without her around and this was a good example. She didn't know what to do now, he probably wouldn't be back till late. She tried phoning him but, unsurprisingly, there was no answer. Day 1 of the holiday was hardly going to plan.

Scrolling through her contacts she suddenly landed on one that made her stop and think. She opened up Danny's name and saw the address he'd typed in. She couldn't go round, she didn't know who would be there, even thinking about it made her heart rate rise, but… she could…. She dialled the number, taking a deep breath and waiting for an answer. It didn't take long.

"Clara, hey, are you alright?" Danny sounded like he was moving around a bit, maybe unpacking.

"Have you got home yet?" she asked straight off.

"Yes, yeah I got home a couple of hours ago. Is everything okay? Your breathing sounds a little fast…" Danny sat down on his bed now to listen.

"Phone calls aren't my strongest thing… I just don't really know what to do, My Dad has gone out and I don't know when he'll be back but there's no food in the house and I have to eat for my meds…" she suddenly realised she'd just sprung this all on him, "sorry, sorry I didn't mean to throw that at you."

"No don't be silly, why don't you text me your address? I'll bring some stuff now. I know you won't want to come to a new place when you're anxious," Danny told her calmly.

"No you don't have to-" she started, but Danny stopped her.

"I'll be round as soon as I can," he hung up before she could argue. Clara text him her address and sat back on the windowsill, staring out and trying to figure out why she'd called him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter... I'm so obsessed with this story at the moment! Really appreciate the reviews too, thank you xxx**

Clara jumped when the knock came at the door, she hadn't even noticed Danny come to the house while she was lost in her thoughts. She calmed herself quickly before going round and opening it slowly, just needing to double check he was alone before she let the latch off and allowed him in.

"You alright? You've been crying?" Danny asked as Clara shut the door. Her hands shot up to her cheeks, she hadn't even realised. "Clara what's going on? Why has your Dad left you alone?"

Clara shook her head, wiping her cheeks and putting on a smile, "it's fine, he's just gone out with his mates and forgot to shop. It's something he's always done - going out that is - and Mum used to do the shopping. I used to remind him before I came to the school."

"You shouldn't have to look after him Clara, you're grieving too," Danny put the bag down on the worktop and started taking stuff out. "You also know you shouldn't be alone."

"I have a phone, I'm fine," she smiled. "Thanks for this, I'll get Dad to pay you back," Clara told him. "I don't want to keep you."

"Nonsense, let me show off my cooking skills, and don't be worrying about money either - call it a thank you for helping me with that maths earlier in the term," he smiled and started searching for pans. Clara watched him for a moment, he was quite funny searching for everything. "Aren't you going to tell me where things are?"

"This is much more amusing," she smiled, genuinely this time, leaning on the worktop as he finally found the cupboard with the pans in. "Do you cook a lot then?"

"As much as I can when I'm at home, I love it," he turned the hob on and started on the meal. "I love cooking for other people, so trust me - I'm in my element here," he grinned. Clara just watched him for a while, he looked genuinely happy doing this - it's really not what she would have expected. In the end she sat down on one of the breakfast bar stools. "How're you feeling?" Danny finally asked when he'd finished all the prep, sticking it in the oven. "It'll be ready in about 20 minutes," he told her, joining her on the adjacent stool.

"Much better, thank you for coming over," she smiled.

Danny grinned, "no problem - like I told you - I'm in my element." Clara chuckled, he wasn't wrong. "Can I ask you something?" she shrugged and nodded a little. "What you said before, did you mean it?" Clara knew what he was talking about. She stood up and walked away from the table a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"Yes," she stood looking out of the window, not at Danny. "I meant that I don't want you to lose your friends, your life." Clara took her time to respond, wanting to get this right. "But I really like you. We've barely spoken for about 4 weeks and I've missed you, which is ridiculous." She couldn't bring herself to turn around still. "My Mum always used to tell me about the first time she met Dad, how she felt then. How she couldn't stop thinking about him, how much he cared. How he kept on asking her out but she kept listening to everyone telling her it wouldn't work. The butterflies she felt when he walked by, and the excitement of having to hide their relationship while they were being kept apart." Now Clara looked round, "this is how I feel, it's exactly how I feel. I'm scared."

Danny stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand, "I don't want to scare you, I want to look after you."

"You've been doing that pretty well already," she smiled a little nervously. "I never thought I'd be able to trust someone again so quickly, especially someone male. Everyone else I… I don't know, this is weird," she looked down at their hands, "I don't let anyone hold my hand anymore," she shook her head and then looked up, making eye contact with him, "what do we do now?"

Danny rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "we take it slow, because that's what you need. We keep it quiet, we work it out together." Clara smiled - he was almost too good to be true. She let go of his hand and slowly wrapped her arms round him, taking comfort as he returned the gesture.

"I don't remember the last time I hugged someone…" she spoke slightly into him.

"Well you'll never forget now," he smiled, and they stood there for a while.

It was the beep of the timer that brought them back into the room. Danny let go and jogged over to the oven, grabbing oven gloves and taking out the dinner. Clara got plates out of the cupboard for him and found glasses, getting them both some water. "Do you need anything else?" Clara asked and Danny shook his head, serving up the food.

"Here we go," he picked up the plates, "where are we eating?"

Clara grabbed the glasses, "lounge? I can put the TV on."

"Am I boring you that much already?" he asked and she rolled her eyes, leading him through to the room.

They ate together, mostly in silence with the TV on for light entertainment. Clara couldn't believe how good the meal tasted - Danny wasn't wrong when he said he was a good cook.  
"That was incredible," she told him as she finished up. "You can cook again!"

"I might have to teach you," he smiled, taking the plate from her.

"Don't be stupid I'll wash up!" Clara told him, standing up.

"Teamwork?" Danny suggested and she nodded.

Clara ran the water into the sink to wash up while Danny collected everything together. She purposefully made it extra bubbly and grabbed some of them, blowing them at him.

"Oi! Cheeky sod!" Danny replied, putting the plates down. The both stared at each other for a moment before Danny managed to move and stick his hands in the water, splashing her with it.

"You are so gonna pay for that!" Clara grabbed one of the cups from the side and filled it, chasing him round the kitchen before finally cornering him and triumphantly pouring it over his head. Danny rolled his eyes at her as she smirked. "I believe I win," she told him, suddenly realising quite how close they were stood. "We should um… we should actually wash up now."

"That's probably a good plan," he replied.

"Don't you have to go soon?" Clara asked, moving over to the sink.

Danny followed her and grabbed a tea towel to dry up. "My parents are fairly easy, as long as I'm not ridiculously late. But feel free to throw me out whenever, I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Apart from a good book you're not keeping me from anything, the company is nice," she smiled.

They finished up and tidied away and went back into the lounge. They sat down on the sofa together and put the TV back on. Clara could feel it getting colder in there, but she knew her Dad would flip if she put the heating back on without permission. Danny could tell too and instinctively put an arm around her, pulling her closer. Clara settled into him, enjoying the comfort he brought to her.

Neither of them realised how much time had gone by until Clara was woken up by her front door opening. They both sat up suddenly and Clara stood up.

"Quickly, go upstairs. My room is first on the left. Dad can't see you here he'll go mad." Danny nodded, she didn't need to explain and he soon was upstairs and out of sight. Clara sat back down and made herself look like she'd been sat for a while. A few seconds later her Dad walked in.

"I'm sorry love," he sat down beside her. Clara didn't look up from the TV, despite not being entirely sure what was on. "I do love you, I do. I want to be able to help you, I just don't know how."

"Well not disappearing for the evening without telling me where you're going and leaving me with no food would be a great start," she mumbled, still not looking at him.

Dave suddenly groaned, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I've got used to-"

"Used to what!?" Clara turned the TV off, finally turning around. "What have you actually been doing the last few weeks? What have you been eating? Where have you been going?!"

"I-" he started, but couldn't seem to come up with answers.

She stood up and held her hands up, "forget it. I'm going to bed. Give you time to come up with some excuses."

Clara walked upstairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her before sliding down it and sitting on the floor, crying into her knees as she curled up. She forgot Danny was there until he sat down beside her, and after the initial shock she leant into him and let him hold her as she cried silently.

It must have been about half an hour before she finally settled her breathing and sat up again, Danny's arm still keeping a grasp on her. "I don't know what to do anymore," she spoke quietly, fully aware her Dad was under the impression she was alone up here.

"You need to look after yourself, that's the most important thing. You're not alone, I'm right here, by your side as much as I can be. And your Gran, she cares," he told her and Clara nodded.

"Yeah, but she already spends so much time looking after my Dad and she's hardly young… I can't rely on her anymore," she sighed softly. "She needs me to be okay."

"Clara you're 14. Whatever is going on you're still a child," Danny stood up, holding his hand out and helping her up. "You need some sleep, start afresh in the morning okay?

Clara stood up and made her way to her bed, "do you have to go? I really don't want to be on my own tonight, I'm scared incase… well, you know," she played with her hands, feeling bad for asking.

"I'll text my Mum and say I'm staying at a friend's, I'm not leaving you alone tonight," Danny told her and she smiled a little.

It didn't take long for Clara to fall asleep once they were settled, she was incredibly tired from the events of the day. Danny watched her for a while. None of this seemed fair - Clara was clever and strong and deserved so much more than this. He knew her Dad was suffering, but he was still her Dad and Clara was having to mature far beyond her years. Suddenly Danny felt lucky for having such a supportive family, even if he was adopted he was incredibly lucky with it.

The next morning Clara woke up and realised Danny was still asleep. He wa still holding her protectively and there was something incredibly comforting about this. She sighed somewhat happily and continued laying against him. She grabbed her phone from where she'd plugged it in last night and checked it - there were a couple of messages unsurprisingly.

 _Everything okay? I just spoke to Faye she said there was some stuff going on with your Dad before you left? Xx_

Jess had text after she'd fallen asleep. Clara moved a little so she could type on her phone properly and replied.

 _Sorry, only just got this. Dad saw me fitting and walked away, he doesn't know how to cope with everything and it's causing… tension. It'll be alright though, don't worry. You get home okay? Xx_

She went back to check out what other messages there were and saw one from her Gran that had been sent a few minutes before she woke up.

 _Good morning sweetheart. How are you today? Your Dad called last night, he said you two had a fight about some things. I spoke to him last night, would you be able to come round later so we can have a catch up? Come for lunch, I'll make your favourite. Lol, Gran x._

Clara had to chuckle slightly at her use of 'lol' - didn't matter how many times she tried to tell her it didn't mean 'lots of love', she still used it.

 _Morning Gran, I'm okay thank you, you? I'll come round for 12 if that's okay? I need to go shopping this morning. Do you need anything? X_

"You need help shopping?" Clara looked up to the voice of Danny.

"Reading my texts, very sneaky," she smiled. "I'll be alright, you should get home - you don't have spare clothes here and I don't want to keep you from anything.

"I can meet you at the shop? You're gonna need help carrying that much shopping back," he pointed out.

"Mmm okay, deal. I'll text you when I leave," she told him and climbed out of bed, opening the door and peeking out. "Dad's still in his room, no climbing out of the window necessary." Danny chuckled and followed her downstairs where Clara unlocked the door. "See you soon," she smiled and let him go, shutting the door behind her and sighing - now came the hard job.

Once she was showered and dressed Clara went and knocked on her Dad's door. He made a semi-grunt of acknowledgment so Clara opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, morning love," he sounded surprised.

"Who else did you expect to be at your bedroom door at 9am on a Sunday?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to go and restock the kitchen cupboard, can I take your card?"

"Sure. Thank you," he did seem genuinely thankful, but Clara still wished he'd offer to go with her. "Treat yourself to whatever, you deserve it."

"Thanks Dad," she replied and took his wallet from the side, leaving the room before it got anymore awkward.

She went back downstairs and slipped her shoes on, texting Danny to say she'd be at the supermarket in half an hour. When she arrived he was already there and walked over to meet her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah not so bad. I have money and Dad informed me I have to treat myself so let's go shopping shall we?" she smiled and they grabbed a trolley, heading in.

Clara went around doing the usual shop, it had been the same since she could remember although they didn't need quite as much of everything these days. Danny on the other hand was determined to be as much of a pain as physically possible.  
"Can you please stop putting random things in the trolley?" she hit his arm and took out the jar of sauce he'd put in.

"But that is really good sauce, mixed with…" Clara gave him a look, "alright alright, but you did want me to teach you to cook," he pointed out.

"True, but hardly going to happen with my Dad around is it?" she argued.

"Agreed, but I'm still going to do it at some point, a promise is a promise after all," he smiled and put the sauce back on the shelf.

They managed to get round the rest of the shop with little trouble and finally left, both carrying multiple bags.  
"How on earth do you do this on your own normally?" Danny asked.

"I usually manage to persuade Dad to drive me, but that was never going to happen today," she shrugged and they started to walk back to hers. "You up to much after this then?"

"Family dinner, oh the joys," he told her, "they insist on it every time I come back for the holiday, I don't really get why but hey - the food is good."

"I was never a family dinner fan, even before everything happened, so I can sympathise," she smiled. "I'm off to my Gran's after this I guess - she does make good food so that's a bonus, but I'm not much looking forward to the conversation if I'm honest."

"Talk to her Clara, she cares," Danny told her as they reached her door. "I care too, so keep in touch okay?"

"Like you'll ever get rid of me now," she grinned and winked at him. "Thank you, you've made the last 24 hours a lot more bearable," Clara told him.

"I'm glad, you have a lovely smile - I like seeing it," Danny put the bags down on the doorstep. "I'll go before I'm spotted, have a good day yeah?" Clara nodded and put her own bags down so she could hug him quickly before he disappeared off.

It took a bit of time to get all the bags inside but she was finally able to shut the door and start unpacking. Her Dad appeared not long after and started to help without really saying much for a while. It was only when they finished that he broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry, I should have gone with you this morning," he told her, "Mum says you're going over to hers for lunch?"

"Yeah, I can get you something ready if you want?" Clara suggested.

"No don't you worry, you've done enough. I'll sort myself out, there's plenty here. Do you want a lift over there?" he asked.

"Nah I'll walk, I've missed walking round home," she replied and then paused before continuing, "Dad are you really okay without me here?"

Dave looked a little shocked at that, "you were right Clara, I'm your Dad and you shouldn't have to be my carer. I love you and I care for you, and I really believe that school is the best place for you now. It's going to take me time to get back to normal again, but I will get there."

"And it'll be easier without me freaking out on you every 5 minutes right?" Dave went to argue, "it's fine, I get that Dad, we both need to heal in our own ways and if that means apart, then that's how it is." She finished folding the bags up and turned to face him. "We'll be okay won't we?"

Dave walked over and hugged her. Clara was almost shocked - this hadn't happened in a long time. "Of course we will, I promise we will," he kissed her head gently and Clara felt one of his tears. She looked up, her own silently falling. Dave wiped her cheek gently, "you get to your Gran's love - she'll have a feast waiting for you as always."

Clara nodded and smiled slightly, "movie night tonight?" she asked, not really expecting him to agree. They hadn't had a movie night since her Mum had died.

"Sounds perfect. Tell you what," he paused a moment and grabbed his wallet from the side, pulling out some cash, "pick up some popcorn on the way back Gran's. We will make a proper night of it."

"Really?!" Clara asked, rather shocked.

"Yeah, let's make up for all the time we've missed," he smiled.

Clara nodded and slipped the money in her bag, "thanks Dad, see you later," she told him, making her way out of the house.

Sure enough when she made it to her Gran's flat there was a lovely smell of dinner. She was let in but her Gran rushed back to the kitchen to sort something out leaving Clara in the lounge. She walked around the room, looking at all the photos of her Dad when he was younger, her parents on their wedding day and countless ones of her as a child. Suddenly one caught her eye - one she was fairly certain hadn't been there before.

"You spotted that then?" Clara looked round to see her Gran had come back into the room. "Found that in the spare room the other day," she smiled and Clara looked back at the picture. "Your parents were having a barbecue for their wedding anniversary, your Grandad insisted on doing the cooking. It was really hot that day so they got the paddling pool out for you?" she told her.

"They both look so happy," Clara smiled as she looked at the picture of them both playing with her.

"They always were," her Gran told her before taking her hand to sit her down. "You've been crying?" How could she always tell that?!

"Dad and I spoke just before we came out, we're gonna get through this together. He's realised he can't rely on me," she told her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I needed to make sure you were okay, what your Dad told me last night - him leaving you alone for all that time, there being no food in the house?!" Clara could hear the anger in her voice.

"I was fine Gran, he had some money on the side in his room so I went to the shop and got food, and you know how easily I can lose myself in a book," she smiled fairly convincingly.

Her Gran however still didn't seem convinced, "But your fits, you shouldn't be left alone surely?"

"Well… no, but I'm alright Gran, nothing happened and I'm pretty sure he's finally realised he can't keep doing that," Clara told her, only realising what she'd said by her Gran's response.

"Finally? He's done this before?" she asked, "Clara why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it didn't matter, and there was always food then too because I was around. Gran has Dad been looking after himself? I know he struggled with my episodes before but I did look out for him…" Clara was concerned, it bothered her how her Dad was.

"He's been round here a lot, I just think he forgets to do things. When your Mum died you stepped up because he wouldn't, and then when you left he suddenly realised he had to do all those things for himself and he's still not in the habit yet. He'll get there - he's back at work and he's been a lot better, but he's scared of letting you down or hurting you and I'm pretty sure that's why he's the way he is." When her Gran had finished, Clara stood up again and walked back to the photo.

"We'll be this happy again soon, we need to be," Clara said, staring at it.

Once again she only realised she was crying when her Gran came over and pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes until the oven timer went off. "That'd be lunch, fancy helping me dish up?" Clara wiped her eyes and nodded, smiling at the distraction.

When lunch was served they sat down and started eating. "Come on then," her Gran started the conversation back up again, "tell me about school. That friend of yours seemed lovely - really cares about you."

"Faye? Yeah she's really great. Her and Jess are my roommates and we get on really well - they treat me like anyone else but at the same time really keep an eye out for me and they know exactly what to do it I have an attack or a fit. Then there's Paula - she's my 1 to 1 assistant teacher type person - she's really lovely too. I didn't know what to think about having her at first but she makes everything a lot easier and I can tell her I'm having a problem without actually speaking and she'll know what to do," Clara told her.

"Sounds great, what about your lessons are they all good?" she seemed genuinely interested just like her Mum used to be.

"Really good! Especially English - the teacher is so enthusiastic and loves Jane Austen almost as much as me," she chuckled, "it's really good there. I just wish I could get better a bit so I could go out with them at weekends and things."

Her Gran nodded sympathetically. "You'll get there. Are you the only one who stays behind?"

"Mostly. Occasionally there's the odd kid who's been made to stay behind because they're in detention or they've failed a test and have to do extra revision. It's actually nice though, I can really focus when it's empty." Clara reassured her, knowing she'd be worried. "I'm doing well there, I'll be fine. I just want to make sure Dad will be too."

"Of course he will be, you need not worry love," she told her and smiled before finishing eating.

When they'd finished Clara sat back, she'd forgotten how much food her Gran always made. "That was lovely, thank you. School food is alright but there's nothing quite like home cooking," she smiled.

"No problem beautiful, I'll pack some of the leftovers up and you can take it home for a meal with your Dad," she stood up. Clara followed her through to help clear up, doing the washing up.

"I should get home," she told her, "need to go via the shop to get popcorn for tonight - we're having a movie night."

"That sounds fabulous, enjoy your night. Make sure you come round again before you go back missy!" her Gran told her, putting the last of the plates away.

"Of course, you won't stop me," she smiled and hugged her tight. "Thanks Gran."

"No problem my love," she told her and watched her go.


	6. Chapter 6

_You busy? Xx_

 _No, is everything okay? Something happen with your Dad? x_

 _I… don't know, can you meet me at the park in 10 minutes? Xx_

 _See you there x_

 **A few hours earlier...**

Clara made it home to find her Dad not there, but there was a note on the side. 'Gone to pick up some new DVDs - remembered a couple of films you said you wanted to see. See you soon, love you xx'  
She smiled, putting the note in her pocket before heading upstairs to sort herself out.

Getting lost in a book was somewhat of a speciality of hers and Clara only realised her Dad was home when he knocked on the door and walked in. "Some things don't change eh?" Clara looked up to see her Dad smiling at her on the bed.

"I only sat down for 5 minutes…" she looked at the clock, "an hour and a half ago. Oops."

Dave chuckled and walked into the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her, "how are you, good time with your Gran?" he asked.

Clara put her book down properly and sat up, "yeah it was lovely, she gave me some food to bring back so I put that in the freezer. Where did you go to get the DVDs anyway, you were gone a while?"

"Ah yes, about that, shall we go downstairs?" Clara looked at him, a little confused, "just trust me, come on." Dave stood up and Clara followed him downstairs. When she went in the lounge there were a couple of shopping bags.

"That's more than a couple of DVDs Dad," she commented.

"Well observed - good to know you're learning something at this school," he replied and Clara hit him playfully, chuckling. "Go on, have a look."

Clara walked over and glanced over the bags, "Dad… I don't understand?"

"You deserved it. I haven't bought you anything new other than your uniform since your Mum… since she's been gone. There's only a few bits in there, I didn't know about clothes because you've grown so I'll take you tomorrow, but there's some new books in there and the promised DVDs," he smiled.

"And this?" Clara pulled out the box containing a notebook laptop.

"It was on the list of recommended items for the school. You asked, I didn't get - you deserve it," he kissed her head softly. "You start investigating that and I'll go and look at getting snacks and drinks sorted."

Clara started setting up the laptop, still a little bit in shock at what her Dad had done. It was fairly simple to do and once it was sorted she put it down, going to the kitchen. "You not playing games yet?"

"We said we'd spend time together this evening, it's all set up I'll have more of a play tomorrow. Thanks Dad, it means a lot," she hugged him. "Good choices on the dvds by the way," Clara smiled.

"Well we've always had similar tastes you and me," he smiled. "Snacks are ready, shall we make a start?"

The rest of the evening was lovely. They drew the curtains and lay on the sofa with the snack bowls between them. After the first film Clara rearranged everything and moved to lay with her Dad. "You alright sweetheart?" he asked while the opening credits were rolling to the next film on their list.

"Yeah," she sighed contentedly, "just missed this."

"Me too love," he kissed her head softly and Clara smiled.

The film was about halfway through when she started feeling slightly strange. She sat up, rubbing her head. Her Dad sat up too, pausing the TV. "Clara?"

"I'm fine… I'm fine, I just need a moment," she told him, but it wasn't going away. After another minute she slid herself down to the floor. "Dad I need…" she didn't finish the sentence before she lost consciousness and started fitting.

Dave panicked, calling her name but there was no answer. He remembered about moving things out of the way and did so before grabbing his phone and calling 999. He watched, helpless, until the ambulance arrived. When the paramedics came in she was just stopping fitting and Dave finally felt himself let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"I'm Sam and this is Chris, can you tell us what happened?" The female paramedic asked him while the male one knelt beside Clara.

"I know her," the male one, Chris, looked up at his colleague. "What happened? You must be Clara's Dad?"

Dave nodded, "how do you know Clara?"

Chris seemed to pause for a moment, "oh I picked her up from the school before," Dave accepted that.

"I see, um, she had another seizure, I didn't know what to do - I panicked," he ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, you did the right thing. How long was she fitting for?" Chris asked while Sam started doing the obs on her.

"I…. I don't know… maybe 5 minutes?" Dave replied.

"Alright, Sam?" Chris turned back to Clara.

"Pulse and oxygen levels are fine, she's just starting to come round," Sam replied, putting away the kit she'd just been using.

Clara's eyes flicked open and the first face she saw was an unfamiliar one. She sat up, pushing herself backwards away from the figure with all the strength she had. "No!" she screamed. Sam looked shocked, but Chris edged towards Clara in front of Sam.

"Clara? It's Chris, look at me, you're safe," he kept moving forward slowly.

"Chris…?" Clara looked at him, "why? Why are you here?"

"You had another seizure kid, your Dad called us," he stopped once he was close enough. "He's just over there," Chris pointed behind him.

"I wasn't out the long was I?" she looked at the clock, "you didn't need to come." Clara held her knees close to her chest.

"We just want to take you in and get you checked out, your Dad's not sure quite how long you were out so we need to be sure," he told her.

"No! I don't need to go," Clara looked to her Dad, "you should have timed it! This is your fault!" she stood up and ran upstairs, pulling out her phone.

Chris stood up and looked back to Dave, "don't worry, she's just come out of a seizure she's bound to be confused - it's not personal. We do need to take her in though, can you talk to her?" Dave nodded, standing up - not sure how to react.

He walked upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door, "Clara sweetheart?" No response. "Just let me in love, I'm not angry," he added. Dave sighed as there was no response and opened the door slowly, continuing when there was no argument from the other side. He soon realised why, however, when there was no sign of his daughter in the room and the bedroom window wide open.

 **The Park**

Clara ran from her house to the park, texting Danny on the way. She didn't know what else to do, she wasn't even sure why she was running, she just needed to run.

Danny was there when she arrived and she almost ran into him. He stopped her, holding her close as she immediately burst into tears. He moved them to a slightly more private spot and sat down on a bench with her. "What's happened?" he asked when she finally settled down.

"I fitted…" she got out, wiping her eyes.

"Just now? You shouldn't be out here!" Danny's grip on her became a little tighter and more protective.

"I screwed up, I shouted at my Dad, I told him it was his fault because he forgot to time the seizure and they want to take me into hospital because they can't be sure it was less than 5 minutes," she explained and Danny shook his head.

"Clara you have to go - this is important!" he told her, "you need to go back home." She shook her head, the tiredness beginning to get the better of her as she curled up on the bench against him. Danny could see what was happening, "you can't sleep here, it's cold out," he told her but she only made a little noise before falling asleep against him. "No Clara… no…" he sighed and stroked her hair gently while he tried to figure out his next step.

 **The House**

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Chris asked, but Dave didn't have an answer. "Alright, try and phone her and I'll put a call out - we need to find her - she's confused and alone."

Dave immediately grabbed his phone and dialled, but there was no answer. He tried again, still no answer. "I don't know what to do, she's never done this before," he was stressed. So stressed that Chris decided now wasn't the time to say she'd run away to the hospital multiple times without him knowing. He'd already contacted people there, but it seemed unlikely she'd head there right now when she'd refused to be taken in.

"Is there any place she could go? Anywhere you can think of?" he asked and Dave paced the room trying to think.

"Her Gran's, I'll phone her," Dave phoned her while Chris went back to Sam.

They were all running out of ideas as Dave came back with no luck. He jumped slightly when his phone rang and he looked at it to see Clara's number. "Clara? Where are you?"

"I'm not Clara," the voice came from the other end. "I go to school with her, I didn't realise she lived round here. I was just running in the park and found her asleep on the bench, I know she has some medical conditions and something didn't feel right so I went for the first number in her phone." Danny did his best to sound a little confused.

Dave got Chris' attention, "which park?"

"Radgate, it's a bench by the lake, will you be long it's just I have to get home?" Danny added to make it all more realistic that he'd just stumbled across her.

"Just stay with her till we get there," he told him and hung up. "Radgate park by the lake," he told the paramedics and they ran out to the ambulance, all jumping in and driving off.

Danny sat with Clara, he'd had to move her off his lap and rested her on the bench but he couldn't resist stroking her hair gently until he heard them coming and he stood up, pretending to be playing on his phone. Dave ran up to him, almost grabbing him until he was stopped. "Hey, the kid found your daughter he doesn't have to pay anywhere near as much attention as you would, don't beat him up," Sam stopped him as Chris went for Clara. "Go to her."

Dave nodded, realising he might be jumping the gun and took a step back, "sorry, thanks for phoning, you can go home now." Dave told Danny who nodded.

"See ya," he said bluntly, hating that he couldn't do more but reminding himself it's what Clara wanted.

Dave turned and went to Clara, kneeling down beside her. "She's not got too cold, I suggest we make the move to hospital while she's sleeping," Chris told him. "I'll grab the trolley."

"Nah, I've got her," Dave told him, "still my small girl," he sat her up and picked her up carefully. "Now as small as she was, but I'm not letting her go anymore," he carried her to the ambulance and they made their way to the hospital.

By the time Clara woke up most of the tests had been done, she opened her eyes and saw her Dad sat by the side of the bed, watching her. He stood up as she came round but she grabbed his hand to make him sit back down. "I didn't mean it," she spoke quietly. "I love you Dad, you did your best."

"I just forgot what to do… I'm sorry love," he kissed her hand softly.

"It's okay Dad, honestly, thank you… how did I end up here?" she asked, suddenly realising the last thing she remembered was a bench in the park.

"Some lad from your school came across you on his run, used your phone to call me. Barely spoke 2 words otherwise but you can't have everything…" Clara pretended to look surprised.

"What did he look like?" she continued the rouse once she'd worked out what Danny had done.

"Coloured, short hair… kinda obnoxious?" Clara held back a chuckle.

"Hm, interesting. He's one of the popular kids, doesn't normally come anywhere near me," she shrugged. "I'll attempt to thank him when I go back, but his girlfriend gives me evils 90% of the time."

"They don't cause you trouble do they?" he asked.

"Nothing more than I can handle," she replied and smiled reassuringly.

"You can't handle a lot these days Clara…" Dave l. concerned.

"Honestly Dad, it's fine. I've got my friends and I'm good. Other than the obvious," she sighed and looked down where she was hooked up. "Who's treating me?"

"I didn't catch the doctor's name. She said she treated you last time." Clara smiled and as if on cue the door opened and Hayley walked in.

"Heyy missy you're awake finally," she looked at the clock, "4 hours - not bad!" Clara chuckled slightly and Hayley checked her notes. "You're doing well, all your scans were as we'd expect so you should be able to go home in a couple of hours. Is everything else okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Yeah it's fine, honestly," Clara smiled and Hayley seemed to accept that. She looked up and saw Greg had just joined the party, that widened her smile. She sat up further and hugged him quickly, something which her Dad seemed less than impressed with.

"Excuse me," he began but Clara looked round.

"It's fine Dad, they all know me here," she told him, "I've been loads."

"When?" he asked and she suddenly realised she was going to have to confess.

Clara looked up to Greg and Hayley who smiled reassuringly, "I come here, when I need help. They know what to do, they've got me through a lot of episodes when…" she took a deep breath, "when you weren't around for me. They know my illness better than even I do sometimes, and they know me. They're friends, they're safe, I trust them with my life - sometimes literally." Her Dad looked shocked.

"You went out without telling me? Clara you're still a child!" Dave stood up.

"I think you're missing the point Mr Oswald," Greg grabbed Clara's hand when he saw her tense up. "Clara didn't know where else to go, we weren't that keen on her coming down here alone at first but we were the best hope she had. You're lucky we didn't get social services involved. We should have, but we didn't." Greg told him and Dave stepped back slightly.

"You're here now Dad, that's all that matters," Clara told him, reaching out her other hand for him. "We are working through this together now right?" Dave nodded and Clara looked the other way again, "I'm okay Greg, he's doing his best - please don't give him a hard time."

The nurse stood back and considered this for a moment before nodding, "well you know where I am," he said before leaving.

"He's very protective for someone who just looks after you in hospital?" Dave questioned as Hayley also made her excuses and left.

"He… he's seen me in my worst state, he's understandably protective. Don't worry, that was awhile ago now. Can we stop with all this now? I really just want to go back to when we we're lying on the sofa and happy," she turned on her side to face him and held his hand tightly.

"Yeah me too love, but given it's now tomorrow I suggest bed as soon as we go home," he grinned and Clara nodded.

#-#-#-#

Once they'd both got up and dressed the next day Dave did as promised take her out clothes shopping. They had a laugh out together, it was nice. Once they'd exhausted themselves in the shops they took found a nearby cafe and Dave bought them both tea and cake.

"Boy do I need this," Clara chuckled and sipped her tea. "Thanks for all this Dad, it's been a lovely morning," she smiled. "And I managed the whole thing without a panic attack - bonus!"

"You've done well today, I'm proud of you," he took her hand across the table briefly to backup his words. Clara smiled and went back to her tea. "I like it in here."

"I remember, we used to bring you when you were younger," Dave smiled and Clara nodded. They both enjoyed their drinks in silence for a few minutes until Dave spotted someone. "That's the lad that found you yesterday," he pointed behind Clara who turned around and saw Danny coming out of the kitchen of the cafe, "must work here. Bit young mind!"

Clara shrugged and looked back, "I'll talk to him back at school Dad," she focussed on her tea and hoped that-

"Clara?" Danny's voice, "I'm glad you're okay." She looked up and gave him a brief look to say _I text you last night idiot._

"Yeah, all good. Thanks," she replied fairly awkwardly.

"Well I've got to go on a milk run so… see you around I guess," he shrugged and Clara nodded as he left.

"Talkative chap," Dave commented and Clara smirked a little.

"Lives under his girlfriend's shadow," she told him, finishing up her cake, "cleverer than he lets on though." Dave raised an eyebrow, "what? It's just obvious. We share lessons. He plays his knowledge down because of who he's friends with. It's not right really, but there's not much I can do about it." Clara sat back. Dave was still finishing up his drink. "I've just had an idea for dinner… can I go and get some ingredients? I want to make something special tonight - finish off the day perfectly."

Dave nodded, grabbing his wallet and pulling out some cash for her, "I'm looking forward to it already, don't be long and text me if you need me there."

"I'll be fine, I can do food shopping," she smiled and stood up, picking up her bag and running off to the supermarket across the road.

It didn't take her long to hunt Danny down in the milk aisle, jumping on him from behind and smiling as he spun round to see who it was. "Well hello there stranger," he grinned and Clara hugged him quickly, "what're you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I wanted to see you, thank you properly. I made some excuse that I had a good idea for dinner to make something special… so I kinda need your expertise now too," she chuckled.

Danny rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "alrighty then - let's find something for you to cook."

They walked around the supermarket and Danny helped her pick out some bits, promising to text her the full recipe later. "You did the right thing yesterday," Clara could sense his concern at the table earlier, "the seizure made me very confused, I was hitting out at the wrong people I'm sorry you had to be dragged into that."

"Hey!" Danny stopped in the middle of a thankfully empty aisle and took her hand, "do not ever be sorry for what you can't help Clara. You did the right thing coming to me, at least you didn't run somewhere alone where nobody could help you. This is part of you, I love all of you." They both suddenly made eye contact when they realised what he'd said. "I…"

"You mean that?" Clara asked, not looking away. She was scared, scared of putting her trust so fully in someone, but she didn't want to run either.

Danny took a moment to think about it, but it didn't take long, "I do. And damn I know everyone will think it's stupid and judge me for it, but I do love you."

Clara nodded and kept eye contact with him as she moved closer and kissed him quickly, "I love you too. We still keep this quiet yes?"

"Yes. I like this," Danny smiled, "speaking of which - questions will be asked if we don't both return soon. My parents run the cafe - they'll be complaining if I'm not back with milk shortly."

"Well that explains why you were in the kitchen," Clara chuckled. "Let's go pay then."

#-#-#-#

After they'd both finished eating, Dave and Clara relaxed back on the sofa.

"Well that was lovely, thank you," Dave smiled. "You know I've gotta go to work tomorrow right? Your Gran said you can go round there."

"Oh no I'll be fine Dad, I've got work to get on with and books to read," she smiled.

"You're not supposed to be alone Clara," he warned, "and you're still only a child."

"I'll have you on speed dial, please Dad you know if I go round to Gran's I don't get anything done. I promise I'll be sensible and call you if I feel anything," she pleaded with him. Dave rolled his eyes and gave in.

"You know exactly how to get round me don't you?" he grinned. "The slightest thing though-"

"I know! I know, I'll be fine," she smiled. "I'm gonna go wash up, you finish watching your program." Clara stood up and grabbed the plates, going through to the kitchen. She shut the door and started running the water, dialling Danny's number as she did and plugging her headphones in so she could talk to him as she worked.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Yes, why does there always have to be something wrong?" she asked in response as she started to wash up.

"Well in my defence there usually is…" he chuckled and Clara couldn't really argue with that.

"Fair point, well there isn't this time. I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow, I was gonna work through the science project and wondered if you wanted to work together, I could do with the motivation," that wasn't technically true - she was great at working on her own, but it was a good excuse to see him. They had to make the most of the time while they had it.

"Sounds good to me, is your Dad working?" he asked.

"Yep, house is free. You wanna come over about 9?"

"Sure, I'll bring all my stuff over. Do you need me to bring anything?" he checked. Clara smiled that he would ask.

"No it's fine, just yourself and your work. See you tomorrow then?"

"You most certainly will, goodnight," he smiled and hung up.

Suddenly Clara couldn't wait for the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**My word I'm getting this written fast… it's addictive. Have another chapter full of cuteness (and a little bit of added drama of course).**

Danny arrived almost dead on 9 and Clara was only just ready when he knocked on the door. It was a surprisingly warm day considering the time of year so she'd found a flowery dress in her wardrobe and put tights on with it. For the first time in a while she left her hair down too and done her makeup properly. She wanted to make an effort, it was a nice feeling to want to do that.

When Clara opened the door Danny almost gasped, "what is it?" she asked, a little confused by his reaction.

"You look gorgeous, we are just planning on staying in the house right?" he checked and Clara chuckled.

"Yeah, I just fancied making the effort today," she smiled and let him in.

"You should wear your hair down more often, it really suits you," he smiled and Clara automatically brought her hand up to her hair to cover her face a little. "No don't," Danny's hand was up to hers before she realised, tucking her hair back behind her ear. They made eye contact for a few moments before Clara cleared her throat and moved towards the living room where she had her work out on the floor and her laptop open. Danny followed and put his bag down. "Hey you got one!" he pointed at the laptop.

"Dad surprised me with it, he's trying to make things up to me," she sat down on the floor. "Oh do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Danny reached into the bag, "I bought snacks - couldn't resist," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get stuck into the work then."

They soon realised they worked very productively together, bouncing ideas off each other for their own projects. The time passed by without them realising and they only really looked up when Clara's phone rang. She looked at her phone on the floor and saw her Dad's name on the screen. She picked it up, putting her finger to her lips to tell Danny to keep quiet.

Clara sat and listened as her Dad rolled off questions, answering yes and no to the respective ones. He was paranoid after the other night now that much was clear, but at least he cared. Danny was sat opposite her pulling faces and she had to resist the urge to laugh and kept kicking him to try and get him to stop. Suddenly he grabbed her leg and Clara squealed slightly, quickly covering her mouth and gave him evils.

"What was that?" her Dad asked, "are you okay?"

"Yes, yeah I just caught my leg on something. Need to pay more attention," she spoke cheerfully to keep him happy. "I'm gonna go and get lunch then. See you later," she hung up quickly. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?!" she jumped over the work and grabbed him. "Cheeky sod. You can make me lunch for that," she grinned, resting her arms over him from behind.

"Mmm sounds like a good deal to me," he smiled. "Come on then, lunchtime."

Danny made them up some rather posh looking sandwiches using ingredients he'd found in the kitchen and handed her the plate. Clara had watched him while sat on the worktop, only jumping down when he came to bring her the food. "Can I show you something while we eat?" she asked and Danny nodded. She grabbed her drink from the side and went upstairs to her bedroom, opening the door to let him in. She put her plate down on the bedside table and told him he could sit on the bed while she grabbed something from her bookshelf and joined him.

"This was the last book my Mum gave me," she told him, grabbing her plate onto the bed and starting on her lunch. "It's her copy of one of my favourite books, it's special, but that's not the reason I wanted to show you." Clara put her sandwich down and turned the pages till she found the letter folded in the middle. "I didn't find this straight away, but I guess that was her plan. She didn't know at the time that she wouldn't be around when I read it, but it makes it special." Pulling out the paper she opened it, holding it for a moment before handing it over to him. "I read it last night again, and it made me realise something… well, you read it," she smiled and waited for him to do so.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" he asked, not wanting her to feel like she had to show him. Clara nodded, going back to her sandwich.

 _My dear Clara,_

 _I've placed this at my favourite point in the book and I know it is yours too. We've always shared that passion for reading - long may it continue.  
I gave you this book because it's special to me and you are even more so. You're my precious little girl, you always will be however much you grow up and mature I still enjoy our evening cuddles and conversations about different books you've read. But that's not the point of this letter.  
The point is, at this point in the book the young girl has just realised she's fallen in love and it occurred to me we've never talked about this. You know your Dad and I met young, you know our story all too well, but I want you to know whatever happens for you I will support you. You're starting secondary school and that's when things start to change and you meet boys. Sometimes these relationships don't work out - people expect them not to work out. That's okay, you're only young, but I wanted to tell you the one thing nobody else will: whatever happens, whoever you meet, if you know it's right then I will believe you. You'll feel it in your heart, like the girl in this book, you'll just know.  
This letter may not be the most eloquent I've ever written, but it's the most important thing you'll ever read and something I always wish I'd known. Love is precious, love is kind, and whoever you fall in love with will look after you and you to them. This is the most important message, it is one that I love, it is one that you deserve to know._

 _My dear Clara, I love you more than words could ever say, and I can't wait to see you meet the right person whenever that may be. Find me when you've read this, because I want to give you the biggest hug and apologise for not saying this in person. But keep this letter in the book, go to it whenever you need to. I promise you, i love you._

 _Mum xx_

Danny looked up at her and Clara took the letter back, putting it safely back in the book before he grabbed her and held her tight, Clara hugged him back, pushing their plates out of the way to move closer, practically sitting in his lap. Danny kissed her hair softly, eventually whispering in her ear, "she's right, everything she said is right. She's a wise woman your mother," he kissed her head again and after that Clara turned hers to look up at him, catching his lips before he pulled back. She turned slightly to make the angle slightly more comfortable, the kiss lasting longer than a simple peck, this was a symbol of the love her Mum had been talking about. Danny gently tucked her hair back behind her ear as they separated for air. "You're just as wise as her you know? There's something special about you," their foreheads continued to touch, "you deserve much more than I can give you, but I'll do my very best."

Clara brought her hand up to where his was in her hair and took it, "you're more than I deserve Danny Pink," she smiled and kissed the back of his hand gently, "but you're everything I need." After that she put her arms back around him and pulled them both so they were lying on the bed and she was resting against his chest. "How are we going to manage this when we get back to school?" she asked. "I want to keep this quiet, I don't want anyone interfering."

"I don't know… I should break up with Jackie-"

"No!" Clara interrupted and sat up slightly, leaning on her elbow, "if you do that she'll be looking for a reason why Danny."

"I can't be around her when they're all saying such horrible things about you!" he argued back, putting a hand up to her cheek, "it's not fair."

"I know you won't mean anything, I know you don't agree with them and that's enough for me. Your friends are still in that group and most of them don't say anything either so I have no reason to tear you apart. You need to live your life at school, please, for me…" she lay back down against him again.

"Okay, I get that, but I need to see you," he kissed her head.

"What about my room? The hidden one?" she asked. "We could get the key copied so you can get in as well and we can arrange times to meet?"

Danny nodded, that made sense. "That works, and we can text still. I'll change your name in my phone to avoid suspicion."

"You're already in my phone as Fiona," she chuckled. "It autocorrected for some reason and I couldn't be bothered to change it."

"I'm flattered," he responded. "We should get back to work…" Clara sighed but agreed and sat up, pulling him with her back downstairs, grabbing the plates as they went down. They quickly washed up and went back into the lounge, sitting down with their work and went back to what they were doing. Time passed quickly again, maybe too quickly this time.

The sound of the door unlocking took them both a little by surprise and Clara jumped up, "damn! He's home a little early but I didn't even realise the time!" Danny was already putting his things together. "I'll get Dad into the kitchen, you run out the front door I'll make sure it stays unlocked. No time for goodbyes, I'll call you," she ran out into the hall and pulled the door shut, taking a deep breath before going to greet her Dad. "You're back early," she smiled and hugged him.

"You okay?" he asked, a little shocked by her energetic greeting.

"Mhm! Been working on my science project all day, surprisingly interesting actually. i was about to make tea, you want one?" she slowly walked towards the kitchen, making sure he followed.

"Sounds wonderful, I haven't had one since lunch," he replied and followed her through. She shut the door behind him and flicked the kettle on.

"Good day then?" she asked, trying to listen for the door but she couldn't hear and just had to hope he got out.

"Yeah, it was actually. Everyone kept telling me I looked happier," he told her, "thank you for that."

Clara shrugged, "I think we both are," she told him.

"Yeah, speaking of which - you look lovely today, it's been awhile since I've seen you all dressed up," he smiled, pointing to the curls in her hair.

"I wanted to, it's good to feel like this," she told him, pouring the water for the tea. "Hopefully it'll make everything better for me too…"

"I hope so love, you deserve it," he smiled and took the mug from her. "Shall we sit?"

"It's a huge mess of paper in there at the moment, why don't you go change and I'll tidy up before we sit down," Clara suggested and he nodded, leaving his tea on the side before heading upstairs. When Clara opened the lounge door she was relieved to see it empty and started to gather up her folder, taking it upstairs. She walked into her bedroom and put the folder on her bed, turning around and almost squealing in shock when she found Danny behind her. He covered her mouth quickly to stop the noise, chuckling at her reaction.

"Shhh," he whispered, winking. "Couldn't leave without a proper goodbye," he told her.

"You can see me tomorrow you know?" she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist nonetheless.

"Mmm I know, but that's not the point," he grinned and kissed her gently. "Have a good evening."

"I'll try," she replied quietly, "now get out before Dad leaves his room!" Danny grinned and picked his rucksack back up, stealing one more kiss before he left and made it out of the house with little noise.

Clara stood at the door where she'd watched him go, her hand drifting up to pull the necklace out from underneath her dress and holding it. "You'd love him Mum, he's everything you wanted for me," she spoke quietly, still staring down the stairs at the front door.

"You look like you're waiting for something to happen," Dave's voice broke her from her daydream and Clara let go of the necklace and stood up from where she'd ended up leaning against the doorframe. "Everything okay?"

"Absolutely fine," she smiled, "the lounge is tidy now. Should I make a start on dinner?"

"I was thinking we should get a takeaway tonight, you've been working hard all day," he smiled and put an arm around her as they walked downstairs. Clara agreed and they made their way to spend the evening together.

#-#-#-#

The rest of the week became a pattern. Danny came over about 9, they spent the day working together and paid a little more attention to time so he left before Dave arrived home. Friday arrived quicker than either of them hoped for, knowing they had to go back to school on Sunday wasn't a joyous prospect.

Clara lay against Danny. They'd finished everything they needed to do so they lay on Clara's bed with the TV on just enjoying the company. "I'm going to miss this," she spoke up, breaking the silence previously only melted by the noise of the film.

"Me too," he replied, "but we will still see each other, it just won't be quite as easy."

Clara nodded, "I'm scared to go back. I've gone so long with no problems…" she sighed and played with his fingers.

"You're doing so well, but nobody expects you to be perfect," he told her. Clara looked out of the window at the sun shining outside. "You want to go out?"

"No, no here's good," she replied and looked back down at their hands.

"You mean here's safe?" he asked and Clara looked up at him now. "You haven't left the house all week since you were in hospital…"

"So? Dad's at work he doesn't want me leaving the house!" she quickly argued back defensively and sat up.

"He probably doesn't want you sneaking boys in either. Clara I can tell you're scared of leaving," he told her.

"You barely know me!" she argued back and Danny sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just go for a walk, the fresh air will help," he stood up off the bed but Clara stayed sat there. "Don't be so stubborn, come on, I know you're scared of having an attack-"

"I… I think it's too late for that…" she looked down at her hands that were shaking. Danny immediately joined her back on the bed and helped her lie down.

"You're gonna be fine, I'm right here," he told her and moved back slightly for his own safety but kept hold of her hand till the last second.

"I'm sorry…" she managed to get out before she lost consciousness. Danny looked straight to his watch to take note of the time and did all he could do while he waited. This was so hard to watch, he wanted to hold her and tell her it would all be okay but he had to sit back and watch while she shook. It wasn't fair, she deserved so much more than this.

3 minutes 27 seconds. That's how long it lasted, but it felt like hours before she stopped. Once she'd settled her immediately moved to hold her close, kissing her head gently. She came round a few moments later, her eyes flicking open and jumping back from Danny before she realised who he was. She went to the corner of the room and crouched down, her breathing rate rising.

"Clara," he managed to scramble across the bed to get nearer to her, but not too close. "Look, it's just me," he got her to look up. "You're safe."

Clara relaxed the moment her eyes met his, reaching out for him to help her back up and hugging him tight. "I'm sorry, I got worked up and I shouldn't have," she whispered, her energy level very drained.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay," he kissed her head. "You need sleep," he stroked her hair back gently and lay back down with her. "You're always going to be safe, I'll make sure of it."

#-#-#-#

When Clara woke up she realised the bed was otherwise empty. She turned over and saw the time - 19:10. Sitting up it suddenly occurred to her that her Dad must have arrived home in the time she'd been asleep and sure enough, merely minutes after she'd woken up, he knocked on the door.

"Mmm?" she made some sort of noise but still didn't feel overly conscious.

The door opened and Dave stuck his head round with a tray in his hand. "You were fast asleep when I came home, is everything okay?"

"I felt a bit weird so I lay down… I guess I needed some sleep. Sorry I wasn't awake when you came home," she replied.

"As long as you're okay that's my main problem solved," he smiled, "I heated up the leftovers you bought back from your Gran's for you?" he put the tray down on the bed beside her. "I was thinking, if you're feeling better in the morning, did you want to take a little trip out?"

Clara grabbed the tray and started eating, "yeah that'd be nice," she told him.

"You decide, you're the best judge of what you can handle right now," he told her. "I'll leave you be if you want?"

"No, stay," Clara reached out and took his hand. "We've only got another 36 hours, I want to make the most of them," she smiled as Dave gave in and sat beside her on the bed. Clara moved so she was close to him, finishing off her dinner. "I'm glad you're smiling now, I'm glad we can be happy sometimes."

"Sometimes is the best we can ask for, but we'll get there," Dave smiled and kissed her head. "You'll always be little girl," he told her.

"That's what Mum said…" Clara's eyes glanced to her shelf where the book containing her letter sat. "You'll always be my Dad. Whatever I do in the future, you'll always be my Dad. I'm glad I've got you back."

The next morning Clara woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. She sat up and picked up her phone.

 _Sorry we couldn't say goodbye, you looked too peaceful to wake. I'll see you back at school, text me when you arrive. xox_

Clara smiled at the text and quickly typed out a reply to thank him before getting up and dressed. She went downstairs and into the kitchen, "when did you last cook breakfast?" he asked.

"Very good question, I had to go to the shop to get the bacon," Clara looked almost shocked, "I know - managed to find food without you, I'm surprised at myself." Dave went back to the pan. "You decided where we're going?" Clara sat up at the breakfast bar and tried to summon up the courage to ask him what she wanted. "Clara?" he looked around.

"I want to go to Mum's grave," she finally spoke, "we've never been, not since the funeral, not together. Dave turned the heat off to the pan and served up the breakfast, not responding. "Dad please, talk to me," Clara took the plate from him and he sat down with her.

"I don't know Clara…" he started and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Forget it, I knew you never would, I'll go on my own," Clara jumped off her chair, leaving the plate on the side and grabbing her coat on the way out of the front door, ignoring her Dad's shouts behind her. As soon as she stepped out she could feel herself take a sharp breath in, but she was going whether he liked it or not. She hated how her Mum had to be buried so far away, but she had to go. She researched the bus route and went to the stop, managing to get on the bus. It was once it started moving she began to regret the decision. There were so many people on there, too many, she didn't know any of them. Clara managed to fumble to pull out her headphones and stick them in, putting music on and shutting her eyes for a while, just paying attention to what she could hear through the earphones.

The journey was hell, she wasn't really sure quite how she made it through but somehow she got off at the right stop, practically running off the bus. She kept running until she got to the graveyard when everything suddenly hit her and she had to stop, falling down and crying on the floor. Eventually she managed to get to her Mum's grave, sitting in front of it and curling her knees up. "What am I meant to do Mum? This week was going so well but now it's all screwed up again. You'd know, you'd know what to do!" she screamed. "Why won't Dad talk to me about you?! Everything was going so well until I mentioned you and now… I don't know what to do."

It was getting colder as she sat there, but she couldn't move. Her phone had rung multiple times, but she wouldn't answer. If her Dad wanted her, he would have to come here. Danny was spending time with his family today and she wasn't going to disturb that. She just sat there, talking to her Mum and letting time pass by on its own.

She only noticed how long it had been when it started getting dark. Clara picked up her phone, looking down the list of texts and missed calls. Her Dad the main one, obviously, but her Gran was there too as well as Greg and Hayley - has her Dad really been there? He clearly hadn't actually told them where she was… or maybe he didn't expect her to get here? Either way she was still here, alone.

 _Let us know you're okay Clara, everyone is worried._

 _Sweetheart I'm sorry, please come home._

 _Hey Oswald don't be doing this to us little miss, drop us a text yeah?_

 _My family have dragged me to this really dull museum, I hope your day is going better than this!_

Danny's text interrupted her mood. She couldn't bring herself to reply, but it was something different.

"Danny is perfect Mum, I love him like you said. I know how you felt with Dad now, everything you used to talk about. It feels right, but I can't tell anyone, not even Dad. I like that it's a secret, it feels special, but I wish I could talk to you," she sighed. "I think Danny knows me better than anyone at the moment, which is stupid because I've only known him a few weeks, but he does. He can calm me down better than anyone, read me like a book, he understands-"

"He's here," Clara jumped at Danny's voice and turned to see him behind her. "Relax, it's okay, just me - nobody else," he moved slightly so she could see there was no one else around.

"How-?" she started. Danny crouched down beside her and took his jacket off, wrapping it around her.

"Mum tripped down the steps at the museum, had to take her to A&E. While I was there I heard your name. I listened into the conversation between a couple of the staff and they said your Dad had phoned to see if you were there, that you'd walked out this morning," he told her, holding her, "Clara you're freezing. How long have you been here?"

"Not long enough, how did you work out I was here?" she asked him, passing over his question as quickly as possible.

"A hunch, but I didn't know which graveyard so that took a while… this is number 3," he told her, "I told my parents I had a friend in trouble - not technically a lie. Went home and grabbed my bike, but I've got money for a taxi to get you home - your Dad must be going crazy."

"My Dad knows exactly where I am," she replied, "he just won't come here."

"He's left you out here all this time?!" Danny shouted and Clara flinched, "sorry, I'm sorry, why would he do that?"

"He hasn't been since the funeral, he won't. I hadn't been in ages, the bus ride was always too much. I'm not that sure how I did it today, but I just needed to be here. I'd asked him to take me, but he refused. I've been here all day and he still doesn't come. He can't get off his high horse just to be there for me - everything he's been saying all week is rubbish, he's telling me how much he's going to be a Dad for me and look after me and I ask for one little thing and he abandons me…" Clara hugged into him. "I know it's hard for him, of course it's bloody hard, but he can't even try?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you should've called me Clara," he kissed her head softly.

"I wanted to give him the chance," Clara cried, "I'd hoped he'd do more than just sit at home and phone me."

Danny moved so she was looking straight at him, "one step at a time. Let's get you home now, you'll be back at school before you know it."

Clara couldn't argue anymore, she was tired. It was only now she realised that she'd basically been in a permanent state of panic all day. Danny called the taxi and put her in, telling the driver where to go and giving her the money. "See you tomorrow," he kissed her quickly before shutting the door and watching the cab drive off.

As it disappeared round the corner Danny picked up his bike and got on to cycle home. None of this was fair on her. He could see both sides, but she shouldn't be the strongest of the two of them. Danny was determined she wouldn't be alone, not anymore.

Not ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Clara didn't talk to her Dad when she got home, instead going straight up to her bedroom. She had a shower to warm up and then went to sleep. The next morning she packed and spoke minimally to Dave and was more thankful than she realised to get back to school. She didn't say goodbye, just grabbed her bags from the car and walked off, still unable to think about talking to him.

When she got to her room Jess and Faye were already there and practically jumped on her when she got back. Clara smiled a little and hugged them both.

"Oi what's up?" Faye asked, studying her face when she realised how sad she looked. "I thought your week had been good?"

Clara shrugged and walked over to her bed, lying down. "I'm really tired, you go to dinner I'm just gonna get some rest. Had a big lunch so I'll be fine." Jess and Faye both looked at each other, unsure whether they should be leaving her. "Honestly, stayed up too late last night. I'll see you later."

They gave in and left. Once they had, Clara pulled out her phone and stood up, leaving the room when they would be far gone and heading to her secret room. She walked in and smiled as Danny was already inside, immediately running over and hugging him tight.

"You look pale, are you okay? The other day hasn't made you ill has it?" he stroked her hair back, looking at her closely. "Talk to me," he kissed her head softly and Clara leant forward to lean her head against his.

"Dad and I have barely spoken since. He hasn't apologised, he didn't even think that I hadn't eaten all day. It's like everything he said was rubbish, I really thought things were getting better, but it was too good to be true…" Danny ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh Clara… you don't deserve this," he reached down to her hand and took it, before suddenly realising something. "When did you last eat? That's why you look so pale isn't it?"

Clara shook her head, "I'm fine," she sat back on the bed. "I just need to be away from everyone right now, you should go and eat."

"Clara-" he started but she turned away, hiding her head in her knees so she couldn't see his face. He sighed and stood up, "okay, but we'll talk more later."

Clara didn't look up until he left. She moved to lie on the bed, staring at the wall and trying to process what was going on. She'd fallen out with her Dad, pushed her friends away and told Danny she wanted to be alone. That was rubbish, she didn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with her Dad, or her friends, or Danny… but she couldn't.

Something was stopping her from helping herself, it's like she'd been thrown back to day 1. She was scared of being out there, scared of the canteen, scared of food, scared of people, her mind was racing with situations to avoid. Her head was screaming, she curled up tighter in some effort to make it go away. It was all too much.

#-#-#-#

Danny tried to fit back in with his friends, at least Clara was safe at school. Jackie sat down beside him, smiling. "Good week?"

"Lonely," he replied, "yours?"

"Ah you know, the usual. I can't believe how much work we got given, that was ridiculous," she moaned.

Danny shrugged, "it was alright, didn't have much else to do."

"Are you kidding?! That stuff is dull I have much better things to be doing with my time. See this is why I think you should come and stay at mine in the holidays," Jackie told him. Danny had been avoiding this for a long time now.

"You know I have to help out in the cafe and attend ridiculous family meals. We will see plenty of each other now anyway." He managed a smile which seemed to satisfy Jackie.

"Very true, so you want to go and take over the TV in the common room?" she asked and Danny nodded, standing up with her. "Coming girls?" she called back to her friends and they followed along with a couple of Danny's mates.

They walked by Clara's little room on the way and Danny tried not to look too hard, not wanting to attract attention to it. He just hoped someone would get through to her.

After about an hour of watching some reality show he cared very little for he was already fed up. "I'm gonna go back to the room lads, you coming?" he asked his friends who seemed somewhat relieved at the option.

Jackie looked over at him, "fed up of me already?" she asked.

"You know I'm not, but I'm knackered to be honest. I'll see you in the morning, meet up before breakfast as usual?" Jackie nodded they said goodnight.

When they'd left the common room one of his mates spoke up, "what's up with you today?" James asked.

"Eh nothing much, that programme was just doing my head in," he chuckled.

"Sure it was just the programme?" he asked. "You've been off with everyone since you got back Danny, what's going on?"

Danny knew he needed a way out of this. "One of my cousins is ill, we're all worried," he didn't know where it came from.

"That explains the constant looking at your phone then, but why not tell anyone?" Luke joined in the conversation, opening the door to their room.

Danny followed them in and sat on his bed, "you know full well what Jackie's like with that sorta thing - not exactly great. Easier to deal with it on the quiet," he shrugged. "Look I need to call home and see if there's an update, I'll go elsewhere. See you in a bit," he told them, getting up and leaving the room.

He made his way to the room and opened the door, but Clara wasn't there. He shut the door anyway, pulling out his phone and texting her, praying she'd gone somewhere sensible.

#-#-#-#

Clara got back to her bedroom before Faye and Jess got back from dinner so they had no idea where she'd been. She lay back down on the bed and picked up her book, getting back into it before the door opened and Faye and Jess walked back in.

"We sneaked some food out for when you're hungry, how you doing?" Faye asked, pulling the crisps and apple out of her pocket while Jess pulled out a sandwich wrapped in napkins and put that on the side with the rest.

"Fine," she put her book down, sitting up. "You both okay? Good weeks?" she asked in an attempt to take the questions off her.

"Yeah great thanks, well you know most of it we've all been texting all week," Faye chuckled. "You had some good times with your Dad in the end then?"

"I-" she started before sighing, "we fell out again yesterday to be honest, I've barely spoken to him since."

"Well that explains a lot about your face," Jess spoke, they could get away with things like that now - Clara knew how they meant it. "What happened? And don't tell me it doesn't matter because it really does matter when you're this upset."

"I asked him to take me to Mum's grave, he wouldn't, I got mad and here we are," Clara explained, deciding to miss out the whole solo day trip there. "It felt like all the work we'd put in over the week was wasted. It's sent me miles back, I'm too scared to even go to the canteen," she sighed.

Jess and Faye both looked a little shocked. "Oh babe I'm sorry," Faye hugged her briefly, "you know we're here for you whatever right? You're here for a few weeks now, you've got us and Paula, you'll be fine." Clara nodded. Her eyes were drawn to her phone that had lit up a couple of times while they were talking. "Your Dad?" Faye asked as she followed her gaze.

"No, my cousin. He's pretty supportive but he lives in Scotland so there's not much he can do," she picked up her phone. "I'm just gonna call him, I'll go outside," she smiled and left the room. With their room being at the end of a corridor it was rare anyone walked by so she stood just outside and called Danny.

"Are you alright? Where are you?" he asked immediately.

"Relax, I'm in… well, just outside my room talking to my cousin," Clara replied.

"Your cousin? I didn't think you-"

"You, you dimwit, talking to you. I'm okay, I told Faye and Jess some of what happened. Where are you?" she asked, suddenly realising phoning him may not have been the best idea.

"In my room, currently alone because the others went to the loos so I can't talk too long. Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Danny-" she started but he interrupted her.

"No Clara, don't start fighting me," he replied, "don't let your Dad win!" Clara sighed but suddenly came over very lightheaded.

"I gotta go," she replied.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing a problem.

"Nothing, just gotta go. See you in the morning," Clara hung up before he could ask anymore questions and made the decision to go to Paula's office. She slightly haphazardly walked down the corridor, thankfully it was only at the end. She knocked on the door, struggling to stand up now. Nobody came to the door. She looked through the window - empty. What was she supposed to do now?

"Clara?" she heard Paula's voice and turned around but never saw her as she collapsed.

She woke up surrounded by staff and 2 paramedics, one of whom was Chris. "Oh hey you're back with us," he noticed Clara's eyes flick open. Before she had a chance to start panicking he was on it. "You're safe, we're just looking after you," he told her, "can we have as few people as possible around here?" he asked Paula who nodded and cleared away as many people as she could.

"What happened…?" she asked Chris, looking up at Paula who knelt back down by her and took her hand.

"Your blood glucose level is down, as is your blood pressure. Your roommates said you haven't had dinner - when did you last eat?" he asked, "don't be lying to me - I've known you for long enough."

Clara sighed, "Friday night," she spoke quietly so only Chris and Paula could hear.

"That's 2 days Clara!" Paula replied.

"Yeah I can count," Clara replied, looking away from them both. "Sorry," she quickly added. "Please don't take me in, not again," she asked Chris.

"You need to eat. If you promise me you'll eat, we won't take you in," he replied and Clara sighed, nodding. "Your teacher is under instruction not to leave you alone until you eat. I'm trusting you to help yourself here."

"I will Chris, I promise," she sat herself up against the wall and Paula produced a biscuit. "Here, give you enough to get down to the canteen, I've already sent word down for them to sort you a meal. Faye and Jess are gonna meet us down there."

Clara couldn't be bothered to argue anymore, standing up with the help of Chris and Paula. She was led away from the paramedics and towards the canteen, sitting down at the table where Jess and Faye were sat. Jess put an arm around her immediately.

"Oswald you know how to scare us don't you?" she pointed out, "what really happened yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Paula asked, sitting down beside Faye. "Clara?"

Clara shrugged and gestured to Jess to tell the story so far, "She had a falling out with her Dad yesterday, she asked him to take her to her Mum's grave and he refused, but that's all we know."

"I went myself, I stayed there all day," she spoke quietly, "I needed to speak to my Mum, I needed to be there. I hoped he'd come, he's been so protective before that, we were getting back to normal…"

Paula listened to her, "when did he pick you up?"

"He didn't. I had to go back when it got dark," she looked down at the table, "when I got home he barely said anything, like he didn't even care."

Jess shook her head, "that's not right Clara," she told her.

"Jess is right, Clara your Dad isn't doing enough for you and I'm going to have to consider talking to someone about this," Paula told her, but that didn't go down well.

"NO!" Clara stood up quickly, but Jess grabbed her arm carefully to get her to sit back down. "You can't, I can't lose my Dad as well," she did sit back down but put her head in her hands.

"Alright love, one step at a time. We need to get you better before we discuss any of this," Paula tried to calm her down. The kitchen staff appeared now with a plate of food and Jess gently nudged Clara to sit back. "Thank you, really appreciate this," Paula smiled at the staff.

"Happy to help," they replied and left them to it.

Clara looked up at the food and almost smiled, she guessed Jess and Faye were behind the food choice as they knew her favourites. "Thank you," she looked at them both and they smiled back.

"I'm going to leave you three to it for a little bit," Paula stood up, but she noticed as Clara started to panic. "it's alright, I'm just going to sort some paperwork so you girls can talk properly without worrying about me. I'll see you in a little while and you know where I am."

Clara nodded, picking up her fork and starting to eat the meal slowly. Once Paula had gone Jess and Faye got down to the important stuff, "can we steal a chip?" Faye asked and Clara smiled, gesturing to the plate. "Thanks, don't worry we won't take many."

"I won't eat all this," she shrugged. "I'm sorry for all this, it's a mess isn't it?"

"No, it's understandable, but we're not gonna let you out of our sights now I hope you realise that," Jess grinned and took a bite of the chip.

"I'll be okay, but thank you," she smiled. They chatted a little while she ate, getting through as much as she could. Jess and Faye assisted with a few more chips before they all sat back. "I need some sleep, I'm gonna go check in with Paula and then head back to the room, meet you there?"

"We can come with you you know," Faye pointed out and Clara smiled at their concerns.

"I know, but I need to talk to her in private. Thank you though, I won't be long," she hugged them both, "I love you both, you're the best friends I could ask for. I'm so glad I ended up here," she smiled and they all headed off.

Once they'd split off Clara waited a moment and went towards her little room, checking before she went in. Danny had already text her asking her to go so she wasn't surprised to find him in there and he was quick to hug her tight. "Clara don't you bloody dare do that to me again," he whispered. "I had to walk by there and pretend I didn't care…" he sighed softly.

Clara looked up at him, shocked at this, "I'm so sorry… you shouldn't have seen that, I'm sorry," she put a hand up to his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, leaning in and kissing him gently. They both took comfort from the gesture, making it last as long as they could.

"Don't be sorry," Danny got out when they had to break for air, "but please don't get yourself into that place again, please always talk to me, or someone I don't care who but stay safe." Clara nodded, her arms resting around his shoulders. "I love you, I worry about you, but I can't always be there for you are the moment and I need you to promise me," he brushed some of her hair back carefully and she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I promise, not again," she kept eye contact and kissed him once more. "I can't stay, I promised Faye and Jess I wouldn't be long," she told him.

"Mmm me neither, you go out first though. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Clara let go of him and smiled in agreement before leaving the room.

#-#-#-#

All three girls complained a little as the alarm went off the next morning, sitting up slowly.  
"Sometimes I forget that coming back to school means going back to lessons," Faye groaned and Clara chuckled a little at her reaction.

"I don't mind the lessons, just wish they started a little bit later," Clara spoke sleepily and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm gonna go shower, I need it," she ran a hand through her hair to tame it slightly. Clara stood up and grabbed her uniform, towels and shampoo. "Won't be long," she smiled and disappeared off to the bathrooms.

Once she'd showered and changed, Clara returned to the bedroom to find Jess and Faye both ready to go. "You took your time! Breakfast?" she asked and Clara sorted her PJs out before agreeing. They made their way down and grabbed food, sitting at the table among others. "How you feeling today?"

Clara started eating. She hadn't taken too much, still needing to build her appetite back up,"better, I'll be glad to have the routine of lessons back to be honest."

"Makes sense," Jess replied and Clara nodded, rolling her eyes as she spotted something behind Jess. Jess looked round and Faye followed their gaze. "Ergh, the bitter squad," Jess watched them walk in. "Why do they think they rule the place? It's madness, they've got no right," she spoke, maybe a little bit louder than necessary as Jackie clearly caught what she said, turning to look at them. Clara instantly looked down when she spotted Danny holding her hand.

"What did you say?" Jackie asked, stopping at their table.

"I think you heard," Jess replied and Clara shook her head a little.

"Jess leave it," she whispered.

"Ah look, someone's still scared. Not running away yet?" Jackie smirked at Clara, "heard you collapsed again last night, weirdo."

"You really need to come up with some better insults, or better still - grow up and leave us alone," Faye stood up to her, both literally and metaphorically. Jackie shrugged, but Danny spoke up now.

"They're not work it Jac, let's just go get food I'm starving," he pulled on her arm a little.

"Always about food with you isn't it?" she chuckled, "alright - breakfast. We'll see you later," Jackie spoke directly to Clara who still refused to look up, walking off followed by her cronies.

"Clara you okay?" Faye asked, sitting back down and putting a hand on her shoulder. Clara sat up, nodding. "Shall we go back to the room?"

"Please, I need to get ready anyway," she put her cutlery down, standing up.

Paula met her outside the maths room, "you eat breakfast?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too," Clara replied.

"Someone's definitely feeling better then," Paula chuckled. Clara went to apologise, "no no trust me I know you're doing better when you're being sarcastic."

"Fair enough, and yes I had breakfast. Did you have a good half term?" she asked, feeling relatively calm as they entered the classroom.

"Yeah not bad at all actually, it was nice, missed the madness of this place of course," Clara smiled and sat down with her, pulling out her folder. "You get all the work done?" she asked and Clara raised an eyebrow, "right - stupid question, sorry!" Paula grinned. Clara looked down as Jackie, Danny and their friends strolled into the classroom. "Has something happened again with them?"

Clara shook her head, "it's nothing, just Jackie being stupid at breakfast but nothing I can't deal with," she opened her work up and took out what needed to be handed in. "Once I get used to a situation it doesn't bother me so much. Before my Mum died I'd have shot them down, but it's not that easy now… I'm getting through it though, the support helps, Jess and Faye always stick up for me. I'm lucky to have them," she explained, smiling.

"It just shows that if people take time to get to know you they'd see passed your illness," Paula told her and Clara nodded.

"I'm happy with what I've got. The world is too judgemental to spend time trying to fix it," Clara finished talking and then stood up to take her work up to hand in as everyone had started doing. Paula smiled, she was already making big steps, she just needed to make sure there were no more big setbacks.

The morning of lessons went without fault. Just before lunch Clara felt her phone vibrate lightly in her pocket. Paula had gone out to photocopy something for the English teacher so she pulled it out, looking at the message.

 _Can I see you at lunch? After you've eaten? x_

Clara smiled at the message, quickly typing a reply to him before putting her phone away and getting back to work. It was harder than she ever thought to spend every lesson with Danny and not being able to even speak to him - how had she fallen so deep so fast?

Paula sat back down next to her, bringing her back down to Earth. "You stuck on something? That's a first."

"Just thinking things over…" she replied, getting back down to her work.

Clara made it to the room after making her excuses to Jess and Faye. She was first this time and sat down on the bed, pulling her phone out and hovering over her Dad's name as she considered texting him. He'd messaged her twice that morning but she couldn't bring herself to reply.

"Hey, sorry it took me a while," Clara jumped slightly, having not actually heard Danny walk in. "You alright?"

"Yes, sorry," she stood up and hugged him, "distracted. Are you okay?"

"All the better for seeing you," he smiled and kissed her gently. "How are you feeling today?"

Clara led him to sit back down, leaning back against the wall, "better, although a little fed up with everyone watching me eat like I'm gonna hide it in my pockets."

"They're just worried," Danny replied, stroking her hair back gently, "they're not the only ones." Clara smiled, leaning into his touch and eventually resting down on her shoulder. "I've felt so much calmer today, you're a miracle worker," she chuckled slightly. "It's nice, knowing I have you."

"What about the fact you're never getting rid of me?" Danny asked and tilted her head up to look at him, grinning.

"I think you should be more concerned about that," she chuckled and kissed him again. "How was your morning anyway?"

"Frustrating, I've had countless snarky comments from Jackie because I did all the holiday work. She wants to know what's wrong with me," he replied.

"Well that would be me," Clara grinned, "I noticed you were sticking with your mates more than her at break."

"Gosh yes, much easier, they're actually fun to be around still," he told her. "In fact they wanted to know how I managed to find the motivation to do all of that over half term."

"Oh yeah? What did you tell them?" Clara asked, smirking.

"I told them I had nothing better to do," he winked and she laughed. "We work well together though, I've never enjoyed homework so much."

"Me neither, and that's actually saying something!" Danny moved to lay down on the bed and Clara lay beside him.

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday lunch Jackie and her cronies all go to the gym. I stopped going with them a while ago. Fancy making this regular?"

"And why would I want to do that?" Clara asked him, chuckling at his reaction. Danny rolled his eyes and tickled her.

"Cheeky begger!" Danny grinned and eventually stopped, keeping his arms wrapped around her.

"I might let you," she smiled and relaxed back, revelling in that rare feeling of happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thank you everyone who is reading this, I'm loving writing it. Just so you know, I'm still writing my other two fics Earthly Wonders and Trespass along with this so feel free to check them out (although Earthly Wonders is a bit of a feat, good luck with that, BTS only has a few chapters!) Just click on my author name to check them out.**

Easter was approaching at an almost alarming rate, but with things in more of a routine Clara had been doing well. She'd rarely had more than one attack a week and that was a relief in itself. Most of that was down to Danny, even if nobody knew it. He had this ability to calm her like nobody else did and as soon as she got worked up he would make his excuses and find her. It was incredible nobody had worked it out, but then who would be expecting it?

It was Wednesday lunch and Clara was sat in the room waiting for Danny when her phone rang. It was her Dad. She stared at the screen for a moment when it rang but eventually answered it, knowing it was only putting off the inevitable. "Hey Dad," she took deep breaths, trying to keep calm.

"Clara, I figured we should talk about Easter." His voice sounded normal, he hasn't even tried to apologise.

"What about it?" she asked. "You come get me, I come home, you can ignore me for 3 weeks, we have an awkward dinner at Gran's and I come back again," she'd accepted the fate now.

"Ignore you? Why would I ignore you?" he asked.

"I don't know Dad, you tell me! You've not contacted me at all since I got back, you've completely ignored the fact I spent hours at the graveyard alone and didn't eat all until I came back to school and they made me. You didn't even check that I was okay, your own pride was more important than your own daughter!" Clara shouted at him. She hadn't even noticed Danny walk in the door until she finished and saw him sit down beside her, silently putting an arm around her. Clara moved closer to him as her Dad answered.

"Clara I… I didn't realise… you said you were fine…"

"So did Mum!" she shouted back, unable to take anymore and hanging up, throwing her phone to the floor and giving in to her tears. Danny held her as she cried, they lay down together, neither one speaking. Once she'd got it all out Clara wiped at her eyes and looked up, "I'm sorry," she spoke quietly.

"Don't be, I take it that was your Dad?" he asked and Clara nodded.

"He's just acting like nothing ever happened, I don't get it," she sighed, "I'm really tired," Clara stayed close to him.

"We've got half an hour, sleep if you like?" Danny suggested. Clara wanted to argue, but exhaustion took over before she had a chance and she drifted off.

Danny watched as she slept, she looked more peaceful than he'd seen her in a long time and it was comforting. Time passed by far too quickly and he was just considering waking her up - that's when the door opened.

"Clara?" That was Jess' voice. There was nothing he could do to avoid the following situation and Danny just watched as Jess appeared in the room. "Danny?! What the hell?!" she raised her voice and he quickly shook his head, gesturing for her to shut the door which she did. "What the hell is this? What are you doing to her?"

"Nothing! But please keep your voice down, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Paula is looking for her, she said something about her Dad phoning in and that she was really upset and could be unwell. I know we're not supposed to come in here but we haven't seen her in so long and she wouldn't answer her phone… I… don't know what to do now… what even is this?!" she started shouting again without thinking and Clara suddenly woke up, sitting up in a panic. Danny followed her up and put an arm round her.

"Relax, it's okay, I'm right here. Deep breaths, it's just us and Jess," he spoke calmly and Jess watched in complete bemusement.

"Jess?" Clara looked around, "oh…"

"Yeah, oh!" Jess gestured at both of them. "What the hell Clara?"

"I'd say it's not what it looks like, but… I don't know, it kinda is," Clara bit her lip, "Danny you go… I'll explain, you should get back."

"Are you sure? You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, the sleep helped, thank you," she smiled and squeezed his hand.

Danny nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag and leaving quickly. Jess sat down on the bed now, texting Faye to say she'd found her and they'd be back in a bit.

"It was an accident, sort of anyway, we kept bumping into each other around school and I helped him with work a couple of times. Then it turned out we live really close and we spent a lot of time together," she explained the time they'd spent working together. "He just gets me, I can't even explain it. You know what I'm like when new people come close to me, but when Danny came close I barely even flinched, like I knew… I can't even explain it. I know people won't understand," she sighed and looked down at the floor.

"No, I get it… I think. The way he looked at you, the way you look at him, that's not normal for a school relationship. He really cares about you, and the way he calmed you down… but he's still acting like he's going out with Jackie."

"That's the idea. I'm glad you understand but most people won't. Danny will lose his friends, I'd be in even more trouble with people than I already am. It's not worth it, it's better without all the attention shining on us," she explained and Jess nodded. "We should go before people start asking questions."

"Paula's with Faye in our room, we should go there. Lessons start again soon," Jess stood up. "I won't tell anyone, don't worry." Clara smiled, standing up.

"You're too good to me," she grabbed her bag. "I'll tell Faye later, it will be kinda nice to actually be able to talk about it all."

"Yeah, I want more details," Jess grinned and they headed out and back to the room.

#-#-#-#

After lessons had ended and they were back in the room Clara sat back on her bed. "So what's this big news then?" Faye asked.

"What?" Clara asked, looking up from the book she'd been distracted by to see Jess smiling a little sheepishly, "you just had to say something didn't you?"

"Yes, this is huge! Honestly the more I think about it I'm so excited," Jess chuckled and Clara rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be a huge letdown if you've built it up that much," she grinned and sat up. "Go on, you tell the story if you're that keen."

Jess jumped round to look at Faye who was looking incredibly confused. "You know when I found Clara earlier? She wasn't alone."

"Okay…?" Faye responded, still not clicking.

"She was with Danny," Jess told her. Clara watched a little nervously, not sure how this would go down. Faye took a moment to click on before she worked it out.

"Wait… Danny? Like… Pink? But he's part of /that/ group?!" Faye looked shocked and rather confused.

"Yeah, turns out he doesn't actually like Jackie that much," Jess replied and Clara decided she should probably explain now. She went through the basics - how they'd started talking, what happened over half term and where they were at now. She went into more detail about Danny and Jackie and where he stood with it all and, most importantly, why they were keeping it quiet.

"Well that was definitely not what I was expecting," Faye grinned, "come on, what's he really like then?" Both her and Jess came over to join Clara on her bed.

Clara blushed a little, smiling and looking at them both watching her eagerly, waiting for answers. "Really not like what he puts on, that's just an act really. He's so caring, he knows exactly when I'm putting on a brave face. When I was at the graveyard he made excuses with his family because he heard I was missing and knew where I'd be. He was the one that spotted I wasn't eating, I just pushed him away when he said it, but he knew."

"Wow the guy really cares about you," Faye replied.

"Yeah, and he calmed her down quicker than anyone earlier! Pretty impressive not gonna lie," Jess grinned.

"Well I'd never have put money on you being the first one of us to get a boyfriend, but I'm really happy for you Clara," she put an arm around her and they all hugged.

"I love you guys, that's not going to change - I'm certainly not that girl," she grinned. "It's nice to tell someone who understands, you're both awesome." There was a knock at the door and Clara jumped up, "I thought you should meet the other half properly," she smiled and opened the door quickly.

"It's lucky you're hidden down the end of a corridor really isn't it?" Danny grinned as he came inside the room. "You okay?" he looked her over quickly and Clara nodded.

"All good, honestly," she convinced him and looked back around to Jess and Faye who were stood watching. "Right yeah, hi guys," Clara blushed slightly and Danny slipped an arm around her. "This is weird."

"Oh no, this is fascinating," Jess grinned, "so - not really the stuck up sporty geek guy you make out to be then?" she quizzed.

"Jess!" Clara whispered to her.

"Don't worry, they have every right to ask questions, they're just concerned for you and that's understandable - they've known me for a long time," he replied, "but seeing as you asked, no. Tried to live up to my stereotype, not my best move." Clara smiled at his honesty and led him so they could sit down on the bed.

"So Jackie….?" Faye asked for clarification.

"Does my head in daily, wish I'd never have gone down that road," he sighed.

"So why stay with her? Why don't you two just go public?"

"Because we'd both lose everything, or nearly everything. It's easier this way," Clara replied, resting her head on his shoulder, "you just need to trust us on that."

"We do, honestly," Jess told her and then looked up to the clock, "oh damn I need to go see Kira about the cheer meeting, you coming?" she looked to Faye who nodded. "See you in a bit, text us if you need anything." Clara rolled her eyes a little as they walked out the door.

"Convincing…" she chuckled but Danny just looked at her, confused. "They don't have to see Kira, in fact Kira isn't around tonight - she had a family engagement."

"How do you know so much about everyone when nobody talks to you?" Danny asked and she dug her elbow in his ribs. "Sorry that was harsh."

"But true," Clara pointed out, smiling a little, "and in answer to your question - when nobody talks to you, you can learn a lot about everyone."

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked.

"Like you should be at football practice," she replied, grinning. "How did you get out of that one?"

"Sprained ankle," Danny shrugged and Clara gave him a look, "alright, pretend sprained ankle. But you did text me to come here."

"Only because I knew you were skiving," Clara chuckled and moved so she was lying down on the bed, pulling Danny with her.

"You're like a stalker," he grinned and kissed her head, "not that I'm complaining." Clara looked up and kissed him properly.

"You had better not," she smiled and settled back down.

They chatted about their day, nothing important, just enjoying the time. When Clara stopped replying Danny looked down and smiled when he saw she'd fallen asleep. At that moment the door opened and Faye and Jess walked in.

"Aww look at you two," Jess teased.

"She looks more peaceful than she has done since half term… I'm sure she's not been sleeping right," Faye added. Danny sighed and looked down.

"She's dreading the holidays. I just wish there was more I could do for her…"

"I'm just glad she's got you around, it clearly makes a whole lot of difference," Faye pointed to Clara as she slept.

"Yeah, just not enough," Danny replied honestly, "how can it be right for one person to go through so much?"

Jess sat down on her bed, nodding sympathetically, "we do our best to support her, that's all we can do. We show her she's loved, that's important."

"Yes Mum," Faye grinned a little, "you're right though," she replied and looked back to Danny, "have you guys talked about Easter?"

Danny adjusted himself a little for comfort but made sure not to disturb Clara before responding, "a little, but not a lot. She had a big argument with her Dad again earlier so it's a touchy subject, but I have a plan which I'll test the waters with tomorrow." He looked down to Clara and stroked her hair back softly. "We'll be okay."

#-#-#-#

Friday night was party night. What that really meant was the end of term formal dinner followed by a disco and it was not something Clara was entirely enthralled about. Nonetheless, she was getting ready with Jess and Faye who had persuaded her she should go.

"We'll be right there all night," Jess spoke, slightly muffled as she was doing her eyeliner simultaneously. "It's a laugh, you'll enjoy it."

"I guess, it's just a lot of people in one room…" she spoke back from across the room where she was finishing up getting ready. "I want to have a good night though," she stood up and turned around once she was done.

"Oh my gosh Clara!" Faye gasped, already having got ready and sat on her bed waiting for them, "girl you're hot." Clara blushed, not immediately knowing how to react. Faye chuckled and stood up, putting an arm around her. "You look incredible, you'll blow everyone away."

Clara just shrugged, "I would really rather just hide in a corner."

"Tough," Jess grinned and spun around. "We all ready?" Clara knew there was no getting out of this and nodded. All 3 girls linked arms and made their way down to the dining hall.

The dinner was straightforward and easier to cope with than Clara expected. She spotted Paula stood in the corner fairly early on, watching her, but she was determined to show she could do this without. They had a laugh, and a few of the girls sat near them began to join in the conversation.

"She's pretty cool," Clara heard Hayley, who was sat next to Faye on the other side of the table say. She looked over and watched as Faye just gave her an 'I told you so' gesture and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"How come you ended up here then?" Hayley's friend Kodi asked.

"My Dad couldn't cope and to be honest my school weren't great either. My parents had been talking about sending me here anyway as a day schooler… and now we're here" Clara shrugged.

"So why do you go all… funny?" Hayley asked. Faye glared at her but Clara shook her head.

"It's fine, I don't mind people asking, at least it gives me a chance to make people understand," she told her and Jess before looking to Hayley. "They tell me it's a reaction to the grief. Since Mum died I've not been able to cope with new people or situations very well. Once I'm settled it's much better, but these things can give me terrible panic attack or make me collapse," she explained. "I'm not weird I'm just ill. It's annoying, but it is how it is."

"I didn't know about your Mum I'm sorry," Hayley replied, "you've been treated so badly here."

"It's fine, I don't talk about it much it only upsets me. As for how I've been treated, it doesn't bother me. I've got the support I need," Clara smiled at Jess and Faye.

"Yeah we can't get rid of her," Jess replied and Clara threw a grape at her, grinning. "Come on then girls, let's go to the dance."

As none of them had dates they all went together, Hayley and Kodi included. Clara stuck close to her friends as they entered the room which was already filling up. She went towards the chairs at the side but Jess grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it, this is a good song!" Clara couldn't do much as she was dragged onto the dance floor. "Let yourself go Clara, enjoy the night!" Jess added and she finally relented, letting Faye and Jess guide her further into the room and they began dancing together.

She was actually having a great night. They danced for what must've been an hour before going to get a drink when the song changed to a slightly slow one. It was then that Clara spotted Danny and Jackie. They were dancing together, arms around each other as they moved to the slow song.

Her eyes caught his as they turned and she could see he didn't really want to be there, even if nobody else could. After a few seconds too long she looked away and back to the drinks table as Faye handed her a glass. "Thanks," she replied, her mood suddenly a little solemn.

"Oi, ignore them," Faye replied, obviously having worked out what she was distracted by. "You know the truth right?" Clara nodded. "There we go then," she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied, but that still didn't change the fact she wanted to be in his arms right now.

"What you two chatting about?" Hayley joined them once she had her drink.

"Nothing much," Faye replied. "Having fun?" Clara smiled gratefully at her for changing the subject.

"Definitely, you guys are great to hang around with," Hayley replied, "I think Kodi fancies you Clara," she grinned.

"I thought you two were…" Clara started.

"Everyone does. But no, we've been friends since we were 3, nothing more!" Hayley chuckled, "really though, I think he likes you."

Faye was quick to jump in, "maybe a bit quick, she only got to know him tonight."

"Fair point, but just so you know." Clara smiled politely at her comments but didn't sat much. "Anyway, did you want to go and sit?"

"Nah uh," Jess jumped in, "if this one sits down we won't get her up again," Jess grabbed Clara's hand. "Come on, let's go dance again!"

They danced again and they were enjoying themselves so much it was a surprise when things started to wind down and the end of the disco was called. Everyone started their goodnights but Clara caught something out of the corner of her eye. Danny was stood in the corner trying to surreptitiously catch her attention and when he did he pointed to his phone. Clara pulled hers out of her bag and looked at it, ' _can we meet quickly?'_

' _5 minutes x' she replied and put her phone away._

"Guys I'm gonna go back to the room now, see you there in a bit?" she asked and Jess and Faye nodded. Clara hugged Hayley and Kodi goodnight before going off.

Danny had arrived just before her so he was already inside when she got there. There was music playing on his phone, it was the song from earlier. As soon as the door was shut he stood up and grabbed her hand and spun her into his grasp where they stayed, swaying gently to the music. "All I wanted to do tonight was dance with you, you look stunning." He lifted a hand up to her hair, running it through the curls she'd put in.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself," she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Everyone was talking about you, you know?" he commented and Clara looked up, a little concerned. "In a good way, about how amazing you look tonight. Of course Jackie got them all riled up again after… but still, you made an impression tonight. I saw you made new friends."

"Mmm apparantly Kodi fancies me," she replied.

Danny kissed her forehead gently, "tough, you're taken."

"Couldn't exactly say that could I?" she chuckled, "Faye got me out of that hole thankfully." Clara smiled. "I love you," she told him and rested her head on his chest gently.

"I love you too," he kissed her hair again and they continued moving together in silence.

A few minutes and a couple of songs later, Clara stood back slowly and reluctantly. "We need to go…" she didn't let go however.

"I really don't want to," he sighed softly. Clara nodded and moved back to hug him.

"Me neither, I'm really not looking forward to being home," she sighed.

"What if there was a way out?" Danny asked, "all we have to do is be in there at lights out right?" Clara nodded again, not entirely sure where he was going with this. "I'll come to your room later, it'll be easy enough without anyone seeing. Faye and Jess understand."

"I don't know, what about the morning?" she asked.

"I'll set an alarm, I'll be back before anyone realises I'm gone. My lads will be asleep all night they don't wake for anything!" Danny smiled.

"If you're sure…" Danny was quick to tell her he was. "I guess I'll see you in a bit then," she smiled and let go of him, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I just need to do this one more time while you're still in that dress," he told her before spinning her back to him and kissing her softly. They both held on until they had to break for breath. "See you soon," he smiled and let go of her hand again while they both made their way to their rooms.

Clara explained the plan to Faye and Jess who were more than fine with it, much to Clara's surprise. "Babe we totally get this, we can see how much of a difference he makes to you." She was grateful and she knew how much she'd miss all this when she got home.

Danny eventually crept into their room once the night staff had been round. Clara shuffled over so he could get in and then lay right into him so they both fit comfortably. He kissed her head gently as they both settled down.

"You okay? You seen tense love," Clara asked.

Danny was worried for her, he was concerned what was going to happen when she got home. He didn't want all her progress to be halted or even lost again, it wasn't fair. He wasn't going to tell her that though. "I'm good, just tired," he replied.

"Hm," she knew he was lying, "I'll be alright you know? I've managed before and I have you now to get away from it all." Maybe she was scared, but it was true."

Danny stroked her hair back with his hand. "You can call me whenever."

"Alright whenever," she grinned a little and Danny rolled his eyes.

They both said goodnight and settled down, sleeping peacefully.

#-#-#-#

Clara woke up briefly to say goodbye when Danny left but quickly fell back to sleep, only waking up when her alarm went off. She sighed, turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling. Her Dad would be here in less than 3 hours and she really didn't want to see him.

She dragged herself out of bed and to the bathroom to shower and change. When she got back to the room Jess and Faye were just finishing sorting themselves out. They went for breakfast but Clara couldn't bring herself to eat much. "You alright?" Jess asked, pointing at her barely touched food.

"Yeah, just still full from last night I guess," she shrugged and sat back, giving up on it. "I'm gonna go finish packing, see you in a bit," she told them, heading back up.

3 hours past in no time and suddenly Paula was at the door informing her that her Dad was downstairs. Jess and Faye both looked at her but Clara tried to smile reassuringly. "I guess I'll see you both in 3 weeks," she hugged them individually.

"We'll have to Skype at some point. Have a good holiday," Jess spoke up and Faye agreed. Clara grabbed her case and walked downstairs with Paula who kept trying to ask questions that she dodged masterfully about her Dad.

He was waiting in the reception area and Clara walked over, greeting him but not making any other effort. She could tell Paula was concerned but she didn't say anything. "Let's go Dad, we'll have to go shopping on the way back," she told him and headed out the door once she'd said a quick goodbye to Paula.

3 more weeks at home, she was dreading it more than anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up at home was not the happy moment it should have been. The bed was empty beside her and it felt wrong. The room was empty and she hated it. School had become such a big part of her life, providing her with the love she just didn't feel in this house. It was a house now too, it wasn't the home she used to love.

Clara sighed, leaning over and picking up her phone to see Danny had already text her about half an hour ago.

 _Morning beautiful, how are things?_

Even his text made her just that little bit happier, but at the same time she missed him being beside her.

 _Quiet. You?_

She could hear her Dad moving about downstairs, but he hadn't come near her room yet.

 _The opposite, I'm being attacked by my younger cousins. You doing much today?_

Clara looked around, trying to decide exactly what she was going to do today. The answer was probably fairly predictable.

 _Revision, work, sleep. Basically anything to avoid leaving my room to be honest. I suspect that will be the story of this holiday._

Danny read her text with sadness, she deserved a better life than this. He just prayed he could make his plan work.

 _Just look after yourself, promise?_

 _Promise. I'm gonna go shower, talk later x_ Clara put her phone down and got up.

#-#-#-#

He was going to wait until after the weekend, but he just couldn't. His aunt and uncle had just left and both his parents were in the lounge so he took the opportunity to get them both together.  
"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked to get their attention.

"Sure love, what's up?" Danny's Mum asked.

"It's kind of complicated…" he sat down and both his parents did the same. Danny pulled out his phone and found the picture of him and Clara he had hidden in the depths of his folders. Once it was up on the screen he handed it over to them. Danny watched as they both tried to work it out. "That's Clara, she started at school before Christmas and she's made me realise something huge."

His Mum and Dad still didn't really seem to know what to say, "carry on…" his Dad went for in the end.

"Jackie is so wrong, she's holding me back. I know you've never really liked her anyway and you were right, I can do so much better. After I failed that maths test Clara helped me out and I realised the only reason I'd been doing so badly is because of her," Danny told them both and he could tell they weren't exactly upset about the matter.

"Have you and Jackie broken up then?" his Mum asked, handing his phone back.

"No… not exactly," he took a deep breath, "I love Clara," he blurted out.

The reaction was not what he was expecting, "yeah, I can see that," his Dad replied and Danny looked up at him, "that photo! The way you're looking at her, the fact you showed us, and how nervous you are right now."

Danny was a little shocked but he needed to get this out. "Okay so, I love Clara. She brings out the best in me, but we want to keep this quiet. She has so much going on and Jackie really doesn't like her… there's a lot to it, but we're not telling anyone, especially at school. So yeah, I'm still technically going out with Jackie, but it's kinda just a formality."

There was a silence while they got their heads around this, "are you happy?" his Mum eventually asked.

"More than I've ever been," he replied.

"Then we're happy for you. You've seemed happier recently - I guess that's why. But I sense there's something else you want to add?" She was good.

"Like I said, she has a lot going on. I'm really worried about her being stuck at home for 3 weeks, it's not going to help her get better. Could she come over a bit? Maybe spend the odd night?"

"Danny you know the rules-" his Dad started, but his Mum interrupted him.

"What did you mean, get better?" she asked.

Danny sighed, he didn't want to say too much without Clara's permission. "She's been in and out of hospital a bit, had fits and really bad panic attacks that make her collapse. Before she came to our school it was really bad, but she's been so much better with her friends, the support of the school and apparently me. But for 3 weeks her friends are miles away, as is her support teacher, but I only live round the corner."

"Aren't her parents at home?" Danny almost cringed at the question.

"I…" he sighed again, "her Mum died in the summer and her Dad's not coping well. Please Dad, she needs the help."

"Okay, but she uses the spare room if she stays over," he replied and Danny jumped up.

"That's fine, thank you so much. I'll go finish tidying the spare room from where the kids were playing," he smiled and jumped up to go upstairs.

When he'd left the room his parents considered what had just happened, "I've never seen him so concerned, he really cares. Who are we to argue with that?"

"I guess we can only judge once we've met the girl," his Dad replied.

#-#-#-#

Clara had spent the whole day in her room, only leaving to use the loo and get food, but even then she strategically avoided her Dad each time. She had to focus on the positives - it had been a very productive day of work.

She went to bed early, giving up on finding things to do. The TV was on but there wasn't much to watch and quite frankly all the work had tired her out anyway, but that didn't mean she could sleep. The night was mostly spent staring at the ceiling until she gave up and picked up her book from the bedside table to read.

It was a little surprising to see her phone light up as a text came through given that it was only just 6am. She leant over and picked it up, smiling at Danny's name on the screen.

 _Call me when you wake beautiful xx_

She quickly dialled his number, very ready to talk to someone after being home alone for so long, "I wasn't expecting this straight away," Danny answered.

"Nor was I expecting a message at 6am. Are you okay?" Clara got in there first.

"Absolutely, just fell asleep early and woke up early, what about you?"

"Why did you call?" Clara avoided the question, but Danny was smarter than that.

"Don't ignore me missy, why are you awake?" he tried again.

Clara knew he wouldn't give in, and she didn't really have a reason to lie to him. "I haven't actually slept."

"Clara! Why? Has something happened?" he asked, sounding rather concerned.

"No, well, not really. I guess I just don't feel that comfortable here anymore," she told him. "Anyway, why did you phone?"

"I told my parents everything," he told her bluntly - the easiest way to do it. "They know, and I think they understand. More importantly, they're happy for you to come here. Even stay if you want. I mean they said you'll have to use the spare room but we can work on that. Anyway, that's kinda what I'm saying. I think that made sense."

Clara chuckled quietly at his confusion, "really though? They understand?"

"Enough. I'm sure once they get to know you they'll see what I mean," he paused, "do you think you'd sleep if you were here?"

"I don't know, I've not met your parents and it's new…" Danny could sense the panic in her voice.

"They won't be awake for a little while. Come over now, we can go one step at a time and you can relax." It scared her, but Clara wanted to get out of this house and she wanted to be with Danny.

"I can be there in 20 minutes?" she looked at the clock. All she needed to do was throw some clothes on.

"Text me when you're outside, I'll send you the address. See you soon."

Clara hung up and sorted herself out, slipping her trainers on before running over, taking the chance to enjoy the fresh early morning air.

When she arrived Danny let her in quietly, locking the door and leading her upstairs to his room. Once they were inside he relaxed. "The room is pretty soundproof, it used to be a rehearsal room for the kid who lived here before us," he told her. Clara nodded and shook her jacket off, sitting down on his bed. "You okay?"

"Mmm," she nodded, "just tired I guess."

Danny sat down back on the bed and lay back, gesturing for her to join him. There were no arguments as she rested her head down on his chest and he held her close. "Sleep, you need it," he kissed her head gently. "You'll be fine here." Clara couldn't argue, she didn't have the energy to. Running over had probably been a mistake, but she quickly stopped thinking about that and dropped off to sleep.

Time passed and Danny watched as she slept peacefully in his arms. He heard his parents get up as 9am came round and he knew it was only a matter of time till he had explain himself. It was as he was thinking about leaving the room that the door opened without warning.

"Danny we-" his Dad started before he saw Clara, but stopped when he did. "What on EA-"

"Dad shush!" he replied but it was too late and Clara woke up, coming round and looking up to see Danny's dad stood there. Before Danny could stop her she'd jumped up to the corner of the room. "Please just leave Dad! Did you not learn the art of knocking?" Danny spoke in anger and followed Clara, crouching down beside her. "It's alright, you're still in my room and I'm still here. It's just my Dad, he might have no manners but he's harmless."

"Danny this isn't on, we had one condition," his Dad tried again.

"Do you not see this isn't the time?! Shout at me all you want later, but not now," he turned around briefly to shout at him before turning back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout," he held his arms out for Clara to lean in which she did. "Just breathe gently in and out, you're gonna be okay," he kissed her head but Clara looked up, shaking her head.

"Too late," she told him, "I'm sorry."

"No, you do not have to be sorry, Lie down love," he helped her, making sure anything dangerous was out of the way - doing everything he could before she started fitting. Danny glanced at the clock to make a mental note of the time. "Happy now?!" he looked back up, knowing his Dad was still there.

"Can I do anything?" he asked, a little in shock.

"Yeah, don't be here when she wakes up for goodness sake," Danny scowled, looking back to Clara and just watching. He heard his Dad back out, shutting the door behind him. It was just over a minute after that when she stopped, slowly coming round and opening her eyes. "Hey, it's just us, Dad's left the room," he told her quickly. Clara sat up slowly, having a quick look around before leaning his direction. Danny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head carefully. "How are you doing?"

"Tired…" she replied. Danny nodded, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't you dare say that, you've done nothing wrong. It's a new situation and you've barely slept, it wasn't the ideal time. I'm sorry that happened, I invited you over here for peace not this," he rubbed her arm as he spoke.

"I'm much more comfortable here than I would be at home right now, thank you," she replied. "Can I sleep now…?" Danny nodded, helping her up and onto the bed. "You should go and explain," she told him.

"I'll go when you're asleep," he told her, sitting beside her as she lay on the bed.

That didn't take long, and as soon as she had dropped off Danny quickly got changed and went downstairs to find his parents.

"What the hell is going on Danny? We said she could come over, maybe stay in the spare room, we did not say you could sneak her in overnight into your bed!" Even his Mum was angry, but Danny just shook his head.

"That wasn't actually my plan you know? But she hadn't slept all night, she was scared in her own home and how is that fair? I know what you're thinking, but this relationship is not about that. I just had to sit and watch her have such a bad panic attack she started fitting just because Dad woke her up and she doesn't know him. It might seem like nothing to you, but to her that's the scariest thing. I don't know why, but she's comfortable with me and I promised to be there whenever she needs me and I'm not breaking that promise. Do what you want with me, but do not hurt her, she's lost enough," he was almost crying giving the speech to his parents who both looked on in almost shock. "I can't let her grief win, she doesn't want it to but she needs help that she's just not getting from her Dad. Please, please let me do that. Let us do that, show her not everyone is judgemental. Some people do understand."

He hadn't expected his Dad to be the first person to walk over to him, but he did. "You really care about her don't you?"

"More than anyone could ever understand," Danny replied.

"You're so young-" he started, but Danny shook his head.

"So what? Feelings are feelings whatever age you are. Yes, people my age can misunderstand them, over exaggerate them, but I know what this is. I need to protect her, however bloody corny that sounds. You saw what happened up there, imagine having to watch Mum go through that regularly…" he fought back tears. Both his parents looked at each other and his Mum walked over. "She's more than the girl you saw in there. She's bright, bubbly, beautiful, brave and much cleverer than I'll ever be. Let her be that person here?" They both nodded, realising how serious he was in this.

"We have to trust you to be sensible, and you have to admit that hasn't always been the case recently," his Mum pointed out.

"That's changed, she's changed me, I promise you," he told her, being sure to make eye contact.

"Then we will trust you," his Dad replied. "When she's awake we'll get to know her and she can get to know us. You're right, she should feel comfortable here."

"Thank you, I need to go back, but thank you," he hugged both his parents quickly and jogged back upstairs. Clara was still sound asleep and she likely would be for a while yet. He sat down beside her, grabbing his laptop and opening it to do some work while he waited.

Around 1.30 his door opened and his Mum walked in with a tray, walking over and placing it down on his bedside table. "Lunch for you both, I hope it's okay," she whispered.

"Thanks," he replied, "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh earlier."

"You care for her, and you made a good point Danny - we were maybe a little harsh, but please speak to us in future," she told him. Danny nodded, looking down to Clara. "Still asleep?"

"I'll wake her to eat. She didn't sleep at all last night and then the fit on top of that…" he stroked her hair back gently. "It's not fair Mum, she deserves so much better."

"You're a good lad Danny, you're giving her that," she smiled. "I'll leave you be. Let me know if you need anything."

Danny nodded and waited until she shut the door before nudging Clara awake carefully. Her eyes flicked open and he made sure he was in sight for her. She smiled slightly when she saw him and sat up slowly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Course I am, how're you feeling?" he replied.

"Kinda woozy, but okay. Are your parents angry?" Clara ran a hand through her hair to sort herself out.

"They were, but I kinda ranted at them and I think they really do get it now. Mum bought lunch up, that's why I woke you - thought it'd be worth you eating even if you wanna go back to sleep after?" Clara smiled at him.

"You know me well," she replied, taking the plate from him. "Thank you for all this, you could've got into so much trouble for me…"

"Worth it, now shut up and eat," he grinned. Clara smiled gratefully and did as requested.

#-#-#-#

After they'd finished eating Clara found herself feeling a little more awake and stood up, stretching out a little from where she'd been curled up. "We should take this down," she nodded to the plates on the bed.

"You don't have to go, I can take it," he replied but Clara shook her head.

"No I should show my face. It's alright, I'm all good now," she smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him upright off the bed, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me, you'd do the same," he replied.

"But I don't have to," she pointed out, kissing him to stop him arguing back. "Come on, downstairs." She grabbed the tray and loaded the plates on, carrying it down.

His parents were somewhat surprised when they walked into the kitchen together. Danny took the tray from her to put it on the side by the sink. "I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused," Clara addressed them, "thank you for letting me stay. I mean, I guess once you've seen the teenage girl fitting on your son's floor you don't have much choice but… here we are."

Danny's dad smiled, "it was more how Danny reacted that persuaded us, we've never seen him so protective about anything!"

"And that includes the toy soldiers," his Mum pointed out, much to Danny's disgust.

Clara chuckled at the face he pulled before replying, "I'm lucky, you have a good kid."

"Well thank you for that, but I have a feeling half of this behaviour is down to you actually - there's been a big change over the last few weeks according to his teachers," his Dad told her.

Clara looked up to Danny, raising an eyebrow "oh really?"

"Maths grades have jumped up from last term," he informed Clara.

"Well I take full and complete credit for that," she patted his arm.

Danny rolled his eyes and chuckled, "well speaking of which, I could do with a hand with the maths work."

"Really? Even with your new super clever brain?" she teased him and Danny grinned, hitting her playfully. Clara chuckled and grabbed his hand, "come on then - let's have a look," she looked back to his parents as they went to leave, "thank you for lunch."

"No problem love, see you both later," they replied and Clara smiled, making her way upstairs.

Danny grabbed his maths books and they sat back on the bed. Clara looked over what he'd already done and started to take him through what he was struggling with. They worked together again and soon enough he'd got the hang of what they were doing. "What would I do without you?"

"Fail, we've been there," Clara grinned. "You're clever Danny, you just haven't been given the opportunity to show it before." She looked over to her phone as it rang on the side.

"Your Dad?" Clara nodded, "does he know where you are?"

"He doesn't care," she shrugged as she let it ring out. Danny spotted something on the screen when it finished ringing.

"I think the 5 missed calls say otherwise…" he replied, "you should phone him back, just let him know you're safe."

"I already text him, he only wants me to do stuff for him," Clara kept her eyes firmly focussed on the textbook.

Danny sighed, taking her hand, "just make sure everything's okay, I know you're worrying really," he told her. Clara glanced over to her phone, "I know you want to."

"Sometimes I think you know too much," she complained, but she also knew he was right. "Fine, but keep quiet," she grabbed her phone and called her Dad back.

He answered almost straight away, "Clara what's going on? Why won't you answer my calls?"

"No idea Dad, why could I possibly be upset?" she asked him sarcastically, "look I'm just telling you I'm fine and not to worry, I'll deal with myself, you deal with yourself - that's the easier way to handle this holiday."

"Clara I wasn't phoning you for that," he sighed.

"Then what?" she asked, getting impatient.

"Your Gran's been taken to hospital, that's where I am right now," he told her. Suddenly she was listening, sitting up in panic but unable to reply, "Clara?"

"I… what…?" she was already tearing up, Danny watched her closely.

"She fell at home, tripped over a wire and broke her hip. She's awake and smiling, but she'll need an operation later this afternoon," he told her. Clara shook her head and Danny put an arm around her. "Can you get here? Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No, you stay with Gran," she got out quickly, "I'll make my own way."

"Okay," he replied before adding, "are you okay?"

"Oh sure I'm great," Clara sighed, "but I'm not about to collapse on the floor if that's what you're asking. Go be with Gran, see you in a bit."

Danny waited until she'd hung up before he asked, "what's happened?"

"My Gran fell, she's broken her hip and needs an operation, I have to go but I don't know how I'm gonna cope…" she was panicking, as much as she tried not to.

"Your Dad will be there love," he replied.

"And what good will that be? He doesn't exactly cope well in these situations," she pointed out.

"What about Greg and Hayley?" Danny asked. Clara thought for a moment and nodded, "good, if they're gonna be there you can talk to them. I'll go and ask if my parents can drive us over and drop me in the café across the road from the hospital, then you can call me anytime too. Is that okay?" Clara nodded again, trying to regulate her breathing. "I love you, it's going to be fine," he kissed her softly. "From what you've told me your Gran is a strong woman, I have every faith. Now, you sort yourself out and I'll speak to my parents."

Clara let him go and stood up. She had to be strong for her Dad and her Gran and she was determined to be as such. At least she had the support this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny walked her to the hospital entrance before they said their goodbyes. Clara let go of his hand reluctantly and made her way in, purposefully going through A&E so she could see Greg and Hayley, even if her Gran was on the ward now. She went through to the staffroom and was thankful that Greg was actually in there - he normally went on his break around this time. She walked in slowly until he spotted her and stood up, "I thought you might show up," he said once he'd finished his mouthful of food. "Come here you," he told her and she suddenly rushed over to hug him tight. "Your Gran was doing really well when she left here love, she seems strong."

"So was Mum…" Clara mumbled, trying hard not to cry. "Dad's gonna be in bits, I don't think I can do it again," she refused to let go, he was safe.

"You don't have to Clara, you're his child - not the other way around. He should be supporting you - that's how this works," he told her.

"But it's not, not for me, not anymore. I thought things were getting better, then I tried to get him to go to Mum's grave with me and he refused. He still won't apologise for leaving me there all day. I got home on Saturday and have barely spoken to him since. I can't deal with him anymore, I don't know how to!"

Greg let her hug him and did his best to keep her calm. "Let me take you up, I know where she is."

"I know this hospital better than I know my school," she pointed out.

"Yep, but that doesn't mean you should go alone so come on, upstairs," he smiled, grabbing his work fleece and following her out of the room. They made their way upstairs and Greg led her to where her Gran was. She saw her Dad sat beside the bed with her and froze slightly, but she was soon spotted.

"Clara!" her Gran's familiar and comforting voice sounded from what had seemingly become a silent ward. She smiled for her, going over. "Ooo it's that nice nurse from downstairs," she spotted Greg and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Always the flirt Gran," she chuckled, leaning down to hug her carefully and quickly. "Thanks Greg," she turned back to him, "I'll find you if I need you, promise."

"Alright, you know where I am," he smiled and left them to it.

Clara sat the other side of the bed to her Dad, holding her Gran's hand. The silence between them felt awkward, but neither Clara nor Dave knew what to say. In the end it was her Gran that broke it.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked. "I thought things were getting better between you two?" Clara shrugged, not looking up. "Excuse me young lady - attitude."

"Right yeah, attitude," she rolled her eyes at the irony.

"Clara!" Her Gran sounded shocked. Clara let go of her hand and stood up.

"10 minutes. That's all we could manage," Clara stood up, looking straight at her Dad. She then turned to her Gran. "You want answers? Ask him," she pointed at her Dad, "I need some air," she left the room.

Clara's Gran turned to Dave with concern in her eyes. "All of this has been since she went missing that day isn't it? What really happened?"

Dave knew there was no getting out of this now, "she… she wanted to go to Ellie's grave."

"And? What's bad about that?" she asked.

"I can't go there, I just can't, but she won't accept that," he told her. "She went on her own and she wouldn't come home."

"David Oswald! If I wasn't strapped down I'd sit up and hit you right now!" she almost shouted, "that's your daughter, she lost her Mum far too young and she's struggling to deal with that. You've sent her away to a boarding school which, granted, seems to be doing her some good, but when she comes home she needs you! I know this isn't easy for you Dave, but your lack of concern for your daughter is shocking. You left her there all day? You told us all she was missing, but you knew where she was?! You need to get off your own high horse and think about what Ellie would say right now. Go and find your daughter Dave, god knows she shouldn't be alone right now."

"Mum-" he started.

"I don't want to hear it, go!" she did shout now. Dave stood up a little shocked and left to go and find Clara.

#-#-#-#

Her heart was pounding but she wasn't sure if she was angry or upset. Either way she ran to the café where Danny had set himself up. He spotted her come in and stood up, going over to her and taking her to the sofa he was sat on. "What's happened? Calm your breathing down, deep breaths," he told her, rubbing her back. "Is it your Gran?" he asked but Clara shook her head.

"Dad, things were so awkward and I didn't deal well then Gran got at me for my attitude but I couldn't handle it so I had to leave," she spoke as she managed to settle her breathing down.

Danny sighed softly, "oh love, I'm sorry," he kissed her head. "I'll get you a drink, you be okay for a minute?" she nodded and let him go, leaning back on the sofa. She pulled out her phone and saw that her Dad had tried to phone. Swiping the notification off his screen she put the phone down on the table. Danny appeared back just after, putting the tea down for her. "How are you feeling?"

"Dad tried to phone," she kept looking at the phone on the table. Just as she said it her phone screen flashed on again as he text her. "I'm too scared to read it."

"Want me to look?" he asked. Clara nodded, unlocking her phone and handing it to him. Danny opened the text. "Ah… he's coming here. Said he's looking for you, tried everywhere in the hospital, gonna try here because you came here when your Mum was in hospital…" Clara looked up at him in panic, "it's okay - now definitely isn't the time for you having to explain me. You stay here, I'll go and sit across the other side of the room. I won't be far away."

"No, I'll go, you've got all your work here," she grabbed the tea which was thankfully in a to go cup. Danny handed her the phone back and Clara stood up, walking over to another table and sitting down, staring at the wall. She was just in time when Dave walked in.

"Thank goodness," he walked over to the table. "Why didn't you answer?" Clara looked up at him, "right, stupid question," he sighed and sat down opposite her. "I'm sorry Clara, I've really let you down recently. I told your Gran what happened and she gave me a right telling off and reminded me of something very very important: your Mum would never have wanted this. I've been ridiculously selfish and not put you first which is exactly what I should have been doing. What I did during half term was unforgivable and I should never have left you there. I think sometimes… sometimes I forget you're still a child. You're so much like your mother, so grown up for your age, I've taken that for granted. That's going to change - now. I'm gonna be your Dad again, properly this time, it's not going to be as easy done as it is said, but I'm going to try my hardest." He finished, taking her hand across the table and squeezing it gently.

"We just need to work together Dad, that's the only way to get through this," she told him, using her spare hand to wipe spare tears. "Being away at school is good for both of us, but we need to make the most of the holidays, and right now we just need to support Gran - us fighting is hardly gonna help her right now," she told him and Dave nodded in agreement. "You take this," she pushed the tea across the table to him, "I'm just gonna get one for myself and I'll meet you outside?"

"Deal," he smiled and they both stood up. Dave took the cup and left the café, allowing Clara to go over to Danny who was already at the counter.

"Some people would consider this borderline stalking," she whispered in his ear, making him jump. "Luckily I'm not some people," she chuckled.

The barista handed over the tea to Danny who passed it straight over to her, "you're far from some people," he smiled. "That went well though, your Gran clearly made him see sense."

"That woman is a miracle worker, I don't know what we'd do without her," she smiled, "thank you for being here, you really don't have to stay."

"I'm getting a lot done, it's pretty nice in here. Now go, before he asks questions," he grinned. Clara looked around quickly before leaning in and kissing him quickly, smiling and running off before he could say anything else.

When they walked back into her Gran's room together she had a smug grin on her face. Dave and Clara looked at each other, rolling their eyes at each other before going and sitting back down. "Dave love, could you go and find out if they have a surgery time yet?" she asked him as he sat back down.

"Sure Mum, you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course, just wondering," she replied and Dave nodded, standing back up and leaving his tea on the table while he went out. As soon as he was out of earshot, she turned to Clara. "So then, give me all the school gossip."

Clara chuckled, shaking her head, "really nothing exciting. I just get on and work to be honest. Jess and Faye are fab, they keep me grounded," she smiled.

"There's something else though, I know you, and your Dad said you'd disappeared somewhere today - you never disappear anywhere," Clara went to open her mouth, "I know full well your two friends don't live around here," she added.

Busted. "Gran it's really nothing, just someone wanted some help with maths work-" she started.

"I don't believe you. There's a boy isn't there? I can see that look in your eyes-" Clara was grateful for her Dad walking back in at that moment, stopping her Gran in her tracks.

"They say you're next on the list, but they also said they told you that Mum," he said questioningly.

"Oh so they did, ah well, nice little trip out for you dear," she replied and Clara couldn't help but giggle a little. "You two sorted things out then?"

"Yeah, we have a plan," Clara smiled, "we're gonna be fine. We all are." She took her Gran's hand again and squeezed it.

They chatted among themselves for a while, but an hour or so later and it was time for the op. "You don't have to wait loves, I'm gonna be gone for a couple of hours."

"It's fine Gran, we're gonna pop out for dinner and we'll be back before you are. We're family, we stick together," Clara smiled, standing with her Dad as the porters came to take her to theatre. Both Dave and Clara quickly gave her a hug and kiss before she disappeared.

Dave looked back to his daughter once she was gone and spotted her uncertainty, "hey, this isn't like your Mum, it's a simple operation to fix her hip. What do you fancy for dinner then?"

"There's that pizza place next to the café? Not too far and good pizza," Clara grinned.

"Ahhh you know me well," Dave chuckled, "come on then young lady - let's go Italian!" he tried to put on the accent which made Clara chuckle even more, shaking her head.

They ordered their food and sat at the table together, something they hadn't done in years. "So what shall we do this holiday then? 3 weeks to fill!"

"You're gonna be working a lot of that," Clara pointed out, "and I have lots of work to do."

"Alright cheeky, but we still have weekends and the bank holidays," he told her. "Anything you really want to do?"

"I don't know, just time together? We can go places or stay home, I don't mind," she smiled.

"I'll see if I can think of some surprises then eh?" Dave replied and Clara nodded. "One question - where were you today? How did you get to the hospital so quick?"

"I… have a friend, from school, they don't live too far away," not technically a lie, "they called me this morning, asked if I could help with their maths work. Sorry, I should have left a note, we got chatting, I didn't really want to be at home…" Clara tried to explain as honestly as she could without giving the whole truth away.

Dave nodded, thankfully being understanding, "hey, I'm glad to hear you've found someone local - that's good."

Clara figured now was as good a time as any to try her luck, "we might study together a bit over the holiday, would it be okay if I stayed there a couple of nights? During the week obviously, the weekends are our time. There's just a lot of work and we bounce off each other pretty well," Clara told him - still not lying.

"As long as it's okay with her parents?" Clara almost winced when he said 'her'.

"Yeah, they spoke about it when I was there earlier - they have a spare room I can use so it's no problem and they can drive me home when needed, but it's walkable." It was all worked out, this could easily work without him having to find out about Danny.

"Then it's no problem. I can be pretty convinced all is okay if you're telling me about it and not having a panic attack," he smiled, "I'm happy for you love."

"It's good, feels like I've got some sort of normal life. They know what to do if I have an attack too, so you don't need to worry about that," she told her Dad.

"Worrying duly forgotten," he winked as they sat back to allow the food to be put down in front of them. "You're coping well with this, with your Gran."

Clara nodded, "things are getting better. School has been better, much fewer attacks at school, the support I have is amazing Dad. You did a good thing sending me there, it was the right thing."

"I'm not sure I had the best reasons for sending you there," he spoke honestly.

Clara shrugged, "I know, but the results were good so don't feel bad about it. I have friends, I'm making progress and so are you. I've got friends that support me, teachers that actually understand and everything I need to get through this thing. I'm determined Dad, it's gonna be fine." Dave smiled and they both started eating, knowing time was pressing on.

When they'd finished Clara stood up, "I might go and get tea from the café to take back, did you want some?"

"Sounds great, I'll pay here while you go. Meet you outside?" Clara nodded and stood up and made her way next door.

Danny stood up, but she jogged over, "don't panic, all is good. I just spoke to Dad, he asked where I was earlier so I kinda spun a semi-truth and said I have a friend who lives nearby and their parents are happy for me to stay so we can study."

"Well, that's not a lie," he grinned, "nicely done. How did you escape here?"

"Ah - I'm meant to be buying tea, should probably do that," she realised.

"With all the money you don't have on you?" Danny asked, "failed plan I think," he chuckled. "Don't worry I've got you, come on." They walked over to the counter and ordered the teas.

"You really should go home now, Gran will be out of theatre soon but if everything's okay we won't be able to stay much longer. You need to have food, I'm fine now, I'll be home soon," Clara told him while they waited.

"Will your Dad be working tomorrow?" Danny asked and Clara nodded.

"If Gran's recovering okay he can't really take more time off. We'll visit after he's finished," she told him. "Reckon I could come back to yours tonight? I'm doing okay but I really don't fancy being alone."

Danny put an arm around her, "of course you can," he told her, moving to take the teas from the barista and handing them to her. "I'll go home now, speak to Mum and Dad and get it sorted. Keep me updated on everything?"

"Course, see you later then," she kissed him gently. "Thank you, I'll pay you back for all the tea."

"Don't be stupid, my treat," he smiled and let her go, starting to pack up his stuff.

Clara and Dave made their way back over to the hospital and back upstairs to the ward with perfect timing as her Gran was being returned to the ward. Clara rushed to her side. "The operation went really well and your Mum seems very determined so I suspect we will have her home before the end of the week all being well. The physio team will be here first thing as will the occupational therapist, if you want to be here-"

"Oh doc don't get Dave involved he'll only fuss," Clara chuckled when her Gran perked up, "I'm off perfectly sound mind I can answer my own questions."

"I think that's me told," the surgeon responded, "we can take you through anything when you visit anyway."

"Thank you for your work, fully appreciated," Dave shook the surgeon's hand before returning to her side. "You don't half know how to show me up mother!"

"Happily proving my sanity," she replied. "Good dinner?"

"Lovely thanks Gran, we should all go out when you're feeling better," Clara spoke up.

"Sounds wonderful, been awhile since I've treated my favourite family members."

"We're your only family members - nice try," Clara grinned.

They were able to have a laugh and none of them could remember the last time they'd been like this, but neither did they really want to think about that. Visiting hours were over before they knew it and both Clara and Dave said their goodbyes before leaving. Once they were in the car Clara decided to ask the question.

"Could I walk over to my friend's house? We were going to study tomorrow and-" she didn't even finish before he responded.

"No problem love, I can drop you over now if you want?" he suggested but Clara shook her head.

"I need to collect my folders, it's no problem to walk over Dad honestly, but thank you," she smiled.

When they got back home she went upstairs to grab her stuff together, chucking some clothes and PJs in with her school stuff. She'd text Danny to say she'd be leaving soon so didn't want to take too long. Once everything was in her bag she jogged downstairs to find her Dad. "I'll meet you at the hospital tomorrow night?"

"Course, I'll text you when I leave work. Have a good day love," he hugged her and Clara smiled, enjoying what may have been the first time he'd initiated a hug aside from when she'd been ill.

Eventually she gave in and separated, "you too Dad. Sleep well," he smiled and Clara grabbed her door key off the side and left.

Danny had started to walk towards her and met her pretty much half way. They both wrapped their arms around each other tightly, sharing in a brief kiss. "Hey beautiful, how's your Gran?"

"Sleeping, but okay. The op went well and they reckon she could be home before the end of the week," Clara smiled. "Are your parents okay with me staying?"

"More than, I think they're warming to you already," Danny moved to her side, keeping an arm around her and starting to walk to his.

When they arrived Clara was almost immediately presented with tea as they sat down in the living room. Danny's Mum came in and sat adjacent to them once she'd handed the mugs over. "How's your Gran doing love?"

"Okay, the operation went really well. She's always smiling anyway, always trying to look after the rest of us even from her hospital bed," she replied, sipping the tea.

"Danny said you're close to her," his Mum told her.

Clara nodded, putting the mug down on the table in front of her. "Gran got me through a lot of this when Dad couldn't, she did her best. She thinks she didn't do enough, but I know that's not true."

"Sounds like a wonderful woman, I'm glad she's alright. Do you need anything else now?"

"Oh no, I'm okay thank you. Honestly just letting me stay is more than enough considering you've known me for less than a day," Clara smiled politely.

"I've never heard Danny speak so fondly of anyone, we could never refuse," she replied honestly. "I'll leave you two to it."

Once she'd gone Danny flicked the TV on and sat back with her. Clara rested into him, sighing contentedly, "what would I do without you?"

"A wonderful job I'm sure," Danny smiled, kissing her head, "but we're a good team. Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh yeah?" Clara looked up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We're going away in the summer, just down to Weymouth for 10 days. I was going to ask Mum if you could come, but I wanted to ask you first - not sure how you feel about that," he asked.

Clara bit her lip slightly as she thought it through, "honestly? The idea scares me. I've never been away without my Mum, but… maybe it's worth it. There's enough time to get used to the idea, and I trust you. Only if your parents are okay with it though, I really don't want to intrude."

"I'll ask, and I'll make sure you can research where we're going so you know," he smiled, "you deserve the break."

"I guess it would be nice," she smiled and sat back. "Thank you for everything, I genuinely don't know what I'd do without you."


	12. Chapter 12

The week passed. Clara spent most of her time between Danny's and the hospital with her Dad generally at work during the day. As expected, Clara's Gran did return home after the weekend. As the doctors had said she shouldn't be alone, she'd temporarily moved into Dave's house which meant that Clara had to be home during the day for her. Waking up at home was slightly strange, but despite her Dad telling her she didn't need to help her Gran, that he could get help in, she was determined to do her bit.

She made her way downstairs on Tuesday morning to find her Gran sat on the sofa with a mug of tea. "Morning Gran, are you okay?"

"Perfectly thank you love, you want a tea?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry I'll sort it, you know you're meant to be resting," Clara grinned. "Do you want anything to eat? I'm gonna put some crumpets on."

"Sounds wonderful," her Gran replied and Clara nodded, going into the kitchen. She shut the door, pulling her phone out and dialling Danny's number.

"Morning beautiful, how're you doing?" Danny asked her.

Clara switched the grill on flicked the kettle on as she replied, "alright, I miss you though," she told him.

"Second that, my parents have forced me to go help at the café today, I'd much rather be working with your clever brain," he replied.

"Oh not me, just my brain," Clara chuckled, pouring the water for her tea.

Danny rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see, "yep, that's all I need for this project."

"Cheeky sod," she complained, "luckily for you I trust you not to mean that. So when you being forced to the outside?"

"Half an hour. I managed to wangle a late start so I'm cycling down in a bit. You got much in store today?"

The grill clicked up to temperature and she put the crumpets in, "not a lot really, just reading and helping Gran out, oh and telling her off if she tries to do too much."

Danny chuckled, "I'd love to see that, but sadly I will be handing out sandwiches, tea and cake."

"Mmm I could do with sandwiches, tea and cake. I'll have to make do with tea and crumpets for now," Clara told him. "Speaking of which, I need to go. Speak to you later?"

They hung up and Clara finished off the breakfast for her and Gran, taking it through. "Ahh smells wonderful, thank you love." Clara smiled and sat down on the sofa with her. "So, who were you talking to?"

She tried not to look surprised, sometimes Clara forgot just how impressive her Gran's hearing was. "Just a friend," she shrugged, sipping at her tea.

"Oh really?" she asked, "the same friend you've spent most of the week with?" Clara didn't really know where she was going with this, but nodded as she ate.

"We work well together, it's been really productive," she replied.

"What's their name?" her Gran asked and she was beginning to run of of ways to get out of this.

"Dan...Danielle," she backed out at the last second and quickly stood up, "I'm just gonna grab my medication," Clara rushed back into the kitchen and called Danny back - he wouldn't have quite left yet.

"Hey you, missing me already?" he answered cheekily and Clara couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes, but no, my Gran is asking me so many questions about you, I think she knows…" she started, but suddenly felt her breathing going. "Oh gosh, Danny I think…"

"Clara?" he realised what was happening, and when he heard the phone drop to the floor he knew exactly what had happened.

Danny raced around on his bike to her house and ran up to the door, it only took a minute at full speed. He realised if he knocked on the door it would take her Gran far too long to get to the door so he took a deep breath and opened the door, going inside. "Hey! Get out!" her Gran quickly shouted as he ran in.

"Clara, she's collapsed," he got out, "I can't explain," he told her and went straight through to the kitchen where she was just coming out of the seizure. He knelt down beside her and took her in his arms gently, checking her over quickly for any signs of injury. Her Gran had made it to the kitchen again now.

"How is she?" she asked, looking panicked.

Danny brushed her hair back carefully before looking up from the floor, "alright I think, should come round in a second. Are you okay there? You should sit down."

"I'm fine, is she coming round? Clara?" Danny immediately looked back down to her and saw her eyes flicking open. She looked around, spotting her Gran first.

"You shouldn't be standing there… sit down…" Clara spoke quietly, "Dad'll be mad if you damage your hip."

"You go and sit down," Danny told her, "I'll bring Clara through."

Despite her concerns, her Gran did relent and walk through to the lounge as she realised Clara clearly trusted whoever this was. "Thank you," Clara told him as she sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry for coming, I know you didn't want your family to know but I couldn't leave you here," he stood up, helping her stand when she was able.

"It's okay," she leant into him, "I got myself worked up, it was my own fault," she sighed. Danny pushed her back slightly so he could look straight into her eyes.

"This is never your fault, don't say that," he told her sternly, "come on, I think we have some explaining to do." Danny took her hand, squeezing it gently before letting it go but supporting her back to the sofa where he sat with her.

"I guess this is Danielle then?" Clara's Gran perked up and Clara immediately went bright red as Danny laughed a little.

"Danielle eh? That's a new one," Danny replied, "Close, I'm Danny, I go to Clara's school," he told her. "It's lovely to meet you, despite the circumstances."

"Grace," Clara's Gran replied, introducing herself. "So have you kissed yet?"

Danny didn't get a chance to respond before Clara interrupted, "GRAN!" she shook her head, putting it in her hands.

"What? Not many 'friends' would rush round here in minutes and just barge into the house like that. He's _definitely_ your boyfriend," she smirked at them and Danny chuckled.

"She's good," he responded, "very good actually. Busted."

Clara sighed, sitting back up, "alright you got us," she could still feel she was blushing like mad.

"I don't know why you're so worried Clara, he's obviously a lovely boy," her Gran was curious.

"I just… Dad doesn't need this right now, please don't tell him," Clara spoke honestly, she really didn't want her Dad to know when they were just getting things back together.

Grace nodded, "alright, deal done, but only if you answer my question." Clara sighed, she wasn't going to give up.

"Yes, we have," she replied, "happy?"

"Very, you're a lovely couple," she chuckled, "go on go on, you don't have to stay here." Clara opened her mouth to protest, "I'll call you if I need you."

"I'll be down to make lunch," Clara told her, "anything you need-"

"I'll call. Go!" her Gran told her and Danny stood up, pulling Clara up. She relented and left the room, going up to hers.

"I'm sorry," Clara sighed, "she's just… very keen for me to get back to normal."

"No kidding," Danny chuckled, "but don't apologise, she's great. Are you really that worried about telling your Dad?"

"Yes, trust me, it's not a good idea," she lay down on the bed and Danny soon joined her. "Didn't sleep much last night, it was weird being alone."

"My bed felt very empty," Danny kissed her head gently, "sleep now if you like." Clara wasn't going to be asked twice and soon settled down.

#-#-#-#

There was shouting, it was close, it was-

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" when she opened her eyes she saw her Dad physically pulling Danny off her bed.

"Dad!" she sat up.

"Don't think you're out of trouble young lady, you know the rules of this house!"

"Sir I appreciate this is a shock but honestly there's-" Danny didn't get to finish.

"Get out! Now!" Dave almost hurled him at the door.

Clara tried to go after him but was stopped in her tracks, "Dad let me go!"

"No. Rules are rules, you're too young for all this you should be focussing on your studies! Both of you should!"

Danny looked straight at Clara, telling her without speaking that it would be okay. Clara nodded at him and Danny apologised, turned around and left.

Dave looked to Clara now, anger evident in his face. She couldn't even work out why he was home, had something happened? "Please, for the love of all that is good tell me that isn't your 'friend' from last week?" Clara looked down. "You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't, I never specified a gender Dad," she replied, immediately regretting it.

"Don't get cheeky with me young lady. You're grounded, you're not going anywhere for the rest of this holiday without my say so! I didn't leave work early for this, I really expected better of you. Now I'm going to take your Gran for her physio," Clara immediately cursed herself for forgetting that, "you're not to go anywhere, and that boy isn't coming in this house again. Got it? Phone?" Clara nodded and handed her phone over, too scared that if she opened her mouth again she'd start crying and that just wouldn't help anyone right now. "Good, see you later." And with that, he left.

She held it together until her Dad left the house with her Gran and immediately fell down crying on her bed. This was exactly what she was scared of happening, she just knew her Dad wouldn't cope with this - he wouldn't understand. There was no arguing with him now, she had to find a way of dealing with this. Clara lay down on the bed, crying until she ran out of tears and eventually fell asleep.

When she woke up it had got dark outside, she must have been out for a while. Opening her door slowly, she noticed that her Dad was working in his study - probably making up for the time he had to take off. Thankfully that meant she was able to sneak downstairs where her Gran was sat back on the sofa watching the TV. She walked in slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Oh love… I'm sorry, I tried to talk him round but he's not listening," her Gran sounded genuinely concerned. Clara sat down beside her, leaning gently against her shoulder on her good side.

"I knew he would be like this, it's one step too far. We were just getting back on track…" Clara spoke while trying to hold back tears. "I should have remembered about your appointment."

"You've done nothing wrong Clara, and between us we will make him see that," her Gran kissed her head softly.

Clara sat up, shaking her head, "no, just leave it Gran. Forget about it for now, please just forget about it."

Grace sighed but nodded. It hurt her so much to see her Granddaughter in pain. Clara rested her head back down and sat with her, vaguely watching whatever was on the TV but her mind was going haywire. She knew she needed to calm herself down because it would only cause her more problems if she didn't.

When Dave came back down Clara stood up. "No hold on," Dave started but she kept walking.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed," she replied but he stopped her at the door.

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I'm not hungry, I just need to sleep."

"You slept all afternoon Clara, stop trying to avoid me."

Clara sighed and turned to face him, "see, not avoiding you. It's late, I didn't sleep last night and you know how messed up I get when I'm emotional."

"Clara don't use that as an excuse now," he started, reaching out to her.

Clara took a step back and shook her head, "you don't get to say that. You do NOT get to say that!" She caught a glance of her Gran looking concerned at her.

"Well it's beginning to sound like it," he replied sternly and Clara shook her head which was beginning to throb. She grabbed her forehead. "Just leave me alone!" she replied and ran upstairs. She ran into her room and almost jumped when she saw Danny. He reached behind her and shut the door, holding a finger to her lips before she spoke and then pulling her close when it occurred to her what had happened.

Danny rubbed her back gently, kissing her head, "I heard the shouting," he whispered, "are you okay?"

"My head… throbbing…" she managed to get out.

He carefully led her over to the bed and sat her down, "just relax, you're gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay." Clara leant against him, not letting go.

"I miss my Mum," she cried. "I can't stand it anymore, I miss my family, we used to be so happy." Danny held her and watched her. "You make it bearable. Thank you."

"I'm always here, whatever anyone says or tries to do," he told her. Clara looked up to him and kissed him softly. Danny let his hand fall through her hair so his arms rested around her.

When they broke for air Clara sighed gently, resting her forehead against his, "I love you, but you need to go. You _have_ to go. Dad took my phone so I can't call you…"

At that sentence Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a small phone, "it's just a cheap one, but it's topped up and has my number in it. It'll do for calls and texts. We'll get through this okay? It'll be fine, but you're right - I should go. I'll see you soon." Clara nodded and kissed him again. "I'm not gonna risk the front door again," he made his way to the window, opening it. "Love you," he climbed out and disappeared down. Once she was sure he was safely away, Clara went and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

#-#-#-#

The rest of the week became a routine. Clara would wake up and look after her Gran during the day, studying or reading in spare moments. She kept the spare phone in the drawer in her room to make sure it wasn't spotted, but it was used regularly. She spoke to her Dad when needed, but he just wouldn't listen to her.

By the time the weekend came around Clara was beginning to lose patience. Her Dad was home and working on his laptop in the living room. Grace was beginning to move around herself and Clara had spent all morning in her room. She looked at the clock and mentally worked something out before opening her window and climbing out.

She didn't go to Danny's, that would be a step too far, but she instead walked round to the hospital - a trip she hadn't made alone in a while. It was lunchtime so she knew someone would be in the staffroom and sure enough when she knocked on the door Greg opened it to her having spotted her already.

"What're you doing here little miss?" he asked as Clara walked in. "It's the weekend!"

"Dad's being an arse," she replied. "I can't stand it at home."

Clara sat down on the sofa next to him, sighing. Greg picked his lunch back up off the table and sat back, "what's happened?"

"He found out about Danny, it's nothing bad but he can't handle it. He's grounded me and banned me from seeing him. He's what's been keeping me going Greg! I've been stuck in the house all week and we are barely talking. It's driving me crazy."

"You mean you weren't already?" Clara rolled her eyes and hit him gently, smiling slightly. "There we go, now we've got that smile back - who's Danny?" Greg asked.

Clara instantly cursed herself for telling someone else, but she could trust Greg. "I need you to keep this to yourself, promise me?" He nodded, "he's… my boyfriend I guess. But more importantly he gets me better than anyone since Mum died. I've never had an attack because of him, but he's basically saved my life twice. He knows how to calm me down and I didn't even think it was possible. He looks after me and in return I look after him. He's been in with the wrong crowd for too long, let his schoolwork drop and he regrets it, so I'm helping him. We're a good match."

"It certainly sounds like he cares for you," Greg replied, "so why has your Dad reacted like that?"

Clara shrugged, "I don't think he can handle it. I wasn't going to tell him, we were just getting things right and I knew he wouldn't cope. It was an accident, him finding out, I forgot he was coming home... "

"Is that why it's all such a big secret then?" he asked and Clara shook her head. "Oh? Do spill?"

She went to speak but the staffroom door opened and one of the consultants walked in, "Gary - oh hi Clara - sorry to interrupt and I know it's your lunch break but we've got a paediatric emergency coming in and I've got no spare nurses."

"Got it. I'll be right there." The consultant left and he looked back to Clara, "the gossip and resounding advice will have to wait. You can wait here." Clara nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can, promise." When he'd left Clara sat back, turning the TV on and trying her best to distract herself.

#-#-#-#

Danny was surprised to get a knock at the door. His parents were at work and he wasn't expecting anyone. Nevertheless he went to the door and looked through the peep hole, shocked at the resulting view. He stepped back and opened the door. "Jackie what are you doing here?" he asked, and then realised she was struggling to breathe. "Okay, explanation later, we need to get you to the hospital." Danny grabbed his phone and called the ambulance.

When they arrived at the hospital he followed them through but had to wait outside the room as they took her in. Her breathing was still quite bad and they needed to get it under control. "Hi, my name's Greg. Can you tell us more about what happened?" Greg came out of the room when they'd started the treatment, leaving the doctors in there.

"I don't really know, she lives about 90 minutes from here, we go to the same school, um, we're going out. I wasn't expecting her today, she doesn't normally visit in the holidays, she just turned up at the door. I know she suffers from asthma…" Danny did his best to explain.

Greg nodded at the information, "we have a nebuliser running through again, it seems to be improving things." Both of them looked round when the door to the room opened again and one of the doctors came out.

"She's asking for you," he said to Danny, "you can go in now, she's much improved for the moment. We just need to run some tests to make sure there's nothing sinister going on."

Danny thanked him and went inside the room, followed by Greg who went over to do obs. "Sorry," Jackie spoke as she pulled the oxygen mask off her face.

"It's alright, it's just a shock that you're here," he replied, sitting down on the chair by the bed. "The hospital are calling the home by the way."

"Why did you tell them that?!" she asked a little angrily.

"They asked where you lived, I was hardly going to lie," he shrugged. "Why are you here Jackie?"

"It's good to see you too," she replied. Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know that's not what I meant," he replied, "you didn't even text to say you were coming."

"Phone died and my charger broke. I was bored, thought I'd pay you a visit," she shrugged.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone?" She shrugged again. "For goodness sake Jackie you can't do that!"

"Exactly when did you turn into Mr Goodie two shoes?" Jackie asked and Danny shook his head. "Sorry, could you get me some water? The nebuliser makes your mouth really dry."

Danny nodded, "sure, I'll find something to eat too," he told her before walking out.

#-#-#-#

Clara had been sat in there a while when she realised she hadn't eaten yet today and she was actually quite hungry. She had some change in her bag so she stood up and went off towards the vending machine.

"Clara?" she heard Danny's voice behind her as she was about to put the money in and turned around. He was looking a little shocked, almost worried.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "because it definitely wasn't to see me." She watched Danny's mind working. "Don't lie to me."

"Jackie's here," he replied honestly. "She turned up at my house this morning and she was having a really bad asthma attack. I didn't really have much choice but to get here here. She's fine, but I'm kinda stuck now. How come you're here? Did something happen?"

"I just needed to get out, went out the window. I'll be back before he notices, I've done it plenty of times before," she shrugged. They both went silent for a moment before Clara finally relented and went to hug him. "Good job I didn't decide to come to yours then eh?"

"Definitely," he chuckled, holding her. "How're you feeling?"

"I don't even know, I don't know what to think anymore," she sighed. Danny kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"I'm guessing that's Danny then?" Clara jumped back and looked around. Greg was stood there and he soon realised who Danny was. "Oh…"

"What?" Clara asked, but then she realised - Jackie must have been the paediatric emergency. "Oh, right, that's what I needed to tell you."

"So you know?" she nodded, "I'm… confused."

"Danny and Jackie were together before I started," Clara began, but Danny took over - he wanted Greg to know he was serious.

"I got together with Jackie because it was sort of expected. She's the 'popular girl' and I'm the sporty guy. I thought it was what I wanted, but Clara proved that wrong. It was never my intention to string anyone along, but this works out the best for everyone." Greg didn't look convinced.

Clara took over now, "he's right. Jackie… well, she doesn't like me, and she has a lot of influence. It's easier this way, for both of us. You have to believe us."

"You know I trust you, I just worry about you getting hurt again," Greg spoke honestly and Clara smiled.

"This is the way to not be hurt," she replied, "I promise."

"Alright, secret duly kept, but considering you were only meant to be getting food and water you probably shouldn't be much longer," Greg told Danny who nodded. "I'll go and say there's a problem with the vending machine," he winked and left.

Clara turned back to Danny, "you get back. I'll be fine, I need to get home soon anyway before I'm found out." Danny nodded, "I love you, and even if I don't see you during the holidays, I'll see you in 2 weeks."

"We can still text, whatever happens you can still contact me whenever you need me," he replied and kissed her softly. "I love you, everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah…" she started, "it will be."


	13. Chapter 13

**A little shorter, and I'm sorry for the end...**

Jackie ended up being kept in and that meant Danny was reluctantly going to and from the hospital for most of the next week. There was some problem with her airways and they wanted to monitor her for something - he didn't pay much attention after they said it was nothing serious. Clara was always on his mind, she'd sort of gone quiet on him since they last saw each other and it was worrying him. She said she was fine when he asked, but something didn't feel right.

"Oi, Danny, where's your head been at all week?" he jumped at Jackie's voice and looked up from his phone.

"Sorry, Mum wants me at the café, it's really busy apparently," he replied. "I think I'd better go."

Jackie shrugged, "fair enough, coming back later?" she asked.

"If I can, how're you feeling?" he asked.

"Ah I'm fine, all the better for having you here, but I get that you need to help," she smiled. Danny was almost concerned that she was being so understanding. "Just sneak out as soon as you can." Ah, there it was.

"If I'm going to help then I'm helping, that's how it works. You might run away from home but I don't," he replied. Jackie immediately glared at him, "I'm not even going to argue. Social services will be here soon remember," he replied before leaving.

#-#-#-#

Danny walked to Clara's house, going through his head what he was going to say. It was Sunday, her Dad shouldn't be at work. He knocked on the door with slight trepidation and took a step back when he heard the door unlocking. Danny hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath until he saw Clara appear at the door and he let it out in relief. She quickly came outside, shutting the door behind her. "Danny what the hell? Why are you here my Dad will kill you!"

"I can't stand you being trapped because of me, I need to talk to him and sort this out," he told her, but Clara shook her head.

"You can't Danny, you can't change his mind nobody ever can. There's only a week left of the holiday, we'll be back at school and everything will be fine. Please, please go before he realises you're here," she told him.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked and pulled her close, "you shouldn't have to be scared," he sighed and kissed her head. "None of this is fair, you deserve to be happy."

Clara relented and put her arms around him, feeling suddenly more relaxed than she had done in days, "I miss you," she told him quietly.

"I miss you too," he sighed and rubbed her back carefully.

"How's Jackie doing?" she asked and Danny looked at her, surprised. "She may not like me but I don't wish anything bad on her, seriously how is she?"

"Recovering, they've found some new medication which seems to be helping. Social services are visiting today to discuss the fact she ran away without telling anyone so hopefully she won't spring any more surprises on me - this is supposed to be our safe place," he told her.

"Mmm, well it was," she sighed and looked up at him from where they were stood, "I'm sorry I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything, it's not your fault," he kissed her gently. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You've let nobody down, certainly not me. You've saved me Danny, literally on more than one occasion," she told him.

"What on earth is going on!?" they both jumped back at Dave's voice.

"I'm spending time with someone who cares about me," Clara spoke back without even thinking about it, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Someone who I banned you from seeing!" her Dad replied.

"Why do you even care?! If you really cared about me you would listen to why I love Danny."

"You're 14! You are not old enough to know that Clara," he replied but she shook her head. "Come back inside now."

"No," she replied.

"Don't you argue with me young lady," he started but she shook her head again.

"Mum would have understood. I'm going. I'll come back when you will listen!" She grabbed Danny's hand and walked off, ignoring her Dad's protests as she went. She kept going, not stopping until they were a good distance away and got into the woods where she knew they'd be alone.

Danny hadn't questioned anything until now, but when they stopped he looked at her, incredibly concerned. "This isn't like you…"

Clara shook her head and quickly buried into him, trying to keep calm but struggling, "I don't like this, I don't like falling out with my Dad, I love him so much but he just won't listen anymore," she told him. "If he loves me then why does he keep doing this?"

"Because you're his little girl and he wants to protect you," Danny replied. "In his eyes I might take you away, he's scared to lose you." Clara stood back and hit him gently, "what was that for?!"

"Being right," she told him and Danny chuckled. "I still can't go home, not yet, I just… can't," she sighed and kissed him. "Can we go to yours?"

"Of course we can," he put an arm around her as they started walking in the right direction, "you should at least call him later though."

"I would, but he has my phone remember," she rolled her eyes.

"You can borrow mine silly, I'm not taking no for an answer. Now come on, I'm starving - we'll stop at the chip shop on the way home," he told her and they made their way back.

#-#-#-#

Danny's parents arrived home in the evening and found them on the sofa, "running between girlfriends now?" she asked to which Danny glared at her. "Sorry, insensitive of me. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just running out of excuses why I'm not at the hospital," he sighed and slammed his phone down making a half asleep Clara jump. "Sorry, she's just doing my head in. I wish there was another way around this."

"If it's too much Danny…" she started.

Danny sat up as she did, "don't be stupid, that would hurt you too much, this is the safest way for now. It'd be fine if it wasn't for her idiotic escape plan."

"Didn't you say social services went in today?" his Mum asked Danny.

"Mmm apparently they want to move her to a foster home instead of the group home in the holidays. She sounds thrilled," he shrugged. "I'll get it all tomorrow, I'll have to show my face before she's taken back."

"I'll go see Greg and Hayley," Clara told him.

"You can stay here if you want you know?" Danny told her and Clara nodded but he could sense her unease and didn't press any further.

They relaxed back for a while but around half an hour later both his parents came and sat down adjacent to them, "we were hoping we could talk to you both."

"We're both here," Danny replied and Clara hit him gently.

"Don't be cheeky," she told him.

"I like her already," Danny's Dad chuckled. "Alright, well we were thinking we should get to know Clara better so we can understand this. We can both see that this is serious and that's difficult for us to take in when you're still so young."

Danny felt Clara tense next to him although she did a good job not to show it externally. "Like right now?"

"Oh gosh no we appreciate that's unfair. Tomorrow, we're not in the cafe so we were thinking we could go somewhere? If you'd like, you guys can pick," he asked.

Danny looked at Clara and then back, "can we just talk about it? We'll pop upstairs and I'll come speak to you in a bit."

They agreed and both teenagers stood up and made their way up to the bedroom. Clara sat down on his bed cross legged and watched as Danny paced up and down the room. "What on earth is wrong with you?" Clara asked, somewhat bemused at his behaviour.

"I don't know how to tell them no," he sighed.

"Why would you tell them no?" she asked again, still confused.

"Well because… you know…."

"Me? Danny it's fine, I have to get to know your parents sometime. It's not easy for me meeting new people but it will be okay, they have to get to know me for who I am."

Danny nodded, "what do you want me to tell them?" Clara shrugged, "I'll see how it goes. Where do you want to go?" She shrugged again, not able to think of anywhere, "nowhere busy right?" Clara nodded now. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Honestly, just go speak to them, I'm fine," she smiled and Danny looked at her for a little longer before giving in and nodding, going off to speak to his parents. Clara lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to relax.

#-#-#-#

His parents were chatting in the kitchen when he got down and Danny walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Clara wants to go tomorrow, but we really need to think carefully about where we go."

"We understand that with her background. We were thinking about the country park out near the river?" His Mum suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be good," he told them.

"You look worried," she pointed out, "it'll be okay you know? We're not monsters."

"I know Mum, it's just such a big thing for her," he sighed, "I worry, maybe too much, but I don't want to lose her."

His Mum walked over and hugged him, "you're a good lad Danny, and you've finally found a decent girl too. You really care about her, that's good, we'll be right here for you too."

"Thank you Mum, I should get back," he smiled.

There was a nod and she turned around to grab something off the side, "here, I found cake in the cupboard," she winked, and there's two mugs of tea for you.

"You're amazing, thanks Mum," he smiled and jogged off upstairs. Danny opened the door to his room and found Clara curled up on his bed. "You awake?" he asked and there was a small noise. "Are you okay?"

Clara slowly uncurled and sat herself up, "yeah, sorry. Did you speak to them?"

Danny put the tray down on the table and joined her on the bed. "We're gonna go to the country park, it's not too busy there and there's plenty of space if you need to just get away. Is that okay?"

"It sounds perfect, thank you," she smiled and kissed him, leaning against him, "is that tea?" she pointed at the tray and Danny chuckled.

"Yes, yes it is. Mum found some homemade cake too, you fancy it?" Clara grinned and he handed over the mug and put the plate with the cake on between them.

"You know me well young sir," she grinned and sipped at the tea, "damn I need this."

Clara smiled and sat with him. Danny put his telly on and they watched something fairly mundane as they sat there, simply enjoying each other's company till bedtime.

#-#-#-#

Arriving at the country park was nice, there really weren't many people around and Clara realised she couldn't remember the last time she'd really been out like this. They climbed out of the car and Clara took Danny's hand, but actually felt rather relaxed as they started walking around the park as a group.

"So you've been at the school a little while now?" Danny's dad asked.

Clara nodded, "it made sense, it's what had been planned for me anyway and then when Dad couldn't cope anymore it was the logical solution. It's been great though, really helped me get back to relative normality, especially thanks to certain people," she nudged Danny who grinned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, and it does seem you're doing wonders for Danny, his grades have shot up and apparently that's your doing," his Mum replied.

Clara chuckled but shook her head, "not really, I could see he was cleverer than he let on from the moment I met him, just needed some coaxing," she smiled up at Danny who was blushing a little. "We'll make a genius of you yet."

"Yeah right, nobody gets near you missy," he gave her a look and Clara quickly shook her head to tell him not to say anything. "Oh come on, it's nothing to be shy about whatever my supposed friends say. You're gonna go far," he told her.

"That's really not what we are here to talk about Danny." It was Clara's turn to blush now and she hid slightly in his shoulder while it passed. When she stood back up properly she realised both of Danny's parents were smiling at them. "Sorry."

"Oh don't apologise, it's lovely to see you both interacting naturally," his Mum smiled.

They kept walking, Clara kept being questioned about her life and eventually had given most of her life history, missing out some of the rubbish bits and nobody was going to ask about the story with her Mum just yet. "Why don't we stop at the café?"

"That'd be lovely Mum," Danny replied, "we'll join you in there." He waited until both his parents had gone before he turned to Clara, "how you doing love?"

"Yeah, good I think," she smiled, "it's lovely here, I haven't been since before Mum got sick." Danny smiled at her, "you have a lovely smile." Danny didn't quite know how to respond to that and just kissed her gently. "Come on, we should go in before they come back out." Clara took his hand and led him inside.

They ordered food and sat down at the table together, Danny and Clara opposite his parents. "Thank you so much…" Clara started but realised she didn't know how to address them.

"Gina," his Mum introduced herself and then pointed to his Dad, "Phil, you're welcome to call us that honestly. You're certainly giving off a good impression."

"Thanks, I've never really done this so… I don't really know what I'm meant to do," she chuckled nervously and took Danny's hand under the table. He squeezed it gently in return, taking over conversation.

"So you understand now?" he asked.

Gina smiled, "a little yes, it's still strange for us to handle the idea. We never believed it would go anywhere with Jackie, but this is very different that much is clear."

The food arrived just as she finished speaking and they all setback to allow them to put it down. "It's nice to eat something I haven't made," Clara smiled, "and that isn't school food. Good as it can be, gets a little repetitive. This place is sweet though."

"You do the cooking at home?" Gina asked. Clara was beginning to realise she was the more talkative of his parents.

"When I'm home yeah, Dad's cooking is… questionable. Mum taught me to cook when I was young, told me it would always be an important one day - she wasn't wrong," Clara smiled at the memories and started eating.

There was relative silence while they ate, but not awkward in any way. Clara realised this was the most comfortable she had felt in a while and it was lovely. Danny's parents were so welcoming and really trying to understand their relationship, something she wished her own father would do.

When she'd finished eating Clara sat back, smiling contently and watching Danny finish, not quite realising she was doing so until she noted Gina smiling at her, "now if that's not a look of adoration - he gives you a similar look." Clara blushed a little and Danny gave a nervous smile as both his parents chuckled at them.

"I'm going to visit the loo," Danny told Clara as he finished, "you alright here?" She nodded, smiling at him when he stood up and went off.

Clara could tell Gina was going to take full opportunity of this moment and it didn't take long. "So you really love him?"

"Yeah, at first I thought I was just being a teenager but the more time goes on and reading something my Mum wrote about my parent's relationship I really know I'm not making this up. It's special. Danny really cares about me and makes me so much more relaxed about everything," Clara spoke truthfully, beginning to feel like she could open up to them.

"It's lovely to see," she started, but they were interrupted.

"Clara?" a voice came from behind her and Clara spun around to see one of her old school 'friends', Hayley, standing there with a couple of others. They'd let her down after her Mum died, abandoned her when she'd needed her friends the most and ended up more as bullies than friends. She could feel herself getting more stressed even with them being close. She went to turn back and ignore them but they kept talking and she was too embarrassed to argue. "How the posh school?"

"Good thanks," she replied bluntly.

"Made any friends or has everyone found out how weird you are?" Megan, another one of the group asked.

"Turns out some people actually see me for who I am, I've got some lovely friends" Clara shrugged, but her hands were shaking under the table.

"Yet you're still sat with… who even are those people?" Hayley gestured to Danny's parents who were looking a little confused at the situation.

"Nothing to do with you, can't you just go and sit down and stop bothering me?" Clara plucked up the courage.

"Oh no, we want all the gossip," Megan chuckled and Clara stood up now, increasingly embarrassed by this.

"Please, just go," she sighed, taking a step towards them and keeping her voice down as she continued, "I've moved on, why can't you?"

"Oooo she's got all brave girls," Hayley grinned and the rest of them followed suit, it was pathetic. Clara could feel herself go light headed as they started laughing, the noise becoming an echo as she stumbled back. Danny appeared in the corner of her vision at that point, but she couldn't hear what he said, only feeling his arms around her, catching her before everything went black.

When she woke up Clara realised she must have fitted, she felt absolutely shattered. There were loads of people around her and she didn't know how to react. Danny already spotted that and she could see him shooing people away as she came round. She could see blue lights of the ambulance, how long had it lasted? Then there were voices, paramedics, trying to ask her questions but she couldn't make them out. They had put monitoring on her, she didn't have the energy to fight back.

Danny pulled her up onto his lap now and bent down, obviously sensing her discomfort, "you're alright, you're safe here, just let them do what they need to do love. The fit went on for a little longer than normal, you're gonna need checking out sweetheart," he ran his hand through her hair gently and kissed her head. "I love you," he added. Clara settled there, letting the paramedics do what they wanted and just focussing on Danny's arms around her for comfort.

"Is she going to be okay?" That was Megan's voice. They were still there then? Feeling guilty by the sounds of it.

"No thanks to you," Danny spat back. "Why are you still here anyway?"

"She was our friend once," Hayley replied now, sounding a little angry at Danny.

"Exactly. Once. This doesn't look like the result of resounding friendship to me," he wasn't going to let this one go. Clara wanted to tell him to leave it, but she couldn't.

"Danny let's just focus on Clara love," Gina told him and looked up at the other girls, "I think it's best you just go and eat or leave don't you?" That seemed to do the job and they eventually gave in and left, putting the focus back on Clara.

"She's still not responding to me Mum, it's not normally like this," Danny was so worried.

The paramedics seemed to have finished their early checks and spoke to them, "we'll have to get her in. Clara's not responding as well as we'd like, but she is conscious and breathing so it may just be a slow response. Who's coming in the ambulance?"

"You go Danny, we will drive up and meet you there," his Dad said.

Danny followed the paramedics in as they put the brakes on the trolley and shut the back doors. One of them was sat behind Clara, watching the monitors. Danny sat in the chair opposite, leaning over so he could grab her hand. "You're gonna be fine love, I'm right here and it's all going to be fine."

Clara watched as his eyes teared up, she went to reach up her arm to wipe them away but it just wouldn't move. What was going on? Something wasn't right and she was powerless to help.


	14. Chapter 14

**Slightly shorter again but this seemed to come to a natural end.**

Danny was glad to see Hayley was on shift and she ran over the moment she saw him stood at the resus doors. "What's happened?" she asked, looking in to see her colleagues working on Clara.

"Another fit, but this was worse than anything I've seen before. She was out for at least 15 minutes and she won't respond now. She's not talking, barely moving. Breathing yes, but that's it and it just… it doesn't feel right, I'm really worried," Danny couldn't take his eyes off the rush of people around her.

Hayley put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll do everything I can, she's strong," she told him before bursting in through the doors. "Clara is my patient," she announced to the room, "can we stop with the panic and take hold of the situation PLEASE!" Everyone stopped and looked at Hayley, "right, we only need half of you here so if you're not allocated to resus can you please leave. Secondly, I need Greg in here. Clara might not be responding, but she appears to be alert. She knows Greg and I well and her situation means she will be more comfortable with us as her main point of care. Finally, I want this to be treated as calmly as possible." The room was immediately much quieter and Hayley finally made her way over to Clara, "hello there love, I hear you're causing trouble again so I think we'd better sort that out hm? Shall we get Danny in now we've got all your lines in?" She looked up to the door and nodded to him.

Danny walked in and went to the other side of the bed, taking her hand. "How is she?"

"Stable, we want to do a brain MRI to check there hasn't been any significant damage as that is our major concern, we just have to take it one step at a time for now," she tried to reassure him.

Danny nodded, rubbing Clara's hair back with his spare hand, "I love you. It's all gonna be okay now."

Hours passed. Danny's parents had arrived and were waiting in the relatives room. Danny refused to leave Clara's side unless absolutely necessary but nothing seemed to be changing. Hayley was beginning to get frustrated, she'd exhausted every option now. "We're going to have to transfer her up to one of the specialist wards. I've spoken to the team up there and they have a bed available. I've explained everything to them, they're very understanding."

Danny nodded, "do you think she'll come round?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know, but I know Clara and I know she'll try damn hard," she told him, "they're of the same opinion as me that we really can't be sure right now, but it's highly possible it's simply a matter of time. Her brain may just be shutting down a little to recover. The MRI was promising, so hold on to that," Hayley smiled.

"Thank you, I don't know where she'd be without you and Greg," Danny didn't look up, but Hayley knew he meant it.

"She's a special girl," she replied. As she finished the doors to the room opened and the porters came in, "here we go. You can go up with them, your parents are just outside the room I got Greg to explain everything."

Danny stood up and got out of the way so they could arrange the bed and wheeled her out to go upstairs. He followed, keeping close to his parents as they met him and followed up. The ward was big. Clara was put in a side room and immediately wired up to multiple monitors. She seemed to be asleep now, just asleep mind - nothing more sinister.  
"You must be Danny, Hayley told me all about you. My name is Dr Garding Unfortunately because you're a minor you can't stay overnight, but you are more than welcome to be here during the day. Are these your parents?" he asked.

"Yeah," Danny replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Good, you need support. Any news on Clara's parents?" he asked. Danny sighed, he'd tried calling her Dad twice but he wasn't answering.

"Her Mum is dead. Her Dad doesn't care. Right now, we're all she has, but I'll keep trying," he told them, although quite honestly he didn't know if Clara wanted her Dad her or not.

"Alright, thank you. You're welcome to stay for now anyway, the nurses will be in and out but for the moment we are simply observing," he told Danny and left.

"Do you want anything love?" Gina asked him but Danny shook his head, sitting down next to the bed and resuming his position holding her hand. "Is her Dad really not answering?"

"Yep, I've left messages but… nothing," he sighed, "I don't understand him."

"Good job she's got you son," his Dad replied and Danny nodded. "We'll leave you alone for a bit, go and get some drinks from the shop downstairs. Call if you need us, but we won't be long." Danny nodded again, not taking his eyes away.

He stayed right until 10pm when he had no choice but to leave. Clara was still asleep, not surprising given the situation. Danny left a note by her bedside the way her head was facing so she knew he'd be back and left. As they were getting in the car he made a decision, "we need to go to her house. Whatever Clara or I think of her Dad right now he needs to know, and more importantly her Gran needs to know."

Gina looked back at him in the car and noticed his face, "are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just… he might stop me from seeing her," he sighed, "he doesn't like me at all."

"I'm sure he'll see that you've helped her," she replied, but Danny shook his head.

"Honestly, even that doesn't work, but he needs to know even if that means I don't get to see her, at least she'll have someone," Danny spoke honestly, but it broke his heart to think of not being there for her.

Danny gave his Dad the address and they drove over. When he parked up outside Danny had to take a few deep breaths before he got out. Gina went to follow but he waved his mother back for now and went up to the door, knocking.

The pause between him knocking and the door being answered felt like an age, but eventually there was a turn of the lock and the door was opened. However no sooner had it been opened, Dave was ready to slam it shut again. Danny put his foot in to stop him from doing so. "Have you listened to any of my messages?!"

"I don't need to be lectured by a teenage boy. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Dave replied and Danny got increasingly angry.

"Your daughter is seriously ill in hospital!" he shouted at him, louder than he intended, but it seemed to get the message across. "She had a fit earlier, it went on for nearly 20 minutes and she hasn't fully come round. She's conscious, albeit asleep at the moment, but not responding to anyone. I tried to phone you so many times but you didn't answer, I'm sorry. She's on the adolescent ward in university hospital. It's 24 hour visiting for parents but if you want to be there overnight you need to go soon really. I can't go back till the morning-"

"You won't be going back at all! I told you both I didn't want you seeing each other, go home! Leave her alone," Dave told him.

Danny knew there was no arguing, "can you at least let me know when she comes round? I just want to know she's alright. Please."

"I have your number," he replied bluntly and Danny just had to hope that was a yes. "Goodbye."

Danny had to give in and step back, walking away back to his car. When he got in his parents quickly realised he didn't want to talk and just drove home in silence.

Dave woke up his Mum to explain what was going on. She wasn't well enough to come with him, but he assured her he would keep in contact and be back to help her up. He went down to the hospital as quick as he could without breaking the speed limit and made it up to the ward in record time. He explained who he was and they let him in to Clara's room where she was still asleep. The nurse explained what everything was for and how treatment was going before leaving him to it.

He stayed with her all night, sleeping in the chair but not for long. He was awake when her eyes flicked open again. Clara saw her Dad by the bed and quickly realised that meant Danny couldn't be. She spotted the note on the side and managed to read it in the corner of her vision saying he'd be back as soon as he could. She believed him too.

"Morning love, can you hear me?" he asked her. Even if she could have responded, Clara wasn't sure she would have. "Well I hope you can. I'm right here, they're doing everything they can for you. I just need to go and help your Gran sort herself so I'll be back soon okay? If she feels alright I might be able to bring her up too," he stroked her hair back. "See you soon sweetheart."

He'd been gone less than 10 minutes when Danny walked in and rushed over. Clara suddenly felt a whole lot calmer when he kissed her forehead gently and sat down beside her. "Hey you, still causing trouble I hear?" I've made good friends with the nurses and they're not going to tell your Dad about me coming. I thought he might go home for your Gran," he told her. "I love you so much you know that right? I'll be here as much as I can. I'm gonna go and help at the cafe today but they're gonna call if your Dad goes out and Mum said she'll drive me up. They're being great you know? My parents really like you and they're worried too. They said when you're out you can stay as much as you like, you deserve better than you get at home. Dad even said you should have your own drawer with some bits in for when you need to get away for a few days. I never thought I'd hear him agree to that let alone come up with the idea himself. I do hope you can make up with your Dad though, I hope he starts to understand us. You don't deserve to lose what you had." Danny spoke, not breaking eye contact with her even though he wasn't totally sure she was looking back at him.

She was though, Clara could see straight into his eyes and it made everything better. He knew exactly what to say and do, so did his parents - definitely a family thing. Danny went on to talk about how he was going to have to do a lot of washing up today because the dishwasher was on the blink and he would get really wrinkly hands, much to his disgust. Clara giggled internally at his facial expressions, glad he could treat her normally.

A little while later one of the nurses came in, "time to go, we just buzzed him into the corridor," she told him, taking Clara's obs as she did. "See you later."

Danny kissed Clara gently and thanked the nurse before leaving quickly, hiding round the corner until he had seen Dave and Clara's Gran head into the room and it was safe to head out.

A couple of days passed and nothing seemed to change. Clara watched as her Dad came and went, occasionally bringing her Gran. Danny came in a couple of times but it was never for long enough, and even that got less frequent as her Gran was able to cope more on her own so her Dad wasn't leaving as much. Today she woke up feeling different. There was nobody in the room when she opened her eyes and so she tried something, soon realising she was able to move her head and limbs around now. She knew she could talk now too, but she didn't want to. In fact she returned herself to the position she'd been in and shut her eyes, this was all too much.

The nurse came in, chatting away as she always did. She seemed nice, cared a lot, but Clara couldn't bring herself to show her new found recovery. "Your Dad said he'll be back soon, just gone to get a change of clothes. Danny couldn't get here in time, but he sends his love. He's a good one, you're very lucky." Clara couldn't see but she felt her do her blood pressure and take her temperature. "Ah, here's your Dad," she sounded far too cheery about that. Clara spotted her Dad walk in and sit down beside him.

"Hey love, your Gran sends her love but she wasn't quite ready, I might go and get her at lunch though," he smiled and sat down, pulling out his book. Just as he did his phone went off and he pulled it out, stepping out of the room to answer. Clara waited and he came back a minute or two later. "That was your Gran, she's in a bit of a mess at home so I need to go back. I'll be as quick as I can I promise." She didn't respond, watching as he left again.

When he was gone she was alone in the room again. Clara leant over quickly and opened up the cupboard by her bed, pulling out her spare phone and quickly texting Danny _please come_ before putting it all back and lying back.

Danny almost ran into her room about 15 minutes later and Clara sat up, almost wincing at the pain but not caring when he pulled her in for a hug. "Your Dad said he would call when you were responding," he told her, kissing her head, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Dad doesn't know," she spoke quietly, "I was too scared, nobody else knows."

Danny kissed her properly now, "oh love, I'm here now," he told her. "You shouldn't be scared, your Dad is clearly trying he's been here loads."

"I know, I don't know why I'm scared, I just want him to accept you," she sighed.

As the door was still open it didn't take long before one of the nurses spotted her sat up, "woah when did this happen?!"

Clara almost hid herself behind Danny who spoke for her, "I think she woke up feeling better, but she was too nervous to say anything."

"Oh love, you don't have to be scared of us. Why didn't you tell your Dad?" she asked.

"I just… couldn't. I don't know, I just couldn't," she sighed and leant against Danny's shoulder.

"Alright, that's okay. I'm gonna go and get the doctor because they'll need to check you over. Are you okay with that?" Clara nodded and the nurse left.

"This has been such a mess Danny, why did this happen? I've felt trapped for days…" she could feel herself getting teary and he turned around, immediately rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

"You're not anymore, it's gonna be fine okay? I think your so called friends have learnt their lesson anyway," he told her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"You only went to the loo, how were you to know? And before you say anything your parents aren't to blame either, they weren't to know either. We'll get back to normal… whatever normal is."

Danny chuckled softly, "we don't do normal Clara, there aren't that many like us out there," he smiled.

"Weirdly though I wouldn't want it any other way," she sighed happily and rested against him as the door opened again and the doctor rushed in.

"Clara! It's lovely to see you sat up, how're you feeling?" he asked. Clara had got to know this man pretty well even if they'd never spoken.

"A little stiff, but to be honest I feel fine," she told him.

"That's not surprising, your body has taken a slightly unusual way of healing after such a serious seizure, but all your scans have been clear throughout so we were fairly convinced of a good recovery. Are you in any pain at all?" he was checking all the obs in her notes as he spoke.

Clara actually spent a couple of seconds thinking that over, realising she hadn't focussed on her body much at all, "no not really, I just need to move around and loosen up I think."

"That's not a problem, just take it easy - you haven't walked in a few days," he told her. "Alright we will keep you under observation for one more day but all being well you can go home tomorrow if you feel ready," he smiled.

"Thank you," Clara replied and watched as he left, the nurse following. "Can you help me up?" she asked Danny who nodded, moving so she could get her legs over the edge of the bed and letting her put her arm over his shoulder to get up.

Clara had to find her balance for a moment but soon enough she was upright. "What on earth is going on in here?!" The noise made her jump so much that she slipped back down onto the bed. Danny stopped her from falling too hard and sighed as he realised her Dad had got back rather sooner than they'd thought. He looked up as Verity, the nurse, half ran in behind her, looking rather sheepish that she had missed him arriving. "I thought I told you he wasn't allowed in."

Clara glared at him, suddenly realising she was still too scared to talk to him. Danny looked down at her as he felt her fear. "It's not their fault Mr Oswald, Clara text me to come. I'm not here to hurt her or take her from you, I'm here to help," he tried to explain, resisting the urge to tell him that he was pushing her away.

"You took her and look what happened!" Dave shouted at him.

"Mr Oswald none of this is helping your daughter," Verity interrupted and Danny knew she was right and that there was only one way to sort this right now.

"It's fine, I'll go," Danny replied and turned to Clara, "you're gonna be fine okay? He's your Dad, he wants to help you, let him sweetheart," he smiled and kissed her head before letting her go and leaving.

Clara watched him leave and then looked back down as her Dad walked over, "how did you text him?" he asked and she froze, but didn't reply. "Never mind, that's not important, it's just good to see you up. How are you feeling?" She still couldn't talk. "Clara?"

Verity walked over, "you alright?" Clara nodded, "is this what you told me about earlier?" she nodded again. "Danny was right with what he said you know?"

"What did he say?" Dave asked.

"Why do you care?" Clara replied, not looking up. "Why don't you like him?"

"He's a bad influence! I mean look at you! You ran away from home to him and look where you are now," he spoke angrily.

"I ran to him because I felt safe there and I didn't with you! I ran there and his parents welcomed me in and treated me like a normal kid. What happened wasn't his fault, he wasn't even there - he was in the loos. When it mattered he was there for me. He stayed as long as he could, barely left my side. You on the other hand ignored all his messages! What am I meant to think Dad? I just want you to accept this for what it is!" Clara managed to get out, almost shocking herself.

Dave was stunned, never expecting that to come from her. He didn't know what to respond immediately and sat down by the bed. "I…" he started, stuttering over his words. "I don't know, I don't know how to react. Your mother dealt with all that, all the emotional stuff. She'd have known, she'd have been a much better judge of this all. I guess my instinct is just to protect you."

"How is this protecting me though Dad? You're making me choose between the two men I love most, how is that fair? I get it's not easy for you, that's why I didn't want to tell you just yet, but you know now so the only thing we can do is work through this. Compromise if we have to, but you have to see how much he cares, surely you can see that?"

Dave sighed, she wasn't wrong, not really. But then Clara rarely was, she was like her Mum in that respect - always saw things logically. "I'll try, I promise. I'm so sorry I've let you down, again, I'm really not doing very well am I?"

"3rd time lucky?" Clara smiled a little and Dave nodded. "Fancy helping me back up? I really need to walk."


	15. Chapter 15

Clara returned home and things were better, genuinely better. Over the next couple of days there were small conversations about Danny - small, but her Dad was generally the one starting them. He asked questions about him, what he'd done, why she'd gone there. Clara kept her answers brief, it wasn't the time for in depth conversations yet. It was 3 days in when he suddenly came out with something she wasn't expecting.

"You should invite Danny over for dinner tonight, there's going to be plenty," he told her as they were going downstairs. Clara was still a little unsteady on her feet so stairs were difficult on her own.

She was shocked at the question, almost stopping where she was but resisting as she probably would've fallen down if she stopped. "Um… yeah, sure, I'll call him in a bit I guess. Are you taking Gran to physio this morning?"

"I am, you know the rules?" Clara nodded, they had compromised after all, she'd make do with a phone call if he was allowed round later.

"I'm good from here," she told him when they got to the kitchen, "see you later."

Clara organised her breakfast and listened as her Dad and Gran left before she pulled out her phone and dialled Danny's number. "Hey you, how you doing?" he answered and Clara smiled, sitting down on the sofa and relaxing back.

"Good, loads better actually. Things are so much better at home to be honest, Dad's been asking about you a bit. He um… he actually invited you round for dinner tonight actually," Clara told Danny.

His response was just as shocked as hers had been, "really?"

"Yeah, I've no idea what he's cooking but apparently there'll be plenty. I… wouldn't expect much from the cooking though," she chuckled a little, "if you want to come that is?"

"Course I'll come, need to prove to your Dad I'm not a monster after all," he added a little roar at the end, making her laugh again. "Missed that laugh," Danny told her and just listened as she chuckled that little bit more. Clara sounded so free when she laughed, it was something that reminded him of the real Clara, not the one her Dad or other kids wanted her to be. The girl who was stronger than everyone saw, braver than they believed and smarter than anyone ever expected. Danny couldn't help but be blown away by her whenever she showed that side, which was most of the time when she was with him.

"You still there?" Clara asked and Danny realised she'd been talking while he'd been thinking. "Oi, daydreamer."

"Sorry, sorry I was just thinking about something. What time shall I come over?" he asked.

Clara's temptation to tell him to come over now was strong, but she had to keep to her father's wishes if this was going to work. "I'll have to text you later, need to check with Dad."

Danny caught the tinge of sadness in her voice, "are you okay?"

"Just fed up with being stuck in the house to be honest. I can't go out without supervision and Dad's busy with work and Gran. Weird because a few months ago I never wanted to leave, I blame you for making me bored," she smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes "since when was it my fault?"

"Since you turned me into a half normal human being again, how very dare you," she replied. "In all seriousness, I do really need to get outside so I'm gonna go to the garden and I need both hands. Call you back?"

"Sounds great, speak soon, be careful." Danny hung up and that allowed Clara to slip her phone in her pocket and push herself up. No sooner had she done so the doorbell rang and so instead of heading to the backdoor Clara made her way steadily to the front door, grabbing the key from the side and unlocking it.

In a complete surprise, Greg and Hayley were stood at the door. "Well hello stranger, we got fed up of waiting for you to tell us how you are so we came to you instead!" Greg told her. "Up and about then? Was expecting your Dad to answer."

Clara was a little shocked, but happy to see them nonetheless. "Dad's with Gran at physio, you can come in if you want - he likes you guys," she smiled and moved out of the way so they could come in.

"Oh yeah, how's the whole boyfriend thing going?" Hayley asked while Clara shut the door.

"He's… struggling with it. Dad I mean, but he's trying to understand now at least. Asking a few questions, and Danny's coming for dinner tonight so hopefully that will help, he'll finally see him for who he is and not this kid who's trying to corrupt his daughter." Clara made her way back into the lounge and they followed, "do you want tea or coffee?"

Hayley put her bag down and gave Clara a look, "I'll sort it. I'm sure I can find everything and I'm also pretty sure you're on supervised movement am I right?" She looked a little sheepish, "never try and kid a doctor, you should know that by now Miss Oswald." Clara chuckled and nodded, sitting down on the sofa next to where Gary had already made himself comfortable, something that amused her a little.

"Have you two just left work?" she asked him when she saw he was attempting to suppress a yawn. "You should be in bed why are you here?!"

"The free coffee," he pointed out and smiled. Clara rolled her eyes and hit him gently, "okay so we were worried."

"You do this for all your patients then?"

"Only the special ones," he winked playfully and looked up when Hayley came back in with the mugs. "Oooo you're a star."

"We wanted to talk to you about something too," Hayley joined in as she sat down in the chair adjacent to them. "Greg and I-"

"- have been together for ages and are engaged. I spotted the ring and I'm far from stupid," Clara chuckled at their obvious shock. "Seriously why has it taken you 8 months to tell me?"

"You've known the whole time?!" Hayley responded, almost dropping her tea and having to put it down on the table. "How?"

"You are so not subtle," Clara grinned and sipped her own tea, watching the looks between them as they tried to work out where they'd gone wrong. "I don't know why you didn't want to tell me, what would I have against it?"

"Well we just thought…" Greg began but he seemed nervous.

"We didn't want to unsettle anything else for you," Hayley told her. Clara smiled at them both, they cared so much for two people that had put up with some real rubbish from her. "Neither of us were sure how you'd take it and then everything with the school happened and there never quite seemed to be the right time."

"Well I'm glad you've told me now, that ring is stunning. Have you decided on a date yet?"

"Next July, Greg over there booked it as part of the engagement! My home church for the ceremony and a wonderful hotel in the country after," Clara could see her eyes light up just talking about it. She saw something in her that reminded her how she felt when thinking about Danny, another reminder that theirs was far from a teenage love affair. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. I was hoping you might be one of my bridesmaids."

Clara was shocked, "why me?" she asked, a little confused "I'm just the girl that pops up all the time with more problems."

"Oh Clara you are so much more than that. Don't you see? You're like a little sister to us both, we couldn't not have you involved. My sister is going to be maid of honour and I have a couple of other friends I am going to ask aswell. I'll make sure I can introduce you to them and as many others as I can before the day to make it easier for you as well. Your Dad is welcome to be there and you can have a plus one," she winked cheekily making Clara blush. "So will you?"

"Yes of course," Clara smiled and Hayley moved to hug her.

"I am definitely taking you dress shopping by the way, my sister is all bit clueless," she chuckled. "Thank you."

"Thank you for asking," Clara smiled.

"I don't mean to break this up, but your phone fell out of your pocket and it's rung about 5 times," Greg handed it to Clara who looked at the screen.

"Oh damn…" she said when she took the phone from him and quickly heard a knock at the door. "Oops. That's Danny, I'd just got off the phone to him when you arrived and said I'd ring him back when I'd got to the garden. He probably thinks I'm sprawled on the floor," Clara pushed herself up and walked to the door, opening it. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot," she told him. "You worry too much you know?"

"I think I have every right to," he hugged her, "I'm glad you're okay. What happened?"

"Greg and Hayley came, they're in the living room. I'll have to fill you in later, Dad will be back soon. Are you okay? Hold on…" she left him at the door and went in, finding a bottle of water in the fridge and taking it out, "here. I'm sorry," she kissed him gently and he held close to her.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he chuckled softly. "I'll see you later then." Clara kissed him again, rubbing his back softly before stepping back. She rolled her eyes when Greg wolf whistled from the living room, obviously spying on them.

"Sorry about him, see you later," she smiled, reluctantly shutting the door and turned back round into the living room. "Really Greg?"

Greg just smiled back at her and Clara shook her head, "you guys are sweet, he really cares about you." Clara nodded, smiling as she sat back down. "How are you doing really then? Gave us all a good scare."

"I know, it wasn't great. I'm getting there though, walking is nearly back to normal. Mentally it's been… interesting, but I think I'm getting there. Dad's actually been amazing the last few days, we're really getting somewhere now. He's actually letting me talk and explain how I'm feeling for the first time since Mum died, it's nice." Greg and Hayley were good, they didn't give her the sympathetic look that almost everyone else would when she mentioned her Mum, instead they looked genuinely happy for her that things were getting better. "I don't know how I'd have got to this point without you both, thank you," she told them.

The door opened a few moments later and her Dad walked in with her Gran, who was also walking better now. Clara pushed herself up off the sofa and walked towards them, "hey Gran, are you okay? How'd it go?"

"Wonderful thank you, aren't you meant to be resting dear? Oooo do we have visitors?" she asked, spotting Greg on the sofa.

"I'm soooo done with resting, but I have been. This is Greg and Hayley, they've looked after me at the hospital… a lot," Clara moved to let her Dad and Gran in the room.

"Oh yes I remember you both, you've known Clara a while right?" Dave asked, assisting her Gran down to her chair.

Clara joined Greg back on the sofa, letting them reply for themselves. "Yeah, you've got a good one here," Greg told her Dad.

"Greg and Hayley are engaged, that's why they came round," Clara told her family. "Hayley asked me to be bridesmaid at the wedding."

"Don't worry, I got everything covered to make sure she feels comfortable on the day," Hayley told Dave, spotting his concern. Clara gave him a look to tell him it was okay, relaxing Dave enough to smile. "We'll do details another time."

"Well that sounds wonderful, thank you," Dave replied. Clara could see her Gran smiling at her, probably already plotting how many different photos she could take of her in a bridesmaids dress. "Can we get you anything?"

"Oh no we'd better get going, came straight from an overrunning night shift so probably should get some sleep before the next one starts. We'll leave you guys to it," Hayley stood up and Greg followed. Clara pushed herself up so she could hug them both before they left, making sure to see them out. Dave followed her and Clara chuckled at him when she noticed he was stood behind her after she shut the door.

Dave looked confused at her laughter, "you're getting overprotective again Dad," she told him. "It's fine," she hugged him. There was a moment where he froze and Clara realised they hadn't really hugged for a long time, but a few seconds later he wrapped his arms around her almost protectively. "I love you lots Dad."

"Love you too kid," he kissed the top of her head gently and Clara felt herself remembering the many times he used to do just the same thing. "Did you call Danny?"

"Yeah, I just need to text him when to come over that's all," she stepped back.

"Say half 4?" Clara nodded.

Dave smiled and they started to go back over, "could we go outside? I've been stuck in here for days and I know you need to work, we don't have to be long-"

"Course we can, I'll just sort your Gran some lunch and we could have a walk down to the café in the park, it's not far but we can sit outside," he told her.

Clara looked between him and her Gran, "oh don't you worry about me love, we all know I'll be having a nap," she chuckled. "Go on, you two enjoy yourselves."

"That'd be great Dad," she smiled. Dave nodded and went off to the kitchen to sort lunch for his Mum while Clara sat back on the sofa for a moment. "Did your physio go okay Gran?"

"Wonderful thank you, my nice young man is back from his holiday," she grinned and Clara rolled her eyes. Her Gran's physio was a 24 year old man called Ollie who she kept flirting with at appointments and both Clara and her Dad couldn't help but laugh. "He's rather tanned now."

"And did you listen to what he said or just study his skin?" she asked sternly.

"Yes yes I'm a good girl, exercises noted, homework will be done," her Gran assured her, "but only once I've had food and a nap."

"Sounds like a deal," Clara smiled, "we'll both be back on our feet before Dad knows it."

"Oh yes, giving him the runaround of course," she replied and they both started laughing as Dave reappeared with sandwiches and tea.

"What're you two laughing at?" Dave asked, only making them laugh harder. "Oh dear gosh they're ganging up on me," he spoke into the room. "Are you coming or not?"

Clara nodded, still grinning when she stood up. "Come on Dad, best get going before Gran is chasing you round the living room." Dave looked very confused but Clara didn't elaborate and just pushed him gently towards the front door. "See you later!"

The fresh air was more pleasant than she had expected and Clara enjoyed the walk down. It was a lovely day, fresh from the rain of the night before and bright as the sun just about broke through the clouds. Something made her take more notice of this than she ever had. Her mind kept tuning in on bird calls or the sound of a dog barking in the distance. It was silly little things really, but she just found herself ultrasensitive to it all. The walk took a lot longer than it would have normally, but her Dad was there to steady her when she felt uneasy. When they arrived at the cafe Clara sat down at a table outside while her Dad went in to get food. She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture to send to Danny.

 _Look who got out. Dad says half 4 by the way x_ she sent it along with the picture. The reply was almost instant.

 _Guess who's the other side of the lake with his younger cousins! I'll stay away. See you later xx_

Clara looked up and managed to spot him across the way in his favourite red jumper, smiling when she could just about see he was being chased around by his cousin.

"You alright?" Clara jumped at her Dad's voice but smiled as he handed her a mug of tea. "You were miles away. Food will be out soon."

Dave sat down and Clara readjusted herself in the chair, "was just enjoying the view. Forgot how much I love it here."

"We used to come all the time when you were younger," he told her and Clara nodded.

"We played football over there," she pointed, "I remember. So many good memories."

"I have a question," Dave started, changing the conversation, "what should I cook tonight?"

"I knew it! I knew you hadn't organised anything," she grinned.

"Well… no, but I will," he replied.

"Dad, do you want me to cook?" Clara replied.

"You are meant to be resting," he pointed out.

"I'll be fine, there's hardly much moving about involved. I could get Danny over to help me?" she suggested, a little unsure how it would go down.

"Well, if you're sure?" Dave said, clearly a little unsure but at least he was going with it. Clara nodded, "okay, call him over whenever."

"We will stay in the kitchen, promise," she grinned and Dave smiled back. The food arrived just then so they sat back to let the waitress put the plates down. They both thanked her and started eating. "This is good, thanks Dad."

They ate in relative silence, just enjoying the view and the food. Clara looked down when her phone vibrated on the table and spotted a message from Danny.

 _The kids wanted food, we're on our way to the cafe. Practice your surprised face…_

She quickly locked the screen, "bloody PPI," she complained to put her Dad off the scent. He chuckled and they continued eating. Clara saw Danny out of the corner of her eye but didn't react when he walked by into the building, dragged by the two little girls in front of him. Instead it was his Mum that reacted.

"Clara!" she smiled and went over, only then spotting her Dad. "Ah um…"

"It's fine, he knows. Hi Faith," she smiled, "Dad this is Danny's Mum."

Dave turned around to look behind and smiled, although Clara could see he was still getting used to this. "Lovely to meet you, I'm Dave."

"Likewise. I'm Faith, this is my sister Paula. Danny's already been dragged inside by his cousins, I can get him-"

"No no it's fine I'll see him later," Clara quickly told her. "You should get on, it was nice to see you," she smiled politely. Faith gave her a questionable look and Clara nodded in the direction of the café to tell her to speak to Danny if she had any questions.

"You too love, enjoy your afternoon," Faith finished off before heading inside. Clara looked back and her Dad sat back around.

"She seems nice," Dave responded, sipping at his tea.

Clara nodded, "she is, both his parents are but his Mum especially so, she's trying really hard to work out how to deal with me. When I collapsed before, Faith and Jerome blamed themselves. It wasn't their fault, they weren't to know, but Danny said his Mum has asked loads since then, wants to know what to do and stuff. They care, it's nice," she smiled.

"They cared when I didn't," Dave said, not really asking.

"No that's not what I meant-" Clara went to argue but Dave leant over, taking her hand across the table.

"It's true though, and that's okay, we're getting through it together now. I'm glad you had someone," he told her, squeezing her hand. "You'll always be my beautiful girl." Clara hid her head in her spare hand, feeling herself getting a little emotional. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she gathered herself and sat back up, "sorry, I'm okay. Can we have a walk around the lake before we go?"

Dave nodded and they stood up. Clara supported herself to get out and then slipped an arm into her Dad's as they walked. There were a lot of memories in this place and Clara could picture her Mum picking her up, spinning her around, chasing her round the park. She could see her Mum and Dad stood at the corner of the play park watching while she ran around without a care in the world. Dave could see her smiling at happy times and enjoyed seeing her so relaxed, it'd been so long. It was helping him too, he knew that. In fact Dave hadn't realised quite how much seeing Clara happy did help him until now.

"What time is Danny joining us then?" he asked.

"Oh, I said half 3 if that's okay?" Dave nodded, smiling. "Thanks, you'll have time to work. We'll keep the door open so Gran can see us."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'm expecting something wonderful for dinner," he chuckled.

"Oh you'll get it," she replied, "we should get back, I need to check what we've got."

They walked back and it wasn't long before Danny arrived at the door. Clara let him in, her Dad already working. Knowing he was upstairs she kissed him gently before shutting the door behind him. "We're on dinner duty and I need your help, we have the weirdest mixture of ingredients here and this is your remit."

"Lead the way," Danny grinned, saying hi to her Gran on the way through. He had a look through the cupboards to work out what he was doing. Clara sat at the breakfast bar, watching him pick things out as his head started working out the recipe. "You enjoying yourself there?"

"Absolutely, you make it look effortless and I still haven't worked out what you're planning on cooking," she chuckled. Danny stopped what he was doing and turned around, going over and leaning on the other side of the bar. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, you just look cute there," he smiled, kissing her nose, "you gonna help me now?" Clara shrugged. "Cheeky sod, come on you." Danny helped her down and they started to work together on dinner.

It was fun, more fun than Clara had actually expected. They laughed, joked around and almost danced about the kitchen as they cooked. Clara occasionally spotted her Gran chuckling at them in the living room, but she didn't care. When it was nearly ready she called up to her Dad before turning back to Danny. "Moment of truth," she told him, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine okay? I'll put on my ultimate charm," he reassured her. Clara smiled, leaning into him for a moment until they heard his study door open and the footsteps down the stairs. Clara stood up, going back over to the stove and stirring the food while Danny checked on the oven. Despite all her Dad's comments Clara knew this evening could still go either way and they were about to find out which.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mr Oswald, lovely to meet you properly," Danny reached out a hand to shake Dave's. It was slightly awkward but then they were both a little nervous about the situation.

A slightly awkward silence followed so Clara stepped in. "Dinner will be ready soon. Dad can you help Gran?" she asked and he nodded, disappearing again. Clara breathed a sigh of relief and put her arms around Danny.

"We need to serve my love," he told her, kissing her head. "It will be fine."

Clara sighed, standing up. She walked over and started to organise plates and Danny helped her out, serving the dinner for them all. "All ready?"

"Seems to be. Shall we?" he asked.

"Actually looks pretty good, thank you for this," she smiled. "I love you."

"You'd better," he winked and picked up two plates, carrying them through with Clara following behind. They placed them down on the table, Clara serving her Gran and herself with Danny placing his infront of Dave and finally on his own placemat. They both sat down.

"Well this looks wonderful darling, I'm very impressed," Dave told Clara.

"It was Danny's idea to be honest, I was stuck for ideas. He works magic in the kitchen," she smiled and picked up her cutlery.

"Well you clearly make a great team," Clara's Gran perked up and winked at Clara who rolled her eyes - Gran was clearly going to be a liability tonight. "So have you told Daniel about your bridesmaid job?"

"It's hardly a job Gran, and it's Danny," she corrected her.

Danny looked up at Clara between mouthfuls, "Bridesmaid?"

"That doctor and nurse from the hospital," her Dad answered before Clara could, "didn't realise how close they were."

"Oh yeah they really care about her," Danny told him, "Hayley won't let anyone else in the department treat Clara, she knows exactly how to deal with her. Wonderful woman. Sounds great anyway, I'm sure she will look gorgeous in her dress."

Dave nodded in agreement before adding, "oh I have no doubt, she has her mother's good looks." Both Clara and her Gran stopped eating in shock at his comment and her Gran dropped a knife. "What?"

Clara couldn't bring herself to say it, "I think, dear," her Gran started, "that's the first time you've compared Clara to Ellie since her death. It's lovely to hear."

"Do you have any pictures of Ellie when she was Clara's age?" Danny asked. Clara shot him a look, afraid of what might happen next, but he took her hand under the table.

Dave surprised them again however, "you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, I'll find some after dinner," he smiled and carried on eating. Danny squeezed Clara's hand lightly and smiled and everyone took up their cutlery again.

The rest of the meal was filled with general chit chat. Dave and his Mum questioned Danny liberally about his family, schooling and what he wanted to do in the future. Clara was beginning to lose the will but Danny kept assuring her he was fine.

Danny helped Dave load the dishwasher, both of them forcing Clara to stay sat down although she did move to the living room. When they'd done Dave disappeared upstairs to get the albums and her Gran had gone to have a rest in her room leaving them alone for a couple of minutes.

"My Dad asked about you earlier. We are going away in a week for 5 days and there's a spare bed in the apartment, he wondered if you wanted to come. I know the change would be different but I can talk you through where we are going because we go every year," he told her. Clara considered this for a moment.

"I would love to come, but…" she glanced towards the stairs, "it'll be a whole other problem convincing my Dad."

"Well, I'll keep getting on his good side tonight and then maybe mention it tomorrow?" he asked. Clara smiled gently and nodded, resting against him. "Tired?"

"Very. Didn't realise how much all this would take it out of me," she yawned.

Dave walked back in at that moment, "you two okay?" Clara could see his slight unease at her resting on Danny's shoulder and she sat up although this was mostly to allow Danny to move so he could see the pictures. "I found what I was looking for. Ellie made this to show Clara when she was younger."

"Wait, is that the one with my baby photos in the back?" Clara asked and Dave grinned. "No that's mean!"

"Too late," he chuckled and opened the album, flicking through a few pages. "Aha, there we go - here's Ellie at Clara's age."

Danny sat forward and looked, "oh my gosh, that's ridiculous they look exactly the same?!"

"I know, it's unreal sometimes. Clara has the exact mannerisms of her mother too," Dave explained.

"Stubborn?" Danny started and Clara hit him gently. "Point proven."

"Cheeky sod," she rolled her eyes.

"Definitely stubborn, but loyal too, cares for everyone," Dave smiled up at his daughter who returned the gesture. "We're very lucky."

"I can't believe you two are actually bonding over this," Clara put her head in her hands to hide her blushing. Danny put an arm around her.

"He's right though," Danny whispered to her softly. "You okay?" he asked a little louder.

"Tired. Dad can we go upstairs?" she asked.

"No, not together. You can stay down here, I'll go in the dining room," he replied a little too sternly, but Clara tried not to take it to heart. Dave stood up and took the album back upstairs, grabbing his laptop and reappearing before going through to the dining room, at least he shut the door.

The silence between the two teenagers finally broke as Clara sat up and turned to Danny, "you okay?"

"More than," he smiled and kissed her head. "You look shattered, lie down," Danny moved so his legs were flat and Clara shuffled herself to rest her head down on his lap. "You've been doing wonderfully you know?"

"Hardly, but I'm doing my best," she spoke quietly. "I'm lucky really, to have so much support."

Danny wanted to argue, but before he even opened his mouth he noticed Clara had fallen asleep and so sat back, just watching her as she rested.

It was a good couple of hours before Dave came into the room, "Clara I-" he started and then realised she was asleep, practically curled up on Danny's lap. "Ah, sorry," he lowered his voice. "How long has she been out?"

"A couple of hours. Not sure she's waking up before tomorrow to be honest, she's out for the count," Danny replied in a hushed voice, stroking her hand back where it had started to fall into her face. "Could I carry her upstairs?"

"You're better placed than me," Dave replied and nodded. "I'll follow you up."

Danny stood up, picking Clara up carefully as he did. She stirred slightly but quickly settled back down. He started walking upstairs with her, taking it slowly to keep her steady. When they got to her room Dave opened the door and lay her down on her bed, kissing her head without thinking before going to stand up, but Clara reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Danny almost fell over onto her but managed to stop himself. He lay down beside her, not being given much choice. Once he was sure she was settled he looked up at Dave apologetically. He looked uneasy and had clearly been considering grabbing Danny and pulling him away, but something had stopped him. Dave was looking straight at Clara now.

"She looks so peaceful," he spoke without looking away, "more than I've seen her in months. She looked like… like her Mum, when she slept. The little smile on her face, that glint you can almost see in her eyes even though they're shut. That's down to you," Dave told him.

"How can you tell?" Danny asked.

"Because Ellie told me that with her, it was all down to me," Dave smiled. "She's not going to let you go anytime soon, you can stay, but the door is staying open."

It was a step forward, quite a big one really. "Thank you," Danny replied and Dave nodded, not saying anymore as he left the room. Danny settled down, pulling out his phone to text his Mum before placing it on the side and resting his arm around her, watching her sleep until he drifted off himself.

#-#-#-#

Clara woke up first the next morning and was surprised to find Danny in the bed beside her. She sat up and stretched out a little before standing up. Her Dad was around downstairs and she wanted to talk to him. Once she'd had a quick shower and thrown some clothes on she went downstairs, walking into the kitchen to find her Dad by the kettle.

"Morning love, did you sleep well?" he asked, grabbing another mug from the cupboard. "Where's Danny?"

"Very, I think I've been asleep for awhile…" she looked at the clock briefly, "Danny's still asleep, I have a strong suspicion he'll have spent too long awake worrying about me before he actually slept. Um… how come he's still here?"

"You wouldn't let him go," Dave shrugged and Clara knew he wasn't going to say anymore, so accepted that.

"Fair enough. Anyway, Danny and I were talking last night. He's going away with his parents next week for 5 days and they've invited me to go along," she started, but Dave shot round and his face said it all before he even spoke.

"No way," he told her. "No, you barely know them, it's a new place, I won't allow it."

"Dad you let him stay overnight!" Clara pointed out, "Danny will talk me through everything, it'll be fine!"

"Staying overnight in your own home is different, hell staying overnight in his home is different, going away for 5 days, where even are they going?" he asked.

"France, a small village just outside Paris, his parents own a place there," Clara explained. "They never go for very long at a time because of the café but it's an easy journey," she carried on but he wasn't being convinced.

Dave handed her the tea he'd finally got round to finish making before sitting down at the breakfast bar. "Clara you've only just recovered, it's not safe or wise, I'm sorry but it's a no," he told her.

Now wasn't the time to argue and Clara just turned around and made her way back upstairs without saying anything. Danny was just waking up when Clara walked back in and she sat down on the bed beside him. "You look annoyed," he observed with his still half asleep eyes. Clara shrugged and handed him the mug of tea that she suddenly didn't really fancy. "What's up?"

"I asked Dad about the holiday, he's point blank refusing," she sighed, "I thought after last night he'd be in the right mood but clearly not." Clara leant her head on his shoulder.

Danny sipped at the tea but put the mug down so he could put his arm around her, "hey, there's still time. Maybe I can talk to him, he can meet my parents if he wants."

"Mmm, maybe," Clara looked up and kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, we'll sort this," he told her. "For now, can I shower?" Clara nodded and stood up, finding him a towel. "Finish the tea, you need it more than me," he smiled and kissed her softly and reassuringly before going off to the bathroom.

Dave was sat down with his Mum when they went downstairs. Danny had held her hand down but Clara let go when they got to the bottom, ignoring her family as she went into the kitchen to sort breakfast. Danny didn't follow however and stopped to talk to Dave. "I understand Clara spoke to you about the holiday."

"She did, and I told her my answer. It's too dangerous for her, what if something happened over there? It's a lot of new situations and new people and she's only just recovered," he told Danny bluntly, but in his defence Danny could see he was simply concerned for his daughter.

"I understand your concern, but I wouldn't leave her side you must know that. I know it's hard but even Clara knows she can't be wrapped in cotton wool, she has to try new situations. I can tell her about everything in advance because we go there every year so it's not new to us," he was calm and polite about it, not giving Dave a reason to kick off.

"Maybe she should go Dave…" Clara's Gran perked up from the corner, "it might be good for her to get away."

"I've made my decision alright?!" he almost shouted, not really at Danny or his Mum. Danny decided to leave it there and nodded, walking through to the kitchen. Clara had obviously been listening and sighed, leaning into him.

"There's still time. He's just worried about you and he has every right to be," he kissed her head, "how are you doing? You should eat." Clara nodded and stepped back, "pancakes?"

"You know me so well," she smiled and kissed him again, "let me help. You get the pan warmed and I'll make the batter."

#-#-#-#

It got to 2 days before they were due to to and Danny was beginning to doubt himself that Dave would change his mind. "Still no luck?" his Mum asked when he got back to the cafe and Danny shook his head.

"To be honest I'm getting fed up of trying to have the conversation without really having it. I understand why he's so worried, but I just know how much Clara wants it and I can see it, even if she keeps telling me it's fine," he sighed, leaning against the counter.

His Mum put a mug of tea in front of him and put a hand on his arm, "we've got 48 hours. That's plenty enough time," she smiled.

"We?" Danny asked, looking up.

"Consider me staging an intervention," she winked at him before leaving him to take an order. Danny stared at her for a moment, not a clue what she was on about.

Danny went home with his Dad after the café had shut as his Mum went on to yoga. Gina walked in the right direction for a few moments until the car had disappeared round the corner before turning and walking the other way, the direction of Clara's house. It was a bit of a walk, but around 35 minutes later she spotted the door number she was looking for and walked over, knocking it.

Clara heard the knock. Her Dad was upstairs so she got up and walked over, opening the door slowly. She was very surprised at the sight behind the door. "Gina? Um… hi, what are you doing here?" she stepped outside the door and pulled it almost closed behind her. "Is something wrong? Is Danny alright?"

"Danny? Oh yes, he's fine love. He doesn't exactly know I'm here actually. I was hoping to speak to your Dad," she explained. Clara realised what was going on here and shook her head.

"It's no good, he's not changing his mind," Clara replied, "I'm sorry, I wanted to come but-"

"Hey, it's not over yet. Clara please let me try?" Gina asked one more time and Clara paused a moment before nodding, opening the door and leaving it for her to follow.

"Dad, visitor," she called upstairs, not telling him who it was for now. Dave came downstairs a minute or so later, Clara had already gone to put the kettle on.

Gina stood up when he came in the room, "we met before, I'm Gina - Danny's Mum. I wanted to talk to you about the holiday."

"I already told Clara-" he started.

"I know, and neither she nor Danny have anything to do with me being here tonight, infact Clara tried to get me to leave, but I just want to give this one last shot - parent to parent," she explained. "We all worry about our kids, believe me I know how it feels, but I really think this would be good for Clara."

"You barely know her," Dave pointed out.

"I know, nobody knows Clara better than you, but she talks to Danny a lot. He wouldn't leave her alone and he knows exactly how to deal with her," she told him. "I know what happened before happened on our watch and believe me, Phil and I are sorry but Clara is adamant it's not our fault."

"She's right, it's not their fault Dad," Clara told him as she walked in with two mugs of tea, handing one to each adult, both of whom thanked her. "I'll call you everyday you know that?"

"I know that," he replied and sighed. "Alright fine, you can go on one condition."

Clara dreaded to think what it was, "go on then," she asked her Dad's serious face.

"I get at least 2 presents," he suddenly smiled and Clara rolled her eyes, hugging him.

"Thank you, and I promise I'll find you something," she smiled.

"I had better finish putting this order in for work," he told her. "Dinner soon?" Clara nodded and watched him go.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you," Clara told Gina. "It means a lot that you want me to come."

"You're welcome anytime you know that," Gina smiled and rubbed her shoulder, they both sat down on the sofa. "It'll mean alot to Danny too, he's been going for years so it's a special place for him."

"I can't wait to see it, it sounds wonderful. Danny has already shown me photos, it looks incredible. How long have you had it?" she asked.

"As long as we've had Danny really, been there at least once every year since. It's a holiday let the rest of the time so it doesn't sit unused, but it'll be the first time we've taken anyone else with us," Gina explained, "you must be special."

"I'm nothing special, not really," Clara shrugged, looking down slightly out of embarrassment.

Gina reached over and took her hand, "oh Clara you have no idea do you? You made a miracle happen, Danny is so much happier since he's been with you."

"Really? He seemed happy before," she looked up again.

"Oh no he wasn't the same boy. He pretended he was happy, maybe even believed it himself, but he wasn't. Jackie practically controlled him, we were never big fans."

Clara thought this over, she hadn't considered how unhappy he might have been with Jackie, "Well, I'm glad I could make a difference, he deserves to be happy."

"As do you sweetheart," Gina smiled and put her mug down on the table, now empty. "I'd better get going, promised I'd pick dinner up on the way home. You should give Danny a ring and let him know the good news," she smiled and got up. "I'll see myself out, I know you're meant to rest."

Clara nodded, thanking her again and watching her leave. She reached for her phone once the coast was clear and called Danny. He didn't take long to pick up of course, "hey, how you holding up?" he asked. When he had last seen her Dave had just refused once more to let her go and almost thrown Danny out, he would hardly be expecting the smile that was sat on her face.

"Pretty good actually, your Mum just left," she told him.

"Mum? She's at yoga," Danny replied - so he really didn't know then. "What was she doing-" he suddenly remembered what his Mum had said earlier, "she spoke to your Dad?"

"And somehow convinced him," she told Danny.

"What? Really?!" Clara could hear him sit up from where he'd clearly been lying on his bed. "You're coming?"

"Yep, I don't know how she did it but she did. We're going on holiday."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Clara smiled at how happy he sounded. "I love you."

"Love you too, I'll ask Dad if you can come over tomorrow and talk me through everything, I'm gonna start dinner now."

"Alright, let me know. See you tomorrow?" Clara agreed and hung up.

#-#-#-#

Dave went into work the next morning as both Clara and her Gran were now strong enough to look after themselves. He'd agreed for Danny to come over and so 10am on the dot there was a knock at the door. Clara opened it to find him on the doorstep carrying a folder and his laptop, she raised an eyebrow a little but he just smiled and walked in. "Trust me by the end of today you'll know the area like the back of your hand," he smiled and Clara shut the door behind him.

They sat on the sofa and Danny took her through everything. He showed her photos of every area in the house and he'd even drawn a floor plan as well as a map of the town they were staying in. "Where did these art skills come from?" she asked.

"Not something many people know about," he winked and carried on, taking her through all the different areas they usually went to.

They had a break for lunch, Danny making sandwiches while Clara sat on the breakfast bar and watched, swinging her legs. "I am meant to be the host here," she pointed out.

"And I'm meant to be looking after you," he grinned and chucked his phone to her. Her Dad had actually text him. "He cares a lot about you."

"Yeah, stealing your number from my phone… remind me to change my password," she rolled her eyes. "Well you're doing a grand job."

"I'm glad. I've made some for your Gran as well, is she in her room?" Clara nodded and got down, taking the plate from him.

"I'll go, you take ours through and I'll be with you in a minute," she smiled and kissed him to say thank you before going through.

Her Gran was sat in the armchair reading when she went in. "Here, Danny made lunch," she smiled. "You don't have to stay in here you know? In fact I'm pretty sure Dad told you to 'keep an eye' on us," she chuckled and put the plate down.

"Oh I'm perfectly comfortable and you two are happy enough. I trust you," she told Clara, "not that your Dad doesn't, he just hasn't quite realised how mature you've gotten yet. Thank Danny for these, they look lovely."

"Will do. You know where we are if you need anything," she smiled and walked out into the living room. "Honestly my Dad and my Gran couldn't have more different opinions on this relationship, pretty sure Gran would have us moving in together next week if she could." Danny chuckled as she sat down and tucked her feet up, leaning against him while she ate. "Sorry am I in your way?"

"Only takes 1 hand to eat a sandwich," he smiled. We always go to the same places when we go, outside of the town I mean, so I'll show you them after we've eaten."

"It all looks so lovely, your Mum said they got it when they had you?" she questioned before taking another bite of the sandwich.

"Um, yeah something like that. I've got a lot of memories there that's for sure, it's my favourite place. In fact my one and only surprise is my favourite spot in the world, but nobody is ever there so you'll be fine I promise," he smiled and kissed her head, putting his empty plate down.

"I trust you," Clara took his hand with hers and squeezed it. "I can't wait."

#-#-#-#


	17. Chapter 17

Clara was beginning to lose the will to live. Her Dad had not stopped checking in on her the whole evening while she was trying to pack. He'd come home from work with a bag full of travel bits and pieces, multiple hairbrushes and- _"underwear Dad? Really?"._ She knew he only cared, but there was only so much she could handle right now.

"Dad, you're crowding me!" she finally gave in and told him, "I love that you worry, but I just need to sort this myself. I'll be down in a little while," Clara smiled to reassure him she wasn't angry.

"Sorry, I'll back off," Dave stood up and held his hands up, "I'll go sort some tea out. See you in a bit," he left, thankfully not seeming upset at her actions. Clara shut her door after him and picked up her phone, sticking her earphones in and calling Danny, sticking the phone in her pocket so she could use the mic on the headphone cable and keep packing.

"Hey, everything alright?" he answered.

"Why do you always assume there's something wrong? Honestly you're as bad as Dad," she chuckled, double checking the number of tops she'd packed. "I just had to chuck him out of my room before he put himself in the case to make sure I get there safe."

"Oh dear, that bad eh?" Danny replied. "How's the packing going otherwise?"

"Pretty good, I think I've got nearly everything, how about you?" she smiled, recounting her tops for at least the 4th time that evening.

"Oh I was done about 5 hours ago, you don't get away with it in this house. To be honest if my Mum had her way I'd have been packed last week, but there we go. We'll come and get you in about an hour then?" he asked, they were leaving early so it made sense for Clara to go over there tonight.

"Sounds perfect. I'd better go say goodbye and drink tea, see you soon," she smiled at the thought of spending the next week with him as they hung up.

Clara zipped her case up and stood up, taking it downstairs and putting it by the door before going into the lounge. Her Dad had made a pot of tea that he was currently pouring out for them. She sat down on the sofa inbetween him and her Gran, resting gently against her shoulder. "I'll miss you both, I hope you know that," Clara told them.

Her Gran put an arm around her, "you have the best time, don't be worrying about us, you deserve this holiday love."

"I love you Gran," she smiled, "you look after yourself while I'm away though, no slacking on your exercises."

"Hey, ditto young lady," Dave perked up, handing over the mugs of tea. "You've been doing fantastic I'm so proud of you."

Clara smiled, blushing a little and moving off her Gran and over to him, "I love you Dad, couldn't have got this far without you," she told him.

Dave smiled and hugged her close, "you've got a good group of people around you now. You know yourself better than any of us do, you know exactly who you need surrounding with."

"Thank you, and thank you for accepting Danny, I know how hard that is for you," she smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"He's a good lad, I can see that now I'm just sorry it took me so long. He makes you happy and that's the most important thing," he smiled and kissed her head. "You enjoy yourself this week."

Clara smiled and sipped her tea, she couldn't help but think about how proud her Mum would be of them all right now and that was a nice thought.

The hour passed and there was a knock at the door. Dave stood up before Clara, it still took her a moment, and went to the door. He greeted Danny's parents and Danny just as Clara caught up. "Hey," she smiled and hugged Danny.

"Missed you," he whispered in her ear and Clara gave him a look of agreement when they stood back again.

She tried to make the goodbyes to her family as quick as she could, much as she was never going to admit it this wasn't actually easy for her knowing she would be away for that long. "I just hope Dad doesn't give Gran food poisoning while I'm away," she groaned as they got in the car.

"Well surely he did cook while you were ill?" Phil asked.

Clara chuckled, "he tried his best. He has a recipe book I left him before I started at the school so hopefully he'll follow that… hopefully."

Back at Danny's house they settled down in bed early given the 4am wake up call. "You know the plan for tomorrow right?" Danny asked.

"You've told me at least 3 times in the last hour. Honestly I think you're worrying more than me and that's impressive," she chuckled and kissed his hand that was resting over her. "I'll be fine, now go to sleep," she smiled into the darkened room and shut her eyes, this was going to be a very comfortable position for the next few nights.

The car journey to the ferry didn't seem too long, but then Clara had slept for most of it. When she woke they were already on and Danny was nudging her so they could get out of the car. "Oi sleepyhead it's time to move, I'm starving."

"Of course you are I'd expect nothing more," Clara mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and getting out, walking round to join him. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around her when she mumbled about being cold.

"Come on you two, enough snuggling let's go and get food," Phil rolled his eyes making both of the teenagers laugh and they followed him off to find the café.

Once they'd eaten and chatted for a while it was time to return to the car and the next part of the journey was underway. This time Clara was more awake and they ended up chatting about what they were going to get up to on the holiday. "You're still a child Danny, we can't leave you alone for long."

"Hang on, yesterday I was mature for my age," Danny pointed out.

"The law says otherwise, and we still have rules to lay down," Gina told him as she drove. "You know what we've said you can-"

"-share a room as long as we keep the door open," Clara and Danny both repeated back at her, grinning at each other.

"It's okay Gina, we'll be good," Clara reassured her.

"Hey we're nearly there," Phil told them.

Clara sat up from where she'd been resting against Danny and looked out of the window, "oh I recognise this from the pictures, we go left in about 10 minutes then it's up a lane on the right."

Phil looked round in surprise, Danny smiled, "told you she has an impressive memory," he told his parents.

"And you told her the exact time it takes to get from here to there?" his Dad asked. Danny suddenly thought about this and looked to Clara.

She noted everyone focussing on her and realised they were expecting an answer, "oh, that's just simple maths. Distance and speed… I could technically be wrong if you speed or go too slow."

"Well I wouldn't want to mess with the maths," Gina replied, "where did you get your academia from then Clara?"

"Both my parents were pretty smart I guess. My Mum encouraged me to read from a young age and I loved it, reading taught me a lot, I don't know really I just get on with work," she shrugged.

"She does read a lot," Danny pointed out, "seriously, you should see how many books are in her case."

"It'd be more but they didn't fit and the case got too heavy…" Clara said, tailing off when she realised how weird she was beginning to sound. "Anyway, yeah."

Soon enough they pulled up at the holiday home and everyone got out, heading inside. It was exactly as the pictures had shown so Clara was able to find her way around no problem. Danny followed her up to their room and put the cases down at one side, he smiled when he saw Clara admiring the view. "Better in real life huh?" he asked and made his way over to her. Clara reached behind him and grabbed his hands so he wrapped them around her. "You okay?"

"More than, I just don't quite know how to process it all," she admitted. Danny understood, reassuring her. "If someone had told me a few months ago that I'd be stood here today I… well, I'd probably have run off and cried that someone was talking to me but, you know," she smiled sheepishly. Danny chuckled softly and kissed her head.

"Yeah well, likewise," he smiled, "what do you want to do then? We have a little while till dinner."

Clara smiled and turned around in his grasp, "can we explore? There's so many little alleyways out there."

"Course we can, did you still want to change?" he asked and Clara nodded. "Alright, I'll be downstairs," he smiled and let her go, shutting the door behind him and going back down.

Danny went down and helped his parents to unpack some of the food, they looked up at him, "everything okay?"

He looked up to see them both staring at him as he put tins in the cupboard, "yeah fine, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"You've got that smile on your face again," his Dad pointed out and Danny suddenly straightened it out. Both parents laughed at him and Danny briefly considered throwing one of the tins in his hand in their direction, but thought better of it. "Come on, what is it?"

"None of your business," he eventually replied, but that evidently wasn't good enough. "Fine, Clara just looks really happy that's all," he told them. "You'll see."

True to his word when Clara came down they both had to admit it was the happiest they'd seen her. Clara looked at the 3 of them, trying to work out why she was being stared at. Danny reassured her all was fine before explaining that they were going to go for a walk. After a short lecture on not going too far they were able to leave and Clara smiled, taking his hand and heading outside.

Danny led her through the village explaining everything as they went. He had a brief conversation with someone in french as they went by and Clara gave him a look but he shrugged if off and she decided to approach this conversation another time. It didn't take long before they got to the seafront. Clara smiled at the view, it was stunning. She walked over to the edge of the beach, leaning on the railings and looking out over it. Danny managed to keep a few steps behind to take a photo. Clara turned around when she realised and covered her face as he went to take another photo. "You look beautiful," he replied. She rolled her eyes, turning back round to the sea. Danny walked over and joined her, nudging her gently. "You are, I couldn't resist taking a photo," he replied, showing her.

"You know I don't remember the last time I wore a dress without tights…" she inspected the photo, "now I remember why."

Danny put his phone back in his pocket, "will you stop? You look gorgeous." He looked at her face, "has someone said something?"

"Wh- why? Why would you think that?" she asked, a little stunned at his ability to read that.

"Because your face says it and I have a pretty good feeling I know who," he replied honestly. Clara sighed and looked away. "I'm right aren't I? You shouldn't listen to them, you're gorgeous and they are just jealous. Honestly Clara," he reached round and put a hand under her chin to turn her to face him. "The good girl always gets the hot guy in the end," he grinned.

"Oh, tell me when he comes along then," she shrugged and looked back, pausing for a couple of seconds while it registered to him before running away when he started to respond.

"Hey! That's mean!" he ran after her. Clara giggled, managing to quickly kick off her sandals and pick them up to run more effectively on the sand. "You cheeky sod!" he called out a little more breathlessly as they kept running. Clara tripped a little in the sand allowing Danny to catch up and he grabbed her, picking her up and spinning her around. They both laughed freely, eventually falling down on the sand together. "See, that's the girl I fell in love with," he smiled as they both settled, turning to look at her.

"Do you think we are just being stupid teenagers?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Do you?" he replied.

"No, I know how I feel," Clara told him.

"As do I," he replied, smiling. "And I don't think I've ever been happier than right now."

Clara moved herself slightly to be lying with her head resting on his chest. She could feel his heart still beating heavily in his chest from the running and his breathing slowly settling. Danny moved his arm to support her and gently played with a few strands of her hair. "Me neither," she eventually replied.

They stayed there for about half an hour before Danny got a text to say dinner was nearly ready. He helped Clara up from the sand and they joined hands to walk back to the house, shaking out sand as they went.

When asked what they'd been up to both of them simply replied that they'd sat on the beach, nothing more needed saying. There was something special about that moment that both of them knew didn't need putting into words.

#-#-#-#

The next morning Danny woke naturally. He looked up to see Clara sat reading, fully dressed. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

Clara lowered her book, grinning to herself at how silly he looked. "Just gone 8, you can go back to sleep if you want."

"Why are you already dressed then?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just fancied a shower so I got myself up. I'm fine," she reassured him. "Honestly I'm happy enough if you need more sleep. Both your parents are still in bed."

"No no I'm awake," he told her, sitting up in the bed and accidentally hitting his head against the wall.

Clara tried to suppress a laugh but that wasn't easy, "sure about that?" she asked and Danny rolled his eyes at her. She grinned back, putting the bookmark in the page she was reading and shutting the book. "You sleep okay?"

"Like a baby, you?" he asked.

"Better than I have done for a long while. I was thinking we should make your parents breakfast, especially seeing as we are awake now," she shrugged a little.

"What were you thinking of making?" he asked, curious.

"My pancakes are legendary," Clara winked.

"Well as are my dad's so you'll be well critiqued, but if you're willing to take the risk…" he shrugged.

"Oh I very much am. Come on, get yourself up. There's a little shop next door right? I might go and get some bits," she pondered.

Danny looked at the clock, "Yeah it'll be open. I'll come with you it won't take me long-" Clara put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"I can manage. Promise. I'll call if I'm in any trouble but it's only next door," she smiled and kissed him. "I won't be long." Clara climbed off the bed and went off downstairs with her bag and going off to pick up some bits.

She wasn't actually as confident as she'd made out and it wasn't easy, but she managed to buy the fruit and other bits she wanted before returning to the house. Clara organised the ingredients and hunted out various bits of cooking equipment, just getting organised when Danny came down. "Nice selection. You survive okay?"

"No I'm dead this is my ghost coming to haunt you. With pancakes." Clara added on the end. Danny chuckled and walked over, "right then. You can sort the fruit out, I'll get the batter mixed." Danny saluted jokingly and Clara hit his arm playfully, "you're such a goon."

When Danny's parents came down they had just finished putting everything together and Clara immediately started cooking the pancakes. "What's all this?" Gina asked.

"Clara's idea," Danny immediately told them, "crazy fool was up early so went and got everything for it. She informs me she makes great pancakes."

"Ah so I have competition then?" Phil asked. Danny nodded and Clara blushed, "I look forward to them." It didn't take long to cook it all up and she served them each. They all sat down and thanked Clara as she joined them at the table. Danny's parents tucked in and their opinion was quickly apparent. "My goodness these are wonderful!" Phil commented.

"Yeah no offence Dad but I think you've been outpancaked," Danny grinned, "where did you learn to make these?!"

Clara just shrugged, "Mum taught me when I was about 7. Family recipe, just a little extra dash of this and that. Haven't made them for ages because… well, Dad."

"You should try again now things are better," Danny smiled.

"And when you do, please let us know, we might pop in," Gina snuck in there to everyone's amusement.

Once they'd finished Danny and Clara cleared up the plates, putting everything in the dishwasher. "Museum today then yeah?" Phil checked with them all. "As long as that's alright Clara?"

"It's your holiday, you don't have to run everything by me," she smiled, "but yes, I'm looking forward to it."

After breakfast they cleared up and got organised to head out. The trip to the museum was short and once there Danny and Clara were told they could split off but not leave the building, which was fair enough. They walked inside and Danny directed her to the first area, explaining the history behind it all and translating some of the signs.

"Danny," she stopped him and he looked at her, "it's in English on the other side," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that… when we last came Mum was still banning me from reading the English to help my French," he chuckled.

"Well it obviously worked, I can't believe I didn't know how good you were at French. How do you get round that with your mates?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I just… play it down," he shrugged.

"Are you serious? Danny you have gotta stop damaging your grades for these people," she sighed. "Promise me, you can't do this to yourself," Clara turned to him and gave him a stern look.

Danny looked at her, "I don't think I have much choice do I?" he asked. Clara shook her head. "I'll try, that's all I can promise."

Clara accepted that, turning back to look at the different artefacts. They walked around together, holding hands. Danny seemed to know how to avoid the larger groups, but it wasn't the busiest of places anyway. They seemed to spend hours admiring everything in there and Clara loved listening to Danny telling her little facts about various items. After a while it started to get a little warm inside. "I know we're not meant to leave but can we just grab some fresh air for 2 minutes?" she asked him. Danny thought for a moment before leading her in a different direction.

"We can do that without technically leaving the building," he smiled and they got down a corridor which seemed fairly abandoned. At the end were a set of double doors and Danny opened them onto a small balcony. "It's open to the public but hardly anyone knows about it. Nothing special," he moved so Clara could get out. She could definitely argue about it being nothing special with the stunning view out over the town, although the balcony itself was just a small area. "This okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," she smiled and leant against the railings, enjoying the shaded area. "This place is fascinating, there's still so much to see," Clara commented.

"Took me 3 visits to see the whole lot. I've only taken you to my favourite areas so far. We will probably go for lunch soon, but we can come back after if you want," he smiled, actually standing back a couple of steps from her and watching as she studied the surrounding view.

"Only if there's no other plans, I don't want to be a bother," she replied. Now he stepped forward and leant against the railings beside her.

"Clara Oswald you will never be a bother," he told her.

"You wanna bet?" she grinned, turning to look at him. "I could make myself a bother," she shrugged.

"Then I'd just have to do this," he replied and leant forward to close the gap between them, kissing softly but prolonging it just a little.

"That's cheating," she gave him a disgruntled look, "but I guess I'll take it." Clara smiled again and rested her forehead against his. "Sometimes I forget society tells us we are too young for this."

Danny knew what she meant, "I know. But who cares about society when you got me."

"Touché," she grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. The moment was interrupted by Danny's phone ringing, "that'll be lunch," he chuckled softly and answered the phone. "Hey Mum." Clara watched him having the conversation, stifling a laugh when he said they were looking at Roman plates to which Danny hit her gently. He also seemed to be reassuring his parents that she was alright, to which she blushed a little. Danny reached over with his spare arm to pull her closer, "we're fine. Meet you in 5," he finally got off the phone. "Think we'd better go," he reached for the door.

"Thank you for bringing me out here, just what I needed," she smiled, following him through. They made their way out, meeting his parents just outside the entrance. "So where's lunch?"

"There's a beautiful restaurant not far from here, it's Mum's favourite," Danny explained. "From there we can go back and do more of the museum or explore the park, whatever you want," he smiled.

"I'll have a think," she replied, planning on spending the meal workout out what they actually wanted to do.

It was only when they sat down at the table for dinner and Danny and his parents conversed with the waiter in French that Clara really began to realise she was on holiday. Maybe she could only understand little bits of what was being said but she felt so at home right now, like she was meant to be here. It was comforting to be wanted, but also to know she was being missed at home. This was exactly what she needed and to know that Danny and his family knew that too was important.

"You alright?" Danny asked. Clara looked up from her daydream and nodded.

"Sorry, just thinking," she smiled and turned back. This was going to be the best holiday.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah okay I realise I turned the Easter holidays into the summer holidays but… whatever. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews you're sweet as 3**

Clara woke up in a sweat, sitting up suddenly in bed. Danny woke as she moved, "Clara?" he mumbled sleepily. She couldn't talk though, still trying to work out what the hell was going on. He sat up now, putting an arm around her. "What's happened?" Clara looked to him quickly but she still couldn't reply - she simply didn't have an answer. She wanted to lie back down, but she couldn't do that either. Suddenly she realised and turned to him again, her eyes wide and scared. That told Danny all he needed to know. He wrapped his other arm around her and lay her back carefully. "I'm right here, it's gonna be okay," he told her and kissed her head softly. Danny could only watch as she slipped into unconsciousness and began to shake. He could only question why this had happened now, but there was nothing he could do for her in the moment.

Minutes seemed like hours but thankfully it was over in less than 5, As soon as he could hold her again he did so and Clara's small hint of consciousness allowed her to move as close to him as she could. Danny whispered in her ear, making sure she knew he was right there. He watched as she drifted back off to sleep, the tiredness taking over, but he couldn't allow himself to drop off and instead watched her through the rest of the night, ensuring she was safe.

When his parents knocked on the door at 9 she still hadn't woken, but that wasn't overly surprising. She would likely be out for a good while yet, especially as it happened overnight. He slid out from her and left the room, shutting the door behind him to his parents' confusion. "Can we talk in the kitchen?" he asked and they nodded, going down with him. Once they were safely out of earshot and any danger of waking Clara he explained everything that happened overnight.

"So you don't know why this happened?" his Dad asked.

Danny shook his head, "she just woke up so suddenly and it was like she couldn't speak at all, or at least couldn't explain it. Then she just looked so scared…" he stopped himself. "I don't know."

His Mum put an arm around him, "hey, you did everything right. She'll be okay, we can let her sleep. We'll spend the morning in the garden then we aren't far away."

"I'd rather be there when she wakes up, it'll take her a moment to adjust," Danny told them. "I'll just grab some breakfast and go back up."

"I can bring it up to you if you want, I can see you're desperate to go," Gina replied, "Go on," she smiled and Danny thanked them both before running back upstairs.

Clara hadn't moved, but she was so deeply asleep that it wasn't a surprise. He slipped back into bed but sat up this time, knowing he'd be eating soon. He kept an arm around her, turning the TV on but keeping it very quiet. Gina came up with his breakfast a few moments later, opening the door quietly. "Ah, French TV," she smiled and handed him the tray.

"Mmm it's fascinating, thank you for this," he smiled.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

Danny looked down at Clara, "fast asleep. At least it's been a settled one," he stroked her hair. "She'll be alright."

"She's got good company," Gina smiled, "you know where we are if you need anything." Danny nodded and thanked her before she left.

A few hours passed and it was almost lunchtime before Clara finally stirred. He noticed the movement and looked down to see Clara's eyes flick open slowly. There was a small amount of panic as he expected but she soon spotted him and realised where she was. "Hey you," he moved her hair out of her face, "how're you feeling?"

"Okay, I think," she sat up slowly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you apologise, it's alright love. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Clara sat up, "it was just… a dream. My Mum." Danny nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Alright, you don't have to go over it all it's okay," he kissed her head. "You must be starving, you want food?"

"Yeah, can I shower first though?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "I'll get changed and go sort lunch. Take as long as you need."

Clara got up and went to the bathroom and while she was gone Danny did as he had said. When he got downstairs his Mum appeared in the kitchen, "hey, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, she's awake and okay, just getting up. Can we do the beach this afternoon? It'll be relaxing and it's perfect weather for it," Danny asked while sorting the food out.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll go speak to your Dad," she smiled and disappeared back off outside. Danny returned to making the lunch, making some half baguettes for his parents as well and putting them on plates. Clara came down just as he'd finished. "Everything alright?"

"Much better, raring and ready to go," she grinned and kissed him. "What's the plan?"

"Probably beach, if that's alright?"

"More than alright, exactly what I was hoping. Lunch first though yes? I feel like I haven't eaten in a week," she chuckled.

"Absolutely, it's all ready I'm just gonna tell Mum and Dad, you start if you want," he smiled and went off to get them.

#-#-#-#

The rest of the holiday was a smoother run course. They visited many places, Danny showing her all his favourite things and nearly every evening was spent at the beach. It was perfect, everything Clara could have hoped for in a holiday. They sat on the beach on the final night together, his parents letting them stay down there alone as it was the last night.

"You look so beautiful," Danny told her. It was almost dark and so a little chilly on the beach now. She was sat in his jumper over her dress and looking out over the dimly lit ocean.

"Oversized jumpers over summer dresses are all the rage these days I hear," Clara replied.

Danny chuckled and hit her playfully, "shut it. You really do," he told her. "I hope you've enjoyed this."

"Every second. You've given me so much more than I could ever imagine," she smiled. "I just wish we weren't going back to school in a week, I'll miss this," she told him, hugging in to him. "God I hate being so young."

"We'll find a way to see each other I promise," he replied and kissed her head. "I want you to promise me something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Look after yourself," he told her.

Clara looked up to him and smiled, "for you, always."

They sat there until the last minute they were allowed before heading back to the house. They climbed into bed and settled down for the final time this holiday, but as they fell asleep Danny promised himself it wouldn't be the last time he brought her here.

#-#-#-#

After they returned home, Clara immediately felt strange not having Danny by her side. It was, however, lovely to return home to find her Dad and Gran waiting for her. She received a huge hug from them both as she entered the house and returned the favour, she had missed them.

"Did you have a good time?" her Dad asked as they sat down on the sofas.

"It was amazing, it's really so beautiful there Dad you'd love it. There's so much history in the area it's fascinating," she smiled. "I've got loads of photos I'll put them on my laptop later so you can see."

"Sounds like you've had a great time," he smiled. "Are you hungry? We were thinking about getting fish and chips tonight."

"That would be amazing. I'm gonna go and shower, it's been a long journey and I'm rather sticky," she smiled and stood up.

An hour or so later Clara had just finished organising herself and her Dad had just come back with dinner. She grabbed her laptop and went down, "that smells amazing," she smiled and put her laptop down, going to help him sort it out. "You coped without me then?"

"Just about avoided any kind of food poisoning you'll be pleased to hear," Dave grinned. Clara chuckled and grabbed the sauces from the cupboard. "You find some good food out there?"

"It was amazing," she told him, grabbing a chip from the pack as he served them up, "nothing beats a good chippy though."

They took the plates through and all ate together, just talking and catching up. When they'd finished Clara took the plates and glasses to the dishwasher and then went back and opened her laptop up as her Gran seemed desperate to see all the photos. She took them through each one, mostly scenery or places they'd been.

"Well it looks stunning, I'm glad you had a wonderful time," her Gran replied. "You and Danny do make a very gorgeous couple."

"Agreed," Dave smiled and Clara looked at him, slightly surprised. "Well it can't be denied," he told her. "Can't believe how soon you're back at school," he sighed, "going to miss having you around at home."

"I'll miss you too Dad, but it's still the right place for me to be," she told him, sitting back so she could hug him. "I'm trusting you to look after each other."

"Yes boss," her Gran replied and Clara chuckled, "you've come a long way Clara, you're doing wonderfully."

"Thanks Gran," she smiled, "I couldn't have got this far without you."

#-#-#-#

The day to return to school came round fast. Clara was torn over how to feel - she hadn't seen Danny in a week and she knew he would be back by the time she got there, but at the same time so would Jackie and all her mates. She got moved back into her room quickly enough, Jess and Faye had yet to arrive. Clara said goodbye to her family and let them go, settling herself in and making her bed. The door opened behind her about half an hour later as she was organising the wall space around her area.

"Hey you!" Jess ran at her and they hugged tight. "My goodness you've got a tan on you, where have you been?! I didn't think you were going away?"

Clara grinned and pulled her phone out, finding a photo of her and Danny on the beach, "plans changed," she showed her.

"I'm sorry and why didn't I get informed of this?! That's a phone you're holding there missy!" Clara smiled sheepishly, "you both look absolutely stunning it's completely unfair." Jess told her.

"It was only a week ago, there was a lot of drama before we went, I just kinda… forgot to mention it," she shrugged. "Anyway how was your cruise?!"

"Oh gosh it was beautiful, I mean I sent you a couple of pics but I took hundreds there's loads more to see. All the ports were just stunning, it was such a good holiday," she sat down, smiling at the memory. "So, why didn't you tell me about this drama then, did your Dad do something?"

"Oh we don't want to talk about that now, happy holiday talk please? Things are fine now I promise." Clara told her.

"Alright, holiday talk, where did you go?" she asked.

"France, a beautiful village. I keep saying it's not far from Paris but it's actually quite far, it's just the nearest place anyone has heard of. It was by the coast, the weather was beautiful and there was so much culture," she smiled at the memory. "Danny's family own a holiday home out there, they go all the time so he showed me all the best places."

"You went with his family? Wowza what a step up! What are they like?" Jess asked.

"What are who like?" They both looked up and saw Faye at the door. Clara and Jess both squealed and ran over to her. They hugged as a group, "what have I missed?"

They separated and Jess ran over to the bed, picking up Clara's phone that was still lying open on the bed with the photo on screen and showed it to Faye, "this one has been on holiday with her boyfriend and his family!"

"What?!" Faye shut the door, "why didn't we know about this?! I need all the gossip, forget unpacking tell me EVERYTHING," she put her case down and sat back on the bed with Jess and Clara.

Clara ended up going through everything from the holiday, they just kept asking more questions. "You coped well then, all that change," Jess commented as she came to an end.

"Yeah, I mean I had a little wobble one night but they were so lovely about it, I had to sleep all morning and Danny refused to leave me apparently," she blushed slightly, "my gosh it's stupid isn't it? I'm 14!"

"Yeah, 14 going on 21, you two are so lovely it's really quite unfair," Faye replied. "I'm very jealous."

Clara chuckled and stood up, "come on you two need to unpack, there is literally nothing more to be said about my summer I think you covered it all. It'll be dinner soon."

Jess stood up and saluted jokingly to which Clara laughed and pushed her back on her bed. Their laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door. Faye stood up, "I got it, you two carry on beating each other up." She walked over to the door and opened it, "Oh hi Miss," she turned back round. "Yours I think Clara."

Clara turned around and saw Paula stood at the door. "Hey, well don't you three look surprisingly happy to be back at school," she chuckled. "And you miss look very tanned!"

"That is exactly what I said," Jess pointed out to Clara who rolled her eyes.

"Your Dad took you away then?" she asked. Clara quickly tried to think of an answer but thankfully Faye got her out of the mess.

"Family friend apparently, they took her to their house in France, lucky sod," she told Paula. Clara gave her a subtle thank you look.

"Well that sounds wonderful. Mind if we have a catch up about things at home then? We can go to my office if you want," Paula asked.

Clara shook her head, "here is fine. Jess and Faye know pretty much everything anyway. It's been… an eventful summer."

"Clara you nearly died that's more than eventful," Faye pointed out. "I still wish we could have visited."

"I really didn't want you two seeing me like that," Clara sighed and looked back to Paula. "I had a huge seizure, worst I've ever had. I could barely even walk when I woke it was… terrifying, quite frankly. But I got there, everything is fine now. I have a long letter from my physio telling you everything I have to do but honestly it's fine."

"It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you brush these things off," Paula told her and sat down on one of their chairs. "How did your Dad take that?"

"When he bothered to answer the phone calls he barely left my side apart from to look after Gran. It's been… an up and down summer, but things are good now. Towards the end it got a lot better," she told Paula. "I think we really turned a corner now."

"That sounds good. So how did the holiday come about?" she asked.

"Oh it's an old friend of my Mums," she told her. "It was nice to get away. Spent a lot of time on the beach."

"Wonderful. Well I'll leave you to get settled, I'm sure I'll see you in the dining room later," she smiled and left.

Clara quickly groaned into her hands and lay back, "why didn't I consider Paula asking about the holiday?"

"It's fine we covered it! Teamwork," Faye winked. "Now stop moping and help me unpack."

"Hey why does she have to help you? I was here first!" Jess perked up.

"Exactly, you've had more time than me," Faye shrugged and Clara smiled, sitting back up.

"Shut up I'll help you both. It's the only hope we have of being ready for dinner at this rate," she chuckled and got to it.

#-#-#-#

When they got down to dinner Clara's eyes were immediately drawn to where Danny sat with Jackie. They were facing away from her but she still felt a pang of upset. Jess spotted her and pulled her away, "don't sweat, you know how he feels," she whispered to her. Clara nodded and they went off to get dinner.

They ate and chatted together as usual and Clara had to admit it felt great to be back with her friends. She noticed her phone buzz on the table and picked it up to see Danny's name on the screen.

 _Jackie spotted you. I'm sorry. Xx_

Clara sighed and showed the text to Faye and Jess who both looked up to see the group walking over. "Well look who's back," Jackie smirked. "Had a good summer have we? Lots of smiles. That'll change. Freak." Clara did her best to ignore her, not even looking up. "Oi, don't ignore me!"

"Why don't you just leave her alone, what do you get from this?" Jess argued back. Clara looked up at her and glared at her to stop, but she obviously wasn't going to. "She's done nothing to you." Technically not true, but Jackie didn't know that.

"She's here, that's enough. Why would you want to be friends with a freak anyway?" Jackie's friend Lauren asked.

Jess stood up now, pushing her chair back and walking round to them, "Clara is not a freak, she's one of the best people I've known but you wouldn't know that because you don't know how to recognise good in a person. All of you have nothing better to do than put others down. Just leave her alone!" she was getting increasingly angry.

Clara stood up now, finally facing them. Danny was stood at the back of the group with his mates, but he wasn't looking. She grabbed Jess' arm, trying to pull her away, but Jackie had other ideas and grabbed Jess, moving her away forcefully so she had Clara on her own. "Got to get your friends to do your business now have you? How pathetic?"

"Says she with an army behind her," Clara mumbled. "This isn't worth it," she replied and went to walk away, but she was stopped by Lauren and another girl.

"Leave her alone!" Jess shouted back but by now Clara was completely surrounded. She looked to Faye who nodded and ran off. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh we don't have to do anything do we?" Jackie smirked. Clara knew what she meant, they hadn't touched her but she could feel her body starting to grow cold with the fear. It would react the way she always did and there was nothing Clara could do. Just as her breathing started to change she heard Paula arrive and suddenly the group dispersed, although not before Jackie had whispered, " _don't think this is over,"_ to her.

Paula ran over to Clara, supporting her. "Let's get you to my office," she hurried her out. "Mr Porter," she called to their new head of year, "I want Jackie Stewart and her group all in the detention room. I'll explain more once I've dealt with this." He didn't argue - nobody tended to argue with Paula - and he disappeared off to do as asked.

When they got to Paula's office Clara was beginning to feel a little better - thankfully nothing had properly started before she'd intervened. She sat down on the sofa with Faye and Jess either side of her. "What happened out there?" Paula asked, sitting opposite them on her desk chair.

"It's nothing, it's fine," Clara sighed as she got her breathing under control.

Faye shook her head, "it's not fine miss. Jackie always gets at her, calls her a freak, and her stupid little friends just follow. It's not fair."

"It's the girls miss, I mean the boys don't do anything to stop it but they don't do anything," Jess added, realising Clara probably wasn't speaking up for Danny's sake as much as anything else.

"Is that true Clara?" Paula asked. Clara nodded, not looking up. "Alright, I want you three to stay here. Use my kettle and make yourselves some tea. I'll be back shortly."

Paula made her way down the corridor to the nearby detention room and stormed into where Jackie, Lauren, Danny and the rest of the group were stood. "Right, if you're male I want you out of this room now and I want you to seriously think about who you're hanging round with. Girls, stay in here!" she shouted and then turned to Mr Porter, gesturing to him that they would speak outside. Once the boys had disappeared she explained everything that had happened as far as she was aware. "I know they've got to her a couple of times before but I didn't see quite how bad. I think now I'm not spending as much time with her it's giving them more access."

Mr Porter nodded, "I see, well this can't continue. Do you want to speak to them first? I'm happy to have them in here the rest of the day. Notes on their files too?"

"Sounds fair to me," Paula replied and took a deep breath before going back in, "do you understand the seriousness of what you did?!" she approached them. "Look at me!" All 4 of the girls looked up at her shouting, although Jackie still didn't look bothered which was really beginning to annoy Paula. "Do you think it's funny treating someone like that? Especially someone with such complex health problems?"

"Nah Miss she's just weird," Jackie grinned, but Paula slammed a hand down on the table in front of her.

"Is that what you really think? Do you know anything about what she's been through?" she asked angrily. "No, because she doesn't shout about it, she doesn't feel the need. I'm not going to be the one to break her secrets either but you, Jackie Stewart, haven't even given her a chance. Those episodes you make fun of are serious, they could be life threatening in the wrong hands. Would you make fun of someone with a physical disability?" she shouted.

Jackie's smirk was wiped off her face, "no Miss," she replied.

"Then I want to hear no more of this! You're all in detention for the rest of the day and there will be notes on your file. I want apologies written as well. This is your one and only chance before I contact home and I think we all know that would be bad for you Jacqueline," she gave her a look to tell Jackie she knew what had happened over the summer. "I'm going to leave you in Mr Porter's capable hands, I have more important places to be," she replied and walked out.

In the meantime back in her office, Faye and Jess had managed to get Danny in without anyone else noticing. He sat down next to Clara and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Danny," she sighed softly, "how'd you get in here anyway?"

"The lads are keeping undercover so I just said I was going for a walk, I thought you might be here then Faye flagged me down. I guess Paula is off shouting at Jackie?" Clara shrugged. "Well Faye and Jess are on lookout anyway. How you doing?"

"Alright, I calmed down before it got too bad so you know, I'll be fine. I just hope Paula doesn't tell them too much," she sighed.

"She won't, but hopefully things will settle down now. It'll make things easier for us too," he told her. Clara nodded and smiled gently, looking to the door quickly before looking back and kissing him quickly, grinning. "You rebel," he winked. Jess ran in and nodded. "That's my cue. I suspect Jackie isn't leaving that room all day so I'll try and see you later, he ran out and Faye and Jess returned to their positions. Clara just prayed what Danny said had been right, she couldn't deal with much more from that group.


	19. Chapter 19

fThe term got well underway and things were generally a lot better, especially with teachers now on high alert for Jackie coming anywhere near her. Clara found herself relaxing a lot more now having Jess and Faye back and with Hayley and Kodi occasionally joining them it was becoming very enjoyable. Infact 2 weeks in Clara realised she'd barely even had a panic attack since she'd been back. Danny and her met up as frequently as they could but they both admitted they missed the holidays a lot. Jess and Faye knowing did make life a little easier though and occasionally Danny would come into their room, which was the situation that currently stood.

"I'm just saying, you looked very cute," Danny grinned as they went through pictures of their holiday.

"Ergh I can't stand not having sleeves and trousers," she moaned, glaring a little at her uniform that was hung up on the side with the skirt.

"Danny is right, it really suits you," Jess told her. "I'm honestly rather jealous."

Clara rolled her eyes and sat up, "says you. Where's Faye got to anyway?"

"I don't know, she should have been back a while ago…" Jess also sat up. "I might go on a hunt. You guys stay here, I'll call if there's a problem." Clara agreed and watched as she left.

Danny also sat up now, both of them leaning against the wall. "You okay today?" he asked. Clara shuffled over to rest against him.

"Yeah, I really am you know? I've spoken to Dad at least once a week and things are really good here. I think this might be the best I've felt since everything with Mum," she sighed contentedly. "I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me at all. I do this because I want to, but because I have to," he smiled and kissed her head. "It's nice seeing you smile so much." Clara rested her head down on his shoulder, "how is your Dad coping without you then?"

"He says he's okay but Gran told me she's putting off moving back to her place for now because she doesn't want him to be alone again just yet. Gran's loads better though, back to her old self… poor Dad," she chuckled. "I'll bring you back to visit her during the holidays if you want, but be prepared for full interrogation."

"I will do my homework before coming," he told her. Clara picked up her phone now to check but there was nothing from Jess. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right. Faye is never ever late back from anything without letting us know, she's a stickler for time keeping." Clara bit her lip, trying to consider the options. "It's not like she has far to come."

"No, it's not. There are loads of possibilities though love, don't panic just yet," he told her.

"Are you still okay being here?" Clara asked.

"Oh yeah, Jackie and her lot are having a pamper night apparently so no boys allowed. My lot just always assume I'm in the library and they won't go near there," he chuckled a little.

"They've accepted your library geek status then?" she asked.

"Oh absolutely," he replied. "The teasing is all worth it," he added and kissed her head again.

Clara lay there for a moment until the door suddenly opened and Jess ran in. "She's not well." Jess had to pause for breath, "they said it's not serious but they're keeping her in the nurses bay."

"Contagious then," Clara stood up. "Did you see her?"

"Through the window, looked really pale. They're looking after her though so I'm sure everything will be fine. You alright?"

Clara nodded and went to sit on the edge of her bed, "yeah, all good. Fine."

#-#-#-#

It didn't feel right not having the 3 of them together. Faye was still out of action 4 days later, apparently it was flu. They'd considered sending her home but apparently Faye had refused, not wanting to take it home when her Grandad lived with them. She had been allowed her phone so Jess and Clara had video called a couple of times to wish her well, bit she really wasn't over well so they didn't stay on long.

"You okay? It's unsettling you all this isn't it?" Jess asked as they hung up from Faye.

"Yeah," Clara sighed. "I think I'm gonna go find Paula if that's okay?"

"Course it is, do you want me to come?" she asked. Clara shook her head. "Alright, I'll see you later love."

She left, but she didn't go and find Paula. Instead Clara used the back entrance she had discovered early on to sneak out - she needed a break. It was times like this she was grateful school wasn't really far from home and the hospital was only a little further to walk meaning she was there within half an hour. When she arrived she text Danny and told him where she was, but also swore him to secrecy. She made her way through, greeting Lucy on reception as she went by. She found Hayley at the nurses desk, thankfully it didn't seem over busy tonight. "Hey I thought you were back at school, what you doing here?" Hayley rushed round the desk to her.

"I needed to get out, things have been different at school - Faye's been in the nurses ward all week because she has flu and… it should affect me but it is, which is stupid," she sighed. "Sorry."

"No don't be, sometimes when things get a bit much you need to come somewhere familiar I understand that," Hayley smiled. "Let's get you a drink," she told her and they went to the staffroom.

"I couldn't go home, I'm not meant to in term time anyway and Dad thinks I'm doing okay, which I am I guess but I don't want to let him down thinking I'm not," Clara tried to explain. "It has been good you know? Danny and I have things worked out, Jackie has been keeping out of my way and Faye, Jess and I are closer than ever, but I think that's why it's shaken me." Hayley handed Clara a tea and sat down with her. She was smiling, Clara wasn't entirely sure why.

"You never would have told me all that before, it would have taken at least half an hour for us to work that out," she explained. Clara suddenly realised she was right, "you're understanding your own feelings a lot more."

"I guess I am," she replied.

"Your friends are having a good effect on you Clara, it's lovely to see," she told her. "Anyway, do you need distracting? Because I was looking at bridesmaids dresses and I could do with an opinion."

Hayley showed her a variety of dresses on her phone and they made a list of positives and negatives about them all. They eventually concluded that the younger bridesmaids would have slightly different dresses to the older ones. "Do you know what you're gonna wear?" Clara asked.

"I'm thinking a dress…" Hayley replied sarcastically. Clara rolled her eyes. "I've had a look at a couple but I don't know yet. There's plenty of time. Speaking of time, it's getting late."

"Yeah, shouldn't you be working?" Clara asked.

"Oh I already text Greg, it's surprisingly empty tonight so I told them to get me if they need me, which evidently they do not. You however have a school with a strict bedtime routine I expect?" Hayley questioned. It was only when she looked at the clock that Clara realised not only was Hayley right, but lights out was almost half an hour previous. She grabbed her phone and looked at it - 10 missed calls. Damn. "Clara did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

"I just needed to get away," she replied, not really answering the question.

"Alright I'll drive you back," she told her. "You need to let someone know you're safe while I sort things out here. I'll be 10 minutes." Hayley left the room and Clara looked down at her phone, scrolling through the missed calls. There were 5 from Jess, 3 from Paula, 1 from the school phone and the last one was Danny which meant Jess had probably contacted him. She knew she should probably call Paula, but she didn't.

"Are you okay?" Danny whispered. "I haven't said where you are Clara but you need to come back, Jess and Paula are out of their minds."

"I know. I'm sorry I just needed to get out and then Hayley and I were talking and we lost track of time. I meant to be back earlier."

"Have you phoned now?" he asked.

"Only you…" she replied. "Man I've screwed this up haven't I?"

"Clara just phone Paula, now. Let me know when you're back safe. I'll see you tomorrow." Clar agreed and hung up, quickly dialling Paula. She answered within one ring.

"Clara where the hell are you?" she asked on answering. "Jess said you told her you were coming to find me, but you clearly haven't." Clara froze, taking the phone away from her ear for a moment. She could faintly here Paula calling her name down the phone.

"Come on Clara you're being stupid," she whispered to herself and lifted the phone back up. "I'm sorry, everything with Faye just made me really unsettled and I needed something familiar so I came to the hospital. I didn't mean to be gone so long."

"You can't deceive us like this! Clara the hospital is half an hour's walk, if anything happened to you we wouldn't know where you were! I'm sorry but the rules of the school apply to you too and you shouldn't be out without permission!" Paula was angry, with good reason too. "Right I'll come and get you-"

"It's fine, Hayley is bringing me back," Clara told her.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the entrance then," she replied. "We will need to have a serious talk tomorrow."

Clara agreed politely and hung up just as Hayley came back, "right I've got an hour. Come on, you're lucky this is a calm night and a fully staffed department for once."

"I'm so sorry Hayley, I shouldn't have come tonight," she sighed and picked up her bag.

"No, you shouldn't, not like this. Clara you know we are always here for you and I could condone you coming 5 minutes from your house but it must take half an hour from school and it's across fields and all sorts. It's not safe and nobody knew where you were if anything were to happen. You can't do this again. If you need to come that's fine, but phone me or Greg or speak to your teacher. You have to promise me, I need my bridesmaid in one piece," she told her. Clara nodded and Hayley held her arms out and they hugged briefly. "Right, let's get you back."

"Yeah, I guess I had better face the punishment," she replied and off they went.

Clara went straight up and slept when she got back, but Paula had told her to be in her office by half 8 the next morning and so at half 8 on the dot she knocked on the door. Paula looked up from what she was doing and waved her in.

"Good morning, how are you this morning?" Paula asked. Clara shut the door behind her and sat down when she offered the seat out.

"Okay I guess," she replied.

"And the truth? Because that's what you said to me at the end of lessons yesterday too," she pointed out.

Clara bit her lip slightly, "I'm better than I was. Hayley and I chatted and things are better. I don't know why it got to me, I was trying to sort things out without alerting anyone but I went the wrong way about it, I know that now."

"Good, I can see you know that," Paula replied. "I've spoken to your year head and we've agreed that for the next 2 weeks you're under house restriction, do you know what that entails?"

"No leaving the building without permission, even to the fields. No entry to the common rooms and you'll be following me round again," Clara replied. "That's fair."

"Well I have to say it's never been this easy to dish out punishment before. And once this is up if you ever feel like that again you come to me. There's every chance I can get permission to take you to see Hayley and Greg if you need to, but you're never to walk there alone again," she told her.

"I promise, it won't happen again," Clara told her.

"Wonderful. Let's get you to Maths then," Paula stood up and picked up her laptop and they headed off.

When they arrived at the classroom there was all sorts of commotion. Their teacher had yet to arrive at the room so the class was outside but as they walked down Clara could tell something was going on. Paula told her to wait back and went down the corridor. "What on earth is happening here?!" she shouted and everyone else stopped doing so, dispersing slightly. Clara then quickly spotted what was going on - Jackie and Danny were arguing.

"He-" Jackie pointed at Danny, "-is lying to me."

"I'm gonna need something better than that to explain why you're causing such a racket!" Paula replied, but neither of them spoke. "Right, happy to shout about it before but not know. Both of you in my office now," she told them, "go!" she added when neither moved. Paula followed them back up the corridor, "you have to stay close by me, you'll have to stand outside while I deal with them. Sorry," Paula told Clara who nodded, kind of hoping she would be able to hear anyway.

They made their way up and Clara stood outside the room as Paula let the other two in. She'd kept back as they walked and neither Danny or Jackie had noticed her.

"Right, what's all this about?" Paula asked.

"Jackie has got something in her head about me sneaking off or something. She knows full well I'm just spending more time in the library doing my work!" Danny spoke, he was frustrated. Clara suddenly felt a little nervous, was Jackie catching on? They'd been really careful.

"You're never bloody around anymore!" she shouted back.

"Yeah, because I've got so much to catch up on having spent the last 2 years doing next to nothing," he seethed.

"Jackie if Danny wants to work to get his grades up you should be supporting him not fighting him," Paula said calmly. "If you really care then you should be letting him do that."

"How do I know he's even doing that?!" she shouted again.

"There's a thing in relationships called trust Jacqueline, I think you need to learn that," she told her. "I think you both need to spend some time apart today. Let's go back to the class but I want you to sit the other side of me today Danny."

"Rather you than me," Clara just about heard her say. She knew that was in reference to her.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Paula told her. "Come on, let's go," she told them. Clara quickly took a few steps away so they wouldn't think she had heard anything. When they did leave Jackie tutted at her as she walked by and Danny just held her gaze for a second before continuing. They finally got to the lesson and walked in with Paula who quickly told the teacher where they'd been before getting them to sit down as she'd arranged.

The lesson continued and at first was just a normal maths lesson, but suddenly the teacher announced something. "...so it was decided to make maths your project subject this term. Now I know how difficult you lot can be about project partners so I'm going to allocate you after you've completed the activities in your textbooks. That's all for now, get going I want all the questions completed before the lesson is up."

Clara didn't make a noise, but internally she groaned at the idea of a project. None of the people she could consider friends were in this class so whoever she ended up with this was going to be far from easy. She got her head down into the questions to take her mind off the idea for now. They were quite easy for her and she had got through a good selection when she noticed the noise of frustration coming from a couple of seats down. It was only when she looked up that she realised Danny was clearly struggling with it. Paula was trying to help as Mr Fraser was busy with someone else, but she wasn't a maths teacher either. Clara took a deep breath and spoke just loud enough for Danny and Paula to hear her, "you need to times both sides by the same number to get n by itself," she told him. Paula looked over and realised how much she'd done.

"I think we should swap seats, you're much more help than I am," she smiled. Clara knew this was her trying to get Clara to talk to more people - little did she know. As instructed they did indeed swap seats and Clara ended up talking Danny through a few questions. They both noticed Paula get up and go and speak to Mr Fraser.

Danny checked the other side of him quickly before lowering his voice as far as he could, "I promise I am listening."

"I know, Jackie keeps looking over," Clara replied equally quietly. "I got it covered," she told him and suddenly turned away, putting her head down and starting to finish off the rest of the questions as if she was frustrated with him. Danny played along and shrugged, going back to his own work.

As the lesson came to a close it was time to announce the pairings. Mr Fraser informed the class that they would be mixed up a little which caused a ripple of frustration round the room. He started off announcing them, most of which ended up being alright - after all most people in the school did get in with each other. "Danny Pink with Clara," he suddenly announced to which they both instinctively looked up at him in shock, "no arguments. Just try and be civil and I think you could actually work well together," he told them before moving on.

Clara suddenly realised something and looked to Paula, "is this your doing?"

"Yes. If you two can get along then it might just help your situation with the whole group," she told her. "But any issues you come straight to me and I'll get it sorted. I admit this is a bit of an experiment, but I think you're up to it. Danny clearly wants to do well in his work and you're the one who could help with that." Clara sighed and shrugged, packing up her work into her bag.

"You'll need to spend a decent amount of time with each other over the next few weeks, I'm sure you've got the rules by now. I'll be checking on you all every 2 weeks, more often if I think you're slacking. Right, off you pop, see you tomorrow." Clara stood up and went to walk away but Paula stopped her and made her turn to Danny.

"Library after dinner tonight?" Clara asked bluntly.

"Don't think we have much choice," he replied and quickly left.

Clara managed to hold up her pretence of being annoyed over the decision with Paula all day. When lessons finished she went back to her room and chucked her bag down, lying down on the bed. She really wasn't sure how to actually react about today. The door opened again as she had her face covered by her hands.

"Oi, Oswald," she heard Jess' voice and Clara rubbed her hair back and then looked up. She immediately smiled when she saw Faye stood by Jess.

Clara ran over to her and hugged her, being a little careful, Jess then hugged and they stood huddled as a group. "How are you?" Clara asked.

"Loads better. Still feel a little rough but they reckon I'm not contagious anymore, it's just my body reacting to having been so run down apparently. I was itching to get out though, I've missed you both so much. Jess was just filling me in on last night…" Clara let go of them both and looked a little awkward.

"Yeah that was… not good. Trust me, won't be happening again. Sorry Jess I shouldn't have lied-" she started.

Jess interrupted her, "shush silly you already said that 3 times today, it's fine, as long as you're okay. Speaking of which, what was all that about?" she asked and gestured to where Clara had been lying on her bed just before.

"Did you get your maths project partners?" Clara asked.

"Yeah Mrs Granger let us pick our own so we just went together, why what happened?" Faye asked.

Clara groaned and sat down, "Mr Fraser paired us up, he put Danny and I together."

"What?! How the hell did that happen, and why on earth do you not look happy about this?" they both sat either side of her on the bed, eagerly awaiting more information.

"Danny and Jackie argued earlier, which I'm sure you know about because evidently it's huge news. Anyway, Paula caught them at it and called them to her office. She told them they should keep apart and got Danny to sit next to her in Maths. He got stuck on something and Paula wasn't explaining it too clearly - not her fault, she's not a maths teacher - so I explained. Then she made us swap places so I could help Danny which was awkward enough and then Paula bloody told Fraser to put us together. She thinks it will help that group warm to me," she stuck her head back in her hands. "It'll be great working with Danny, but we are going to have to pretend to dislike each other for this whole term but still be expected to be seen together frequently," she complained.

"Damn girl I can see what you mean, when you starting?" Jess asked.

"Tonight after dinner. Library of course, still grateful that most people don't actually seem to work in there," she sighed, "I just hope this goes okay. We work really well together, this could be really good but it's just so complicated.

"Tell you what, we'll come over as well for support. And if we come then Paula might just leave you alone for the evening," Jess pointed out. Clara nodded, "it's a plan. Right now though I'm starving so can we please go eat?"

#-#-#-#

After dinner the three of them went to the library. Once Jess and Faye had promised not to let Clara out of their sights Paula did agree to allow Clara to go without her. They went over and the library was pretty much empty except from Danny sat in the corner reading over the project brief. "We'll sit at the table opposite, we can see the door and I'll wave if someone else comes in. Go on," Jess whispered to her and Clara nodded, walking over and sitting down next to Danny.

"Hey," she said to him, "why is this so awkward?"

Danny chuckled, "I really don't know, it shouldn't be, we work well together."

"I think that's the hard thing! We shouldn't," she rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll just have to be very clever how we handle this."

"Especially in the next two weeks," Clara pointed out, "I'm being stalked. Only got away with it tonight because Jess and Faye are being my wingmen."

"We'll work it. We could of course purposefully slack a little and then make it all up at half term," he pointed out.

"I like that plan, pretend we're not working well together," Clara replied. "Excellent. But for now, what are we doing?"

Reading through the project together they very quickly came up with ideas and jotted them down. It took next to no time to come up with a full plan. "We might have to work harder at slacking," Danny pointed out when they sat back and Clara chuckled. "I guess I should go back and complain about you."

"Mmm I guess I should go moan to Paula," she replied and they both smiled at each other. "See you later?" Danny nodded and had a quick look around to make sure the room was still empty before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and standing up to leave.


	20. Chapter 20

The project was going well, they managed to keep up the pretense to everyone else while working well on it as much as they could. They were doing well, albeit it could have been going faster but there was a line and they had to keep behind it. When they had their progress meeting they played it out well, despite the Mr Fraser doing his best to try and get them to make up. At least he was impressed with the work, even if they did get a lecture for not doing enough. They were counting down the weeks until half term, but it was taking a while.

Clara hadn't had the best day for various reasons and she had made her way to her spare room at the end of the day and sat on the bed. She text Jess and Faye and told them she needed a bit of time, lying back and staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later she looked up and saw Danny coming in, she smiled at the fact that Jess and Faye had obviously hunted him down again. He walked over and sat down beside her, "talk to me?"

"I'm okay, just a difficult day," she sighed and moved to rest against him. "It's a year tomorrow," she told him and Danny nodded, quickly realising what she meant.

"Clara…" he took her hand. "It'll be okay, she'd be so proud of you."

Clara nodded and sat up, "I know, she wouldn't want me to be upset either so I am trying not to be."

"You do whatever you need, I'll be around as much as I can," he told her.

"I know, I-" their conversation was broken and both their heads shot up as the door opened.

"Clara I-" Paula stopped as she took in the scene in front of her. "I know I said you should be friends but this isn't quite what I had in mind…"

"It's not what it looks like. Well, it kinda is but I mean, there's more to it," Clara told her, "I should probably explain."

"You should, but not right now, I need to talk to you," she told her, "alone."

Clara quickly picked up her tone of voice and facial expressions, "no, Danny can stay," she grabbed his hand nervously. "What's happened?" The very fact Paula wasn't arguing over Danny told her it was serious.

"Your Dad's had an accident, the hospital just phoned," she told her. Clara shook her head in denial, "drunk driver hit his car on the motorway. He's alive and awake, but quite badly injured. I'll take you in now."

Clara kept shaking her head, her breathing rate increasing. Danny instinctively slipped an arm around her and she leant into him, tears escaping. He rubbed her back, whispering to her to calm her down. The more stressed she got the more chance there was of her having an attack and that was the last thing she needed. "Come on, you need to go and see him and I know you can be strong for him," he told her. "Deep breaths."

Paula watched on, she briefly considered intervening but when she saw how quickly Danny calmed her down she stayed back. "Can Danny come?" Clara looked up, "I know this all makes no sense to you, but I can't go into that now, please. Dad already knows."

"Alright, fine, but we will discuss this later," she shrugged in confusion, "I'll meet you at my car in 5 minutes." Paula left the room. Danny pulled Clara a little closer and kissed her head.

"Everyone's gonna find out," she suddenly panicked.

"Hey, that is not our major concern right now. Go and get your coat, I'll see you at the car. One step at a time okay? We will deal with Paula after we know your Dad is okay."

When they arrived at the hospital Clara ran in and straight through to resus, knowing he would be there. "Clara," Greg spotted her and went over, "how are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Still sarcastic, that's a good sign to me. Now listen, your Dad is awake and talking, but he's got a few fractures and he's going to be in hospital for awhile," he explained. "You can go and see him, we'll be taking him up to the ward soon." Clara nodded and walked over. Greg greeted Danny and let them go over. Greg stood back with Paula, watching them. "I've never seen someone so dedicated, especially when you consider their age."

Paula looked to him, "wait you know about them as well?"

"Ah - this is news to you evidently," Greg replied. "I took a little persuading too don't worry, especially with that Jackie girl in the picture, but they make it work and in some weird way it does make sense. He gets Clara, don't jump to conclusions about them."

"It's just a bit of a shock to be honest, I thought they hated each other," Paula was still completely confused if she was honest.

"Almost BAFTA worthy, you'll feel a fool once they've told you everything I assure you," he chuckled and walked over to check everything.

Dave was quick to reassure her that he would be alright, "you just keep working hard and making me proud, that's the best thing you can do for me."

"On one condition, you get better," she smiled, trying to keep strong. "Just because Gran and I had our turns doesn't mean you needed one too."

"I just felt left out," he smiled. "Morphine is a wonderful thing isn't it?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "I can't believe my Dad is high."

"I love you sweetheart," Dave replied.

"Love you too Dad," she smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"You know me, always fighting, I might have 3 broken limbs and some slightly screwed up insides but there are more important things - like you," he reached for her hand with his one reasonably good arm. "I'm so proud of you."

Clara blushed a little, "alright Dad I think you've had enough drugs now." She looked up when she noticed the porters arriving, "I think you're going on a little journey upstairs. I'll follow soon."

They wheeled him off and Clara stood back with Danny, Paula walking over to her. "You okay? You handled that really well."

Clara nodded, "you think? He looks so… frail. He's acting like it's all okay but I saw his notes and some of those injuries are really serious," she sighed.

"He's in the best place," Danny told her, "they'll look after him here."

"He's going to be here a long time, he'll need physio and rehab and multiple surgeries with long recovery times and with nobody at home able to help he won't be allowed home inbetween. They won't let me help because of my history so he's going to be stuck here," it was all starting to piece together in her mind and Danny immediately spotted the signs of her panicking.

"Clara, look at me," he spoke strongly but without shouting. "None of this is your fault, okay? And everything that is wrong can be reversed. He might be here for a while, but it's for the best. Even if you didn't have medical problems you're too young to be caring for your Dad, you need to be at school. You have Paula and Jess and Faye and me, we'll all be there for you. You'll be able to visit too and Hayley and Greg will keep you updated I'm sure. Just keep calm, your Dad needs you to do that," he looked her right in the eyes and got her to breathe with him to settle. "Better?" Clara nodded. Danny stood up and looked to Paula, "sorry Miss."

"No, um, no it's fine. Clara why don't you go up with the nurse - Greg was it? He said he'd take you. I think Danny and I need to have a chat if that's okay?" Clara looked up to Danny who smiled reassuringly and let her go, knowing she'd be fine with someone she knew. "Come with me." Paula led Danny to a room just down the corridor, a far too familiar room. "I need to know what is happening but Clara has enough to worry about right now."

They sat down and Danny nodded, "she's panicking about what's going to happen now you know,"

"Well I can't answer that until I know more details," Paula replied honestly.

"I know," he looked down, "I know it looks bad. It is bad I guess, but it makes sense. I don't know where to start…" he sighed.

"How long?" Paula asked. That was probably a good starting place.

"The first half term after Clara started. I mean we talked before that too, she helped with some of my maths and then we spent a bit of time together and then… it just happened I guess. I can't say exactly when, it just did." Danny explained as best he could, but he had to admit he too was a little nervous.

"What exactly is 'it'?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to call it. Going out, boyfriend and girlfriend, bla bla bla. We haven't labelled it Miss, it just is. I love Clara," he admitted, "I know we're only teenagers, believe me we've been reminded of that more often than we would care for, but this isn't just some stupid kid thing," he didn't know how to explain it, it worked better with the two of them but Clara didn't need this right now.

"So why are you still with Jackie? This isn't something I should be condoning in any way," Paula told him seriously.

"I know, but can you imagine what would happen if this got out? Clara's just getting back to normality and now this with her Dad… there's never a right time. It's not fair, not on her or us, but it's the best way. Jackie and I, it's all just- an act. Always has been really, we were just _expected_ to be together, so we were. I don't feel anything for her. Maybe we were friends once, but I don't agree with how she acts. Clara helped me see how much she was holding me back and I've changed that, but for both our sakes right now I'm just sticking at it," Danny looked up, "please, you can't tell anyone, you can't do that to Clara."

Paula looked at the boy sat in front of her and suddenly realised how much she had misjudged him. The care and maturity in his eyes said more than his actions over the previous couple of years ever had. "Alright, for now I keep quiet, but we will talk more. Who else knows about you two?"

"My parents, Clara's Dad and Gran, Jess, Faye and Hayley and Greg here," he told her. "Speak to any of them, they all understand," Danny offered, "can I go and make sure she's okay now?" Paula nodded and he quickly rushed up and out of the room.

"Trying to get your head around it huh?" Hayley was stood at the door, "we met before - Paula right? I'm Dr Fallows, Hayley."

"Right yeah," Paula nodded, "it's quite a bit to take in. I spend a lot of time with Clara and I had no idea."

"She's good," Hayley smiled and walked in, handing Paula a cup of tea she'd come prepared with. "Thought you might need someone to talk to."

"It's not my Dad in hospital," Paula pointed out.

"No, but you're Clara's support at school and I don't want you to jump to the wrong conclusions about her. Excuse me for going defensive, but she's been through enough," Hayley sat down opposite her.

Paula nodded, "I think I'm so used to immature teenagers that dealing with someone so grown up and mature for their age is almost a challenge."

"I understand, it took me awhile to get used to Clara. You're constantly alert for signs of her attacks but at the same time you have to remember that underneath that is a girl that learnt to grow up very quickly when her mother got sick," she explained.

"You dealt with her Mum a lot?" Paula asked.

"Pretty much every time she came in I was here. That's how I got to know Clara. When I first met her she was just a young girl like any young girl. By the time her Mum died if she didn't look so young you'd probably have believed she was 18. She had to learn to look after herself and her Mum and then after she died she was pretty much looking after her Dad too. It's nice to see her being able to be young again, but she's always going to have a more mature outlook on things."

"I think I'm learning that," Paula replied, "so this thing with Danny…"

"Should be treated based on what you know about Clara. As for Danny, Clara trusts him and she doesn't trust many people. He seems to know her better than anyone in just that short period - that's special," Hayley told her and stood up. "Sorry I need to get back."

"That's alright, thank you - that really helped," Paula nodded and let her go.

#-#-#-#

Her Dad had gone to theatre but Clara didn't want to leave. It was beginning to get later and she was tired which Danny had spotted. They sat in the chair in his currently empty room and Clara leant back against him, but she couldn't sleep. "You're restless," Danny rubbed her arm, "try and relax you don't want to be getting worked up."

"I know, I'm trying," she sighed. "Can we look at project stuff?"

"It's all back at school love," he pointed out.

"You reckon?" Clara replied, reaching for her bag.

"Ah of course you carry work everywhere," he chuckled. "Come on then."

They both stood up and moved to sit on the floor so they could spread work out a little to look at it. It didn't take long for the work to start helping as a distraction for Clara and they got going. A few moments later the door opened and Paula walked in to find them on the floor, Clara vaguely leant against Danny as they were brainstorming ideas between them. "Have to say this is not what I expected to see."

"Better than sitting around," Clara shrugged. "Plus we have a lot to catch up on."

"You're not wrong, how is everything going with your Dad?" Paula asked, sitting down on the chair they had earlier been occupying.

Clara looked to Danny to reply for her. Everytime she tried to talk about it her brain clammed up and she could feel herself begin to stress too much.  
"He's in theatre, they're doing the internal injuries first - they think he's losing quite a lot of blood. It's gonna be a little while," Danny explained. "Clara's struggling to process it."

Paula nodded and moved down to the floor by Clara, "are you coping being here?"

"I don't want to leave, I need to be here for when he comes out," she replied honestly.

"I know, but we could just get out for a little while if the operation is going to take some time?" Paula suggested.

Danny spoke up now, "why don't you go with Paula and get some air, I'll wait here and if your Dad comes out I'll call you straight away, promise." Clara considered this, she could really do with the fresh air to clear her head.

"Okay, yeah," she stood up. "You can finish off that section," she smiled briefly at him.

"Cheeky sod," Danny rolled her eyes and chuckled, letting her go with Paula.

Clara followed her out and they made it outside. It was dark now, but surprisingly warm for the time of year which Clara was quite grateful for. They kept walking and Clara almost subconsciously led them to the peace garden, somewhere she hadn't been since her Mum died. "I was here when she died," she stopped at the entrance. "Hayley came out to find me. I'd not been here long. Gran reckons Mum didn't want me to see her go," Clara spoke quietly.

"Is that why you wanted to wait for your Dad?" Paula asked and Clara nodded. "Well Danny will call the moment he hears anything so you don't have to worry," she placed a hand on her shoulder, "why don't we have a sit down, it's lovely here." Clara took the step in and over to a bench, avoiding the one she'd been sat on a year previously. "I spoke to Hayley earlier, or rather she approached me."

Clara looked up at her in surprise, "what about?"

"You, Danny, your relationship. She set me straight on it all," Paula explained. "It makes a little more sense now."

"Really?" she asked, a little shocked. "But you're a teacher…"

"Yes, but you're not just a student Clara. You're very different, much more mature than any student I've worked with and I realise that. Seeing Danny with you today as well, it tells me a lot. Once I spoke to Danny as well I realised why you've kept this all quiet. I think we can find a way to go forward," Paula explained.

Clara lit up a little, "you're not going to make us tell everyone?"

"No, I'm not, but there have to be conditions," she explained. "I shouldn't be keeping this quiet, so I need to know that you're being sensible."

"In what wa- oh, oh! My gosh yes we are being sensible we haven't even thought about that geez," she blushed.

Paula chuckled at her reaction, "good to know. That's the most important thing, that cannot happen at school, you're both too young anyway. You have spent some nights together?"

Clara nodded, "when I've been really bad. Danny just knows how to calm me, I can't explain it, he just does."

"Yeah I've seen that today," Paula replied, "okay. Well you both need to be careful and it can't be daily."

"I know, thank you for this. Really, it means a lot. I wouldn't have survived at the school without your help," Clara spoke honestly. "It was the right thing for me, it still is."

"I agree, you're thriving with us. Even from where you started a few months ago you've changed a lot and that is definitely down to the people you've surrounded yourself with - Danny included - but Jess and Faye seem to have done a marvelous job too."

"I wouldn't still be here without them, I was really lucky to end up with two people who understand me," she smiled.

"You've had a pretty positive impact on them too you know? They've both grown up a lot - in a good way, they were a handful at times," Paula chuckled. Clara looked a little surpsied, "I know, you wouldn't know it now. I'm impressed with how well they've taken you in."

"They treat me like an equal, not like a stupid little kid - that's what I love. Everyone at my old school just treated me like an idiot as soon as they found out what happened, or they just gave me that sympathetic look all the time. Even my teachers didn't really try to understand, they just saw me as a problem. That's why I'm so grateful for everything I have now, it's made life so much easier," she smiled a little.

"That's what I like to hear, you deserve it. You're a clever girl Clara, cleverest in your year by far, you can do whatever you want to do and we are here to make sure that happens," Paula told her. Clara looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mum used to say that to me," Clara fought back the tears, "it was the last thing she said to me. That she wanted me to do whatever I wanted and that she'd always love me." Clara shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever be sorry, come here," Paula opened her arms and Clara immediately took advantage of the invitation. "The rules say I shouldn't do this, but you look like a girl that needs a hug."

"You observe right," Clara told her, hugging her back. Just as she sat back up her phone started ringing and she answered it possibly faster than ever before, "Danny?"

"Relax, it's all gone well. Your Dad is just about to come out of theatre - they said it went well," he told her.

Clara breathed a sigh of relief, not even having realised she'd been holding her breath the whole time he was talking. "Thank you, I'll be up soon," she hung up. "He's out, he's okay."

"Excellent, let's go back up then," Paula stood up and they walked back.

#-#-#-#

She had refused to leave her Dad's side all night. Danny had to return back to the school and Paula went with him to get some rest with the promise of the nursing staff that they would look after Clara. When she woke up in the chair sat by his bed the next morning she noticed Hayley stood in the corner. She looked serious.

"What's wrong? Is Dad okay?" Clara suddenly panicked as she woke up and considered the situation, immediately grabbing her Dad's bedside notes. Hayley quickly moved over and took them back from her.

"You know you don't want to do that," she put the folder back in it's holder, "your Dad is doing okay, but his team had a discussion last night after his surgery and he's going to need a further abdominal operation as well as the ops for his fractures. He's going to be in hospital for longer than they thought," Hayley explained.

"Okay, well they need to look after him that's what he needs," Clara replied, but Hayley still had a look about her. "There's something else?"

"They've called social services in," Hayley told her. "Your Dad will be in hospital over your half term and possibly even Christmas breaks. Your Dad is your only carer and given your Gran's situation they don't feel she is a suitable carer for such an extended period."

"But I'm at school most of the time?" Clara replied her voice breaking a little.

"Unfortunately they can't take that into consideration, you would still need a parent or guardian at home. If anything was to happen, there needs to be somewhere for you to go," she explained. "I'm sorry, I know this won't be easy for you but I'm here to support you all the way."

Clara didn't know how to react, she brought her knees up to her chest and stared at the wall. Hayley walked over and crouched down in front of her. "Where will I go?" Clara asked.

"I don't know that. They'll consider any family, then look at emergency foster placements, and if that isn't an option they'll try care homes. Just remember, whatever happens you'll still have school and us, and it won't be forever." Hayley put a hand on her knee, "I'll be right here when they talk to you okay? It's all going to be fine."

"Thank you," she whispered, "when is Paula coming back?"

"I'm here," Clara looked up to see she had just walked in, "they've explained. How are you doing?" Clara shrugged, but didn't reply as she noticed movement from her Dad.

"Dad?" she stood up and took his hand, "it's okay, I'm here."

Dave's eyes opened slowly and he looked around, smiling as soon as he saw Clara, "my beautiful girl. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, how do you feel?" Clara replied.

"I've been better, but I'll live. Are you really okay?" he asked again.

Clara sighed, he knew he too well, "they're gonna put me into care while you're in, they say you might not even be out for Christmas."

"No, they can't do that!" he looked around and spotted Hayley, "how is this fair? This is Clara, you know she struggled with new people and new situations!"

"Mr Oswald I really need you to calm down for your own health," Hayley replied, "we don't have a choice. If I could take her myself then I would, but I'm afraid it's not that simple. I'm not going to let them make any decisions without my involvement though, that I can promise you."

"Dad please don't worry about it, Hayley and Paula will look after me. I need you to focus on getting better," she tried to put on a reassuring smile, but inside she was shaking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone who actually bothers to read my ramblings, thank you to those of you that follow/fave etc and a special thank you to those of you that review - I love you loads. To the lovely Guest reviewer from the last chapter - you actually made me cry! Thank you so much for your kind words, I just hope I can continue to provide you with enjoyable chapters.**

Clara went back to school, she couldn't stay with her Dad 24/7. Paula stuck by her closer than before, but she also allowed her to see Danny which Clara was more than thankful for. She spent a lot of time at the hospital with her Dad in the evenings which meant she was struggling to keep up with her work as well and quite frankly she needed the break that half term would provide. Unfortunately that didn't mean she was looking forward to it.

Paula knocked on the door that morning just as Clara was doing up her tie. Jess answered and let her in, going back to what she was doing. "All quiet in here this morning, everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, fantastic," Clara replied sarcastically, not looking round.

"She won't talk to us, something's not right," Faye commented. Paula nodded and gestured to them to head off to lessons. Clara went to follow but was stopped. She sighed, crossing her arms and waiting.

"What's with your attitude today?" Paula asked her, her look suggesting she was far from impressed. Clara shifted her weight onto one side and shrugged. "Right either you start talking or this stops right now, but preferably both if you don't mind."

"Maybe I do mind, maybe I'm fed up of pretending I'm fine with all this. In 10 days everyone else will be going home and I don't even know where I'll be going. I'm trying to balance my school work with seeing my Dad and I have to keep calling my Gran to make sure she's okay. Everyone thinks I'm okay, why would I be okay?" Clara reached over and grabbed her bag. "I need to go, I'll be late."

"Clara we need to talk about this," Paula told her, "I need to talk to you too."

"I don't care, I can't afford to miss lessons," she walked by her, "you don't have to follow if you're that bothered," Clara added and walked out, leaving Paula a little made it to maths with seconds to spare and sat down at the front. Danny was looking at her when she came in but she tried not to look back, sitting down.

Mr Fraser started the lesson but she wasn't really concentrating. She hadn't slept much in days and it was all beginning to get a bit much, but she had to keep going - her Dad was relying on her to be strong and her Gran needed that too. "Clara, you with us?" she suddenly heard the teacher's voice and sat up.

"Yes, sorry sir," she replied.

"Can you answer my question then?" he asked. Clara quickly looked up and scanned the board, trying to work out what was going on. "Clara?"

"734," she replied, shrugging and looking back down.

"Can you explain how you got there?" he asked.

"It's the answer, why does it matter how I got there. It's hardly difficult," she shrugged and picked up her pen, twisting it in her fingers.

"Right, outside now please. The rest of you carry on with the questions in front of you." Mr Fraser spoke sternly. There was a general murmur of shock and Clara could hear Jackie at the back making comments. "This isn't a show, get on with it!" He added before following Clara out of the classroom and shutting the door. "Where's Miss Grogie?" he asked Clara who leant against the wall, not looking at him. She shrugged, "I thought she was meant to be with you at all lessons this week."

"Yeah well she's clearly not, I told her not to bother," Clara didn't look up.

"What exactly is going on? This attitude is very unlike you, I can normally rely on you to be well behaved Clara, but what went on in there is quite frankly unacceptable."

"Oh yeah everyone can rely on me can't they? That's it Clara will be fine we don't have to worry about her, she's clever and bright so what can possibly go wrong? Maybe I'm fed up with it! Maybe it's tiring. Maybe everyone should stop expecting me to be so damn perfect!" she didn't quite realise how loud her voice had got until she stopped. Mr Fraser was staring at her a little shocked when she looked up and suddenly it dawned on her what had just happened. Before he could reply she pushed by him and ran off up the corridor, ignoring the calls of her name behind her.

It was break and nobody could find her. Paula caught up with 3 other teachers who had been out looking, including Mr Fraser. "Adam are you sure she didn't give any impression of where she was going?" Paula asked him.

"No, she just ran off, still no sign?" he replied.

"Nothing. I've already called the hospital but she's not there, she's not at her Gran's - who is getting very anxious now - I've checked everywhere round the school I can think of, I'm beginning to get more than a little concerned," she ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of anywhere Clara could have gone.

"We all read this wrong, it's not just you," Adam tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but only one of us is meant to spot these signs better, but I didn't. Given her health situation this is getting dangerous now. We need to find her."

"Is there _anywhere_ else she could've gone?" Yasmin, one of the art teachers who had offered to help popped into the conversation.

"I don't know I-" she suddenly stopped. "I don't know, but I know someone that might. Keep looking, try outside again. I need to speak to someone." Paula finished and disappeared.

#-#-#-#

Danny knew Clara was missing, Jess had text him to say so. She'd also told him that Clara had left her phone in her bag, so they couldn't call her. Quite frankly he was going out of his mind, but there was little he could do. He sat in the corner that they always seemed to go in at break, Jackie sat next to him and leaning slightly on him while talking to her friends. "...it was hilarious, did she think she was being cool or something because it really didn't suit her."

"Apparently nobody has seen her since, weirdo," Bridget giggled in a way that really grated on Danny. He decided to tune out of the girls conversation and started listening to his mates talking about the football. That was quickly disturbed when Paula appeared at the group. "Miss we had nothing to do with it, you can ask Mr Fraser," Bridget immediately commented.

"I'm well aware. This has nothing to do with Clara, I'm just bringing a message - Danny you're wanted in the headteachers office." It was convincing enough.

There was a group 'oooooooooooo' as Danny stood up and grabbed his rucksack.

"He's not in trouble, honestly you lot. Anyway, I've got more important things to be doing so come on," she walked off, Danny following.

Only when they were a couple of corridors down did she find an empty classroom and open the door, going inside and getting Danny to follow her in. "This isn't the office…" Danny pointed out.

"Well spotted. I lied, believe me it wasn't fun but needs must," Paula told him, "we can't find Clara, we've tried her home, the hospital, her Gran's and every place I can think of round school. Do you have any other ideas?"

Danny could see how stressed she was, and he could feel the worry building up in himself too. If Clara was anywhere alone and stressed then anything could have happened. "I don't know, I don't… no. No I do. She's scared and she feels like she's letting her family down, there's only one place she would go."

Suddenly it dawned on Paula what he was talking about. "Of course. Can you show me where it is?"

#-#-#-#

Clara lay on the floor of the graveyard, not caring how cold it was. It was colder than the previous time she'd been here, but she could barely tell as her tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry Mum, I've let everyone down. Dad's so ill and I can't do anything, Gran can barely cope on her own but I can't go to hers and now I've ruined everything at school. I don't know how to cope with it, there's nobody to tell me how. What am I meant to do? I'm so confused and so… so… no, not now," she shut her eyes right and curled up, the feeling overwhelming her. She should've known this would happen, but in all her determination to get away she'd missed the signs. Opening her eyes again was futile - everything started to disappear in front of her as the world went black. The last thing she heard was a faint shout in the distance, but there was no way for her to respond when her consciousness slipped away.

"Clara?!" Danny called, trying to remember where he found her previously. "I know it's somewhere over here," he ran and Paula followed.

"Got her!" Paula shouted as she spotted her in the distance on the floor. Danny immediately realised where she was looking and ran over.

"No Clara no…" he knelt down beside her, realising she'd obviously just come out of a seizure. He picked her up a little off the floor. "She's freezing," he sighed and carefully slipped his jacket off, wrapping it around her. "It all got too much and she didn't say, why didn't she say?"

"I think she was too scared to admit she wasn't coping," Paula joined him on the floor. "We all missed it. She's a very good actress."

"It should have been obvious," Danny stroked her hair. "We need to take her to the hospital, she's not waking up."

"Agreed, are you able to carry her?" Paula asked and he nodded. "Alright. I'll phone in and let them know. I won't mention you, we will cover that later," she added when Danny looked concerned. "Ready?"

#-#-#-#

When she woke she knew immediately where she was, but she hadn't got a clue how she had got there. She looked around at the seemingly empty room until she realised it wasn't as empty as it seemed. "Danny…" she managed to get out a little weakly.

He looked up suddenly from whatever he'd been reading on his phone and jumped up when he realised she was awake. "Hey you," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You know how to give us all a fright," he stroked her hair back gently. Clara observed her set up, the line in her arm and the monitor. "You were very cold and dehydrated when they checked you over. You haven't been looking after yourself Clara."

"Too busy," she replied quietly but he shook his head, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have noticed," he replied. "It's hardly the first time."

"I've just got better at hiding it," she pointed out. "Does Dad…"

"No, they decided not to tell him for now," he told her.

"Good, he doesn't need to know," Clara sat up a little. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just covering my tracks," he waved his phone a little before putting it away. "If anyone asks, my aunt isn't well and I've gone home to see her on special permission."

"So I'm your aunt now?" she raised an eyebrow.

Danny chuckled, "alright cheeky, glad to see you haven't lost that," he grinned and kissed her gently. "You know everything's gonna be alright, we will get through this."

"I still don't know where they're sending me in the holidays," she sighed. "I'm scared Danny."

He got Clara to shuffle over so he could sit beside her on the bed and put his arms around her. "Whatever happens I'm always here, always on the end of a phone. I'm sure whoever they put you with they'll be lovely and it's only until your Dad is better." Clara leant into him and settled down, still tired from the seizure. "If you're nice I might even visit."

"If it's not too far away," Clara shrugged.

"Like that would stop me," he kissed her head again. "Sleep if you need to."

Before Clara could reply the door opened and Paula walked in. "Ah you're awake, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"No idea, dazed I guess. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so many problems I just freaked out. I know there'll be consequences, that's fine," she told Paula who nodded.

"We'll deal with that when we're back. I'd better go and let Hayley know you're awake," she explained and left the room again.

"Not sure it's a good sign when your doctor and your TA are on first name terms…" Clara put her hands over her face in a bit of embarrassment. "You're very warm."

"You're very not, that's why you've got warm fluids," Danny pointed out.

"There's a very grossly romantic response to be had there, but I'm not the type of person to use it," she winked up at him and he laughed at her.

"Dirty mind," he tutted and Clara chuckled, "what am I going to do with you?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "My goodness Oswald, go to sleep before you get in trouble."

"Oh I think it's a little late for that don't you?" Clara replied, but she was actually very tired and it didn't take long for her to drop off when she shut her eyes.

#-#-#-#

They never did tell her Dad what happened, it wasn't worth it. She was discharged later that day when her temperature was up and she'd promised to eat and drink normally which is exactly what she did. The next week seemed easier with teachers being a lot more supportive and Clara almost forcing herself to be more positive. Today was more difficult however. Clara was stood outside Paula's office and she knew social services were inside. It was only 3 days until half term and a decision had to have been made on where she was going. Whatever they were talking about in there it was taking a long time too and Clara was sure there'd been some raised voices.

"Ooo in trouble again are we?" Jackie walked by with her friends and grinned at her stood outside the office. Clara ignored her, too caught up in her own thoughts. "Oi shortass," she added and Clara rolled her eyes without looking up. "Damn the girl really has got attitude, she'll go far."

The door opened behind her, "further than you," Clara replied before turning round and walking into the office, slightly proud of her comment.

"Everything okay there?" Paula questioned and Clara simply nodded. "Alright, well have a seat. You've met Graham and Verity before right?" she nodded again.

"Can we get to the important part? I'm already uncomfortable," she held her hands together and felt them going a little sweaty.

Paula sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder while Verity started talking. "We've had a little difficulty trying to find a placement for you. Unfortunately all the carers are already taken up so we've had to look at care homes instead. As you'll only be there for a limited amount of time it does make sense in your situation. We do appreciate how difficult this will be for you in your situation but we will support you all the while." Clara didn't quite know how to respond. "I've got some information here on the home - the layout, pictures of the house and your room as well as details about how their day works. I'm going to leave that with you for today and I will be back tomorrow to talk you through it more. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, staring at the pile of paper she'd just been given. "Thanks." The social workers stood up and left, leaving Clara still in the office with Paula, flicking through the pages. "This is so far away from my home, how am I meant to see Gran at Christmas?"

Paula sat back down from where she'd seen them out. "I know, but it's the only place they could find love. I'm sorry it's not ideal, it's just such a difficult situation."

"You mean nobody wants a teenage girl who runs away and has seizures at difficult moments," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, I understand the code."

"I wish I could say that wasn't a factor, but I'm afraid it does limit the places they can give you. There is something else I need to tell you and I'm not happy about it, but this is where Jackie lives," Paula sighed, definitely not impressed.

Clara froze, she would be stuck in a house with a bunch of strangers and the girl who hated her most in the world. How could this get any worse? "Right. Fine." She finally got the words out and then stood up. "I need to go, Danny and I have project work to do. Especially given we won't be able to do anything over the holiday now."

"Clara make sure you read that before tomorrow afternoon," Paula told her, "and if you need anything at all you find me."

"Yeah, sure," she replied and walked out to the library still in a bit of a daze. Danny was waiting in the corner and rushed over. On a quick glance round Clara realised they were the only two in there. "They're sending me to Jackie's home."

"Why? Why would they send you to such a big place? I mean, it's a small house but it doesn't make sense," he put an arm around her and led her to the table, sitting down.

"They tried, but I'm… well, I'm complicated. It's the best they could do," she sighed and put the pile of information on the table. "I mean they're trying, they've given me all this, but Jackie… they weren't to know, I think Paula told them but it's too late now. It's 3 days."

Danny shook his head and pulled her close, kissing her head. "I'm sorry, but it is only a week and you'll be back. You can call me anytime you know that."

"We're gonna get so behind on the project, guess we were kinda relying on half term," she sighed.

"I guess we will have to spend a bit of time together in the next couple of days then eh?" he kissed her head softly. "You want to get on with some now?"

"You know me well," she smiled a little weakly and turned around to start working, taking her mind off the moment she was dreading.

#-#-#-#

Paula took her to the home. Clara didn't speak the whole way, she couldn't. Jackie had already left with her support worker but thankfully they hadn't made them travel together. "Here we are," Paula parked up outside. "I know this isn't easy, but I'll come and take you to see your Dad on Wednesday and if anything changes we'll get you there. We're all here to support you."

"Yeah," Clara replied and got out of the car, grabbing her bag from the back. Paula led her to the door and they were met by one of the care workers.

"You must be Clara, come on in," she smiled politely - she had a kind smile. Clara smiled back, still not really able to talk for fear of what might come out. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out.

 _If she says anything just ignore her, she's only jealous of how wonderful you are xx_

Clara suppressed a further smile at the text, but it did make her feel a little better as she slipped her phone back away and followed the care worker (who was apparently called Hannah) further into the house and Paula left. She was guided up to her room. "This is your space and will be for as long as you need it. There's a noticeboard there if you want to put any pictures up and if you have any posters we can fix them up too. Do you want me to leave you to get your bearings?"

"Yeah, thanks," Clara put her bag down and sat on the bed, looking around. Given she expected to spend most of the next week in this room it wasn't too bad. Hannah left, leaving the door a little open.

She spent a few minutes unpacking and trying to make the space feel a little more her own before deciding that while things seemed fairly quiet she would take a little look around. Having already memorized the layout it didn't take her long to get around the house and down to what was labelled as the common room. This is where any form of content disappeared.

"Well well the rumours are true. Look what the cat dragged in!" Jackie familiar voice grew nearer as she stood up and walked towards her. Clara tried to ignore her, walking towards the window. "You know I didn't quite believe it when they said your name, course they didn't say your full name but the description was pretty obvious - not many weirdos like you about."

"Jackie maybe we should leave her, you heard what Hannah said," one of the other girls who looked a little older suggested.

"She doesn't know anything. It's all an act, just feeling sorry for herself. What did Daddy get bored of you as well?" Jackie smirked.

Clara felt the anger building inside her, it was new and she didn't quite know what was going to happen next. She spun round to face her, "You're right. Hannah doesn't know anything, and neither do you. Think you're a big shot popular girl but is that the best you've got? Leave my family out of this!" she screamed and before she knew it her hand had come up and slapped Jackie hard across the face - just as Hannah walked in.

"She just went crazy!" Jackie held her face even though Clara knew it couldn't have been that hard.

"With me Clara," Hannah put a hand on Clara's back to guide her but in her agitated state she jumped away.

"Don't touch me!" she looked at Hannah and then at everyone else staring at her before running out. She considered the main exit but thankfully her brain stopped her from making such a ridiculous decision and instead ran up to her room, slamming the door and curling up on the bed. She grabbed her phone and quickly dialled Danny's number.

"Hey, you settled in?" he asked, but quickly picked up on her breathing pattern. "Hey deep breaths, slowly, calm down. What's happened?"

"I screwed up. She made me angry, bought up my parents. I didn't mean to but I just lost it. I hit her and the care worker came in and-" there was a knock on her door. She froze.

"Clara? Listen you're going to be fine. Just talk to them and explain, calm yourself now," Danny talked to her.

"Clara I need you to open the door now," Hannah's voice came through.

"Go, you'll only get in more trouble. Call me later okay?" he hung up and Clara slipped her phone away again, standing up and going to the door. She opened it but ran back to her bed for fear of Hannah getting too close again.

Hannah stepped into her room but she didn't move any further. "I'm sorry, your teacher did warn me about touching you."

"You make it sound like I'm an animal," Clara mumbled, sitting on the bed with her knees curled up and clutching her necklace which Danny had bought her on their holiday. It was just a souvenir but right now it felt like all she had.

"You can't go around hitting people for no reason," Hannah dodged her comment.

"I don't." Clara replied, "I don't go around hitting just anyone and definitely not for no reason."

"That's not what it looks like from here," she responded and Clara resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Course it isn't. You've known Jackie for years and I'm sure you think she's perfect. I on the other hand have been here all of 5 minutes and all you've seen of me is a girl that won't talk to you and then hits your favourite kid. I don't blame you, I'd probably be the same," Clara shrugged. "Thing is you have my file, I guess you've read it - all good care workers would after all. You know why I wouldn't talk to you and you know I wouldn't just go around hitting anyone."

"Your past doesn't excuse you in this house," Jackie spoke - she was stood out in the corridor. Clara clenched her fists but didn't move, refusing to look up.

"Not now Jackie, make sure you put ice on your cheek and I'll come and see you in a bit," Hannah told her, shutting the door and turning back to Clara.

"I hate that she knows, I hate that anyone knows, but I really hate that she knows," she sighed.

"That's not really an excuse."

"She uses it against me! You haven't even asked why, you haven't asked why I did it. I've spent weeks, months having to put up with her silently but then it's easy to avoid in school. Here she's going to be everywhere I go, I can't get away from it and she'll take advantage of that. She hates me," Clara explained, she could feel herself shaking.

"Are you sure about this? I can't say I've ever known Jackie to hate anyone," Hannah questioned.

"Maybe you don't know little Jackie as well as you think," Clara sighed. "Just do whatever you're going to do, I can't argue anymore."

"No, we need to talk about this Clara," Hannah told her.

"Trust me, you don't want to continue this conversation," Clara replied, lying down when she felt her head go a little dizzy.

"Well I need you to come and apologise to Jackie," she spoke firmly.

"I can't," Clara replied, a little weaker now.

"You most certainly can and you most certainly will. Come on Clara don't make this difficult, you're only here for a week!"

"No, I really ca-" she didn't make it to the end of the sentence.


	22. Chapter 22

The paramedics were there when she woke up. Clara sat up quickly in panic, not immediately recognising her surroundings.

"Hey, you're alright Clara." She looked to her left and saw Chris. "How you feeling?"

She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down a little. "Okay I think, just shaky and tired."

"Well we've determined you weren't fitting for long so we don't need to take you in if you think you're okay?"

"I'm okay, I've wasted enough hospital time recently. I'm sorry you had to come out for a short seizure, it's all new to them here," she glanced up at Hannah who was stood by the door looking rather concerned.

Chris grabbed his bag, "nonsense, it's always lovely to see you even if it's not the best of circumstances. You look after yourself alright?" Clara nodded, "now in the nicest way I hope I don't see you again soon," she chuckled at his comment.

"Bye Chris, thank you," she smiled as he went, but the smile dropped once he was gone. "Didn't read _all_ of my file then."

Hannah sighed, "I'm sorry Clara, but you did do wrong. I appreciate in your situation I should've taken a different approach but that doesn't excuse your punishment now. Phone please, 24 hours." Clara knew there was no point in arguing and took it from the side, handing it to her. "Thank you. Now the paramedic said you'd probably need to sleep for awhile now so I'll leave you be. Any problems you come and find me." Hannah left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Once Clara knew she was gone she went over to her wardrobe and opened it, pulling out the bag she'd left in the bottom and reached in for the spare phone Danny had given her. Thankfully she'd been keeping it charged in case of emergency so she soon had it turned on and she dialled his number.

"Why are you on this phone?" he asked when answering.

"Took my other one for 24 hours," Clara sighed. "Only fair I guess, I shouldn't have hit her."

"No, but are they doing anything about Jackie?" Danny asked.

"I doubt it. I can't be bothered with it all anymore to be honest," she sighed. "I just want this week done. The sooner I can be back with you the better," she told him, lying down and looking up at the ceiling. "I feel out of control."

"You can do this, just remember everything we talked about. Focus on yourself, there's plenty for you to do," he told her. "If it's any consolation my parents have got me working all hours at the cafe this week. I'm gonna lose the will to live."

Clara chuckled at his voice as he complained to her, "I'm sure you'll survive. Just be nice to the customers this time."

"That was one time and she was really rude!" Danny replied.

"Still," Clara said to him sternly.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll be good," he groaned. "Speaking of which, I'd better go. I'll call you later okay? Look after yourself."

"I will, I love you," she replied and hung up, hiding the phone and shutting her eyes.

#-#-#-#

She woke up to a knock on the door and sat up, looking at the time - she'd been asleep for about 3 hours. Clara made her way to the door and opened it slowly, peeking round. She recognised the girl as the one who tried to stop Jackie earlier so she opened the door further. "Hi," she opened the door a little nervously.

"Hey, I was hoping we could start a fresh? I'm Kate and for what it's worth I think Jackie was in the wrong earlier. You go to her school?" She nodded. "Mind if I come in? Something tells me you might talk better in private." Clara moved out of the way to allow her in and shut the door. "Hannah didn't tell us a lot about you really, but I'd like to understand."

Clara sat back down on her bed. "Thank you, I'm sorry for the mess I caused, is Jackie okay?"

"No idea, but I expect so. I always had a feeling she wasn't the nice girl she's always made herself out to be," Hannah sat down on her desk chair.

"Mmm she has a lot of people fooled. How long has she been here?" Clara asked, crossing her legs and starting to relax a little.

"Years, since she was 3. I've been here longer though. She's grown up here but her parents left money for her to go to the private school, it's all a little weird. I don't know she's always seemed too nice all her life and anytime they tried to get her adopted she'd come back and just claim they weren't good enough. Always seems to get her way with everything, I don't quite know how she does it," Kate replied.

"Yeah, pretty much the same at school. Her and her friends are the 'popular girls' and they act exactly like that - anyone who isn't good enough knows about it but the teachers just think she's perfect material. It's stupid, because she doesn't work anywhere near hard enough and all her friends suffer for it too. Her boyfriend is so clever but she's the one stopping him. I mean, he's a jerk too but I'd place bets on that being her fault. We've been forced to work together on this maths project and honestly it's very hard when he has got used to being a lazy arse," she sighed.

"Oh wow you poor thing, I'm really sorry you've ended up here. Do you… mind me asking why?" Kate asked hesitantly.

"My dad's in hospital and my Mum died a year ago so there's nobody to look after me over the holidays. He's gonna be in the hospital for months," Clara looked down. Kate moved to sit beside her but didn't touch her.

"That's hard. I never knew my parents so I've never known any better but I always feel like it's worse to lose parents later in life. Your Dad will get better though right?" she asked.

"Yes he will, just has to have a lot of surgery and rehab. I wish I could do more, I can't even help my Gran from here," she sighed. "I know this is for the best but it really doesn't feel it."

"Well be assured you have at least one friend here," Kate smiled. "It's dinner now, you coming down?"

Clara returned the smile a little and stood up, "sure. Thank you."

Dinner wasn't so bad. Hannah was in the room so Jackie generally played nice other than the odd glare. Kate and Clara went back up to Clara's room afterwards and talked a little more about the simpler things like their interests and hobbies. They talked for so long that Clara had forgotten Danny was going to ring and their conversation was interrupted by the vibration from her drawer. She silently cursed herself for not turning that off, but then she hadn't expected company either.

"I thought Hannah took your phone?" Kate asked.

"She did…" Clara bit her lip a little. "I have a spare. It's complicated," she pulled it out of the drawer. "Just a cheap one. I can't really explain it." She rejected the call but quickly text Danny to say she was fine and would call later before putting it away. "Please don't say anything."

"Why would I? Consider my mouth zipped," Kate performed the motion with her mouth and hands to which Clara chuckled.

"Thanks, it's nice to have a friend," she smiled.

"You have friends at school right? Jackie hasn't ruined that?" Kate suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah my roommates are amazing, we get on so well. Infact they'll be panicking that I'm not replying to them but I'll smooth that out tomorrow," she explained.

"Wait but you have a spare phone?" Kate pointed out.

"Only has 1 number in it," Clara told her. "And that is a secret."

"Duly noted," Kate grinned. "But you know you've made me very intrigued now?"

"Yep," Clara shrugged and smiled, "and long may it continue."

"Oh you are a cheeky one. I like it. I should probably get some work done now, got some awful maths stuff. Honestly GCSEs are a bitch and maths is the worst," she complained.

"Want me to take a look?" Clara asked. Kate looked a little unconvinced, "maths is something I can do. Bring it in here I can do some of my stuff too."

Kate decided to give her a try and disappeared to get her work. Clara went into the cupboard and found where she had put her folder and grabbed it out. Kate reappeared and sat down with her, getting out her homework. "I don't know if you'll be able to help, you won't have even covered this yet."

"I have a lot of spare time and do a lot of reading," Clara told her and looked over. "Oh fun, so what don't you get?"

Kate explained and no sooner had she done so Clara grabbed a bit of paper and started going through the equation with her. "That's the way I always find easiest anyway."

"That makes so much more sense than the way they tried to teach us at school. How on earth do you know that?" Kate asked, looking over what she'd written.

"A lot of time hiding in the library with nothing but curriculum based books to entertain myself. Let's just say I didn't enjoy my previous school a lot," she shrugged.

"So you turned yourself into a little genius?" Kate asked and Clara blushed. "There's nothing wrong with that. Good for you. Don't expect me not to take advantage," she winked.

"Everyone does don't worry," she chuckled. "Anyway have a go with that and let me know if it's an issue."

#-#-#-#

By Monday she felt a little more comfortable. Kate looked after her and she helped with her work, it seemed like a fair deal. Clara was lying on her bed after lunch when Danny phoned, he must have just gone on lunch. "Hey you, got your phone back then?"

"Thank goodness, I had about 20 messages from Jess and Faye panicking. I didn't tell them a lot about what happened though, they don't need to worry. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Knackered, it's so busy in there today. But I want to hear more about this friend of yours," Danny asked her. She could hear him eating on the other end and for some reason that made her smile.

"Kate? She's so lovely. She's in year 10 and I've been helping her a little with her maths-"

"Geek," Danny interrupted and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Cheeky sod," Clara told him, "it's been nice having a working partner and she dislikes Jackie just as much as I do."

"Well that's a bonus," he grinned, "I'm glad you're a little happier. Has she said anything else?"

"Nah, I've dodged that bullet. I'm just hanging on for Wednesday, I miss Dad," she sighed, her mood dropping slightly as she thought of him.

"Oh that's what I was meant to ask you. Mum said if you like we could take your Gran in to see him?"

"That would be so good, she'll be worried sick about the both of us but I don't want your parents to go out of their-"

"Shush, they're more than happy to. Text me the address and we will go round after work," he told her. "I wish we could take you."

Clara sighed, "I wish you could too. I miss you," she sat up and walked to the window looking out. "There's a nice view here."

"I'm sure you're a nicer view," Danny grinned down the phone.

"You are SO cheesy. That was shocking. If you were here I would send you out the room," she rolled her eyes.

"I can hear the eye rolling from here," Danny commented, "I do love you."

"Luckily I love you too," she smiled.

"Well well well," Clara spun round and saw Kate at the door. She came in and shut the door, "You didn't shut the door properly. Lucky it was just me. So who's on the phone?"

"Um… my Gran…" Clara tried.

"Really?!" She got down her ear, "couldn't have been your Dad? You went for Gran?!"

"Well Dad wasn't a very plausible answer," she replied, momentarily and stupidly forgetting why she'd lied in the first place.

"Nor is your Gran, you told me her phone was broken on Sunday that's why you couldn't get in contact," Kate pointed out. Clara shut her eyes tight and pinched her nose a little.

"I'll call you back," she sighed and threw the phone down on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to lie, it's complicated it's-"

"A boy, I got that. The question is why do you look so mortified that I found out?" Kate asked, going over to the window where she was still stood. "I mean you look actually terrified."

"It's-"

"If you tell me it's complicated one more time I'll throw you on that bed. What is it?"

Clara moved from the window and picked her phone back up. She unlocked it and went through a series of folders to reach the ones with photos of her and Danny. When she found a suitable picture she handed the phone to Kate. "Aww that's lovely- wait, isn't that Danny?" Clara nodded. "What the hell?!"

"Please, don't, I know it's awful and how it must look but there's so much more to it than that," she nervously played with her hands. Kate started flicking through the holiday photos.

"You guys look… serious. I mean, I'm not sure I've ever seen kids your age look at each other like that. That's like how people in films look at each other I mean really how much more sickeningly romantic could this photo be?" she turned the phone to Clara. It was one they'd taken on the beach as the sun was going down, Danny was holding her close as the temperature started to cool and Gina had snapped it when they weren't looking. "I never understood him and Jackie. He always seemed too good for her, like she was dragging him down. I mean, I've only met him a couple of times when he's visited but it never felt right."

"They're together because everyone thinks they should be, not because they do. Danny can barely stand her," she sighed and sat down on the bed, "but it can't end. If it does it'd be catastrophic for them both, and then there's me..."

"School politics huh?" Kate sat down beside her. "It's okay, I get it."

"Really? Most people don't. Well, everyone that knows now kinda does but… I don't know. I can't see Jackie seeing it that way, or most of the kids at school. It took my own Dad long enough."

"I may have only known you a couple of days but it's pretty clear to me you don't mess about when it comes to friendships and feelings, and you're rather more mature than your age would suggest," Kate explained how she saw it.

"I get that a lot," Clara shrugged, "I learnt to grow up fast, didn't get much choice in it. It's fine though," she sighed. "Danny is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. He gets me, all my little stupid quirks and messed up reactions to stuff, but he treats me like a human being and that's all I can ever ask. I love him."

Kate handed the phone back to her, "I can see that. Consider your secret just that - as long as you keep me up to date with all the gossip."

Clara chuckled, "deal. There isn't actually that much gossip to share right now, but I will."

"Wonderful, I'll leave you to it then," Kate stood up, "come find me when you're done."

Once she'd gone Clara phoned Danny back and lay back down, relieved at how that went.

#-#-#-#

On Tuesday she finally ventured out of the safety of her room again - something she hadn't done (apart from meals and the odd visit to Kate's room) since she arrived on Saturday. Kate was out with friends this morning, Danny was working and she's already done all the work she could do so in the end it was boredom that forced her exit from the safety of her bedroom.

She knew there was a library room somewhere downstairs - the saving grace of this home - and books were the place for her to turn to. Thankfully she found it easily and went in, smiling at the amount of books. There were hundreds to look through and she started scanning the shelves to find something she hadn't yet read.

"Jackie said you were a geek," Clara turned round and saw one of the other kids had followed her in. He was called Peter, maybe a year older than her if she remembered what Kate had said.

"I like to read," she shrugged and turned back round, pulling out one of the books and reading the blurb. "It's relaxing and you learn a lot."

"There are far more interesting things to do with your life. I mean you haven't been in the TV room once since you arrived and that's just weird," Peter commented.

"You know what's weird? The fact you followed me in here just to tell me I'm weird," Clara replied, something which actually seemed to shock him a little. "What? The weirdo fights back? Weren't you there on Saturday?" Clara rolled her eyes. "I'm not 'weird' Peter, I'm just me. I love reading and I find a lot of subjects fascinating. I do watch TV but I'm not a big fan of sitting in a room full of other people so I've stayed upstairs a lot, I can catch up another time. I appreciate to some people I'm not 'normal', but what exactly is normal? Think on that and get back to me." She walked by him and opened the door to leave the room.

Jackie was stood outside. Of course she was, Peter didn't come in off his own back why would he? Clara avoided eye contact and went to walk off. "Thought you were never going to leave."

"What are you trying to do Jackie? Because you're not getting another reaction like you did before, I'm not falling for that again. I don't understand all this, what have you got against me?" Clara asked, a weird burst of confidence coming over her.

"You don't belong here," Jackie replied.

"Correct, I don't, but I'm just putting up with it until my Dad is better so if you don't mind I'm going to get away from all your ridiculous glares. Goodness knows what crap you've made up about me," she started to walk off but Jackie ran after her and grabbed her arm. Clara stiffened but took deep breaths to try and avoid anything worse. "Please let go. I can't answer for my actions if you don't, and everyone knows that."

Jackie did let go, but she also had Clara corneded. "I can't believe I have to put up with you now. Hannah said you might be here at Christmas too?! Do you know how ridiculously annoying that is?"

"Yes. I really do. What exactly is the point of this conversation? I'm here, there's nothing that can be done about that. We both just need to put up with it." Clara was becoming less and less affected by her scare tactics and it was obviously frustrating Jackie who after a brief period of silence made some sort of growl at her before disappearing. With that done Clara made her way back to her room and settled down, opening the book.

It was a couple of hours later that there was a knock on her window. Clara sat up and walked over, opening the curtain slowly and was more than surprised to see Danny there. She opened the window so he could climb in.

"Jackie invited me over," he sighed as Clara shut the window behind him.

"I still don't quite understand why you just climbed in my window?" Clara asked.

"I wanted to see you. I'm not supposed to be here till 1," he replied and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh great you're here for lunch, that's not going to be awkward at all," Clara rolled her eyes. "You know she tried to get me again earlier."

Danny sighed, "what is wrong with her?"

"That's what I asked. Shocked her a bit that did," Clara stepped back and smirked a little.

"I'm very proud," Danny chuckled, "not that you should have to deal with it, but I'm proud you're coping."

Clara took his hand, "it feels like I'm getting better at this stuff. All thanks to you of course," she smiled. Danny out his spare hand on her back and pulled her a little closer.

"No my love, it's all your work," he smiled and kissed her softly. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," she replied, resting their foreheads together and shutting her eyes briefly. "I lo-" she started speaking but the door burst open and they jumped apart - there was no time for Danny to hide.

"Oi," oh good, it was Jackie. Thank goodness the window was slightly round the corner so she hadn't seen them a second earlier. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" she spotted Danny stood in the corner. Clara turned away and brushed her hair back to compose herself.

"I arrived early, you weren't around and I needed to speak to Clara about the project. Thought I should get it over and done with so I popped in," he replied.

Clara turned around again, "we're done, you can go," she told Danny.

"I don't need your permission," Danny replied. Clara knew he never meant what he said when he was with Jackie, they'd covered that a long time ago. "Let's go Jackie," he grabbed her hand and they left. Clara breathed a sigh of relief and lay down on the bed, shutting her eyes.

Not long after there was a knock on the door next. Clara opened her eyes again and groaned a little, why couldn't she get any peace today? She stood up and walked over, opening the door to see Hannah there. "Lunch is ready."

"I'm not hungry, it's fine," Clara replied.

"It's still lunchtime and I'm supposed to be making sure you eat every meal so I need you to come down now," Hannah pointed out - of course she'd read that bit. Clara sighed and nodded, dreading this meal more than most. Hannah opened the door further and moved for Clara to come out which she did and then made her way downstairs.

Danny had been to the home a few times, that much she knew, and everyone seemed to know him given the conversations that were occuring. She sat down in her usual place with the seat to her right empty as Kate was still out. Everyone started eating and Clara tried to keep her eyes down, but she couldn't help but hear what was going on around her. The younger kids were asking Danny plenty of questions which he was more than happy to answer, he was good with them. Jackie was more than happy to show off 'her man' as well.

"...yeah, he's even putting up with _her_ for a project," Jackie gestured towards Clara as she spoke.

"It's alright, I'm clever enough to do it all myself," Clara spoke up much to Jackie's shock.

"You've got a mouth on you today!" Jackie fought back. Hannah and Glenn - the other care worker on duty - had left the room to deal with another incident. "I suggest you rethink your words." Clara shrugged and continued to eat, looking back down. "Aren't you going to apologise?" She couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Oh you've got a nerve." Jackie stood up, walking round to her and grabbing her arm again. Clara saw Danny stand up instinctively but she managed to catch his eye and give him a look to tell him to keep away before turning her attention back to the situation in hand where she was being pulled up from her chair. "You're not as clever as you think Oswald," she forced her towards the wall. There were mutters behind them of people getting behind Jackie. "You need to learn where the line is. This is our home, you're just invading and you need to get out." Clara tried to pull her arm away but she couldn't and the longer the contact lasted the more she felt herself losing control. There was too much noise, too many people staring at her. Her breathing rate started to rise and there was a pain in her chest. "Aww are you scared now? Poor little Clara-"

"Get off her!" Kate's voice came from the back of the room and she walked over. "Grow up Jackie, you're really showing yourself in a new light this week."

"Yeah well she makes me angry," Jackie tutted, finally stepping back.

"Clara's literally done nothing to you, it's just ridiculous," Kate replied and then looked to Clara. "Let's go," she told her, guiding Clara out. As she left she turned back to the table where the rest of the kids sat, "you all need to have a think about what just happened." She followed Clara upstairs and into her room where she curled up on her bed. "Deep breaths."

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Clara shut her eyes and tried to settle her breathing. "Sorry."

"Don't you dare apologise, this wasn't your fault," she told her. There was a knock on the door and Kate got up to answer it. Danny was at the door. She let him in and quickly shut the door behind him. "Don't worry, I know the score," Kate told him. "I'm just gonna go change," she smiled back at Clara and left the room quickly.

Danny walked over and crouched beside the bed, "I'm sorry, I should never have come."

"She'd have still found an excuse," Clara replied, taking his hand and squeezing it. "She knows how to get me in ways I can't avoid and it's harder to get away than it is at school."

Danny nodded, "you're doing so well. You've definitely made a huge improvement and that's scaring Jackie. Plus you've got the best person on side, all the kids looks up to Kate - Jackie included - so stick with that one." Clara smiled and thanked him. "I do need to go, I only pretended to need the loo so I can't be long. I'll see you tomorrow though yeah? I'll come down the hospital."

Clara watched as he left and then sat up, feeling a lot calmer by the time Kate arrived back. "How you doing?"

"Okay yeah, I think I'll be just fine."


	23. Chapter 23

There wasn't a word to describe how it felt to be back at school. She practically ran back inside, knowing that Jess and Faye were both already in their room and as soon as Clara opened the door they both jumped on her. Clara hugged them tight for quite a few moments before they separated and moved a little further inside the room.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to see you two," Clara smiled and fell backwards purposefully onto her bed. "Never did I think I'd be so ready to come back to school."

"You survived a week living with a monster, I'm not surprised," Jess chuckled and sat on the end of her bed. "So what's she like there?"

"Worse," Clara groaned. "It was barely worth leaving my room the amount of shit I got. Thankful for making a friend in Kate, at least Jackie seemed to look up to her a bit so I could at least eat dinner in relative peace."

"Bless you, did Danny come back again after Tuesday?" Faye asked.

"No. I saw him at the hospital but haven't since. That was too close…" Clara shuddered a little. "Anyway, I'll see him after dinner - need to hear about your holidays first!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and Clara felt much better to be with her friends. She listened intently to their stories about their respective weeks away and laughed at their stories. It allowed her to forget a little about how rubbish her week had been.

"What about your Dad, how's he doing?" Jess asked.

"He's okay, as we kind of expect him to be at this stage. Next operation is on Thursday," Clara told them. "It's fine, he's doing well. I'm not gonna go as often now because it's just going to affect my work. Dad won't want that. Danny's parents are taking my Gran down a couple of times a week which is really good for them both," she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad things are a little better. Now I'm starving and it's dinner time so can we go?" Jess asked and Clara chuckled, nodding and sitting up for them to head off to dinner.

#-#-#-#

After they'd eaten Clara went to her hideout room and went in to find Danny already there. "You're early," she pointed out. Danny stood up and hugged her,

"I was sick of listening to Jackie to be honest, she's got worse after the holiday. I can't stand her talking about you like that," he sighed.

Clara stepped back and sat down on the bed, gesturing for Danny to join her. "I've kinda learnt to ignore it now, as should you. Not worth it to be honest."

"I suppose not," he smiled.

"Good, now can we cheat because I could do with a distraction," Clara asked and grabbed the pack of cards from the side.

"A card game? I'm shocked - are we not going straight into the project?" Danny replied as she dealt the cards.

"No, we're not. Work can start tomorrow, tonight we have fun," she smiled.

They played for a while, probably longer than they should. It was riskily close to lights out when they noticed the time and quickly packed up. "I'd better run. Goodnight beautiful," he smiled and left. Clara watching him go and lay back on the bed, suddenly realising how tired she was. She didn't intend to fall asleep there, but she did.

The next morning she woke up and was a little surprised where she was. Suddenly she remembered lying down for a moment - just a moment. Her phone flashed on the side and she looked at it to see that not only had she fallen asleep here, she'd overslept. No wonder she had 6 missed calls. She finally answered Jess' call.

"Finally! Where the hell are you?" Jess asked.

"In my hideaway…" Clara replied.

"We knocked on the door and it was locked so we looked elsewhere, I think Paula even phoned the hospital! Anyway why were you there all night?!" she hadn't meant to panic them all.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and I hadn't set my alarm so I woke up late. Must've been a really deep sleep I guess…" she presumed.

"No kidding! You'd better get back, I'll tell Paula you're okay. You… are okay right?" Jess clearly doubted herself.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. See you in a bit," she hung up and quickly ran through school back to the room.

"Bloody hell you slept in your clothes, you okay there Oswald?" Faye asked, jumping up. "Jess just went to find Paula."

"Okay, and yeah I really am fine. Before you ask, Danny went back to his room," Clara told her, grabbing her hairbrush.

"We know, tried that avenue fairly early on," she told Clara who immediately reached for her phone, "it's okay he knows you're fine. It's not like you to sleep in though."

"Yeah, guess I haven't slept too well this week. It's fine though, I'm just gonna change and I'll be ready," she smiled and Faye nodded, going back to whatever she was doing. Clara ran about getting into her uniform and organising her stuff ready for the day. She was nearly done when the door burst open and Danny ran in. "Bloody hell you look like you're about to collapse, where exactly have you run from?"

"The back field, seeing as you ask. Via my room to change." Danny told her. "Don't ask, the guys wants an early morning run. Seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Clara chuckled, "you look knackered," she commented. Faye quickly excused herself and left the room. "Why you here anyway?"

"I was worried about you, you spent all night there!"

"I fell asleep, it was nothing major Danny relax. Won't Jackie be waiting for you anyway?" she asked. Danny moved forward and hugged her, "are you okay?" she asked, a little surprised at the sudden movement. He nodded but didn't reply. Clara took a step back and looked up at his face, "what's wrong?" she asked and reached a hand up to his face.

"There's something I haven't told you," he told her, taking the hand on her face and leading her to sit down on the bed. "God I don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me, you know you can tell me anything," Clara squeezed his hand.

Danny sighed and nodded, "I know, I do know. This is just, I should've told you a long time ago," he looked down.

"Danny, just tell me or neither of us will get to eat this morning," she grinned.

"Okay okay. Just - thing is, my parents… they're not technically my parents. Well, they are legally, just not like biologically," he told her in broken sentences hoping for the best.

"You're adopted," Clara replied, a little surprised. "You're so close to them."

"Yeah, they're good people. Always be my parents in my eyes, I never knew my real Mum and Dad. They adopted me when I was 9, we agreed on boarding school after I finished junior school to try and help with my behaviour. When they said you'd made a difference to me they weren't joking you know? I've changed a lot. I was… reluctant to be adopted, but they stuck by me. I just, I should've told you," he sighed.

"Why should you? It's a big thing it's okay to take a while to talk to me about it you know?" she leaned forward so their foreheads touch. "I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well."

"It's not just that though. That's where I met Jackie, I was at that house. I'm their success story if you like," he rolled his eyes at the comment. "I've known her since she came when I was 7. We didn't see each other again till we came here but… yeah. I'm sorry," he sighed. Clara kissed him softly, "what's that for?"

"To shut you up mostly, but a little to prove a point. I love you, I don't care where you came from or how long you've known that bitch, you're everything I need regardless," she smiled.

"Clara Oswald I can't believe you just said that!" Danny looked at her in shock but then smiled, "I do love you."

"Good. Now for goodness sake go to breakfast and I'll see you in class okay?" Clara stood up and pointed at the door.

Danny smirked, "I love it when you get bossy." Clara rolled her eyes, "okay okay I'm going!" he replied and left. Clara let a small smile out when he left and grabbed her bag, going after Jess and Faye.

#-#-#-#

A few weeks passed and Paula was still sticking by her quite a lot. Clara didn't mind too much, she wasn't being too intrusive and it made life a little easier sometimes. When lessons ended that day she said goodbye for the day before going back to her room. Jess and Faye had already got back. "So are you gonna tell us what happened with Danny the other week or…?" They had asked her every day since.

"Or. Definitely or," Clara grinned. "Sorry, confidential conversation. Need to know basis."

"Oh yeah," Faye smirked.

"Shut up," Clara rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"That damn maths project," Jess sighed.

"You sound disappointed, I'm kinda enjoying it," Clara replied.

"Yeah well you're a weirdo who likes maths, and you get to work with your boyfriend!" Faye pointed out.

"Excuse me am I not good enough for you?" Jess asked. Clara chuckled, "I'm a little offended."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Faye jumped up and opened it, moving out of the way to allow Danny in. "You might as well live here," Faye commented as he walked in and she shut the door.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what was happening tonight so I came to check," Danny told her.

"You're not convincing. You have a phone remember?" Jess pointed out.

"Busted…" he replied.

Clara chuckled, "library?" she asked and Danny nodded. "Fab." Clara grabbed the project folder and went over to him, saying goodbye to Jess and Faye before disappearing off to the library.

They sat in their little corner and started working, bouncing off each other as they often did. They worked and chuckled and time passed quicker than they had realised. "We're nearly done," Danny pointed out to Clara.

"Mmmm we should stop for now," she chuckled and put her pen down, leaning to rest on his shoulder. "I love working with you. Shame it'll be over soon."

"Likewise, it's nice to work with someone who cares about what they're doing. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed school before you came. And anyway, when this is over it'll be Christmas so we get 4 weeks to spend together," he kissed her head.

Clara leaned her head up so she could kiss him properly and Danny ran a hand through her hair.

"I came to save you from-" Clara and Danny both jumped apart at the sound of another voice to see Jackie stood in front of them. "What the hell is going on?!" Clara froze, she didn't know what to do. "What are you doing with that freak?!"

Danny stood up. He looked angry and Clara didn't know where he was going next. She wanted to reach for his hand but that didn't seem very sensible right now. "Don't call her that." Clara's eyes widened.

"Why are you defending her? You hate her," Jackie seethed.

"No. You hate her for some stupid unknown reason. Did what you just see look like I hate her?" he replied.

"She's weird, why would you want to be with some ugly weirdo when you have me?" she asked.

"Firstly, Clara isn't weird. She is cleverer and kinder than you will ever be. Secondly she is far from ugly and you know it. Jealousy won't get you anywhere. You know this is exactly why we were keeping it a secret but you know what? You deserve to know. You deserve to know that I can't stand being around you, I can't stand listening to you constantly belittling anyone who isn't just like you. I can't stand the fact that you always expect everyone to listen and agree with you. I don't like you Jackie and I was a fool to ever start. Clara has showed me how to be myself again. So yeah, we are over. I don't give a damn what you or your poor friends think," he told her.

Jackie looked shocked, but then spotted something. "If you like each other so much, how come she's run away?" she asked with a smirk. Danny looked around and on seeing Clara's empty seat he immediately sprinted out of the library. "This isn't over!" Jackie shouted after him as he left.

Clara ran and she kept running until she got back to her private room. She burst in and shut the door behind, taking deep breaths and locking the door. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket and she grabbed it, unsurprised to see Danny's name on the screen. She couldn't answer it. Instead she found her group chat with Faye and Jess and just wrote 'She knows.' before throwing her phone under the bed and out of sight, falling to the floor and curling up as she lost consciousness.

#-#-#-#

Clara could hear her name as she came round, it was Jess' voice. "Come on let us in, I promise it's just us." She glanced at the clock and knew she'd been out all night, but hospital was the last place she needed to be. Slowly she pulled herself up and went to the door, opening it slowly. Jess and Faye came in and she quickly shut it again. "It's nearly breakfast, come on."

"Where's Danny? Is he okay?" she asked.

"Probably not slept all night. He and Jackie had a huge blow out in the corridor, teachers had to break it up and they both got put in isolation for the night. He managed to text us to say what was happening, said he tried to call you but you didn't answer." Faye explained.

Clara sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. "I've screwed everything up. We should never have started this."

"Don't you ever blame yourself for this. You made Danny a better person and he knows that. You both only kept up the pretence for your protection and that's important to remember. So she knows now, but you've got us and Danny who will defend you to the bitter end. Now really come on, I am starving," Jess had crouched down beside her to talk but stood up now.

Clara looked up, "I can't. I can't go out there."

"Well you can't stay in here till Christmas," Faye pointed out. "We won't leave you, promise."

"Plus if we're not out in 5 minutes Paula's coming in," Jess added. "So basically you're coming out either way."

Clara sighed, she knew they were right but she also knew the fallout from this would be huge and it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Slowly she stood up and nodded, following them outside where they found Paula stood just round the corner. "Hey, how you doing?" she asked. "I'm sorry I'd already left when it all kicked off."

"Not your fault," Clara replied. "I need to clean up."

"Alright, we've still got time. Jackie is still in isolation at the moment, she's being lectured at by Mr Garmin," Paula smiled. Mr Garmin was known for being the teacher you do not want to get on the wrong side of. Clara knew that it wouldn't stop Jackie coming for her, but at least she was out the way for now. They went back to their room so Clara could change and organise herself. Jess and Faye were their usual selves and trying their best to cheer her up which she was grateful for.

Once she was sorted they went down to the food hall and grabbed breakfast. Clara wasn't really all that hungry and just took a banana to show willing, sitting with them at the table. Paula had, with Clara's permission, left them to it while they ate as she wanted to go and speak to various teachers about the situation now it was out there. Clara could feel people watching her as she sat listening to her friends chat away beside her while she stared down at the banana in front of her. Everything was a little fuzzy today, probably down to the previous night's events but she still wasn't going to tell anyone about that. "Clara! Danny's here." That was obviously not the first time she had said that to her, but she'd been in her own world. Her head shot up when she processed what Jess was saying.

"I need to go," she replied.

"What? Clara he'll be over once he has food," Faye told her, a little confused.

"And what will everyone say then? They're already giving me dirty looks."

"So what? They're gonna have to get used to it and soon they'll see everything we see between you two," Jess took her hand, "you're amazing, show them."

Danny put his place down and sat in by Clara, putting a hand on her shoulder, "hey, look at me." She didn't turn around straight away, "I know everyone's looking and I know how that makes you feel, but I'm here and nothing can stop me now."

"But your friends… I've lost you everything…" Clara still couldn't look at him.

"My friends are bloody glad this has happened apparently." Now Clara moved, surprised at what he just said. "I know, I'm surprised too. Turns out they were getting sick of her attitude as well and having to hang out with the girls all the time. They're kinda grateful." Clara finally looked at him. "This is you and me now, together," he smiled gently. "Ignore everyone else. If they're ever making you feel bad then you look at me and remember that."

"God I'm gonna throw up," Jess groaned, "we have to put up with this all the time now?!" Clara chuckled a little at her sarcasm.

"Clara," Danny's small smile at Jess' comment was quickly gone. "Last night, what happened after you ran away?"

"I hid away and slept," she shrugged.

"Your eyes are twitching," he told her and Clara looked down, turning to sit forward in her chair again. "I'm right aren't I?"

"I'm fine, honestly. Danny if you don't eat you'll be complaining by 10," she told him, making it clear that she was done with that conversation.

"It's a little weird that you know that," Faye sat back in her chair.

"These days nothing surprises me with those two," Jess chuckled. "You okay if we disappear quickly? Left my folder in the room."

Clara nodded and the girls both got up and left. "You know they did that on purpose?"

"Oh yeah I know," she replied. "Sometimes it's easier to let them think they're playing a game."

Danny chuckled, "so you gonna tell me what really happened last night?"

Clara sighed, "I don't know. I can't remember leaving the library or going upstairs or falling asleep. I don't remember anything after she walked in."

"What, you don't remember at all?" he asked, putting his cutlery down when he finished eating and turning to her.

"No, I don't. But I'm fine. I need to get out of here though, can we go?"

They stood up and left the hall together, but they hadn't got far when they were met by Jackie's gang of friends. "What do you think you're doing?" they approached Clara, practically ignoring Danny.

"Walking down the corridor?" she replied, suddenly feeling a little argumentative.

"Don't get snarky with me," Josie got uncomfortably close to her. "You know what I'm talking about, slut, do you really think _this_ is going to last? He's just using you for a bit of excitement."

"Yeah, I'm the definition of excitement me," Clara rolled her eyes, though she was shaking inside and it was taking all her strength not to run away. "That must be why I'm so popular."

"Oh she fights back," Olivia joined in. "You've got a nerve."

Danny stepped in now, "why don't you lot give it a rest and stop following Jackie like little bloody sheep?"

"Um she's not even here?!" Josie said as if she was saying something incredible. Danny and Clara shared a look, not quite believing she was saying that.

"Really?! Hadn't noticed…" Danny rolled his eyes, "we have places to be. We'll leave you to work that one out." He took Clara's hand which in turn caused reaction that they ignored and got passed them to head out.

#-#-#-#

Danny moved in every lesson. Paula agreed to organise it that he could sit by Clara, she agreed that they might as well make it plain they meant business and all their teachers were fine with it. Interestingly they'd had some good comments from teachers about the relationship which helped. Unfortunately most students were far from agreeable, but they just got their heads down and worked through their lessons together.

Lunchtime came around and Danny was beginning to get concerned. Clara wasn't right, whatever she'd said about feeling fine clearly wasn't true. She wasn't on it like usual, getting simple answers wrong or missing things that were being said. Paula had gone off to a meeting and Danny suggested they go outside for a while to get away which Clara was more than grateful for. "You're still not right," he told her, squeezing her hand a little as they walked."

"There's a lot going on that's all, I'm sure I'll get used to it," she smiled softly and kept walking with him. "I think it's a good thing, people knowing."

"It will be in the end," he reassured her, "people will see the truth soon too. They'll realise we are serious." Clara nodded and leant into him as they stopped by one of the trees. "I'm worried about you."

"I got that," Clara replied. "I really am okay, just shaky that's all. How are you doing anyway?"

"Honestly? Just relieved. Relieved Jackie is gone from my life, relieved I haven't actually lost all my friends, relieved that I can finally look at you the way I always want to," he rubbed her arm softly and kissed her head.

Clara smiled at him, "you and me. Always."

"Always. Now come on, I'm starving," Danny smiled.

"Yeah we should go back," Clara agreed and they started walking back. "Oh damn-" she stopped in her tracks. "I promised Jess and Faye I'd go through that maths stuff with them. Oops. I'd better go find them. You be okay?"

"I'm sure I can survive," he winked. "See you later."

Clara nodded, smiled and ran off.


	24. Chapter 24

"So what are you really like?"

"Are you actually that clever?"

"Why do you always look so scared?"

"Guys please!" Danny's voice drew Clara back from wherever her head was spinning off to with the chaos of his roommates questioning her. "I told you already not to overwhelm her."

"You make me sound like a cat," she told him, finding her voice and hitting Danny gently before turning back to look at his friends. "Sorry, I know I take a bit of getting used to, I don't mind the questions really just… one at a time maybe. My brain doesn't deal well with a lot of new information at once - that's why I have to leave class sometimes. I don't do it on purpose, it's just how my brain works these days - I don't have much control over it," she shrugged. It was almost at the point where she'd come to terms with it now, it was nice to feel more relaxed about the situation now.

One of the boys - Bobby - spoke up now. "Okay I get that, but why do you have Paula when you're like the cleverest kid in the school?"

Danny went to reply again but Clara stopped him, "it's fine Danny, honestly, I'd rather people ask me questions than make assumptions about me," she explained and then went back to Bobby's question. "Paula's there to control me when I can't control myself. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in any lessons some days. I'm better than I was, much better, but a lot of that is down to her. I know it doesn't make sense to everyone, apparently most people, but that's just how I work. It's hard to explain…"

"I'm getting that," Bobby replied, "I'm sorry we've messed you about so much, we didn't think."

Clara shrugged, "it's fine, you guys were nowhere near as bad as the girls."

"Still, you went through a lot because of us," one of the other lads popped up. Clara smiled, it was nice to know they realised what they did.

"I've been through alot worse. Thank you though, but we're all on a level field here I think now," she leant back into Danny as they sat on his bed.

"Still can't believe you're the reason Danny started persuading us all to behave," Bobby spoke again and they all laughed.

Clara grinned, "unintentional positives I assure you, but I'm not complaining. Danny's clever and Jackie was holding him back, I suspect the same is true for you guys too."

"We were talking about this earlier, we've all made some bad decisions. Like the fact this project is due in 3 weeks and we've done bugger all," Bobby groaned, pointing to the abandoned folder on the floor.

"Yeah because we don't actually pay attention and learn anything," Paul pointed out. Clara looked up at Danny and raised an eyebrow to which he just nodded. "What?"

"I like a challenge," she announced and jumped off the bed. "Show me what you've got then?" Bobby and Paul were both staring at her. "What? You want help, I'm offering to help. Have you made a start?"

"We had a couple of ideas…" Paul replied, a little dumbfounded.

"Well come on then! Offer isn't valid forever," Clara told them. Eventually they came to realise she was serious and joined her on the floor to look at the work.

About 2 hours later and they were making some real progress. Where possible Clara tried to let them do it themselves - partly because it had to be their work but mostly to prove to them they could do it. "Oh wow this is actually starting to look like something worth handing in."

"Still some work to be done but this is really good stuff guys - looks like my instinct was right," she grinned and stood up. "I have places to be, but let me know if you need anything else. See you later," she smiled. Danny followed her out of the room into the hall.

"Well I didn't expect the afternoon to go like that," Danny grinned.

Clara nodded, "enjoyed it really. They have good ideas, just not been using them." They stood facing each other, holding hands. "I really do need to go, I've got a meeting with Paula."

"I know," he grinned, "see you later?"

"Of course," she smiled and kissed him quickly before running off.

She was only a couple of minutes late but Paula was sat waiting for her looking concerned. "You're late," she commented.

"I know, sorry," Clara replied, catching her breath as she'd run through the school.

"You're never late," Paula added. "Everything okay?"

"Fine, sorry I was helping Paul and Bobby with their maths project and lost track of time," she sat down.

"That… is not the sentence I expected to come from you just then," Paula smiled.

Clara chuckled, "I know. Danny thought I should meet them properly that's all but then I ended up organising a whole project. Some things never change." She sat back on the chair, "so… why am I here?"

"Your Dad-" Paula started.

"Is he okay?!"

"Yes. But his recovery is going to take longer than they originally thought," she explained. "We had already expected it to last over Christmas but last night they discovered another bleed that they hadn't found before which is going to set him back. I spoke to him earlier and he wants you to go tomorrow so he can explain more." Clara looked down at the floor, trying to process this. "He's so proud of how well you're doing, we all are." She nodded but didn't speak. "Come on where's that smile I saw when you came in here?"

"Same place as my Dad's recovery," she stood up. "I need to go." With that she left, ignoring Paula's calls for her from behind.

She ran back to Danny's room and went in, calmly asking if they could go for a walk. Once they were outside though he realised this wasn't just a walk around the field. "Clara what's going on?"

"I need to see Dad but Paula won't take me till tomorrow," she told him honestly.

"Clara you promised her you wouldn't go there alone anymore," Danny replied, stopping her as they reached the edge of the grounds.

Clara shrugged, "I'm not alone though." Danny still didn't look convinced. "Please - they found another bleed last night and it's set him back even more. I need to see him, he needs to see me. This is hard enough on him as it is, they told him how bad it was at the home even though I asked them not to and I know he's panicking. I need you to be there to prove I'm okay."

"You're not though, you're running away from school again," he sighed.

"Because nobody will listen!" she shouted a little louder than intended. "Sorry. You don't have to come, I don't want to get you in trouble. God what am I doing, I'm supposed to be getting you out of trouble not into it."

Clara didn't know what to do with herself, she ran a hand through her hair and turned away from Danny, but he pulled her back and close to him. "I hate seeing you like this," he sighed and rubbed her back gently. "Okay, come on let's go."

"No you can't you'll-"

"I've done worse than this, come on," Danny took her hand and they ran off towards the hospital.

#-#-#-#

Clara opened the door to her Dad's room slowly incase he was asleep, but his head turned towards the door as she walked in. "Clara? What are you doing here? Paula said she was bringing you tomorrow." She shut the door behind her, Danny having waited outside for now.

She ran over and hugged him carefully, "tomorrow was too late. I'm sorry I've not been here."

"Shush you, I'm sorry you've had to go through all this," he took her hand and squeezed it. "They told me what happened."

"I told them not to," she complained, "you've got enough to worry about."

"Clara you're my daughter, you're still young and you should not be dealing with this - any of it," he sighed.

"This is why I didn't want them to tell you. I've learnt to grow up fast, it's fine. School is good, everyone knows about Danny now and it's kind of a relief. Not everyone is reacting favourably but turns out Danny's mates were just as fed up with Jackie as he was so that made life a little easier. We nearly finished our project too, it's really good."

Dave smiled and squeezed her hand again, "I'm so proud of you, you're doing so well, but that doesn't mean you should be dealing with so much on your own."

"I'm not alone Dad," she grabbed her phone and sent the text she had prepared and moments later Danny walked in.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked as he shut the door.

"Fine," Clara smiled and looked back at her Dad, "just trying to convince Dad of that."

"We're taking good care of her," Danny smiled too and put a hand on her shoulder. "How are you doing?" he asked Dave.

"Good as I can be. Obviously the set back isn't ideal but I'm being well looked after. It's reassuring to see that Clara has the support, I just worry about Christmas…" he looked a little solemn.

Clara shook her head, "Dad the home is good, they're lovely. Jackie I.. well, I'll deal with her. And Danny will be there when he can. I'm gonna try and see Gran too, but Phil and Faith are being incredible with her. Hopefully someone will bring me to see you too. It might not be the best Christmas, but at least you'll be well looked after.."

"I know love, I know. What a pair we are eh?" he grinned and Clara chuckled. "Hey love, you couldn't fill up the water jug for me could you?" Dave asked and Clara nodded, grabbing the jug and going out leaving Danny with Dave. "I want to do everything I can from here to give her a good Christmas. She really doesn't want for anything but she deserves it. I was hoping your parents might be able to help sort the presents I wanted to get?"

"Of course! I'll speak to Mum and get her to come see you when she drops Grace off. I actually wanted to ask you something about Christmas…"

#-#-#-#

They stayed for a while but Danny persuaded Clara to leave and get back before it got too late. She hugged her Dad and promised to visit as much as she could. Danny kept a hold on her as they walked back but was glad she felt calmer now. He also couldn't stop thinking about the conversation Dave and he had about Christmas.

"You're very quiet," Clara commented as they got nearer to school.

"Sorry, just thinking about things. I- your phone is ringing," his sentence was interrupted. Clara pulled out her phone and looked at the screen, "Paula. You should answer it."

"I can't," she replied and handed the phone to him. Danny nodded and answered.

"Clara?" Paula's voice came down the phone.

"Danny, but she's with me. We went to the hospital, she needed to see her Dad. I know we shouldn't have but honestly it's what she needed. We're nearly back now."

"You can't just walk out like that! You're meant to be looking after her Danny," Paula told him.

Clara overheard this and grabbed the phone off him. "He is looking after me! If you're going to punish anyone take it out on me, not him."

"Admirable Clara, but you both left school grounds without permission," Paula replied. "I can be lenient with you to an extent, but this is pushing it. My office as soon as you return." She hung up. Clara put the phone away and sighed, leaning back into Danny as they walked in through the gates.

"You okay?" Danny asked. Clara shrugged and he stopped her before they went inside the door. "What's going on in your head? Tell me before we go in."

"I shouldn't have made you go, I knew I'd get in trouble for this and now I've got you in trouble too," she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up, don't say anything else. Please don't blame yourself, this is a two way relationship and I know this was exactly what you needed even if Paula doesn't realise it. Come on, let's do this together," he took her hand and squeezed it. "Ready?"

Clara nodded, "let's get through this."

They walked up together, knocking on Paula's door. She opened it and moved to let both kids walk inside her office. Clara sat down in her usual spot and Danny stood behind the chair. Paula sat down in her desk chair and looked at them both. "I work hard with you Clara, you're the best student I've had in years. The progress you've made in such a short period of time is wonderful, but now we're beginning to reach a problem. Obviously everyone knows about you two now, that's fine and actually means I'm not breaking as many rules for you anymore, but it doesn't mean you can go even further. You left the school grounds alone without permission and before you start talking about Danny, he's a pupil too. You're both too young and I can't allow it."

"I just wanted to see Dad, I couldn't wait till tomorrow," Clara spoke fairly quietly.

"Then you should have spoken to me, not just run off! This isn't a joke anymore, and I can't keep using your other problems as an excuse to other members of staff. I worry about you, and I know how difficult your situation is, but you have the same rules to follow as everyone else here. Both of you." Paula kept stern and Clara didn't look up.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "it won't happen again."

"No, it won't. I'll be back with you full time until Christmas, break and lunch included. Outside of lesson times you aren't to leave the building unattended. I will still take you to see your Dad as agreed, but only as agreed unless the situation changes. Understood?" Clara nodded. "Good. Now I need you both to head to your own rooms for the night, Danny I will come and see you later, Clara I'll take you back now."

"I can go back to my-" Clara started to argue but she looked up and saw Paula's stern face. "FIne, sorry."

They all went their separate ways. Clara kept silent until just before they got to the room, "you're going to keep us apart aren't you?"

"Until Christmas, unless you're in my sight, yes. I have to be seen to take this seriously. See you in the morning. Same routine as before." Paula explained as Clara went into the room.

Jess and Faye looked up when she walked in, "wow what a face." Clara didn't respond, just walking over to her bed and lying down. "Uh oh, what happened? Where were you hiding this afternoon?"

"Not now," Clara replied and turned over to face the wall, shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

#-#-#-#

Waking up in the morning was a shock, especially when she realiised she hadn't actually got changed out of her clothes the night before. It was early, Jess and Faye were still asleep. She sat up and found her phone, sticking it on charge and then looking at the messages - except there weren't any. Danny hadn't sent anything. Was he alright? She lay back again and looked at the ceiling, taking deep breaths and trying not to panic. There was a lot going on right now and she needed so hard to keep herself under control, for Danny and for her Dad.

She picked up her phone again and made a decision to phone her Dad. "Good morning love, this is a nice surprise."

"I wasn't sure if you'd be allowed to use your phone… or indeed be awake, but I'm glad you are," she spoke quietly so as not to wake her friends.

"What's up then? Because it's a little early for you to be up," Dave replied having looked at the clock.

Clara sighed softly, "I got in a bit of trouble for coming to see you yesterday. I didn't have permission to leave school."

"What?! Clara I assumed you'd been brought down as always?!" he sounded shocked and Clara immediately felt awful for not having told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's my fault, but Danny got in trouble too and I don't even know what Paula said to him because she spoke to him after I'd gone. I feel so guilty," she could feel silent tears on her cheeks.

"Oh my love, I'm sure Danny doesn't blame you. I bet he's told you that as well. No you shouldn't have left school and you know that now, I'm sure Paula is doing the right thing with you too. You know I'll never condone misbehaviour and I'm disappointed, but you need to move on now. Focus on the future and your work," he replied.

Clara smiled a little, he was right. "I know, thank you. It's just… they're gonna try and keep us apart for awhile, at least most of the time. I'm just scared - Danny is what has got me to this point."

"I know, well I do now anyway. You're doing so well sweetheart and I'm so proud, I know you can do this," he told her.

"I'll do my best Dad. I'd better go and get up. I'll see you later though - Paula said she'll still bring me down."

"Best news I've had today. I'll see you later sweetheart," he hung up.

She got up, showered and dressed and went back in the room just as Faye and Jess were waking up to their alarm. They looked both looked over as she walked in, "what on earth are you doing up already?"

"Woke up, thought I'd get sorted. You both okay?" Clara asked. She needed to keep going today, it was the only way to get through.

"Tired," Jess groaned as she sat up. "I hate Thursdays."

"What's so bad about Thursdays?" Clara asked, sitting down on her bed and grabbing her books off the side and having a look through them.

"Double maths," Faye joined in the complaint from the other side of the room. Clara looked up and raised her eyebrows, "yeah yeah we know you are a weird maths geek… and everything else geek, but I can't stand it."

"I'm sure you'll live," Clara chuckled. "Come on you need to get up."

"Yes Mum," Jess swung her legs out and got up. "Faye you coming?" The other girl nodded and eventually forced herself out of bed to join her and they headed off to the bathroom. Once they were out of the room Jess addressed the elephant in the room. "Do you think she's gonna tell us what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know, but I'm concerned at how… normal… she's acting this morning," Faye commented. "I think we both know what we need to do."

"Quick trip down the corridor?" They both agreed and diverted off.

Thankfully it was Danny that answered his room's door and he quickly came out in the corridor. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a little shocked, shutting the door behind him.

"Well Clara came back last night and wouldn't speak to us, this morning she's acting like there's nothing wrong so we want answers," Jess was pretty serious in her question. Danny loved seeing how concerned they were, but he was also aware of the fact he'd already seen Paula lurking this morning. "You shouldn't be here."

"What's going on Danny?" Faye asked, neither of them moving.

"We went to see her Dad last night. He's got to stay in hospital longer than they thought, it could be months before he's ready to look after Clara again. She needed to go, but we didn't exactly had permission and we didn't get back before Paula realised. She's really on to us this time, and she has every right to, but it basically means she's going to be with Clara all the time again during official school hours," he sighed.

"You can still see her though right?" Faye asked, concerned.

"Only when Paula's around. The staff are concerned I'm having a bad influence on her, I overheard a conversation this morning. You can understand why too, I've hardly got the best history," he sighed. "We just need to prove ourselves to them I guess."

"Well thank you for filling us in. You'll both get through this, you're strong together, it won't take long for everyone to see that," Jess replied. "We'll still see you at breakfast right?" Danny hesitated, "that wasn't really a question. See you down there."

They rushed their time in the bathroom to avoid any questions from Clara about where they'd been and soon enough they had got down to the canteen. Paula was there and waiting and both Faye and Jess managed to perfect their confused faces given they weren't meant to know. "Why's she watching you?" Faye asked.

"I know you spoke to Danny," she looked at Faye, "it's fine. I just really don't want to talk about it," she told them. They went up to get food, nothing more said on the matter. Clara just grabbed a banana again and they sat down.

Clara glanced over at where Paula was stood. She wasn't coming over, but she wasn't taking her eyes off Clara either. Her view was interrupted when Danny sat down next to her. "Relax, she's just making sure we don't elope," Danny smiled. Clara blinked so she could focus on him. When it clicked what he'd said she rolled her eyes at him and sat back. "You okay though?"

She nodded, "fine. English this morning, did you finish the reading?"

"Um…" Danny started, he didn't need to finish.

"I knew it! I'll fill you in - this time," she warned him, "probably while we're still out of earshot of any teachers."

"You have such a sickeningly weird relationship," Jess grinned. "Go on, talk reading you strange geeks, I need more juice, Faye?"

Once they'd stood up Clara chuckled, "they're shockingly terrible at that still. But anyway - the book."

#-#-#-#

Paula sat by Clara in the lesson as she always had done before. As angry as she was at the situation, she was actually relieved to have someone stopping Jackie and her crew from going too far. She didn't speak up much despite the lesson being her favourite book. Clara was however quite surprised at how much Danny answered considering she'd only filled him in on the last chapter in 5 minutes at the end of breakfast. He might not have read it fully but he had a good insight and finally he was allowed to show it. Their teacher had noticed that too.

"Clearly your new company is having a good influence on you Mr Pink," Miss Grayling commented as Danny finished answering a question. Clara heard Jackie make a disapproving noise from behind them but she didn't respond and instead kept looking down at the book in front of her.

Paula leant forward and whispered to her, "okay?" She'd obviously heard Jackie too. Clara shrugged. "Sure?"

"Fine, listening," she replied fairly sharply. But she wasn't listening, her head was a little fuzzy and she was just trying to get herself back under control. Danny was onto it, he was watching her closely she'd already spotted that. She could also tell the teacher was still talking so she was safe to just sit as she was for now.

Danny kept one eye on her for the rest of the lesson, he could see something was wrong. She didn't complete the set work and that was very unlike her, but she just shrugged it off when Paula even tried to question anything. She seemed to be assuming Clara was stressed about Jackie, but it seemed like more than that. When the lesson finally ended and Paula went to speak to Miss Grayling he managed to catch 30 seconds with her alone. "What's going on, something's not right?" Clara was still sat down. "Talk to me."

"I don't know, I just feel weird today. My head isn't quite right," she told him.  
"I don't know why. I spoke to Dad this morning and he's okay, I'm seeing him later. I'm doing my best to ignore Jackie too, so I don't know."

Danny reached in his bag and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to her. "Here, sip on that. You should tell Paula."

She opened the bottle and took a sip, "nah, I'm not missing anymore lessons. I'll be fine, honestly. You should go you've got to see Mr Haydock remember?"

"Oh damn yes I forgot, what would I do without you?"

"Good question," Clara smiled a little. "See you later," she told him and finally stood up, grabbing her bag. Paula appeared and followed her as she went out to meet the girls. She found them near the end of the corridor. "You survived maths then?"

"Mmm yes. Just about. How was English?" they asked her.

"Good book, simple interpretation," she shrugged. "We'll get more into it soon I'm sure." She turned round to Paula, "you know Danny is at a meeting all break if you want to get away?"

"I might just, see you at science?" Paula suggested and left.

"Thank god," Clara groaned. "Can we step outside? I need fresh air."

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave the building…" Faye pointed out.

"I'm literally talking about standing on the top step, I just need to get outside," Clara replied, her head currently swimming. She took a step but tripped a little, somehow managing to steady herself.

"Hey what's going on with you?" Jess asked, "you're not yourself and now you're just falling over."

"I'm fine! Honestly why won't anyone listen?!" Clara groaned. "Forget it I'll go on my own," she replied and immediately walked off.


	25. Chapter 25

She was snapping more than usual. Nobody seemed to be able to get through. Paula was getting nothing in lessons, Jess and Faye couldn't seem to cheer her up in the usual way, in fact she spent more time in her room than anything. She was behind in lessons, homework wasn't getting done and despite Danny's best attempts he was having to complete it without her doing so. Teachers tried, many of them, but she was getting out of control even walking out of lessons and arguing with them. She still visited her Dad frequently, that was the only kind of conversation Paula could get from her. She was there tonight, and from what Danny could gather he had no idea what was going on - Clara refused to let Paula anywhere near his hospital room.

"It's been 2 weeks, she has to go back to the home next week and if she goes back like this…" Jess sighed as they sat down on her bed.

"Do you know what's going on?" Danny asked. He sat on Clara's bed - they'd decided to meet to discuss it all.

"Danny if you don't know what hope do we have? She's barely spoken 2 words to us in days, nobody can get through. Not that long ago she couldn't be in a room with others without freaking out and now she's disappearing all the time and arguing with teachers? I don't get it," Faye replied, "something is really wrong."

"Yeah, I got that," Danny looked down. "I need to get her alone, force her to talk to me," he replied and as he spoke something suddenly clicked. "When was the last time she ate with you guys? Or you even saw her near the canteen?" Faye and Jess both looked at each other, realising where he was going. "How did I miss that for 2 weeks?! Damn… this is just everything getting on top of her. Losing her Dad to the hospital, dealing with Jackie, not being home for Christmas. It's all too much. I- I need to go somewhere," he stood up. "When she comes back I need to get her to her private room."

"We can cover that, we can text you," Jess nodded. "Let us know if we can do anything else."

"Thanks, consider this an intervention," he said before leaving.

Danny ran around getting everything sorted, making phone calls and having to be clever to get things sorted. Just in time he finished and his phone buzzed.

 _She just walked out. Pretty sure she's headed to her room. J x_

It was now or never. Danny was already in there, ready to act fast. He stood by the door and almost got hit by it when she stormed in but without flinching he shut the door behind her and locked it, putting the key in his pocket.

"Not now Danny," she told him.

Danny didn't move, "then when Clara?! This is getting out of hand and it has to stop."

"I'm fine, everyone else seems to have the issue," she replied almost bitterly.

"Why are you being like this? You haven't done any work all week, you're arguing with teachers and your friends. Has Jackie done something?"

"When hasn't she?" Clara rolled her eyes. "She never stops. Nobody stops. Nobody will just let me be alone! Don't you get it? Everywhere I go everyone is judging me and this and my dad it's all just a complete mess!" she got louder and louder as she spoke, her anger rising and she hit at Danny's chest out of frustration. It was this moment he chose to grab her and pull her in and within moments she had relaxed and started sobbing on him. Danny took her to sit down on the bed with him and kissed her head softly.

"Deep breaths and listen to me sweetheart, listen. I've made some phone calls, I've spoken to your social worker, Paula and my parents," he told her.

Clara looked up, panicked. "What have you told them?!"

"Nothing yet, I just pulled some strings. You're coming to mine at Christmas. Not the whole holiday, that's not allowed, but if you agree and once your social worker has agreed some details with my parents it'll be settled. You can come on Christmas eve until 2nd January." Clara's breathing settled as he said that. "You won't have to deal with her and… well, my parents said your Gran should come on Christmas day too."

"Really? She can be there?" Clara asked and Danny nodded. "Thank you, thank you so much," she told him and hugged him again.

"There is one condition," he replied. "Eat something. I know you haven't eaten properly in days, maybe even weeks. I know it's how you react to the stress, I'm not blaming you, I'm telling you you have to eat. That's why you're so out of character recently, you're not coping with the lack of food."

"I'm not going back out there," Clara told him, pulling away and lying down on the bed.

Danny stood up, going over to the cupboard and opening it, pulling out a tray with various bits of food on for her. "You don't have to, I wouldn't make you. But remember what happened last time…" he couldn't help but remember seeing her on the floor. "Please not anymore," he sat on the bed beside her and placed the tray down next to her. Clara took a moment but she sat up, looking at the tray and grabbing the pack of sandwiches. "Thank you," he put an arm around her. "This will be okay you know? You're going to have an amazing Christmas I'll make sure of it."

#-#-#-#

Clara sat in her room at the home with Kate, chatting about school and her Dad and pretty much everything really. "And Jackie?"

She wasn't back yet. Some meeting with her social worker before she returned. Clara considered her response for the moment. "You don't want to know. She actually hates me even more than before now."

"Is that even possible?" Kate asked much to Clara's amusement.

"I think-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" they heard the shout from downstairs.

"I think you're about to find out," Clara stood up. She'd recovered well in the last week, eating and talking to Danny helped, but she was still not herself. Still struggling at times, a week wasn't enough to get back to her proper self. By the time she got to her door Jackie was already there and before Clara for think she was grabbed and pushed against the wall.

"You are a cold hearted bitch," Jackie spat at her. Clara wanted to laugh at the irony of the comment but decided against it in the circumstances.

"I don't really care what you think Jackie, your opinion is not vital to my life," she managed to get out although Jackie's grip was growing stronger.

"My boyfriend is not yours to have," she growled.

"He's not yours, he never was. He never actually liked you you know? He was only with you because he thought he was meant to be! You held him back, ruined his grades and his life!" Clara wasn't actually sure where her words were coming from but she couldn't stop. She was angry.

"You know nothing about us! You've brainwashed him!" Jackie screamed back at her, clenching even tighter.

Kate stood up now, "Jackie leave her,"

"This isn't your battle Katie," Jackie scowled. "You've changed everyone Clara Oswald."

"Yeah, for the better," Clara told her. "You know you could do so much better if you just tried."

"You don't get to tell me what to do!"

By now a crowd was gathering and watching them. "Do you see now?! Do you see who your favourite housemate really is?! She's a bully and a coward and this is what you aspire to be?!" Clara screamed.

Everyone just stared at her, a little bit in shock that the shy girl from last time was screaming. Clara looked back to Jackie and saw a look in her eyes that told her she'd gone too far. Jackie pulled Clara forward before pushing her back hard against the wall and letting her drop, kicking her hard. Clara couldn't escape, suddenly everyone was shouting but she couldn't see anymore and the shouts were getting muffled. It soon went black.

Something hurt when she woke up, it took a moment to establish what it was and where the pain was coming from. "Clara?" Hannah's voice. She flinched away. "It's alright, she's gone," Clara still didn't open her eyes. "Clara-"

"Go!" she shouted, still not moving.

"Okay, alright I'll go. Is it okay if Kate stays?" Hannah looked up at Kate who hadn't left to check and she nodded.

"Fine," Clara replied without moving. Hannah stood up and left the room. Only once she'd heard the door shut did she open her eyes. Slowly, painfully, she sat up.

Kate rushed over to help her up and onto her bed. "What the hell Clara?"

"She knows about Danny," Clara replied as she sat down.

"Yeah I got that, but why did you provoke her you know what she's like," Kate sighed.

"I don't know, I keep doing things like this. I've had so many arguments with teachers recently they probably all hate me now," she sighed and groaned a little in pain when she lifted her legs up on the bed. Her ribs - definitely the ribs. That was where the pain was coming from.

Kate carefully sat down beside her, "hormones huh? Coupled with grief and stress it's understandable."

"I know but it's not me, I'm scared of people and confrontation it causes me to collapse so why am I doing all this?" she sighed. "I know, I know. I just can't deal with so much I don't know where to put my focus anymore."

"Danny." Kate replied.

"I am but it's even affecting him and it's not f-"

"No, Danny's at the door," Kate replied. Clara looked over and spotted him, going to sit up but wincing in pain. Clara groaned and Danny rushed over. "I'll leave you guys to it. I'm glad you could get here."

"Thank you for calling," he told her before Kate left. He took her place on the bed and took Clara's hand. "Talk to me."

"I snapped. She came for me and I fought back and… well, it didn't go well."

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My ribs, she kicked. And my head a bit. I think that's it, it's all a bit of a blur." Clara went to shuffle but winced again and Danny quickly moved closer to her instead.

He was angry, she could feel the tension in his body. "Where's Jackie now?"

"I don't know, I blacked out. Hannah was in here when I woke so I guess Jackie was with Gary," she shrugged and winced again. "It hurts everytime I move and breathe. Ribs are pretty awful things."

"You should get checked out," he told her.

"Why? There's nothing they can do about ribs anyway. I'd rather be here with you," she leant her head down on his shoulder. "How did you get here?"

"Mum drove me, Kate told me what happened and as soon as I told her she grabbed the car keys. She's gone to see her friend that lives nearby for now. I'm here as long as you need me," he kissed her head softly. "I'm just going to go and check what's going on, don't worry I just want to speak to Hannah." Clara nodded.

He went downstairs and knocked on Hannah's office door. "Oh, when did you arrive?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too," he replied. "Where's Jackie?"

"Outside. Gary's dealing with her. You won't be able to see her, she's going to be in serious trouble for what's happened today. She-"

"You weren't paying much attention to the argument there were you?" Danny asked and Hannah looked confused. "Jackie and I broke up. She was wrong for me, always has been. Since I've been with Clara my grades have gone up, my behaviour has got better and my life has improved. Jackie… she can't see that, she can't see where she's going wrong. Ever since Clara arrived she's been awful to her and for so long I had to sit back and watch, but now everyone knows I can do something - I can tell you the truth about her." His fists were clenching just talking about it, thinking about what she'd done was painful.

"Wait, you and Clara? When?" Hannah asked.

"Story for another day. Clara has been kicked in the ribs and can barely move for the pain, can I take her some painkillers?" Danny asked.

"Um, yeah of course. I should really come up and see her though…" Hannah went to open the medicine cabinet.

"Not a good idea right now. She's not coping as well as she likes to make out and this is beyond anything else Jackie has done. You'd better look after her when I go," he told her.

"That's my job Danny," Hannah replied and handed him the tablets. "Wait, is it your house that Clara is going to?"

"They don't tell you much do they?" he replied. "I need to get back. Please don't question her about it all," he went off back upstairs with the painkillers and a glass of water he'd got on the way. Clara looked over when he came back in. "I didn't beat anyone up. Yet." He smiled at the end to make sure she knew he was only playing.

"You're not funny," she told him sarcastically but took the painkillers and water. "Thank you. How was Hannah?"

"Well she hadn't worked out about us," he replied and sat back on the bed with her. "Jackie is outside being dealt with by Gary as you expected. How are you doing?"

"In pain, tired, fed up with this place already. How are you?" Clara replied.

"Worried about you," he kissed her head. "I don't want to leave you here."

"I'll survive," she told him. "But don't leave just yet, I'm comfortable.. ish.. and I want to sleep," she grabbed his hand so his arm rested carefully just below where she was in pain and linked their fingers before shutting her eyes.

"...not moving until she-" Clara woke up to hear Danny's voice. He obviously spotted her eyes open mid sentence.

"Ah good timing, dinner Clara?" Hannah was at the door. She went to sit up, momentarily forgetting the situation until the sharp pain in her chest came back to haunt her. "That's really hurting isn't it?"

"No I'm quite peachy," Clara replied through gritted teeth as she tried to get up.

"We really need to get you checked over. Let me take you to A&E," Hannah told her. Clara was clearly reluctant. "Danny can come as well, it's clear you trust him and I don't blame you for not trusting me, I read the situation very wrong."

"Really?" Clara rolled her eyes.

"Hey come on," Danny swept her hair back carefully. "Let her help, I know you haven't had the best start but Hannah is good," he helped her get upright and joined her on the edge of the bed. "I'll call Mum and get her to meet us at the hospital okay?"

"Okay. As long as we can go to City Hospital," Clara agreed.

"Well that's not the usual one from here…" Hannah questioned.

"She knows the staff there, they're really good with her and it's where her Dad is too," he added. Hannah agreed and left them to make their way downstairs.

The hospital wasn't much fun, but when was it. Thankfully although Hayley wasn't on, Greg still was and he dealt with her. They confirmed that one of her ribs was broken and prescribed her some stronger painkillers. It didn't take them long to get in and out, much to Hannah's surprise.

"I have to go home now, Mum's waiting in the car. You're gonna be fine, just a few more days okay?" he kissed her forehead gently. Clara leant gently into him and then looked up. "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied and stepped back to let him go.

"Hm," Hannah commented behind her. Clara looked at her, questioning the noise. "Well, that's much more convincing a relationship than his and Jackie's. I see what he was saying."

Clara started walking slowly to her car. "Funny, everyone judges our relationship at first, but most people see it eventually. Most."

"Not everyone huh?" Hannah asked, supporting her.

Clara shook her head, "Dad's trying but he's still funny about it. Most of the teachers at school just refuse to accept we might not be your standard teenage idiots. It's difficult to explain."

"I can't say I've ever seen anything like it, he'll do anything for you. I've known that lad for a long time, I can see in him how much he cares. Thinking back he's changed a lot in the last few months, he's much happier and when he's been with us he's spent a lot less time with Jackie and more time helping the younger ones. Makes sense now," Hannah smiled as they got to the car and opened the door. "I'm sorry I misread you, and Jackie. I've learnt a valuable lesson today. I promise to do a better job of looking after you this week."

"I know I'm not easy," Clara managed to get in without too much pain.

"Nobody I work with is easy. I don't think there's a child out there that can truly be described as easy, but what you're going through is incredibly difficult. A lot of the kids in our home have never known their parents, they all know each other and this is their home. For you it's different and I failed to take that into consideration which is wrong of me," she went to start the car but looked at the clock. "You sure you don't want to go and see your Dad?"

Clara shook her head, "he doesn't need this to worry about. I'll see him in a few days anyway."

Hannah nodded and started the engine, driving them back.

Gary greeted them at the door, "we haven't met properly, I was away when you were last here. Clara isn't it?"

Clara agreed but was slightly nervous to reply. "Don't worry, I know I'm probably terrifying but I promise I'm not. In fact I think you know my brother Greg?" he asked.

Now she spoke, "you're Greg's brother? He didn't say you worked here."

"He never remembers which home I work at, but I did just get a message on your way back so he must have realised. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, he talks so highly of you. Do you want to head up to your room? I think Kate is waiting." Clara nodded and left, heading up to her room.

"Jackie?" Hannah asked once Clara was out of sight.

"In her room. I've told her she's grounded for the rest of the holidays, I'll report back to the school and she needs to apologise. I'm not sure she truly understands what she's done though. She's demanding to see you, think she reckons you'll let her off," Gary shook his head, "we've seen a very different side to her today."

"Yeah no kidding, she's broken one of Clara's ribs you know? I've been getting a bit of an insight into some of what's happened at school now although she's not giving up much," Hannah sighed.

"What about Danny?" Gary asked.

"He cares a lot about Clara, never seen him quite like that before. Very protective, he's very different with her. Jackie was a bad influence on him, but none of us saw it. Seems there's more to him and Clara than we first realised," Hannah told him. "I for one have learnt a lot today."

"Definitely. Well I'm going to go and speak to Clara if you think that's okay? I'd like to get to know her," he explained.

"Good idea, let's not both make the same mistake. I'm not going to speak to Jackie just yet, I'm not pandering to her now," Hannah told him. "I'll check on the others."

They both went their separate ways.

#-#-#-#

Gary was very much like Greg. They had similar senses of humour, Clara could see why they'd be friends. He hadn't been joking when he said Greg talked about her a lot, Gary knew a lot about her without knowing anything about some of her more personal things - Greg was good. "Honestly if I didn't know better I'd think you were his little sister."

"He certainly feels like a big brother," she smiled. "Hayley and Greg have been a real lifeline to me."

"Well I'm hoping Hannah and I can at least try and help too," Gary told her. "Can I get you anything?"

"I wouldn't say no to tea," she smiled a little. Gary winked at her and disappeared.

Kate reappeared a few moments later. "How you doing?"

"Okay, the painkillers are strong. Thank you for everything earlier, calling Danny and that."

"Hey it's no problem, I could see how scared you were. Jackie is in so much trouble now though and nobody is talking to her. You've finally got her seen for who she is," Kate looked almost smug.

"At least something good came out of this then," Clara smiled. "Only a few more days till Christmas anyway."

"Yep, lucky sod getting out of here for Christmas," Kate chuckled. "Nah it's not actually that bad here to be honest. But it's difficult when you're new I get that. Tomorrow though you should meet everyone properly, most of them are actually pretty awesome."

"I think most of them are out there," Clara spotted the face of one of the younger kids peeking through a small gap in her door.

"Ah I can make them go away if you like?" Kate asked. Clara thought for a moment.

"Yeah, for now. Tomorrow though, it'd be nice."

#-#-#-#

With Kate and Gary's help Clara made it downstairs the next morning. She sat in the lounge having already eaten in her room so she could take painkillers.

She'd been on the sofa about 5 minutes when the child from her door the day before climbed up beside her. "I'm Noah and I'm 5," he smiled widely.

"5 hey? You'll be as old as me soon," Clara smiled back at him making him giggle. "How long have you lived here then?"

"Ages, it's lots of fun. I'm sad that you got hurt, that wasn't very nice." He was cute, very cute. "I don't like Jackie now, she was horrible to you." Smart kid.

Clara adjusted herself a little before replying, "she got angry Noah, and she shouldn't have done what she did that was very bad. But make sure you're not bad to her because that would make you the same. You understand?" she spoke calmly. Clara hadn't come here to break up a family. Noah nodded, "good. So what do you like to do here then?" The young boy jumped down from the sofa and ran to the cupboard, pulling out a big box and running back to her with it. "Snakes and ladders huh? That's a very good game. I used to play that with my Mum and Dad every Christmas."

"Can we play?" he asked.

Clara smiled, "yes of course we can kiddo." Kate came back in with two cups of tea at this point. "You wanna play?" Clara asked her, thanking her for the tea.

"Yeah why not. Hey we'll set it up, why don't you go and find Elijah to play as well?" Kate asked the young lad who nodded enthusiastically and ran off. "Elijah's his twin brother. Much less confident than Noah but equally as cute. He gets scared at new people though, probably why he's not in here."

Clara smiled and looked up when Noah ran back in practically dragging his brother. They really looked alike. "You must be Elijah?" Clara asked but he hid behind Noah.

"Don't worry, I get really scared with new people as well. It's okay though, I promise I'll be nice. Did yesterday frighten you?" she asked. Elijah slowly appeared from behind his brother and nodded. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Not your fault, Jackie hurt you," he replied quietly. Clara tapped on the sofa beside her for him to climb up and he did, albeit carefully.

"She won't hurt you, don't be scared of her. Things with Jackie and I are difficult but I promise she won't hurt you. You're still all her family."

"But now you are too," Elijah replied innocently. Clara felt a little burst of warmth in her chest and slowly moved her arm to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

"In every family you sometimes find that 2 siblings might not get on. That's Jackie and me, but that doesn't mean either of us don't like the rest of you. Does that make sense?" she asked. Elijah nodded, "good. Now can we play the game? I'm getting impatient," Clara winked at him and he giggled.

"You're good with them," Kate whispered as they were playing.

Clara looked to her briefly, "I used to look after my little cousins when they were that age. Mum always said I was a natural."

"She was right," Kate replied.

"She usually was…" Clara smiled at the memories before being drawn back to the game.

"Haha look I'm winning!" Noah squealed excitedly as he headed up a ladder.

"Well done little man," Clara ruffled his hair, "you're both beating us! We must be getting too old to be good at it."

Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad…

#-#-#-#

 _ **Yes the next chapter will be a Christmas chapter. I'm insanely busy in the next few weeks and I'm trying to keep up with my other story 'Trespass' (shameless self-promo) but I hope to have it up by Christmas Day!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Merry Christmas Everybody! Hope you enjoyed the Christmas special, I loved the regen scene. Here's your Christmas chapter...**

Although her week at the home had been a little better, mostly thanks to Jackie being stuck in her room for the week, Clara was glad when Christmas eve came round. She'd had her bag packed from the moment she got back and once she was able to move about a little Hannah had taken her to sort out presents. Danny's parents were due any minute and Clara was sat in the lounge playing with Noah and Elijah. "They've taken a shine to you," Hannah walked in and smiled at them playing snakes and ladders for about the tenth time that week.

"We're best buddies now aren't we?" Clara smiled at the boys who nodded.

"Clara's fun!" Noah jumped up and hugged her, but he was gentle - they knew it hurt otherwise. "We've been helping look after her."

Hannah walked over and knelt down between the two boys"you have and you've done a fabulous job, well done."

"Why do you have to go away for Christmas?" Elijah asked, looking up at Clara. She felt a little guilty looking at their faces, but she also knew what she had waiting for them on Christmas day.

Clara managed to get herself off the chair and knelt down on the floor, they both immediately moved to sit on her lap, "I'm going to spend Christmas with Danny, but you guys are going to have an incredible time here. I'll be back before I go back to school so we can play some more."

They smiled a little at that and she hugged them both. "Hey do I have competition?" Danny's voice came from behind her and Clara looked up, smiling.

"Yep, these two are trying to stop me from leaving," she told him.

Danny looked shocked, "well that just can't be allowed!" he pretended to jump at them and they both quickly jumped up, running away from him. Danny started chasing them around the room while Clara got up with a little assistance from Hannah and went over to greet his parents.

"You settled in a little better then?" Gina asked, "it's lovely to see you."

"Yes, a little. It's good to see you too," she hugged them both carefully. "Sorry, still a little painful," she apologised.

"No need to be sorry," Phil told her, "how is the bruise doing?"

"Oh it's going down pretty well, at least I can move around now," she smiled.

"Shall we get your stuff in the car while you say your goodbyes?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in the hall. Thank you," Clara told them and turned back around just as Danny caught up with Noah and picked him up, spinning him around. Elijah had just got over to her and hid behind her legs. Clara chuckled, "what you doing down there young man? Come on I need a big hug before I go!" Elijah quickly jumped up on the arm of the sofa so he could hug her. "You be good yeah? Make sure you're in bed early on Christmas eve so Father Christmas can bring your presents."

"We will!" Noah called out as he made his way over. "I hope you get lots of presents!" he giggled excitedly and jumped up for a hug too.

"Thank you little man, I'll see you next week," she let them go and turned to Danny. "Just need to go and see Kate, she had a migraine so she's upstairs."

"Nah I'm here," Kate came to the door, "heard the activity. You have a fab time," she smiled and hugged Clara.

"You too, I'll call you yeah? Now go and get some sleep you look awful," Clara chuckled and took Danny's hand. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's get out of here," he smiled and they left the home.

When they got back to Danny's place and inside Clara realised something, "you haven't decorated the tree?"

"Nope, that's our job," Danny pointed at the box of decorations on the floor. "We wanted you to have that."

"I can't believe you've had a bare tree for a whole week for me," she looked a little shocked.

"You're part of the family love, we do this together," Gina smiled. "First, tea."

They decorated the tree together, the four of them. Clara was a little limited in what she could do but Danny helped her and she made a good supervisor. Finally it was time to put the star on top and between Danny and his Dad they managed to persuade Clara to stand on a chair to put it on, which she did. She turned around and Danny lifted her off and looked up at the tree with her, "it's perfect." he told her.

"Like you," Clara smiled and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

"You okay?" he asked.

"Painkillers wearing off," she leant into him. "Kinda tired."

"You two go rest, I'll call you for dinner," Gina told them, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

The rest of Christmas Eve was quiet but perfect. Clara and Danny went up to bed after they'd all sat and watched a Christmas film together. They lay together, Clara rested gently on Danny and shut her eyes. "I can't wait to wake up on Christmas Day with you," Danny played with the edge of her hair. "Today was perfect."

"I couldn't have asked for more, you've been so good to me," Clara smiled. "I love you,"

"I love you too, now we'd better get to sleep before Father Christmas arrives," he chuckled.

Clara smiled but didn't open her eyes, "don't joke, he might not bring you anything,"

Danny gasped, "that's it, I'm sleeping. Goodnight angel," he smiled kissed her forehead before lying back.

#-#-#-#

Clara woke up but didn't move - Danny was still asleep. The clock read 7:30am and the house seemed quiet so there was no need to move. She looked up a little and smiled at how peaceful he was. Time passed and she stayed in that position for a while until she heard the front door which seemed to wake Danny up. "Good morning," she smiled, "merry Christmas," she added and kissed him gently.

"Mmm good morning beautiful, Merry Christmas," he returned the favour. "How are you feeling?"

"A little stiff, but so happy," she told him. "What's the plan?"

"Presents," he grinned and sat up, pulling her with him. "And painkillers, actually let me go and get them before you move properly," he smiled, "stay there." Danny jumped up and ran downstairs. He went into the living room, "Mrs Oswald," he smiled at Clara's gran who had just arrived with her Dad who'd gone to pick her up. "Lovely to see you again."

"And you, looking very handsome," Danny chuckled, he forgot how much Clara's gran flirted with him.

"Thank you," he smiled, "I'll bring her down in a sec. Do you need anything?"

"Oh no your father is just getting me tea so I'm perfect thank you," Grace smiled. "How is Clara? Honestly? Because she will lie to me."

Danny sighed, not wanting to say too much but knowing Grace would notice as soon as she came downstairs, "she had a bit of an incident at the home earlier in the week, but she's doing okay. Her ribs are a bit painful so just be gentle," he smiled, hoping that covered it enough.

"Did she fall…?" Grace seemed concerned.

"There was a bit of an altercation, but it's nothing to worry about and she really doesn't want to talk about it," Danny explained. "I just need to take her painkillers up," he disappeared into the kitchen and ran back upstairs.

"You took your time," Clara told him and took the water and pills from him, taking them quickly.

Danny smiled, "I know, sorry Dad was asking me questions. He's making tea but we'll wait for those to kick in before we move."

Clara shook her head, "they work quickly and I'm impatient, let's go," she reached for his hand and gently lifted herself up and over the edge of the bed before standing up. Danny handed her dressing gown to her and Clara slipped it on as they went downstairs.

"I'll go and get tea, you go sit in the lounge," Danny smiled and went into the kitchen,

Clara let him go, opening the door and going into the lounge, she looked around and suddenly saw her Gran on the sofa, "you're here already?!"

"No, no I don't think I am…" Grace chuckled and pushed herself up, going over to meet her. "Merry Christmas sweetheart," she kissed her head and hugged her carefully.

"Danny told you huh?" Clara commented, "you're never that gentle."

"You got me," Grace smiled. "He's only looking out for you."

"I know, it's fine. Merry Christmas Gran," she smiled and walked back to sit down with her. "How did you get here already? I thought you were coming for lunch."

"Ah your father in law picked me up nice and early, you really think I'd miss present time?" Clara almost choked on the breath she took in.

"Gran please! He's not my father in law," she shook her head in slight despair.

"Yet," Grace raised her eyebrows cheekily and Clara hit her playfully. At that point Danny's family walked in the room and Danny sat beside her, handing the tea. "Is it time to open presents then?" Grace grinned.

Clara put her head in her hands but Gina chuckled, "oh it's definitely time. Danny you doing the honours?"

Danny grinned and jumped up. They all exchanged presents with Clara almost crying with how generous Danny's parents had been to her. She hugged her Gran tight when she opened her gifts and they were all very surprised to see ones from her but the thought she'd put in was worth it. They'd finished, at least she thought they had. "Hold on," Phil stood up. Clara looked at Danny who shrugged, but she could tell he knew something. He returned with a Christmas bag and handed it to Clara.

"I don't understand…" Clara looked at the bag as she placed it on the floor in front of her.

"Look at the label," Gina directed her and Clara did so.

 _Clara,_

 _I'm sorry I can't be there sweetheart, but that doesn't mean I can't try and give you the best Christmas I can from where I am. Have a wonderful day my beautiful girl, I'll see you soon._

 _All my love,_

 _Dad_

"But how did…" she looked up at Phil and Gina, "did you sort this?"

Gina smiled, "with a little help from your Gran and Danny. Team effort," she smiled. "You want us to go?"

Clara thought about that, "no. Like you said, we're family now," she smiled and started to open the presents.

Her Dad hadn't held back. She had a new phone, a set of classic books that he knew she loved and a few other lovely bits. There was one more in the bottom of the bag which she pulled out and unwrapped, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. Clara almost dropped the box as she gasped at what she saw. Danny didn't know about this one and he was confused, but let Clara had her moment. After a few seconds Gina pulled a phone out and handed it to Danny nodding at the screen. He looked and returned the nod, turning the sound on. "Clara," he nudged her a little and she looked over, seeing the phone.

"Hi sweetheart," her Dad spoke on video call. Clara almost broke down there and then but she took a deep breath and the phone from Danny. "By the look on your face you know what you're looking at."

"It's Mum's engagement ring…" she spoke, still in shock. "I don't understand, why?"

"Because you deserve it Clara, because your Mum would want you to have it, and because I think it might go on at least your thumb now," he smiled. "I love you Clara."

"I love you too Dad, thank you so much," she wiped at her eyes quickly.

"Now you go and enjoy your day alright?" Dave smiled, "I want a full report when I see you tomorrow."

"I promise," she smiled and they hung up. Clara took the ring and carefully put it on, deciding it just about worked on her middle finger.

"It looks perfect on you," Danny smiled and kissed the side of her head gently.

"It really does Clara, your Mum would be so proud to see you sat here now," her Gran hugged her carefully.

"You two go and get dressed then, we'll get breakfast sorted," Gina told them and Clara nodded, putting everything away for now apart from the ring which she had no intention of taking off for a long time and going up.

Clara got changed into her favourite dress, the first time she'd ever worn it around Danny and his reaction when he walked back into the room had her blushing. "You look amazing," he walked over to her. "I'm so lucky."

Danny was in a shirt too, they'd all decided to make an effort that day and he did look rather handsome for it. "Not too bad yourself," she smiled. Danny chuckled and then bought something out from behind him. "I wanted to give you this one separately," he told her. Clara smiled a little nervously and bought her arm round from behind her where she was also holding something for him. They both chuckled, "great minds eh?"

Both perching on the edge of the bed they exchanged gifts, "you first," Clara smiled, seeing how impatient Danny was to open his - it was sweet how much of a child he was with Christmas. He carefully unwrapped the present and opened it.

"Oh wow Clara…" he looked down at the very well presented pen which was engraved with the date they first spent together in the library - they always joked it had been their unofficial first date. "It's perfect, I love it." He leant forward and kissed her softly. "Your turn now."

Clara unwrapped hers equally carefully and pulled out the box inside, opening it to reveal a gorgeous watch inside, "Danny this is…"

"Shush, I've been saving up and I won't lie, my parents are pretty generous on pocket money," he shrugged. "Go on check the back," he told her and she turned it over, seeing the same date printed there. "Told you, great minds," he smiled and Clara looked up.

"I can't believe you've done this, it's wonderful Danny," she kissed him again and then took the watch out. Danny helped her put it on. "It's barely started and this is already the best Christmas."

"Just you wait," he smiled and kept hold of her hand in his. "I've had a whole week to make this as perfect as I can."

"All you needed to do was be here," Clara smiled. "Should we go down?"

They went down holding hands and joined the table where breakfast was indeed served. "Oh Clara you look just like your Mum today, gorgeous," Grace smiled as Clara sat down beside her. "Oh and Daniel you are rather handsome aren't you?"

Clara put her head in her hands, "Gran it's Danny," she tried saying but she knew it was pointless. "And please stop flirting with him." Danny and his parents simply laughed and everyone tucked into breakfast.

As soon as breakfast was done preparations had to start for lunch. Clara went to help but was basically told where to go, her Gran however did get involved. Danny grabbed Clara's hand, "come on, let's go explore outside," he smiled and took her out to the hall so they could put coats on.

They walked out and round to the park, arms around each other. "I love seeing all the little ones on their new bikes and things," she looked around at all the families out together. "Been a while since that was me."

"Growing up sucks huh?" Danny chuckled. "I'm sure I can push you along on a bike if you'd like?"

"I'm good, thank you for the offer," she chuckled. "Is this what you normally do at Christmas then?"

Danny nodded, "I usually go for a walk while Mum and Dad cook dinner. It's quite nice not to be alone while doing so, but they've let me go to the park for a few years now. When I was younger I'd bring new toys, now it's just to get out the house for a little while."

"It's nice, everyone is happy and enjoying themselves," she smiled and stopped where they were, thinking a moment.

"You alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just thinking how special this is. Can we go to the lake?" she asked and he agreed, walking with her over. When they got there they walked around the edge together, "it's always so pretty here."

"I do enjoy walking round it, or more frequently being chased by my cousins," he chuckled. "At least I'm safe from that today eh?"

"That's what you think, these painkillers are pretty strong," she winked at him.

"I'd like to see you try," he grinned. Clara pretended to make a move forward which for some reason Danny believed and went to run off, but he looked back at the wrong moment.

"Danny!" Clara shouted at him but it was too late as he hit the edge of the lake and slipped, falling flat down in the water. She spent a second trying to decide if he was okay and once she'd decided he had it was impossible not to laugh at how hopeless he looked sat in the edge of the lake. "You fool! How on earth did you manage that? I'd offer to help you out but…"

"No don't you dare," Danny rolled his eyes, "be glad you're injured or I'd pull you in with me!" He managed to get himself up and out while Clara was still trying to curb her laughter. "You're cruel Clara Oswald!"

"I'm sorry but that was really funny," she took a deep breath. "We should get back, you'll freeze out here now."

"I'm already freezing! Come on," he rolled his eyes and took her hand, walking back.

When they got in the door Phil came through and immediately, of course, spotted Danny's state. "What on earth have you two been up to?" he wasn't angry, in fact he looked rather amused too.

"Well Clara-" Danny started but she hit him.

"You cheeky bugger, you weren't looking where you were going!" Clara chuckled. "You also need to go and change, you're really very cold."

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," he rolled his eyes before making his way upstairs.

Phil grinned at Clara who was also smiling, "it was honestly hilarious," she chuckled. "Can I do anything to help?"

"No chance, Danny told us you're not allowed to do anything strenuous. How's the pain?" Phil asked.

"Laughing isn't good for it," she smiled, "but it's okay. I'll take more painkillers with the food."

"Alright, well your Gran is being fantastic and very entertaining so we are fine in there. Feel free to relax," he reassured her.

"Sounds like Gran," Clara replied, "thanks Phil. I'll go check on Danny."

She made her way upstairs and perched on the bed with her book for a while until Danny reappeared. "We've not known each other that long and I'm sure that the third time I've seen you read that book."

"It's a good book," she shrugged but put it down. "Are you alright?"

"A little bruised - physically and metaphorically- but I'll live," he climbed onto the bed beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I really am. I thought being here was going to be weird with not having Dad around but you've all helped me and it's been great. I have to say I am very ready for dinner now," she giggled.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you devour one of my parent's Christmas dinners," Danny replied, knowing how huge they piled it up.

"You might be surprised," she winked. "We should go down, sounds like they're nearly ready down there."

"Someone's keen," Danny chuckled and stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up gently. "Come on then, let's go down."

Clara was right and dinner was almost ready so she and Danny sorted out the drinks ready and sat down. Gina bought the plates through and served everyone and Phil and Grace joined shortly after. Danny leaned over and pointed out he was right about the size of the dinner to which Clara simply winked again in response.

They ate together, chatting about various things and generally having a good time. It was only when she sat back that Danny realised Clara had finished. "How on earth did you fit that in you?"

"Bigger on the inside," she grinned.

"Honestly it's like her stomach grows on Christmas day, she's always eaten like a horse at Christmas," Grace responded and Clara gave her a look, "what? It's true!"

"Yes but you could've made me sound a little less… gross…" Clara rolled her eyes. "Can always reply on you to make me embarrassed."

"Well your Dad's not here so someone had to take on the job!"

"At least you can't pull out the photo album here," Clara replied.

"I'll save that one for another day, I'm doing a good enough job here," Grace sounded proud of herself and Clara could only shake her head in despair. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and smiled before standing up to start clearing the table. Clara went to follow but he quickly told her to sit down.

Clara ignored him, continuing to stand up, "honestly I'm not a complete invalid and I could do with stretching my legs briefly."

"Well nothing heavy then alright?" Danny compromised. They took everything through and even offered to sort out dessert, leaving the adults in the dining room alone.

"She's happier with him than I've seen her since her Mum died," Grace spoke up. "That's the Clara I know."

"Clara has changed Danny too, he's finally achieving what we know he's capable of and - well - we're not complaining about how he's suddenly helping round the house either," Phil commented. "They're a good pair, just what each other need."

"Thank you for sorting this for Christmas, the thought of Clara being away from everyone was awful on both sides." Grace shook her head, trying not to think about it.

"We couldn't let it happen," Gina told her, "she's such a lovely girl."

"Agreed, but I am a little biased," Grace replied before Clara and Danny walked back in with dessert.

#-#-#-#

After lunch had been cleared up they sat down on the sofas and put a film on. Clara leant against Danny, tired from all the food and the effort it did take to keep going at the moment. She was content, everything that day had been perfect and now they could just relax. They played a game after the movie finished before settling back with Love Actually and a few snacks.

Clara hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep until her Gran shook her slightly. She opened her eyes. "No no don't move, I'm just going to get home now. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow though okay?" Clara nodded and Grace kissed her forehead.

"Love you Gran," Clara whispered.

"Love you too kid," Grace replied before standing up and being driven home.

Clara looked up at Danny when she'd gone. "What time is it?"

"About 9. You look tired love, why don't we go upstairs?"

"Mmm no I'm comfy," she told him sleepily.

Danny chuckled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "You can't sleep here, it'll be rather painful in the morning."

"Mmmm I know," she sighed. "Alright, let's go."

They got up and into bed once they'd both got ready. Danny kept an arm around her as they lay down. "Goodnight, Merry Christmas," he kissed her gently. She was asleep within seconds. Danny looked up when Gina opened the door. "Shh, sleeping."

"That was quick," she whispered, "everything okay?"

"Fine, just tired her out. She's still suffering from what happened whatever she says," Danny gently stroked her hair.

"Well today was lovely, she's a real asset," Gina told him, "we'll go after lunch tomorrow if that's alright? She can spend the afternoon with her Dad then."

"Sounds perfect. Thanks Mum, you've done so much for her," he smiled up at her.

"When she makes you smile like that, how can I refuse?" Gina chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. "Night kiddo."

"Night Mum, Merry Christmas," he settled down a little more and Gina left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

"Half an hour to go then!" Gina bundled into the room with cups of tea, "anyone for another game of uno?" Clara and Danny both groaned, grinning at each other as they fell back into the sofa. "What?"

"Mum you're so competitive it's embarrassing," Danny chuckled. "Can't we just watch the lead up concert?"

"You mean you two just want to cuddle on the sofa?" Phil grinned. Clara and Danny shared a glance, "alright we got it," he smiled and put the TV on. "Back in a sec," he smiled and left the room, Gina followed muttering something about Christmas cake.

Danny kissed Clara's head gently as she watched the TV and Clara turned her head, smiling up at him and kissing him properly, shutting her eyes as she did so. "You okay?" He asked quietly as their heads rested together.

"Last night," she replied equally quietly. Danny rubbed her arm softly. "It'll be okay," he reassured her, "we'll be back at school before you know it."

"I'll miss this," she sighed and rested her head down in his chest. "It's been the best Christmas."

"We're gonna make next year our year, I promise. Your Dad will get better and we'll have all the holidays as well as school," he swept her hair back. "You and me against the world Clara Oswald."

Clara linked their hands, "always and forever."

Both parents came back in with nibbles and the promised christmas cake. "Ah good, we need more food," Danny chuckled.

"Actually I fully plan to eat as much of that cake as I can before I leave," Clara pointed out. "It's amazing Gina."

"Well you can have as much as you like love," she smiled.

They sat, chatted and vaguely watched the TV until the countdown to midnight started. Clara squeezed Danny's hand as they stood up, counting down. When midnight hit they turned to each other and kissed gently, fairly quickly, but giving themselves this one in front of his parents. The moment they seperated Danny's parents jumped over for a group hug, all exchanging their new year greetings. They watched the fireworks on the TV and sung Auld Lang Syne while holding hands.

Clara helped Gina to clear up once they settled down, "you alright with that?"

"Yeah, honestly the pain is better I need to get mobile again," Clara smiled and put the plates down on the side. "Thank you for everything this week, it's been so good. And thanks for driving me to the hospital so much, you really didn't have to."

"Hey, it's been our pleasure. You're a wonderful girl Clara, you're always welcome here." Gina smiled. "We'll keep making sure your Gran gets to see your Dad, he's doing really well."

"Thank you, I wish I had a better way to say thanks," Clara told her.

"You're making our son happy, that's more than enough," Gina replied, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Cheesy Mum," Danny came in with the last of the plates. "You look tired," he slipped a hand round Clara's waist.

"You mean you're tired and you want to go to bed?" Clara chuckled, "come on let's go, I need a good night's sleep to face tomorrow."

He squeezed her carefully and smiled, saying goodnight to his parents before going upstairs.

#-#-#-#

Clara woke up and looked over, smiling for a moment before sighing, moving closer to Danny. "We got time yet," he whispered to her.

"You're awake?" she asked.

"Have been for a while," he kissed her head gently. "Just watching you."

"Creep," she said, grinning a little as she did. "I'm gonna miss waking up next to you."

"You can call me every morning if you like, you always wake up before I go to work - weirdo," he chuckled.

"Hey I just make the most of my day! Work to do, books to read, got to fit it all in somewhere. Especially when you've been distracting me all week," she winked at him. Danny gave a mock look of shock and started to tickle her, causing Clara to squeal. "Nooo stop it this is mean! Danny!"

He kept her shut in his arms but still tickling her until he knew to stop and they both lay laughing gently together, both slightly out of breath. Danny grabbed his phone on the side and grabbed a quick photo before Clara had a chance to protest. "I love you," he told her. "We should get up."

"I don't want to," she sighed. "I'm so happy here."

"Me too, but I don't want to get you or my parents in trouble by having you back late," he stroked her hair softly. "You go first, I'll go and make tea."

"Tea on tap, that's definitely what I'll miss," she chuckled and forced herself to climb out of bed to go to the bathroom.

#-#-#-#

Clara was quiet in the car on the way back, just leaning on Danny's shoulder in the backseat of the car. "We're here love," he squeezed her hand. "There's two little boys who look very excited to see you back currently running towards the car." He pushed her a little to sit up as Noah and Elijah started jumping at the window. Clara smiled and gestured to them to move away from the door so she could open it, stepping out and immediately they jumped at her legs.

"You're back!" They both shouted excitedly. Noah looked up, "you don't look happy. Didn't you miss us?"

Clara shook her head, crouching down to them and smiling a little more, "of course I've missed you both loads, don't be silly. I've just had a really good Christmas so I'm sad to be leaving that behind, but I can't wait for you both to beat me at snakes and ladders again," she chuckled. "Hey why don't you go inside and I'll come find you in a minute."

"We can play the big one!" Elijah jumped around.

"It's the best! Thank you!" Noah added.

Clara rubbed both their hair, "I'm glad you like it. Why don't you go set it up so you can show me?" They both nodded and ran off back into the house as Hannah came over.

"Good to see you back, good week?" she asked.

Clara nodded, "yeah, great thanks. It's cold out here can we get inside?"

Danny followed her in with the case while his parents went to speak to her social worker and Hannah. "Danny can play too!" Elijah jumped around excitedly. Kate came in the room and cornered both the boys.

"Hey, Danny has to go in a sec I think Clara will want to say goodbye, you two should go and tidy that mess of a bedroom and leave them be okay?" she told them, pushing them towards the door as they complained. "Come on I'll help you and if you're good I might even play later too." That seemed to work and they ran out, Kate following.

"Where's everyone else then?" Danny asked.

"I literally just got back…" Clara pointed out, "but the minivan is gone so at a guess some of them have gone out?"

"We'll make a detective out of you yet," he grinned, slipping his arms around her and kissing her head. "You okay?"

"I think so. Noah and Elijah will keep me entertained anyway, and Kate too. If I can keep out of _her_ way then I'll be okay. I'll call you every morning before you go to the café," she smiled softly.

"Sounds perfect, and you can call me anytime you need. I'll keep my phone on me in case of emergency, Mum and dad understand that, it's okay." Clara nodded and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too, you're making me proud," Danny smiled, holding her close.

They stood there for a couple of minutes just listening to each other breathing, but the silence was broken as the door opened. "...some serious bargains and- you! You have the nerve to show up here?!"

Jackie.

Clara and Danny stepped but stood side by side, hands linked. Danny squeezed hers gently and she returned the gesture to reassure him she was okay. "Afternoon Jackie," Danny told her. "Been shopping?"

"What's it to you?"

"Politeness…" Danny shrugged. "We'll go upstairs."

"You have questions to answer!" Jackie launched towards them but Danny immediately let go of Danny and stopped her.

"You know everything you need to know Jackie, the rest is nothing to do with you. Just live your own life and leave ours alone okay?" Clara had already got to the door and Danny followed her out and up to her room, ignoring the looks from everyone else.

"Nicely done," Danny smiled, sticking his arm around her as they got up the stairs. "You're gaining in confidence, I'm proud of you."

"I'm shaking so bad," she hugged into him when they got to her room. "But I did it so that's something I guess."

"Hey you're doing great," he smiled. "I gotta go now okay?"

Clara sighed, nodding, "I love you, I'll see you back at school," she smiled and kissed him, letting him go.

"Look after yourself," he rubbed her hair back softly and left, reluctantly. "I love you," he added before shutting the door behind him.

Clara sighed and walked over to the window, sitting on the sill and looking out as Danny's parents drove away. She bought her knees up to her chest and leant against the cool glass, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She almost fell off when the door opened and Kate came in with 2 mugs of tea. "I've managed to keep the boys busy for a little while, I thought you might need some space to breathe," she walked over and handed her the mug.

"Thank you," Clara quickly wiped at her cheeks to get the few stray tears. "Sorry you must think I'm an idiot," she climbed down from the window and took the mug, sitting on her bed and inviting Kate to join her.

"On the contrary I'm surprised you look so composed. Come on, tell me all about it." That got her smiling. Clara told her all about the week - how they made her Christmas special, how she got to see her Dad frequently and showed Kate the present he'd given her as well as what Danny had got her. "Man that boy loves you, that is pure goals and that watch does not look cheap!"

"Idiot saved up all the money his parents paid him at the café," Clara smiled and sipped her tea after she took the watch back from Kate.

"What's the date on the back?" she asked.

"You'll laugh," she shrugged.

"Try me."

"Seriously?" Kate nodded. "Okay, it's the date we first met in the library and I did his maths work with him," she raised an eyebrow, "it's hard to explain. It was my first weekend there, I'd been getting it from Jackie all week but Danny… he never said anything - kept quiet. Then that day we talked and well then I collapsed and incredibly that didn't scare it off, so it's a pretty impressive day to be honest."

"Almost your first date, that's cute," Kate smiled. "I just need to go and see Hannah about something, take your time but I'm sure the boys would be happy to see you soon." Clara nodded, thanking her for the tea as she left.

She sat back shutting her eyes for a long moment as she took a deep breath, but when she opened them again she saw Jackie and her friends at the end of the bed. She jumped back, the still pretty hot tea spilling on her. She managed to get the rest of the mug down but she couldn't focus on the burning through her jumper as they walked towards her. "What do you want? What exactly do you expect to happen?"

"You think you can just get away with this? He's not here to protect you now," Jackie seethed. "You're gonna pay for this Clara," she took one more step and Jackie nodded at her friends who ran and pinned Clara down, covering her mouth. She tried to fight it but couldn't - they were too strong. Jackie bent right down close to her. "Leave him alone or this is going to get a lot worse," she whispered before standing up and kicking her back in the ribs again. "Maybe you'll get the message this time."

#-#-#-#

"Hey it's dinner, why you still hiding up here?" Kate stuck her head around the door to see Clara was asleep. "Danny really tired you out huh?" she chuckled and then walked around the side of the bed. Something didn't look right. "Clara?" she shook her gently and got nothing. "Hey Clara don't be scaring me now," she tried again a little harder and Clara's eyes flickered open. "Hello, what got you in such a deep sleep?" Clara mumbled something and turned over but winced in pain from lying on her ribs. "I thought that was better?"

"Missed my pills," she managed. "Gonna sleep now."

"Why are you so tired suddenly? You really do need to eat Clara," Kate told her. "Do you feel okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine, just tired," Clara shut her eyes again.

"Something isn't right. You-" Kate suddenly had a brainwave. "You've had a seizure haven't you? Clara you told me about this. You said… you said… - wait. How long did it last?"

"Not long, no more than 3 minutes, don't need the hospital," she told her.

"Clara you-"

"No!" Clara pushed Kate back. "Just leave me to sleep, I'll be fine after. Don't tell anyone, I don't need it."

"Why did this happen?" Clara shrugged. "Alright I'll let you sleep, I'll tell Hannah you're feeling a bit rubbish and I'll get her to save you some dinner. See you later."

Clara watched as she walked out and shut the door, sighing softly. She didn't really have a clue how long the fit had lasted, but given how tired she was 3 minutes felt like a long underestimate.

Kate left the room and went downstairs, storming into the dining room and over to Jackie, "what did you do?!"

"What the hell Kate I'm just eating dinner chill out," Jackie rolled her eyes.

Kate didn't let up, "you know what I'm talking about, she's in pain again and she's clearly had another seizure up there!"

"Then phone an ambulance don't hassle me, they happen all the time," Jackie shrugged.

"I know you're lying," Kate spoke angrily, slamming a hand down on the table. It was at this moment that Hannah came back in.

"Woah Kate what's going on calm down!" she walked over and pulled her back from Jackie.

"She's a bully," Kate stared at Jackie. "Ergh I can't stay in here. Clara's not feeling well I'm gonna go sit with her," she pulled herself off Hannah and stormed upstairs.

Gary heard what was said and followed Kate upstairs into Clara's room. "She's asleep?"

"Happens after a seizure," Kate said, having sat down on the chair by Clara's bed.

"You called Jackie a bully, do you think she had something to do with this?" Gary asked and Kate nodded. "Does she need checking out?"

"She won't go to hospital," Kate sighed, "she said her fit only lasted 3 minutes but something doesn't feel right."

"I know what to do. Stay with her," Gary smiled and left the room.

He reappeared about 15 minutes later, knocking gently on the door and going back in. "How's she doing?"

"The same," Kate told him.

"I got some people to help," Gary smiled and moved to allow Greg and Hayley to come in. "I bought the hospital to her. This is my brother Greg and his fiancé Hayley - they're medical staff and they know Clara "

Kate smiled, "thank you so much. I know I'm probably overreacting because I don't know her that well but I think she's lying about how long her seizure went on for."

Greg walked over, "I think you're right, it'd be strange for her to sleep for so long and so deeply after a short seizure. You're Kate right?" Kate nodded. "Thank you for looking after her, she's a stubborn sod sometimes."

"I think you should look at her ribs too, she was complaining about them again when she woke up," Kate told them.

"Thank you. Gary said you haven't eaten yet, why don't you go see to that while we check her over?" Hayley smiled and put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly before Kate walked out. "Gary could you leave us be? She trusts us, she might talk if you're not in the room. I know there are rules but-"

"Say no more, I'll wait in the hall," he told them and left.

Hayley sat on the edge of Clara's bed and carefully shook her awake, "hey, don't panic look it's just us, nobody else is in here."

"I said no hospital," she mumbled.

"Look around, you're not in the hospital. Your care worker Gary called us he knew we were off shift - I guess that's why you didn't want to come in huh?" Clara nodded, "do you know how long the seizure really was?"

"I don't know exactly, maybe 7, but I feel okay just really sleepy honest," Clara was still coming to.

Hayley nodded and reached for her bag, starting to check her over. While she did Greg sat down on the other side, "now your friend said your chest was painful again, did something happen to cause all this?" Clara shook her head.

"Greg," Hayley called his name just loud enough to get his attention and nodded towards the marks on Clara's arms.

"Clara what happened here, you need to tell us," he took her hand. "We just want to look out for you."

"You can't change anything, nothing will stop them," Clara replied.

"Stop who honey?" Hayley asked, putting her stethoscope down. "Is it Jackie and her friends?"

"How does she do it? How does a 14 year old girl manage to get that much power over someone to persuade them to do these things with her? She needs help," Clara sighed and shut her eyes again.

"She's really drowsy I'm not happy," Hayley looked at Greg. "But we know she won't go in…"

"You want to stay don't you?" Greg asked and Hayley nodded.

"I'm worried, I don't think it's anything serious physically but… I don't know, it's just something."

"I got it, I'll speak to Gary. You stay," he stood up and left the room. Hayley watched as Clara slept. She looked almost peaceful, but it was clear something wasn't quite right too, her breathing was a little shallow - probably because of the pain from her ribs.

She carefully lifted her top just enough to see the fresh bruise and sighed. "This has to stop." Greg came back in and told her Gary had agreed they could stay for a while. Hayley showed him the bruise.

"Geez that's fresh. Her friend was right. That Jackie girl has a lot to answer for doesn't she?" Greg shook his head and sat on the chair by the bed.

"I have to speak to them about this, it can't be allowed to carry on," Hayley stood up. "Stay here?" Greg nodded as she went downstairs and found Hannah's office, knocking and going in when offered. "You're in charge here right?"

"Correct, you're Clara's doctor friend?" Hannah asked.

"If you like, yes. Have you any idea about what happened this afternoon?" Hayley asked.

"Clara doesn't tell us much. All Kate said was that she wasn't feeling well, although she seemed to think Jackie had something to do with it again," Hannah explained.

"She's right. There are fresh bruises on her ribs and marks on her arms - it looks like she was held down," Hayley replied. "This is serious, you need to do something about it."

Hannah stood up, "consider something being done. I can't believe what's got into that girl! I understand why she would be upset, but having seen Danny with Clara… she needs to let it go. Thank you for letting me know, and if there's anything I can do…"

"I'll let you know. Greg and I will hang around at least till she wakes up, I need to be able to examine her when she's conscious," Hayley explained and Hannah agreed before leaving.

Hannah went into the dining room, slamming the door behind her to get everyone's attention. "Jackie, Lacey and Kate I want you in my office right now!"

"Can't it wait till we've finished here?" Jackie shrugged, although the other two had already stood up.

"No. It can't." Hannah replied and the look she gave was enough to prove she meant it. All 3 girls eventually left and Hannah followed them through. Once the door to the office was shut she turned to face them as they stood in a line. "Do any of you know what ABH stands for?" she asked.

Silence.

"None of you?" she asked again.

Jackie shrugged, "it's a crime or something?"

"Correct. It is a crime. The definition of ABH is any injury which is calculated to interfere with the health or comfort of the victim including bruises and broken bones." Both Lacey and Kate shared a glance as Hannah spoke. Jackie didn't react. "I think you know what I'm talking about don't you? ABH carries a sentence of up to 5 years-"

"Hannah we're teenagers geez," Jackie interrupted.

"And there are young offender prisons full of people that have done less than what you've done up there!" Hannah shouted, slamming her hand down on the desk. "Clara would have every right to call the police and I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to put a case together. Means, motive and opportunity right here."

Lacey and Kate looked scared now.

"Luckily for you I'm pretty sure she won't, but I want answers and I want them now. Jackie I want you to sit outside where I can see you," she instructed and Jackie had no choice but to do as told. Once she was outside Hannah turned to Lacey and Kate. "Talk."

"We didn't really think…" Kate spoke first.

"We just followed. I'm sorry, we shouldn't have done it, She just told us one side of the story and made it sound really bad," Lacey added.

"Clara did steal her boyfriend," Kate tried pointing out.

Hannah sighed, "maybe it wasn't perfect, but can you see why they might have been too scared to tell her?" Both girls stopped to think about that. "We've all learnt a lot recently about Jackie, might I suggest you think before you act in future and not follow like sheep?" They nodded. "Good, you're both grounded and extra chores for a month, we'll review at the end. Off you go, you can tidy the kitchen and start the washing up. And don't even think of speaking to Jackie when you leave." Hannah opened the door for them and watched them go, turning her attention to Jackie and instructing her inside.

Jackie got up reluctantly and walked into the office where Hannah shut the door. "Hannah really you know me better than this," she slumped down on the sofa.

"No, I thought I knew you better than this, but what you've done… I can't condone this. I can't even try and explain to Clara, let alone myself, why you've done this!" Hannah was angry. Jackie had been here so long, the two of them were close.

"Because she stole my boyfriend!" Jackie shouted back.

"They've both explained themselves and apologised! I understand what happened was upsetting Jackie, but none of it deserves this! You and Danny were never going to last, we both know that. It was all for show. And his parents were adamant he's been doing a lot better since you broke up which is funny, because I know you can do a lot better than your grades show as well," Hannah told her. "I think this is a conversation I should've had with you a long time ago Jacqueline. You need to buck your ideas up! You're grounded until you return to school and in that time I want all your Christmas work completed, because I know you haven't even started it yet. And if you go anywhere near Clara, unless it's to apologise," Jackie scoffed, "then you'll be in even bigger trouble."

"Can I go now?" she asked.

"Yes, to your room. I need to ring your social worker," Hannah told her and sent her out.


	28. Chapter 28

Clara was grateful when the week was finally over and she could get back to school. Jackie had been kept in her room most of the week which meant Clara could at least get out to keep the boys company and keep herself occupied. Hannah and Gary were very attentive and Hayley and Greg came in nearly everyday too. Danny had to stay away to comply with the conditions of her care but he met her at the hospital when she went to visit her Dad. The week could have been worse, but getting back to school was everything she needed.

Paula picked her up, and they talked about her christmas. Clara filled her in on everything they had done and on how her Dad was doing. "He should be out soon and Danny's Mum and Dad said he can go there while he needs looking after. I can't believe how much they're doing for me I need to thank them somehow. I don't really know how though, it's all so much."

"They're doing it because they care for you sweetheart. You don't have to thank them, just accept the help that will be more than enough. And we all know the difference you have made to Danny, I'm sure that goes a long way for you," she smiled. "Aha, here we are. Looks like you have a welcoming party." Clara looked out the window to see Faye and Jess sat on the wall with Danny leaning against it beside them, all chatting away. "Got your own little crew now, they're a good bunch Clara, you've come on so well. Go on get out, I'll get your bags in."

"Thanks Paula," Clara smiled and got out carefully, still a little fragile but able to move enough to walk over. Jess and Faye both hugged her tight. "Ow ow too much," Clara winced but smiled, "I've missed you guys."

"Yeah and you've not been telling us _anything_ this holiday have you? How are you feeling?" Jess asked. Clara blushed a little.

"Sorry, it wasn't for you to worry. I'm okay, honestly. This week was a lot easier with Jackie locked away most of the time."

"Well consider us your bodyguards," Faye replied and both her and Jess stuck their fists up, quickly bursting into laughter.

"Hey what about me?" Danny asked.

"Oh no those two are much tougher," Clara shrugged and Danny looked offended. Clara chuckled and stuck an arm around him. "You alright?"

"More than alright now I've got you back. It was very lonely at home this week and my parents have worked me into an early grave," he moaned.

"No stamina see, that's exactly my point," Clara grinned. "Can we go inside? It's actually freezing out here."

Jess and Faye walked in front so Clara and Danny linked hands behind them. "Are you really okay?" he asked her quietly so the girls couldn't hear.

"It's still painful sometimes, but the painkillers are good. The boys took good care of me," she smiled.

"Bless, they've taken a real shine to you haven't they. I'm glad you had a better week."

"Me too, thank you for being there for me," she squeezed his hand gently.

Danny leant over and kissed her head quickly while nobody was looking, "anytime."

"Are you two gonna stand out in the corridor and be soppy or you coming in?" Jess called back. Clara looked over and realised they had got to their bedroom.

"Oops, coming," Clara chuckled and they went inside.

#-#-#-#

Danny spotted that Clara wasn't at her desk when he walked into English. He'd been back to to football training for the first time in a while and it was great, but concern crept in when she wasn't there. Jackie was sat at the back glaring at him but that was the least of his worries. He sat down in his usual chair and looked to Paula, whispering "where is she?"

"I was hoping with you, I'll go and check her room, I'm sure she's fine." Paula got up and explained to their teacher what was happening before leaving just as the lesson got underway.

He tried to concentrate, but 10 minutes went by and she hadn't appeared. Another 10 minutes and there was still nothing. "Are you in the room with us Mr Pink?" he suddenly realised the teacher had been trying to get his attention and looked up, "oh hello. So, your opinion on the last chapter?"

"I er-" something caught his eye and he looking back to the door. "Sir I need to go."

"No, you need to answer my question," he stood firm, but Danny didn't reply and instead stood up and ran out.

He ran in the direction he'd seen the flash of movement, ignoring the shouts of his name from his teacher behind him. "Why is it always the library?" he muttered to himself as he spotted the door rattling. When he reached the doors Paula was just walking out. "What is it? What's going on?"

"You should be in class," she replied.

"I saw the paramedics Paula where is she? Let me by!"

"She made me promise not to."

"If she doesn't want me in there then it's bad, I'm not going I can't," he went to go and open the door but Paula stopped him.

"Jess and Faye are in there, she's not alone. Go back to class, I need to go back inside."

"Then go, I'm not leaving. How can I?!" he paced back and forth on a very small spot trying to calm down but all sorts of scenarios were running through his head. "Was it Jackie? Did she do something?"

"No, we don't think so," Paula told him. The door opened and Danny recognised the paramedic that stepped out.

"We're not taking her in. I'm fairly convinced there's nothing they'll be able to do. I've called into the ED and spoken to Hayley - she's going to come round after her shift finishes in a couple of hours. Given her history it makes more sense to keep her in a familiar environment."

"Danny?" Jess appeared at the door, "took you long enough come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"Jess! She didn't want Danny in there!" Paula went in after them.

"Shut up she barely knows who she is right now she needs Danny," Jess replied without any respect for the teacher and continued to take Danny to Clara. "She won't move, barely talking. They don't think it's anything… physical."

"Someone's done something," Danny sighed and crouched down beside her, slipping his arms around her. Clara tensed for a moment before relaxing into him. "What's happened sweetheart?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Jess looked to Paula, "alright you were right. I'll go and finish up with the paramedics."

"What happened?" Danny asked Faye who was crouched nearby.

"I don't know. We were all in here working over lunch. Jess and I went to find a book while Clara was busy being geeky over some maths problem and we came back and…" Faye had to stand up.

Danny nodded and rubbed Clara's hair carefully, "can you just stay here a sec?" he asked Jess who nodded and took Danny's place beside Clara.

He walked over to the desk she'd been working at and looked over it. The work seemed fine, as usual she had no problem with it. There were quite a few papers around and what looked like an older workbook. "She said that was from her old school, they covered this stuff there so she was going to look over it." Faye told him and Danny nodded, picking it up and thumbing through it. As he did something fell out onto the floor. He crouched down and picked up the folded piece of paper.

 _Stop revising you've done enough. You'll ace this exam. See you when you get home. I expect to be spoiled! Love you always, Mum xx_

"What is it?" Faye asked, walking round. Danny folded the note up and put it in his pocket, standing up.

"The answer," he walked back over and say back beside Clara. "It's her birthday isn't it?" he asked. Clara looked up when he spoke but didn't respond. After a few moments she nuzzled back down in his chest.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"It's her Mum's birthday. I don't know exactly why but the emotions are overwhelming her and I think her brain is just trying to protect her somehow," Danny explained before turning his attention back to Clara. "Let's get you back to your room hey?" she started to cling tighter to him. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised her. "Help her up?" he looked at Jess and Faye who jumped into action.

Paula came back in the room having finished with the paramedics and walked over to question what was going on. Danny handed the note to her which she read quickly. "Oh…"

"Yeah, I found it in an old book she was using. Must be today, I hadn't realised and… I'm wondering if maybe it slipped her mind too…" he sighed. "We're going to take her back, she needs to sleep and I need to be there."

"Understood. Don't worry I'll sort everything out for both of you. I know you'll look after her," Paula told him and Danny thanked her, grateful she could be so understanding. He followed the girls back to their room where they managed to get Clara lying down on her bed.

He refused to leave her side, and he had good reason to. When he came back from the toilet, having only been gone 5 minutes, she was thrashing in her sleep - bad dream. Danny rushed back over to her side, "hey it's okay, it's alright," he whispered into her ear. She settled, drifting back into a more peaceful sleep. "I wish I could understand this better," he sighed gently.

"Danny?" he looked up to see Hayley at the door. "Sorry, Paula just said to come in."

"No it's okay, thank you for coming," he sat up a little. "Has she explained?"

"A little, but I was hoping you might have more details." Greg followed in behind her just as she finished that sentence.

"I do. Well, I think I do. I'm only guessing because she's not really speaking, and she's slept since we got back in here." Danny took the note off the bedside table and handed it to Hayley. "It's her Mum's birthday today. She must have found this while she was working. I think she might have forgotten it was today and - well - you know how badly she can react to situations relating to her Mum and I think this might have completely overwhelmed her, but in a different way to normal. It's like her brain has shut down. She recognises me definitely, but I'm not sure she absolutely knows who I am. It's like she knows she can trust us, but doesn't quite know why."

"Her brain would be a field day to any psychiatrist - that's why we keep her away. Grief does crazy things to a person, it's quite frankly unfair," Greg walked over and crouched near her. "Hey Clara," he gently shook her shoulder to wake her. Her eyes opened. "Remember me?" She nodded. "That's good. Hayley's here too, she just wants to check you over."

"Just us?" she spoke ever so quietly, glancing at Danny.

"Shorter term memory?" Danny questioned Hayley as he stood up to go outside. Hayley nodded. "I'll be just outside."

"Why did you ask Danny to leave?" Greg asked once he'd gone.

"Danny…" Clara sat up, shaking her head. "I don't like it, it's like I can place people but I can't remember them. But I remember you."

"Do you know where you are?" Hayley asked.

Clara looked around, "I… no… but I know I'm meant to be here…"

"When's the last time you remember seeing us?" she asked again, putting her hand around her wrist.

"You're taking my pulse," Clara looked down.

"You're as intuitive as ever Oswald, answer the question," Hayley smiled.

"You're engaged… I knew that… I don't remember that. I remember -" she paused, "I remember in the staffroom. Greg made tea, you had cake, you told me Mum was sick and then. Then I- then-" she shook her head. "I can't place anything after that."

Hayley let go of her wrist and nodded, "that's okay, don't stress yourself out. Your body is protecting you that's all. It'll all come back in time."

"Danny he… I trust him. I- can't work it out. I miss him and he knows me and- that feeling, when I talk about him," she clenched a hand on her chest. Her sentences were broken as she tried to process everything. "I love him?" she posed it as a question even though she knew the answer. "We are so young…"

"And yet it's very real. It's okay, everyone knows how it is. He loves you very much, I hear he ran out of his lesson when he worked out something was up with you," Greg told her. "You want him back don't you?"

Clara barely noticed how Hayley was checking her over, examining everything she did "I don't know how to process it. I feel so much calmer when he's here but I don't even remember him. It makes no sense."

"Just proves how strong your connection is," Hayley told her. "Go get him Greg, and find tea." She waited for him to leave. "Now is there anything at all you're not telling me? Any pain?"

"You already know," Clara replied.

"Show me?" Hayley asked sympathetically and Clara lifted her top to reveal an impressive bruise on her stomach. "Wow been awhile since this has happened."

"When you told me my Mum was ill I- well you remember," she told her. "I must have done the same, in a rush to get up or something?"

"Maybe, we don't know. Mind if I.." she gestured at her stomach and Clara nodded, shutting her eyes in preparation for incoming pain. Hayley got it done as quick as she could. "Okay? I don't think there's anything particularly wrong but you know the symptoms to look out for right?"

Clara nodded, "I'll be fine."

"You say that a lot," Hayley chuckled .

The door opened and Greg and Danny returned holding mugs of tea. Danny sat back on the edge of the bed and offered one to Clara who sat up a little more and took it. He noticed her flinch a little and looked to Hayley who just gave him a look to reassure him it was fine. "Thank you," she sipped the tea. "That's really good. I guess I shouldn't be surprised…"

Danny smiled, "the things I could surprise you with right now. I won't, but I could."

"It's useful for distraction," Clara told him. "I'm open to further distraction, it's better than playing things over in my head."

#-#-#-#

Danny did his best to keep Clara entertained and keep her mind off everything, but she was struggling. "It's dinner, you want to go down to the canteen?"

"Yes, I think so," she told him, much to Danny's surprise. "It might help me remember."

"Okay if you're sure, but if it gets too much then just tell me," he got off the bed and helped her up. "Is the pain okay?"

"Mhm Hayley gave me some pretty good stuff," she smiled. "Might be a little slow mind."

"That's alright, use my arm if you need to," he told her and they walked down.

Their usual seats were empty opposite Jess and Faye, who looked shocked to see them walk in. Danny helped Clara sit down and then sat beside her. "Thank you for helping me," Clara addressed the girls opposite her. "I'm sorry I don't remember… Danny told me about you."

"All good I hope," Jess grinned, "don't be silly anyway, you don't need to apologise it's not your fault. How are you feeling?"

"I'm… a little spaced out. It's all so unfamiliar and yet I don't really feel uncomfortable? I don't know how to react," she looked around. "I guess it'll come back in time."

"It will. Let me go and get you some food, you okay here?" Danny checked and Clara nodded so he got up and left her there.

Silence took over for a moment, "you both look terrified," Clara commented. "It's okay I trust you."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be weird just don't want to say the wrong thing. How are you feeling?" Faye asked.

"I don't know… I don't really know how I'm meant to be feeling. The painkillers are working well and Danny is amazing," she glanced over at where he was in the food queue.

Jess grinned at her, "it's like watching you fall in love all over again, how cute."

"That's pretty much what it feels like. I guess not everyone gets to experience that," she looked back at her friends. "He didn't talk much about us getting together…"

Faye and Jess shared a quick look - they knew why he'd not mentioned it. "Not surprised really, you'll remember in time."

"Mmm, you don't know why I'm covered in bruises either do you? I mean the one on my stomach is fresh but the others are healing…" she was clearly trying to remember.

"It's not something you need to be thinking about now I promise you, don't worry about it - focus on getting better," Jess told her.

Clara nodded, sitting back as Danny returned with 2 plates and put one down for her before sitting with her own. "Thank you, I feel like I haven't eaten all day."

"Well eat up then," he grinned.

They started eating, conversation turning more casual as Jess and Faye talked about their afternoon lessons. Clara listened intently as they talked, trying to piece names and lessons but not getting anywhere.

She was nearly finished with her dinner when a group of girls walked by, "sucking up again are we? Pretending to lose your memory just to get some time with my boyfriend?"

Clara looked completely confused, "I'm sorry I-"

"Leave her alone Jackie, don't you think you've done enough?" Jess stood up. Jackie tensed, standing taller. "Oh what you gonna beat me up as well? You're a coward, using your fists. Just grow up and walk away."

Jackie paused but then scoffed, "all you have are words."

"Oh you do not want to test me," Jess clenched her fists.

"Jacqueline! Step away," they all looked up as Paula sped over to them. "You know the rules, if you've eaten then leave. If you haven't, other side of the hall. Move." Jackie tutted but led her group away. "You alright?" she turned to Clara.

"Honestly? Just really confused," Clara told her and looked to Danny. "She called you-"

"I know, I used to be. Not anymore but she won't accept that. Don't worry about it," Danny took her hand and squeezed it.

"You all keep saying that," she sighed. "Sorry I think I'm tired, can we go up?"

Danny agreed and they headed up.

#-#-#-#

Hayley and Greg turned up the next morning and Danny met them in the reception area. They greeted each other and then he started to lead them through. "She's slept all night since about 8 yesterday, is that normal?"

"Her brain has a lot to deal with, so I'm not surprised. There's no temperature?" Hayley checked.

"No, at least I don't think so. I checked her pulse a couple of times too and it was normal and strong," Danny told her.

"Ah you're learning, good job. We okay to go in?" she checked when they reached the door. Danny nodded and opened it, going in. "Still asleep, she looks peaceful. No bad dreams?"

"No she was fine all night," he sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Barely moved."

"You haven't slept have you?" Greg observed. "We can hang around for awhile, go and sleep." Danny looked down at Clara. "Go on, she'll be fine."

Danny gave in and stood up, "I won't be long."

"We're off today, take as long as you need," Hayley told him. "She won't be left alone." Danny thanked them and left.

Clara woke up around 35 minutes after he left. "Hayley?"

"How'd you know?" Hayley replied.

"Perfume," Clara replied, opening her eyes. "Where's Danny?"

"Sleeping," she told her.

"He didn't sleep last night did he?" Clara sighed, "somehow I knew he'd do that. Thank you for getting him to go, I doubt it was a willing move."

Greg grinned, "you know him too well."

"Mmm, that feels a little weird at the moment. What time is it?" she asked, sitting up a bit.

"Just after 10. You've had a very long sleep," Hayley told her. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I feel like I need to do something but I don't know what I'm meant to be doing. Is there any work I can do? Might help me remember…"

"Honestly, you will find any reason to write an essay I swear, I'll never understand it."

Clara grinned, "please?"

"Alright I'll go and investigate, but stop using those eyes on me you know it's my weakness!" Greg chuckled and left the room. As he shut the door Clara spotted something on the back and stood up, walking over, looking at what was her blazer hung on door. For some reason that she couldn't put her finger on she went into the inside pocket, pulling out her phone. She could unlock it, she wasn't sure how but she knew the password. The photo gallery was easy to find and she opened it up, going through her recent photos. It didn't take long to reach her photos from Christmas.

"Why am I not at home?" she spoke under her breath and kept scrolling. "Dad's in… what happened? Why is Dad in hospital?" she looked up at Hayley when she saw the photo she'd taken of them both on boxing day.

"Clara-"

"Don't tell me not to worry about it! What's going on? He-" she looked back at the photo, "car accident. He's been in there for months," she remembered and had to go back to the bed to sit down. Hayley joined her. "How is he?"

"I went in yesterday, told him what was going on. We agreed he wouldn't call you until you remember incase it upset you. He's doing okay, his physio is progressing really well," she explained. "You remembered though, that's really good."

"Yeah…" Clara went back to the Christmas day photos. "That's good."

"You'll get there, I promise you," she put an arm around her. "We are all behind you."


	29. Chapter 29

After a couple of days Clara went back into lessons. Her memory was still hazy, but in true predictable Clara fashion she was fine with most of the work. Danny caught her up where needed and him, Paula, Jess and Faye all made sure to keep an eye on her while she was still fragile. They'd reached the end of Friday's lessons and Danny had been off at a football related meeting so Jess and Faye sat with Clara while she worked. Faye gently nudged Jess and gestured to her to follow her. They walked over to one of the shelves and looked back at Clara. "All she does is work now, like it's all she knows how to do. I'm really worried," Faye sighed.

"They said her memories would come back but apart from her Dad it hasn't, I think it's frustrating her too," Jess pointed out as Clara seemed to tense up. She shoved her book away and put her head in her hands causing both the girls to rush back over.

"I keep finding notes I've written to myself but I don't even know why I wrote them. It's driving me crazy."

"Clara you're doing work you don't even need to do, why don't we go back to our room? Maybe play a game or something?" Jess suggested.

Clara shook her head, "I need to finish this."

"You can't, you need to rest," Faye told her, putting a hand on her shoulder that Clara shook off. "Come on Clara, you can't overdo it - it's not good for you."

"Nobody knows what's good for me though do they?!" Clara pushed her books away. "I need a walk," she started to walk out. The girls followed and she noticed that. "Alone. I need a walk alone. I'm fed up of being babysat!" She stormed out.

Jess and Faye looked to each other. "What do we do?" Jess asked.

"Paula. I'll go, you tidy up here and go back. You look tired Jess…" Faye looked concerned.

"I just want her to be okay, none of this is fair. I miss her, I miss the fun we usually have you know?" Jess sighed. "Go, go to Paula. I'll be alright." Faye nodded, hugging her quick and running off. She got to Paula's office and knocked on the door.

Paula gestured for her to come in. "Miss? Clara's gone off outside on her own, she got really frustrated and said she needed some time alone. I'm worried about Jess too, I don't think she's sleeping properly because of all this. It's not Clara's fault, we're just really worried about her."

"Alright love, thank you for telling me. You go back to Jess now, I'll sort this and you guys just relax this evening - Clara will be fine and you two need a good night's sleep. Go on, sleep," Paula smiled and sent her off. As soon as Faye was out of sight she grabbed her coat and keys. Clara could only remember one thing - there was definitely only one place she would go. Paula stopped off in the sports hall and grabbed Danny, apologising quickly to the coach.

As expected Clara was with her Dad. They reached his room and through the window Danny could see her curled up on the bed with him. "I'm going to stay out here, she needs her Dad right now," Danny told Paula.

"That's very mature of you, why don't you go and get a drink?" she suggested and Danny nodded, going back down the corridor where he knew there was a café where he could grab a tea. Paula watched him go before knocking on the door gently and walking in.

Dave looked up, it was only now evident that Clara was sleeping. "Sorry I couldn't reach my phone to let you know…"

"No don't worry," Paula spoke quietly and sat down. "There was only one place she was ever going to go right now."

"Still can't remember?" Dave asked and then added "she didn't speak much, just fell asleep here."

"It's sketchy. It's there, in the background somewhere, but the fact that she sort of knows but can't quite grasp at the memories is making her frustrated which is probably why she's so tired," Paula looked at her sleeping. "Are you alright like that?"

"Yeah, the beds are just about wide enough for this thankfully. I know she should probably be at school but I explained to the nurses and they said she can stay…" Dave looked anxious - he just wanted to look after his daughter.

Paula looked around briefly and nodded, "I'll get round the rules for you, she needs to be here tonight. How are you getting on?"

"Good, really well actually. A little fed up of the same four walls but physio is getting on really well they might be able to revise my discharge date. I'm really hoping I'll be out for half term," he seemed positive and Paula smiled. "How's Danny?" Dave asked, "I half expected him to be right behind you."

"He was, but decided not to intrude when he saw the situation. He's alright, just really concerned about her," Paula explained. "Jess and Faye are similar, they're all just worried."

Dave sighed, "but they're young, they shouldn't have to be worrying about this. It should be my job, she should be at home."

"Try not to upset yourself, I know the circumstances are difficult but you couldn't have done anymore than you have. We're doing everything we can for her, everyone is," Paula told him. "She's a good kid with far too much on her plate."

"I can't thank you all enough honestly," Dave told her.

Paula nodded and stood up, "I'm going to leave you together. Call me in the morning?"

"I will do, thank you for letting her stay," he replied and Paula nodded, heading out and collecting Danny before heading back.

#-#-#-#

Clara woke up the next morning, momentarily a little shocked and confused. "Hey," Dave kept an arm around her, "you're alright sweetheart." She looked up to him and Dave smiled.

"Dad," she spoke out as if working it out in her head, "you're here. I'm… here. I came… what time is it?"

"You've been asleep all night, it's 7am. You should eat - I persuaded them to bring extra toast," he nodded over to the table. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be at school," Clara sat up.

"It's alright, we'll phone Paula when you're ready to go back there's no rush. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've let everyone down. All these people that care for me and I can't even remember how we met. They're doing so much and I saw how upset they were yesterday," she sighed and took the plate of toast from the table. "I don't know what to do."

"I might have an idea, if you're up for it? It won't be easy but I think it might help?" Dave rubbed her back.

"Right now I'll try anything," Clara ate slowly.

"Alright, can you grab my phone from the side? I need to make a couple of calls."

#-#-#-#-#

Danny turned up at the hospital as instructed after morning lessons and knocked on the door. Clara was surprised to see him at the door and went over, opening the door. "Dad is having physio, they wouldn't let me go. Why are you here?"

"I'm doing what I'm told. I don't actually know," he told her. "You look a little better, did you sleep?"

"Yeah, helped a bit I guess. Still can't remember much but apparently Dad has a plan. I'm guessing you being here is something to do with that plan," she shrugged. "Anyway um, come and sit down, sorry."

Danny went in and shut the door, "Jess and Faye send their love."

"I've stressed them out," Clara sighed, sitting on her Dad's bed while Danny took the chair.

Danny shook his head, "don't be silly, they're just worried."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," she rolled her eyes. "Sorry I'm just lost at the moment."

Danny stood up and moved next to her on the bed. He held his arm out and she moved into his grasp, "I know this is still weird to you, but I know this helps you too, so I'm here as much as you need me." Clara nodded and leant her head on his shoulder.

A few minutes later the door opened, but it wasn't Dave. "Gran?" Clara sat up. She hadn't seen her Gran since losing her memory so this was a bit of a shock.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?" Grace smiled. "We've got a little party going on here haven't we?"

Danny chuckled, "good to see you Grace. Can I get you a tea?"

"Actually we are off somewhere," she told them.

"Where?" Clara looked concerned.

"Home. Come on the taxi won't wait forever and I'm not made of money!" Grace opened the door again and Danny stood up, taking Clara's hand and guiding her out.

#-#-#-#

When they pulled up at the house Danny spotted that Clara was staring at it, clearly nervous about going in. He squeezed her hand gently, "this is your home love, it's safe here. Let's go in."

"You know my house?" Clara checked with him.

Danny nodded, "very well. I live nearby. Come on, can't stay in here forever." He opened the door and went out, helping Clara and then Grace as well. "Why are we here?" Danny asked Grace while Clara wasn't paying attention.

"There's a lot of memories for Clara in this house, hopefully it will stir them up. We just have to be aware that they might not always be the nicest," she told him.

Danny nodded and looked at Clara stood a few paces in front. "You go in with her, I'll hang around outside for a moment."

Grace smiled gratefully and stepped forward to her granddaughter, guiding her inside. Clara walked through the door. She remembered the house, but not like this. It was a little messy, but also relatively untouched - which made sense with her Dad in hospital and- and-" she couldn't finish the sentence even though she knew there was something there. She walked through the hall into the lounge and looked at the photos on the mantelpiece. "I know, it's in my head, I know-" she put a hand to her forehead. "What do I know?!" she kicked out at the sofa. Grace put a hand on her shoulder and Clara turned into her, crying. Her Gran rubbed her back softly.

"Come upstairs," she told her, "let's go to your room." Clara took a deep breath and stepped back, agreeing and following her up. Her room was completely tidy - she definitely hadn't been home for a while. There was a book lying out on her desk so she walked over to it, picking up the piece of paper that seemed to be tucked inside.

 _My dear Clara,_

 _I've placed this at my favourite point in the book and I know it is yours too. We've always shared that passion for reading - long may it continue._

 _I gave you this book because it's special to me and you are even more so. You're my precious little girl, you always will be however much you grow up and mature I still enjoy our evening cuddles and conversations about different books you've read. But that's not the point of this letter._

 _The point is, at this point in the book the young girl has just realised she's fallen in love and it occurred to me we've never talked about this. You know your Dad and I met young, you know our story all too well, but I want you to know whatever happens for you I will support you. You're starting secondary school and that's when things start to change and you meet boys. Sometimes these relationships don't work out - people expect them not to work out. That's okay, you're only young, but I wanted to tell you the one thing nobody else will: whatever happens, whoever you meet, if you know it's right then I will believe you. You'll feel it in your heart, like the girl in this book, you'll just know._

 _This letter may not be the most eloquent I've ever written, but it's the most important thing you'll ever read and something I always wish I'd known. Love is precious, love is kind, and whoever you fall in love with will look after you and you to them. This is the most important message, it is one that I love, it is one that you deserve to know._

 _My dear Clara, I love you more than words could ever say, and I can't wait to see you meet the right person whenever that may be. Find me when you've read this, because I want to give you the biggest hug and apologise for not saying this in person. But keep this letter in the book, go to it whenever you need to. I promise you, i love you._

 _Mum xx_

There was a tear rolling down her cheek as she got to the end, "I remember," she managed to get out before having to sit down on her bed, "Mum I remember Mum, I remember that she's gone I remember it all…" she bought her knees up, looking at the letter again, "where's Danny?"

"I'll get him love," Grace smiled, knowing that was coming. "I'll make tea too." She left the room. Clara lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly new memories were swirling around her head and they weren't nice, but they were there and now maybe more would come back - hopefully they would be nicer.

Her mind was going crazy - she shut her eyes in an attempt to block it out and a few moments later felt the bed sink beside her as Danny joined her on the bed. "Your Gran said you remember about your Mum?" She didn't reply, just moved closer to him. "It's okay, you've been doing so well. I know that might seem hard to believe now but you are."

"I showed you this letter," she mumbled.

Danny raised his eyebrows a little, "hey did you just remember that?"

It hadn't even occurred to her until he said it, "I guess I did. This is strange, it's like random memories are coming back and I can't quite piece it all together."

"Hey, anything is still something. Don't stress yourself, it'll all come in time," he kissed her head gently and looked up when Grace came in with tea.

"Thank you Gran," Clara sat up, "shouldn't we be going back to school though?"

"It's fine, all covered," Danny told her, "just enjoy your tea and try and relax, I'll be back in a sec," he told her and got up, leaving the room with Grace. "She's remembering little bits and pieces, I think this really helped."

"Her Dad will be pleased. I'm going to give him a ring. Are you alright with all this?"

"Of course, you know I'll do anything to help," he told her.

"You head back, I'll sort some food," Grace told him.

Danny nodded and went back in.

#-#-#-#

After lunch she fell asleep and Danny put the TV on quietly. Grace was downstairs, she'd spent a long time talking to Dave and then the school before letting Danny know they could stay a while and she left them to it while Clara slept.

His phone rang around 3pm and he had predicted it would be Jess or Faye before he even picked it up. "Hey, you guys alright?" he asked first.

"Fine, Just wanted to check how it's going?" Faye asked.

"Good, some memories are coming back but it is tiring her out. We're starting to get somewhere though so we're going to stay and look at some more stuff in a bit - I don't know when we will be back," he explained. "You two just look after yourselves, she's concerned with how much she's affected us all so you need to be alright for when she gets back."

"Noted, we will be fine. Thank you, you're really good to her Danny," she told him. "We best get back to lessons, see you both soon."

Danny hung up and put his phone back down, looking back to Clara who seemed to be getting a little restless. He stroked her hair gently to try and calm her down. "You're okay love," he whispered in her ear. "It's all going to be okay." That didn't seem to work and Clara suddenly woke up with a start, immediately jumping out of bed and running to the corner before she even looked at her surroundings. Danny sat up, watching her for a moment to judge what was going on. "Clara, it's just us. Look at me?"

"Home. I'm at home, not there," she spoke, looking around the room.

Danny put the pieces together, looking at Clara wrapping her arms around herself. She looked in pain - she must have missed her medication. More to the point, "you remember about Jackie?"

Clara nodded, "had a dream, except it wasn't it was a memory. All the bruises are from her and her friends… why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"We decided it would be better for you to remember on your own, I know it's not nice," he finally moved to join her on the floor. "You're in pain, you need to take some tablets."

"I don't know if we have any in the house, we don't usually," she adjusted herself, wincing. Danny reached over and grabbed his jacket, pulling out painkillers from his pocket. "I grabbed some on my way out just incase. I'll go down and get you some water," he stood up.

"Can you ask Gran how Dad's physio went?" she asked just before he left the room. Danny nodded and went down.

Grace stood up as soon as he walked in the room. "It's alright, she's fine. Well, she's remembered everything that happened at the home, I wish some of the better memories would return. Anyway, Clara asked how her Dad's physio went?"

"Yeah it went well, they're really pleased with his progress so she needn't worry. I've just been in contact with Hayley, she's going to come here after her shift and check on Clara. How are you doing?" Grace asked.

"Fine, honestly. Just going to get some water for Clara to take some painkillers," he explained. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh no you're alright love, I've got a good book. Just call me if you need a hand, you're still young I don't expect you to know and do everything," Grace explained.

"It's okay, it makes more sense for me to be there when you're trying to get her to remember more recent events. I understand completely," he smiled, "I'd better go sorry," he disappeared into the kitchen to get the water and pulled out his phone, calling his Mum.

He explained everything that happened before asking, "any chance you could pop some dinner round? I know Grace is doing everything she can but she's still recovering from things herself…"

"Hey of course, I'll sort it. Do you need anything else?" she checked.

"No we're good. Thank you Mum, I really appreciate it," he told her and hung up, taking the water upstairs.

"You took your time," Clara raised an eyebrow as he walked back in. She'd moved back onto the bed now and seemed a little happier. "I think more memories are starting to come back. I was reading the letter from my Mum and I can remember that whole day now, you know when I showed it to you?"

Danny sat with her, handing her the water. "You looked beautiful that day," he told her, "we were sat here."

Nodding, Clara stood up and walked up to the window. "That was such a nice time, when things were simpler," she told him. "I miss it." She turned around, "well that was new. Memories flying back at me. Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah of course we can, park?" he asked and Clara nodded.

"I'm gonna go see Gran quickly, I feel slightly more like myself and I want to reassure her. Meet you by the door?" Danny smiled and agreed before Clara left the room.

Grace was asleep on the sofa when Clara went in but she stirred quickly, she'd always been able to sense when Clara was around. "Hey darling, how are you?"

"Okay, kinda? I don't know. Memories are coming back and it's helping, I feel more like myself even though I don't really know what that is. Danny and I are going to go out for a walk, is that okay? Did you want to come?"

"Don't be silly I'll only hold you up. You two go, but keep your phone on so I can call you and don't be too long - Hayley and Greg are coming later," she told her. "Now go, enjoy yourself!"

Clara smiled and hugged her before running off to meet up with Danny. They left the house and walked together holding hands, not really speaking for a while as Clara just took in the fresh air, clearing her mind. "Here!"

"Huh?" Danny looked as she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"I fell asleep on you on that bench, you had to lie to Dad about why you were there," she told him. "I'd had a-" suddenly she had to sit down. "Oh, yeah, another thing wrong with me…"

Danny joined her, "not wrong, just a part of you. I love you for you, every part of you, that is definitely something you should remember." A cloud suddenly passed over and covered the sun bringing a chill in the air. Danny spotted her shiver and shrugged his jacket off, putting it over her. "Come on let's keep walking, lap of the lake?" Clara nodded and stood back up, getting her head around this new development as they walked.

"You live up there right?" Clara pointed as they got to the end of the lake. Danny nodded, "we had Christmas there. I was looking through the photos, although I couldn't remember it then. You made that happen," she smiled, looking up at him. "I do love you," she took a small moment to consider before stopping and standing on tiptoes, kissing him gently. She shut her eyes as she did, taking it in before she stepped back. "Now that I remember."

"I should hope so too," Danny chuckled and slipped his arms around her, "how are you feeling sweetie?"

"So much better, it's really starting to come back now. Thanks to Dad, Gran and you. I'm really rather lucky," she smiled. "I should let Jess and Faye know I'm okay, they'll only be worrying."

Danny kissed her head, "we should keep going, your Gran will also be worrying if we are too long."

"She's always been a worrier, Dad gets really annoyed sometimes but I know she only cares. It's a pretty mad set up but it's good. I would never complain about my family situation, other than the obvious but… that happened, it's done. Nothing can change it now," Clara shrugged as they walked.

"You never cease to amaze me Clara Oswald, you're so strong," Danny smiled and they kept walking, heading back to the house.


	30. Chapter 30

When they got back Hayley and Greg had already arrived. Clara ran over and hugged them smiling now she felt a little better. Hey you, how you getting on kid?" Greg asked her, smiling back at her. "You're looking a little brighter?"

"I'm getting there, I remembered some better stuff - reminded me it's not all bad," she smiled.

"Yeah well, I need to check your body is alright with is all. Is that okay?" Hayley checked. Clara nodded and went over to sit on the sofa with her, actually beginning to tire slightly now she was back home. The doorbell rang just as she sat down and Clara immediately went to stand up.

Danny stopped her, "no no it's for me you stay there," he smiled and went to the door, opening it. "Mum you're a star, thank you so much."

"I didn't know how many people would be here but I did plenty," she put the bag down. "How you doing?"

"Good, better now Clara is doing better. Don't worry about school either, her support teacher is making sure we get all the work we need," he explained.

"Oh I know you'll be sensible, but look after yourself right?" he checked.

"Right, on it. Did you want to stay for dinner Mum?" Danny asked.

"No no the cafe is busy I'd better get back. Keep me updated okay?"

"Of course," he hugged her. "Bye Mum." He shut the door and picked up the bag again, walking through to the kitchen.

Grace spotted him and followed in. "What you got there?"

"Mum made dinner for us all," he replied, taking the pot out. "Wow she wasn't kidding when she said she did a lot. Do you want to see if Hayley and Greg want to stay? I can sort all this out you sit down." Grace smiled and nodded, leaving her be.

As he put the dinner in the oven he thought back to earlier times. Days when he would be cooking Clara dinner and she would sit on the tabletop, swinging her legs back and forth in her blue dress and teasing him about everything he was doing. Now he could just see through to the lounge where she was sat on the sofa looking increasingly worn out, resting against Hayley as her eyes drooped a little. Her hair had grown, now almost down to her elbows, not having been cut since they first met. She still looked beautiful, the little glint in her eye and the dimples in her cheeks - to him she was perfect whatever was going on. But they were young, too young for either of them to have any of this, but Danny couldn't just make it go away so he would keep on fighting for her.

Lost in thought he barely noticed anyone else entering the kitchen, "need a hand mate?" Greg asked, stunning Danny from his daydream state. "Ooo sorry you alright?"

"Yeah, all good. Sorry I just got lost in thought. Is Clara okay?" he checked.

"Tired, but physically fine. That's not why I'm in here though, how are you coping?" he checked.

Danny sighed, standing up from where he was leaning and checking on dinner. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

Everyone could see Danny was being wonderful, but Greg also knew he was probably not looking after himself properly. "We ask because we care. Now you might be able to fool Grace, your parents and even Clara but Hayley and I spend our days and nights looking after people and we know when something isn't right."

"Of course something isn't right, I can't stand looking at her so broken," Danny shrugged.

Shaking his head, Greg put a hand on Danny's shoulder to stop him. "You need to think about yourself as well. When was the last time you slept properly?" Danny went to answer but realised he needed to think. "I thought so. After dinner you should go home or back to school. If all goes to plan she'll be back tomorrow - I know she's desperate to get back to normal."

"Yeah, you're probably right," a sudden feeling of fatigue overwhelmed him as Greg spoke and Danny knew he couldn't argue anymore. "Thank you. I'll get this served up, could you grab everyone to the table?" Greg smiled and left the room.

Dinner was quite enjoyable, everyone in a relatively good mood just trying to make the atmosphere as normal as possible. When everyone had finished eating Hayley, Greg and Grace all disappeared into the kitchen to tidy and wash up leaving Clara with Danny. "You're quiet," Clara observed. "You're tired."

"I guess I am a bit. I'm gonna head back to school soon, but Hayley and Greg are gonna stay here with you. Is that alright? I can stay if-"

"Danny go. You've been doing so much for me you've not had any time for yourself and you deserve it. Get some rest, I'll be fine I promise you. Give Jess and Faye a hug from me and let me know how they are?" she asked.

They lent together, Danny's arm resting around her back and Clara rested on his shoulder, "of course I will. You get an early night, I can see you're worn out from everything today but you've done so well."

"I will, I want to go and see Dad first though - I need to thank him," she smiled softly, "I'm really very lucky."

"Lucky?" he questioned.

"Well obviously not in every way, but I could be going through this alone and I'm not, I've got the best support system a girl could ask for. I'd never have got through this without any of you," she looked up and kissed him. "I love you. Go back to school, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about me."

Danny smiled and slicked her hair back behind her ear. "If you need me then call me."

"I just told you not to worry," Clara rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, get out."

Chuckling, Danny also stood up and nodded. "Alright I'm going I'm going, see you tomorrow." He left and once he'd gone Clara went into the kitchen, "can I do anything?"

"We're almost done love. How are you doing?" Grace asked.

"Okay, can we go and see Dad now?" she asked. "I need to thank him."

"I'm a little tired-" Grace started.

"I can take her up," Hayley smiled, "Greg can stay and provide an endless supply of tea as and when you need it."

Clara chuckled, "make the most Gran, he makes good tea." She hugged Grace, "we won't be long, I love you."

Grace rubbed her back gently, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

#-#-#-#

When they arrived at the hospital Clara practically ran up to her Dad's room, bursting in and immediately hugging him. "It worked Dad, I've started to remember so much."

"That's amazing sweetheart, I'm so pleased. You're so strong," he hugged her back, rubbing her hair. "I love you, I'm so proud of you."

"How are you doing Dad? What have they said?" she asked, looking him over.

"Good, the physio is going really well. I'll be out towards the end of the month if it keeps going well," he told her. "You look tired, you didn't need to come down here you know?"

"Of course I did, I needed to thank you properly. Besides, you will always give the best hugs," she smiled and stood back up finally. "You look tired too though, you're working yourself hard. We won't stay, I just really wanted to see you."

"You staying at home tonight?" he asked. Clara nodded, "stay as long as you need."

"No I'll go back to school tomorrow, I need to get back to normal. Thank you Dad, sleep well," she kissed his cheek and smiled, heading home.

#-#-#-#

Returning to school still felt weird. It was the one place she still didn't really remember very well, but after the experiences at home she realised it was the only way to get the memories back. She hadn't told Danny what time she was going back, instead she timed it to be during morning lessons so she could meet Paula in private and get back to her room.

Sitting on her bed did still feel a little strange, but somewhat familiar at the same time. Paula sat on the chair by her bed, "it went well then?"

"Yeah, it really worked. I just need to get everything here back - it's frustrating. I feel like I'm missing out on so much work too, I need to make sure I've got everything up to speed," she went to stand up but Paula stopped her.

"One step at a time. Clara you're the only student I know who could probably miss half a year of school and still ace her exams. We'll get things sorted for you, but let's focus on getting you settled back in first. How much do you feel you remember?" Paula asked as Clara settled back.

Everytime she tried to put memories together her head thumped a little so Clara had to give herself a moment to form an answer to that question. "I remember a lot about Danny and I. I remember some bits with Jackie, unfortunately. But I couldn't tell you the layout of the school or what lessons I have, and I don't really remember Jess and Faye…" she sighed. "How do I just forget my roommates?"

"They're your best friends, you'll remember them in time don't worry. How are you feeling now you're here?"

"Tired, it's a lot to take in. Like even with you… it's like I know I can trust you but I don't know why and that's a hard instinct to fight. I'm sorry," she pulled her knees up. "I don't want to let anyone down."

"You're not, honestly," Paula told her. "You've been missed kid, Jess and Faye haven't stopped asking me when you were coming back and they practically jumped on Danny when he got back yesterday," Clara opened her mouth to reply, "don't worry, he did get to rest. In fact he looked pretty fresh this morning when I checked in."

"Good, he needed a decent sleep," she replied.

"You're not wrong, but it's alright now," Paula smiled, "right, it's break time. You okay to stay here?"

"Yes, I want to see them," she smiled, "but can you stay?"

"Of course-" Paula didn't get any further when the door opened.

"You're back! Why didn't you text us?!" Jess ran over to her. Clara stood up and hugged them both. "Doesn't matter anyway, you're here. How are you feeling?"

"Fragile, but I'm getting there. Are you guys okay? I know it all got very stressful…"

"Shush you it's fine, we are all good. Watching Jackie squirm when we talked about Danny being with you was great," Faye grinned. "Oh wait, do you-"

"Yeah I remember Jackie. Well, yeah, kinda. I still don't remember you guys though, before everything anyway, I'm sorry it all feels so weird," she sighed. "I'm hoping it'll come back soon. Being at home stirred so many memories, I'm on a roll."

Chuckling, Jess and Faye sat down with her and started telling Clara about their days, deciding to keep things as normal as possible. She was grateful for a normal conversation and enjoyed listening to their stories about the last few days. Things started to sound familiar - teachers names, class details, but she still couldn't quite place them. "Sounds like you've had an entertaining few days anyway," Clara replied. "I'm glad you've enjoyed yourselves."

"Never the same without you," Jess smiled, "really missed you."

Clara smiled and sat back on the bed, "you guys have been my rock, I feel very lucky. And before you say it, I know I shouldn't feel lucky, but I do so no arguments. What lesson do you have next?"

"Science. We're in the same class for that so we can catch you up don't worry," Faye told her. "What's happening for you next?"

"Science by the sounds of it, I'm not coming back just to sit in another room. I'm ready to learn again," she smiled and stood up. "Come on, you'll have to show me the way because I haven't got a clue where I'm going."

#-#-#-#

Danny wasn't in the lesson. He was meant to be, but he wasn't and nobody seemed to know why. Faye and Jess sat either side of Clara instead. "We've gathered we don't know where Danny is but where is Paula?"

"In her office probably," Clara replied, carrying on with the work they were doing.

"Okay new question, where does she think you are?" Faye tried. "Clara you can't go hiding things from her again."

"I've hidden things before?" Clara looked up briefly, "hm, fair enough. Anyway she'll just tell me I should take things slow and all that jazz. I just want to get back into it, I need things to help me remember and being stuck in one room isn't going to work. Dad was right when he sent me back home - it was hard but it worked. I need to do the same here - however hard it might be."

That seemed to be accepted and they carried on for the rest of the lesson, at least until Paula came in 5 minutes to the end. Clara looked down a little but she came over, "we need to talk outside, bring your bag."

"Look I'm sorry for not telling you Miss but we're nearly done-" she started but Paula shook her head.

"It's not about that, let's talk outside," she told her and went for the door.

Packing up, Clara quickly followed her - now concerned about what was going on. "Is it Dad? Is he okay, did something happen?"

"Your Dad is fine as far as I'm aware. Just come with me, let's get out the way before everyone piles out of lessons."

Clara followed her through to her office and went inside, seeing Danny in there. "What's going on?" He looked pale and he'd yet to make eye contact with her. Clara could see something was wrong - she wanted to go to him but something told her she shouldn't just yet. "What's happened?"

"I screwed up," he spoke quietly before adding, "really badly."

"What do you mean, what's going on Danny you're scaring me," she stood at the door still holding her bag.

"I'm going to leave you both, but I'll be just outside," Paula placed a hand on Clara's shoulder briefly before leaving the room - she hoped they could work this out between them.

"After I got back yesterday I went outside to get some air. Jackie and everyone came out, including some of the guys - the ones that aren't my roomates you know? Well no maybe you don't but anyway-" Danny paused, taking a deep breath. "They were drinking. I didn't realise, it looked like water and I had some. I realised but… it was too late. I had a big gulp. I didn't have anymore but I've never drunk before so I guess it just went straight to my head." Clara gripped her bag a little tighter, his tone scaring her. "Before I knew it everyone else had gone except Jackie. I went to get up but I couldn't stand properly and she steadied me and we-" he looked down, unable to finish the sentence. "We kissed."

She stumbled back. Danny stood up to help but she used the door and held a hand up to stop him. "Why didn't you leave straight away?"

"I don't-"

"We're 14 why should I have to be worrying about your inability to stay away from your ex?!" she shouted.

"Clara I-"

"Shut up, don't say anymore I can't. I can't do this. There's too much, it's too much," she opened the door behind her and walked out backwards before running down the corridor. Paula tried to stop her but she ignored her and kept running.

Unable to keep up she turned back and went into her office where Danny was simply staring at the space where Clara had stood, tears in his eyes. "What happened?" No reply. "Danny, what happened?" she sighed. "Stay here. Your parents will be here soon. Did you even tell her you were being excluded until half term?"

"Didn't get to that part…" he put his head in his hands. "I can't go after her she won't react well. She's fragile Miss, god what have I done?" he suddenly kicked out at a nearby chair in anger and Paula had to go over. "You need to go, she needs support."

Paula looked at the door again, she wasn't really meant to be leaving Danny alone until his parents arrived. "Right. I'm going after her but you don't move, don't talk to anyone and call me if you hear anything alright?" Danny nodded. "I know this was a one off Danny, I know you won't do it again but rules are rules. I'll be as quick as I can."

She left him in the room and headed towards Clara's private room, knocking when she arrived. There was no answer, twice. Paula pulled out her keys and unlocked the door - empty. Of course, she was trying to avoid Danny so she wasn't going to go somewhere he would go first. Running her hands through her hair she turned and headed for her bedroom, on her way calling the ward her Dad was on to ask them to let her know if she turned up. Jess and Faye were in the room when she opened the door "oh, sorry girls thought you'd be in lesson."

"Jess forgot her textbook so we dived back… is something wrong?"

"Yeah I… no. Look if you see Clara can you tell me? She's upset and run off. I'm going to try outside," Paula left, shutting the door again.

Jess turned around and Clara came out from behind the wardrobe. "What has happened? Why are you so upset with Paula?" Jess asked. Clara had text her and Faye to come to the room and was about to explain when she heard Paula running down the hall.

"I-" Clara started but couldn't get anything out and just felt herself tearing up, shaking her head and sliding down the wall to the floor. Both her friends knelt down in front of her immediately.

"Let me call Danny, he must be around somewhere…" Faye pulled out her phone but Clara grabbed it off her. "No? Is this something to do with him? Clara you need to try and calm down," she put a hand carefully on her knee. "Why don't you text me what happened if it's easier than talking?"

Clara took a deep breath and took her own phone out, handing Faye her own back. She started typing and both girls in front of her waited patiently until the message came through and Clara bought her knees back up to her chest.

 _Some of Danny's 'friends' gave him alcohol yesterday. Jackie cornered him. They kissed._

"What?!" Jess replied a little louder than she intended, making Clara jump. "I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry, but what possessed him?!"

"I don't know. I feel like I barely know him still, I don't know how I'm meant to react, but I don't want to see him right now and Paula will make me go back and listen to him. I can't, I can't do it," she let her friends try to comfort her. "I don't even know why I'm so upset because I can't piece anything together. Nothing makes any sense. I just… I need to be alone. I'm sorry, I know I told you to come here but I need to be alone."

"Clara I don't know if we should-" Faye didn't finish the sentence as Clara stood up and walked over to her bed, lying down on it. "Okay I'm sorry, we will go but promise you'll stay here? Don't do anything stupid…"

She sat up again. "I won't, but I'm going to go to my room so I can lock the door. I'm sorry, I don't want you to worry about me, I just can't get my head around all this."

#-#-#-#

Danny went home. His parents were angry, but they took him home and told him he would be working in the cafe until he returned to school after the holidays. They wanted to see Clara, but Paula informed them she wasn't seeing anyone. Faye and Jess had told her where she was but they all agreed to leave her for a while. She stayed in there all day, only coming out to eat but she didn't speak to anyone.

The next day Clara went to lessons, but still didn't speak to someone and completely ignored Paula despite her best efforts. Jess and Faye tried to look out for her and she did respond to them a little more, but she barely came to their room. All 3 of them had told her Danny had been excluded but she didn't react at all.

The week passed and they reached Saturday. Clara came into the canteen at breakfast as Jess and Faye were already sat at the table with their food. "Does she look in pain to you?" Jess asked the girl opposite, watching her walk across to collect her food.

"Yeah… not walking right is she? Has Jackie got to her?" Faye questioned but Jess disagreed.

"When would she have had the chance?"

"True. I guess we can ask Clara but I doubt she'll say anything," Faye sighed. "We need to get through to her," they both looked back at each other for a moment while Clara finished at the counter.

Only a few seconds later there seemed to be a commotion occurring and they both immediately stood up, running over. They pushed through the crowd and found Clara on the floor fitting. "Do you lot have no sympathy? Don't just stand there!" Jess crouched beside Clara and moved everything out of the way so she didn't injure herself. She looked up to Faye, "the pain and now this? She must have been missing her meds…"

Faye and Jess both paused as they realised but jumped back into action. "I'll go and get Paula," Faye immediately ran off. She ran into the office, not even knocking and told her what was happening. Paula jumped up and followed, quickly stopping off to grab the medication and see how many she'd missed, shaking her head when she realised there was a whole week still in there.

They reached Clara again. All the way down the hall Faye had been hoping she would be still when they returned but she was still fitting. Jess immediately told them she called the ambulance as soon as it got to 5 minutes. There were other teachers there now, everyone else had been sent out. Finally she began to settle after what seemed like forever.

"7 minutes," Jess announced after looking at her watch. She then moved closer now Clara was still, moving her hair out of her face. Paula joined her on the floor, "this is bad isn't it?"

Paula nodded, "I think it is yes." They weren't talking about the fit, not that that was good but it had happened before. Clara had knowingly stopped her medication for a week, almost like she wanted this to happen, like a silent cry for help or…

#-#-#-#

Dave met them in A&E, bought down in a chair by one of the nurses on his ward. Clara was taken into resus, still having not come round, and they waited outside. Dave had managed to get in contact with Hayley when he found out she wasn't on shift and not long after she ran by him and Paula into resus, pulling her jacket off as she went. "How did this happen?" Dave asked. "Sorry that sounded harsh just…"

"No I know, I should have been looking after her," she sighed. "Something happened with Danny, he upset her and she reacted badly. She didn't want anyone around, just kept herself to herself. I never imagined she'd stop taking her medication," she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

Dave shook his head, "don't blame yourself. Clara has and always will be her own person. She is very good at avoiding sharing her feelings to try and protect others and I'm sure that's no different whether she remembers you properly or not."

"I suspect that's half the problem here too - She doesn't remember Danny well enough to realise he will never repeat his actions from this week. I just can't get her to listen," she sighed but stood away from the door as one of the nurses came back through.

Both Dave and Paula looked at him expectantly. "She's stable, we expect she will come round shortly. You'll just need to stay out here for a few more moments. I'm going to ring the mental health team now."

He'd been holding the door partially open and Hayley clearly heard him, running out as soon as he mentioned it. "Nice going Phil, go do your job," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'd planned on telling you myself - properly. Clara needs more help than we can give her now, the memory loss has caused deeper problems than any of us first spotted, we want to try and get her a bed somewhere that can help her."

"You mean a mental hospital?" Dave asked. He seemed angry for a moment but then realised, "It's the best place isn't it?"

"Yes. I'll stay with her through the process as much as I can, they should let me travel over with her and-" she stopped and realised something. "Where's Danny?"


	31. Chapter 31

Clara panicked as soon as she woke up, the room was unfamiliar, her head was pounding and her arm really hurt. She looked around, there was nobody there. Quickly she sat up and started pulling the wires off herself, setting off alarms which caused Hayley to come running in.

"No no stop right there," Hayley just stopped her from pulling out the cannula, "you know better than that, settle down now." As Clara relaxed she found herself starting to cry, hugging Hayley now.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I messed up," she managed to get out between sobs.

"Shh settle down now, it's alright, just me here. Nobody is angry Clara, we're all worried about you. You stopped taking your meds, why? You've taken them religiously as long as I've known you, regardless of what has been going on, this isn't like you," Hayley made eye contact, clearly concerned.

Clara sat back again, pulling her knees close to her chest. "I don't know, where am I? This isn't the usual ward."

"Observant as always Miss Oswald," Hayley sat on the edge of the bed beside her, "we're on the mental health ward sweetheart. You need more help than I can give you now." There was no response, "they're letting me stay. Your dad will come up later too. Once you're better they're going to transfer you to Henley Place," she explained, knowing how Clara's mind worked so she needed to know everything now to plan it out. "Do you know about it?"

"I know what it is," she replied quietly, still not looking up.

Hayley grabbed the brochure sat by her bed, "It's a good place, one of the best. There are loads of facilities, even a swimming pool. The most important thing is that they are there to help you and they are really very good at it."

Clara glanced up, "it looks expensive… that's not the NHS one."

"That's not for you to worry about. Have a look through that when you're ready it will explain everything. One of their staff are going to visit tomorrow to talk to you," she explained. "I'm always here, whatever you need. You'll be able to contact me if you need me, and your dad and anyone you need. Paula will still be highly involved in your care too, she will visit a lot."

"Why? She's a liar," Clara pushed the brochure away and lay down, turning away from Hayley who sighed softly, but didn't push the matter any further for now. Paula had filled her in on the details.

"Jess and Faye want to come after school, is that okay?" Clara shrugged and Hayley took that as a yes, only hoping it would cheer her up. "Alright, I'll go make the call. I won't be long."

#-#-#-#

Jess and Faye arrived a couple of hours later and Hayley left the room for a moment once she was sure Clara was comfortable with them there.

"How are you feeling?" Jess asked, "I mean, about what's happening. Are you okay with it?"

"Am I meant to be?" Clara sighed. "Sorry I'm all over the place at the moment. I want to get better and if this is the way to do it then maybe it's what I need to do. I'm sorry for scaring you earlier."

"Shut up, you're not well you don't need to apologise for that. Paula spoke to us before we came, she knows you're upset with her, but she said she'll organise school work in keeping with what they say so don't worry about it. We'll visit when we can too, don't think you get rid of us that easily," Faye grinned, "you'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so, I miss how things used to be," Clara told them, her mind suddenly drifting to Danny and sending her quiet once more. Neither Jess or Faye were going to bring up the subject right now, but they knew what she was thinking and gave her a reassuring smile to tell her everything would be alright.

#-#-#-#

The next day, as Hayley had told her, one of the staff from Henley Place came to visit. She introduced herself as Louise and told Clara she would be her case worker during her stay. Louise was there for nearly 2 hours explaining what they would be doing for her, asking questions about what she wanted to achieve during her time there. She already seemed to know everything about her condition and what had happened leading up to this - the woman certainly did her homework. Clara had to admit she seemed nice, very understanding of her condition. Already she had suggested different activities that were right up Clara's street and by the time she'd finished the prospect of going there seemed that little bit less terrifying.

Later in the day the medical staff came in and explained they were happy that her injuries were recovering well and she was okay to be discharged to Henley Place. Hayley was still with her and they had agreed she would go with her for the transfer as her Dad was unable to and Clara refused to let Paula near her at the moment. Greg came to say goodbye too, hugging her and promising to look after her in her absence. "You've always been brave, I know you'll get through this." Clara simply hugged him tight, suddenly feeling like the young scared girl she'd been when she first met them both.

Arriving at the centre Clara realised it was very different to what she'd expected, even from the pictures. From the outside it almost looked like a posh hotel, the building was old but sort of beautiful. It had pretty decent sized grounds too and they looked well maintained, almost calming just to look at. They walked inside, Clara keeping close to Hayley but looking around at the large reception area - she still couldn't shake the feeling of how this was being funded, but everytime she tried to bring it up she was told not to worry about it so that was something to work out at a later date. Louise appeared behind them, making Clara jump when she spoke but Hayley got to her before she could panic anymore.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Louise smiled at her reassuringly and made sure she was okay before continuing. "Everything is ready for you, come with me I'll show you your room." Clara followed her through a couple of halls, noting the route as she went. "You go on in first," Louise opened the door and moved for her. After a quick look to Hayley Clara went in and looked around, spotting someone in the corner.

"Gran you're here!" she ran over and hugged her, looking at the rest of the room, "did you do all this?" There were pictures from home set up, some of her clothes were on the side and a few of her favourite books had been set neatly on the shelf - in order of author. Suddenly something occurred to her - "you're paying for all this… Gran how you can't-"

"How is my business, but it's nothing for you to worry about. You're here to get better and that is all that is important right now," she kissed her head. "They're really good here, Louise spoke to me earlier and told me what they do, even showed me around - it's really nice, I think you'll like it."

Clara wasn't completely convinced, but her Gran seemed to be and that helped. "You're not going to be here, nobody will be. I don't know anyone Gran, it's all new people." She finally got it out.

"There are, but you've already met Louise right? She'll make sure you don't get too scared. Everyone here is here to be helped, they've all had their first day once. I know you're going to be fine," Grace squeezed the hand Clara had used to take hers. "I need to go see your Dad, what should I tell him?"

"Tell him I'll be okay, tell him I miss him and to keep working hard at his physio," she told her. "Give him a big hug from me."

"Alright love, see you soon okay?" Grace hugged her tight and left. Only then did Louise and Hayley come in. Clara sat down on the bed, looking round at the room and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

Hayley sat down beside her and Louise grabbed a chair and sat nearby. "I'm going to go now too love, I have to work tonight and you should get settled in." Clara nodded. "Stay strong okay?" She nodded again. Hayley gave her one last hug and left, mouthing to Louise to look after her.

"You know Hayley don't you?" Clara asked, not really looking up.

"I do, we used to work together. You're very observant," Louise told her. "Do you want to look around now?"

"Can we do it in the morning? I'm really tired, I don't think I can face everything just yet…" Clara still looked at her hands. "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Tomorrow it is, we'll be checking on you during the night just so you're aware, but I know Hayley has talked you through the daily routine already. I'll be leaving soon but I'll be back in the morning. Do you have any questions?" Louise asked. Clara shook her head. "Alright then, goodnight," she stood up, placing the chair back and left.

#-#-#-#

She didn't sleep much that much, it was a new room and she hadn't really expected to, but actually it was quite nice to be alone for a while. Her mind did wander however and she found herself thinking over and over about Danny and what he had done, wondering what she could have done, why he would do that. Every hour someone would come and check on her, and every hour she would pretend to be asleep, but when Louise came in the morning to wake her Clara hadn't actually slept at all, but that's not what she told her.

When had she suddenly become a liar? Suddenly, out of nowhere, she was lying to everyone around her just to… why was she doing it? Torturing herself? Was that even the right word? Something was going round in her brain, lots of things were. It was all a bit of a mess really, she couldn't figure it out - not that she was trying to, instead she was just running away and-

"You're taking your time in there, everything alright?" Louise's voice came through the door bringing Clara back down to earth. "Clara if you don't answer I'll have to come in."

She couldn't answer, something seemed to be stopping her.

As promised Louise opened the door and walked in to see Clara stood staring out of the window, not even reacting to her coming in. She walked over and stood beside her, looking out. "I know it's hard being in a new place, but we are here to help. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really," Clara shrugged. Louise didn't push it any further and instead encouraged her down to breakfast.

#-#-#-#

Trying to focus on work was difficult. Danny stood behind the counter in the thankfully quiet café trying to figure everything out. He'd been told Clara was unwell but nothing more, she didn't want him to know. He was mentally beating himself up over what had happened, wishing she would listen. Had he made her ill? Probably, she was vulnerable - he was meant to protect her.

He jumped a little when the bell attached to the door went and he stood up ready to serve whoever came in. He was surprised when he recognised the woman, and it wasn't a regular. "Oh… hi Miss, what can I get you?" he managed to get out.

"Latte would be wonderful, but then we need to talk," she replied. Danny nodded, making the drink before telling his Mum he would be a minute. They walked to a quiet corner of the room and sat down. "Has Clara been in contact at all since you left?"

"No, why is something wrong? Dad said she was ill is there more to it?" he tried not to sound too panicked.

"There's not a lot I can tell you, Clara has told us not to tell you, I'm sorry. I just need to get a feel for what's going on, the people looking after her need as much of a picture as they can, especially when she's not telling anyone anything much," Paula sighed. "Sorry, I'm clutching at straws a little."

"What people? Sorry, I know you can't say, it's just driving me mad not being able to help her. I screwed up, I just wish I could see her to explain," he rubbed his head gently. "Just, if you get the chance, can you try and get her to see? Just listen?"

"I can't promise anything," Paula told him and then stood up, "I'd better go. See you after half term if not before." Once she'd left Danny stood up and got back to work, but it was still difficult to concentrate.

After dinner Danny had gone up to his room but his mind was still on what Paula had said. He lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling trying to figure it out, but the more he thought the more it grew and the more he couldn't let it go. He looked at the time and took a deep breath, grabbing his jacket and opening the window. It had been a while since he'd sneaked out of the house, but it was the only way to find out.

Thankfully he had a bit of money in his pocket and managed to get a taxi to get him back to school. He thanked the driver and walked in, watching carefully to make sure he wasn't spotted. He knew the places to hide when people walked by and eventually made it to Clara's room, knocking gently while watching the hallway.

Jess opened the door, "what are you doing here?" She sounded angry, unsurprisingly.

"Please just let me in and I'll explain," he told her. A little reluctantly, Jess moved out of the way and let him in - shutting the door behind him. "I saw Paula today, she won't tell me anything. What's going on?"

"If Clara doesn't want you to know then it's not our place to say," Jess shrugged. "You're not meant to be here."

"Jess look I know you're angry with me, I'm angry with me too. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I didn't know about the alcohol I swear," he tried to explain. "It was just a stupid accident…"

"That resulted in your girlfriend ending up in a mental health clinic!" Faye shouted from the corner, finally breaking her silence. Danny stood in shock at what she'd just said, while Jess had looked over at her. Faye looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, but he needs to know what he did. She stopped taking her meds for a week, hid away from all of us, I don't even know how much she ate because we screwed up as well."

"No don't you two blame yourselves for _any_ of this! This is my doing, my mess," he tried to hold it together. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have let them manipulate me like that."

Jess looked at him, studying his face, "you really didn't mean to do any of this did you?"

"No! Why would I? I love her!" he was struggling to keep it in now. "That wasn't me, that just wasn't. I swear I had one drink, if I'd have known it was vodka I would have never, I swear,"

"Wait, start at the beginning, Clara said you'd had alcohol," Faye asked.

"They told me it was water, I was really thirsty so I had a big gulp. I hadn't eaten for a while and I've never drunk, it just went straight to my head. I was dizzy, I didn't know what I was doing and then Jackie just… I should have stopped it, and then we got caught and I had to tell Clara the truth and then she ran and I couldn't stop her and then I had to go. I'm sorry-"

Jess stopped him there. "Alright I'm with you, I get it. I mean you're still an idiot and should never have gone near those… well, there are no words, but I'm with you."

"Me too," Faye walked over. "But that won't change Clara's mind right now. We can speak to Paula, she's in close contact with the lady looking after her. That's all we can do," she explained. "And you need to go before you're caught."

Danny nodded and looked down briefly, taking a deep breath and looking up, "okay. Thank you, thank you for understanding. I'll go, I'm sorry."

"If we hear anything, and we can do, then we will let you know. Thank you for being honest," Jess told him. "We'll get her back."

#-#-#-#

As the first day came to an end Clara sat in the communal lounge by the window, reading her favourite book. Thankfully her Gran had bought in her spare copy, not the one her Mum gave - that was too precious.

"Why are you reading that?" she looked up to see another girl a year or two older than her.

"It's my favourite," Clara replied. The girl didn't appear scary, she just appeared curious, and maybe a little alone. "My Mum used to read it to me. It takes me back to a happier time, makes me feel safer."

"It's a bit of a weird book to choose isn't it?" the girl sat down by her. "What about Harry Potter?"

"It's alright, but Jane Austen just has a way with words… it's pretty special," Clara looked back down at her book.

"You're new here right?" the girl asked. Clara nodded, not looking back up. "Well I'm practically an expert here, so if you need anything you can always ask. I'm Ellie by the way." Now Clara looked up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that my Mum's name was Ellie, stupid really it just makes me think about her when I sort of hear it unexpectedly," she explained. "Didn't mean to look at you weirdly."

"You said was… it was Ellie?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I did," Clara replied, not wanting to take this any further. She could already feel her body tensing. "Sorry I need to go," she stood up and walked away quickly. As she reached the corridor she realised she didn't have anyone to run to now, nor did she have her phone to call her Dad, and suddenly she was on the floor.

When she came round there were two of the nurses from the unit there looking over her and three other members of staff gathered round. Then she noticed the green of the paramedics uniform. "Why did you call them?" she groaned and sat up.

"We must stop meeting like this," Clara heard Chris' voice before anyone could answer her question. "How long were you out love?"

Clara had no idea, but thankfully one of the nurses did, "no more than 4 minutes," she replied. Wow they must have got to her quickly.

"How on earth did you get here that fast?" Clara asked Chris.

"We were just around the corner, lucky you eh?" he grinned.

"You don't even need to be here," she groaned and sat up. "Clearly nobody has bothered reading my notes."

"Oi, bit harsh," Chris told her as he started checking her over. "We'll make sure everything's okay. I heard you were off your medication." Clara shrugged, "alright, I know you're tired, but we will just get this done and and then you can get to bed." She let them get on with it, not paying much attention to anything while they did what they always did. Unsurprisingly, everything was fine. "You know we don't need to take you in. Look after yourself okay? I want to see you back causing havoc in the ED - and not as a patient this time." Clara did let a little smile break through. "That's more like it."

She was escorted to her room. Louise had already left for the night before this all kicked off so it was another member of staff which didn't really help how she felt. Thankfully she didn't stay long, but apparently her overnight checks would be increased despite her protests that she was fine. For the first time since she'd arrived she took out her phone from the drawer by her bed and turned it on. There were messages from Faye and Jess both saying how they were supporting her. She scrolled through their respective essays but didn't reply for now. The next message she came across her thumb hovered over. It was Danny's name. After a good couple of minutes staring at it she turned the phone back off and shut it in the drawer, falling asleep.

#-#-#-#

The morning after the night before and Clara was woken by Louise knocking on the door. "Morning, time to get up now."

Clara opened her eyes and tried to push herself up but was hit with the fatigue from the previous night. Louise opened the door and walked in, "are you alright?"

"I guess, just fatigue after last night," she rubbed her head. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I've been filled in. Do you need more time to sleep?" Louise asked.

"No, I'll try and get up," Clara took a deep breath and sat herself up. "Did I say anything bad last night?"

"Not that I'm aware of, don't you remember?" Louise seemed surprised. Clara gave up thinking they might have actually looked into it, nobody ever understood it.

"No, I rarely do. Sometimes things come back later but given I can barely remember my own life right now I don't hold out much hope," she explained.

"I think we need to have a meeting so you can explain things to us. How best we can help you. Reading your notes is one thing but it's a lot better coming from you. Would that be okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind talking about it," Clara told her. "Its kinda nice that someone wants to know," she shrugged.

"Well you get up and I'll go and speak to some people, let's get things rolling so we can get you better," she smiled reassuringly before going off.

Clara slowly got herself up and sorted. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad here.


	32. Chapter 32

She explained everything to them. Everything she could think of that might help. Clara wasn't even sure where the courage came from but something told her she had to if she had any hope of getting better. Obviously there was a lot missing that she couldn't remember - at least she assumed there was - but anything that she could tell she did. Louise listened, the doctor listened. She wasn't actually sure who the others were - they had introduced themselves but she wasn't really listening at the time.

"So you have certain people that normally calm you down?" Louise asked.

"Yeah. I… don't really know why it's only certain people. I think it's about trust maybe. My Dad can, my support teacher, my best friends and.." she stopped.

"Your boyfriend?" Louise asked. At the simple mention of it all her emotions went crazy and she stood up, immediately running out of the room. "I got it," Louise got up and went after her. Clara ran down the corridor where she almost ran into Ellie.

As she went to move around Ellie stopped her, "come with me," she told her and Clara did - following her into Ellie's room. "They don't know we talk yet, they won't look in here too soon. What happened?"

"It's stupid, I just don't want to talk about it and she mentioned it…" Clara sat on the floor and held her knees to her chest.

Ellie sat beside her, "you know in all the time I've been here I've learnt a lot. But the main thing to know is that whatever it is you don't want to talk about, you should. It's the only way to help yourself."

Sometimes Clara realised just how literal the word brainstorm could be. Right now was one of those times. Ellie was right, probably, but some parts of her brain were trying to suggest otherwise. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. She needed- she needed- she couldn't even think his name. She kicked out, hitting the wall in frustration. "Get them in here," she whispered, ignoring the pain in her foot.

Ellie moved swiftly, knowing how quickly she could change her mind, and ran out. It didn't take too long to find Louise either. "Clara's in my room, I think she'll talk now. No time to explain, she might change her mind."

"Thanks Ellie, you go through to the TV lounge while I speak to her," Louise told everyone else to back off and went to Clara, slowing down when she reached the room and going in slowly and trying not to appear too threatening. "Hey, can I sit?" Clara nodded. "Can you tell me why you ran out?"

"I get so angry, I'm angry at him. He was the only person I really thought I could trust," she didn't look up, tears flowing down her face. "I finally felt normal again and then-"

"What he did made you feel like you couldn't trust anymore?" Louise asked and received confirmation. "I understand. It's really difficult, especially after everything you've been through. But you know boys can be mislead sometimes. Your teacher told me what happened, she said there was alcohol involved?"

"Yeah, he said his friends told him it was water," Clara shrugged.

"Had he ever drunk before?" she shook her head, "you know it would have affected him really quickly. It sounds to me like his friends took advantage of that." Clara didn't reply. "Listen, can I tell you what I think?" A shrug. "I think that you were having a tough time because of your memory and that made you fragile. You had only just started to get your memories back and suddenly everything you remembered was shattered. There's still an awful lot you don't remember, I wonder if that might change your mind."

"But I don't remember it do I, so how do I know that?!" Clara suddenly shouted and then stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. It just keeps happening."

"I know this is all scaring you, but we can help. I think the first thing we need to do is sort these arguments out. How would you feel if I asked Paula and Danny to come in?" Louise asked.

It took her a moment to control herself and take it in, "okay. But you'll be there?"

"If that's what you want, then I'll be there. Now it's nearly lunch, why don't we take a walk down there?" she suggested. Clara nodded, actually feeling a little hungry for the first time in a while.

#-#-#-#

24 hours later and they were sat in a room with 2 sofas a radio and some quite well patterned curtains that looked like they'd never been opened. Her leg was shaking nervously, she hadn't eaten much at breakfast (despite a bit of a fight from Louise) and she was starting to feel a little sick now. The door opened and Louise left to go and speak to Paula and Danny first, leaving Clara technically on her own staring at the light trying to creep through the curtains. She jumped when the door opened again, and now they all came in.

Danny and Paula sat down on the sofa opposite while Louise resumed her place next to Clara but kept quiet, holding her clipboard ready to take notes which Clara thought a little odd, but she didn't question it.

"How are you doing?"

The silence was suddenly broken by Paula's voice and for a moment Clara forgot how to form a sentence. After a small prompt from Louise she cleared her throat a little before replying quietly, "been better," she replied before adding, "but I'm in the right place."

"I'm sorry Clara, I really am, I didn't want any of this to happen," Danny spoke finally. Clara glanced up at him - just briefly - but in that second she could see just how terrified and upset he looked.

"You didn't put me in here, it would have happened anyway." Clara looked up again when she'd finished, this time holding her gaze, "I should have listened to you though, I just freaked out."

He looked up now too, making eye contact for the first time since they'd entered the room. "I screwed up, but I swear on my life I didn't do any of it on purpose and the moment I realised what was going on I pushed everyone away. I wanted to call you but Si stopped me, it wouldn't have been a good idea."

"No, it wouldn't," she replied, breaking eye contact. "I know you didn't do it on purpose, but so many people have let me down and I thought-"

Danny went to stand up but Paula stopped him. There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment but suddenly Clara stood up and held her hand out. Danny took it and stood up, "I will never let you down again, I promise."

Looking up she met his look again and realised he meant every word. Suddenly Clara noticed there were tears escaping her eyes when Danny cautiously rubbed them away. As soon as he had she quickly pulled him close and started crying into his shoulder.

Louise looked a little concerned but Paula went across the room and sat beside her. "Danny is her biggest support. I know it might seem like they're too young but the more you see the more you'll understand," she spoke quietly.

"Miss," she was interrupted by Danny. Both ladies looked up and saw him resting Clara down on the floor as she started to fit. "She's not been taking her medication has she?"

"She has since she's been in here," Louise added.

"It takes 2 weeks to kick in, do your research!" Danny shouted without really thinking, "sorry, she was just doing so well and then all this…"

Paula knelt down beside him, "she'll be okay. That's why she's here, are you timing it?"

"Always. 1 minute 38…" he checked his watch and then looked at Louise and then back to Clara, getting as close to her as was safe, "you're going to be fine, I'll be there for you all the way now. You and me against the world remember?" As he spoke she started to settle.

"That's impressive I'll admit," Louise told him but Danny shrugged.

"Maybe it's coincidence, maybe it's not. Doesn't always work, but I just need her to know," he brushed her hair out of her face as she relaxed and her eyes flicked open. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Tired, don't go," she mumbled and sat up slowly, only moving till she could lean on his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I can't stay forever," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll visit as much as I can, but you can't rely on me this time. You need to let them help you here," he told her. "Which is why I'm going to go now. You're going to need to sleep, and you need to talk to them." Clara nodded, knowing he was right and too tired to argue. Danny helped her stand up and then let Louise take over. "She'll probably sleep for quite a while, especially if she's had a couple recently. Make sure she drinks because-"

Paula put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny they know."

"We spoke to Clara yesterday, she told us everything about it. Don't worry, we will look after her," Louise explained. "I might give you a call tomorrow - I'll speak to your parents first though, I just want to get some more information from another perspective." Danny nodded.

"I'm still here you know?" Clara mumbled, "I need sleep." At that they said goodbyes and went their separate ways with Clara very quickly falling asleep back in her room.

#-#-#-#

Danny got back to school on Monday and was immediately approached by Jess and Faye. He immediately went to explain but they got there before him. "Paula told us you guys made up. You're still an idiot but if Clara forgives you then so do we. More importantly how is she?"

"She's… kinda as good as she can be at this stage I guess. I spoke to her yesterday but she's given up her phone for a while to try and help. We've got pre-organised times to talk and I'm visiting at the weekend - they want me involved but Clara needs to do a lot of this herself," he explained.

Faye was studying him as he spoke and quickly reached a conclusion, "it's horrible seeing her struggling, but she's strong, and she knows we are all here. Is there anything we can do?"

"I'll have a think, I just need to get back into things here, keep my mind busy," he told them and hurried off.

"We need to take action," Jess spoke when he had gone out of their sight and Faye quickly nodded, running off with her.

#-#-#-#

Danny's roommates were the only people left at school he felt he could trust. They had very quickly disbanded from the group when Danny had for which he was grateful. Jess and Faye hunted down Matt and Lee outside. "Hey, Danny's back," Faye told them.

"Ah fab thanks we'll go find him," Lee replied. "How is he?"

"Worried, upset, basically not good. We need to take action, Clara would hate to know he's moping around. Reckon we can sort something for the end of the day? We can run it by Paula I'm sure she'll give us permission. Just get the 5 of us together, try and cheer him up?" They immediately started planning how to arrange this so Danny couldn't refuse until it was time to get to lessons.

When the school day ended they sprung into action. Faye and Jess ran off to get things sorted, finding everything they needed. Matt and Lee cornered Danny and got him to their room where the girls had organised food and stuck music on. "What's all this?" he asked looking a little confused.

"Distraction. If Clara knew we were letting you mope we'd be in huge trouble, so we spoke to Paula who spoke to everyone else who agreed we could come in for tonight. Now we have food and drink, music and games and you don't get to say no," Jess grinned.

Matt joined in now, "given your old 'gang' are all now an ex-gang, we figured you might need a new one," he chuckled. "Turns out these two are kinda cool."

"Only kind of? Oh honey just you wait," Faye pretended to look annoyed but chuckled. "Come on, let's enjoy the evening while we got it."

A few hours later and Paula knocked on the door. "Time for bed now you lot, 5 minutes to clear up and then I'm coming in. "

They jumped into action, clearing up food packets and straightening things back out. "That was a really good night guys, thank you," Danny thanked them. "Good to have people I can really trust."

"Isn't it just? I'm glad we've got rid of them," Lee commented. "Pleased we've got you back mate."

"Once we've got all 5 of us we can be a proper little crew," Jess replied. Danny looked a little solemn at the comment. "Hey, she'll be back before you know it. Now put that smile back on and make sure you show Clara those pictures at the weekend."

"Deal, see you tomorrow," Danny smiled as the girls left.

"So?" Paula asked as they came out of the room.

"Mission accomplished," Jess and Faye high fived each other. "We'll get those two back properly in time. Just got to look after Danny for now, it's what Clara would want."

"You're good friends, now off to bed with you both," she smiled as they went off to bed.

#-#-#-#

Clara sat on her bed and looked at the picture from her table that she now had in her hands. It was her and Danny, her Gran had bought it when she visited that afternoon. Her head was swimming after the various meetings, school work and her Gran's visit but looking at the picture was calming her a little bit.

"How you doing?" Louise poked her head around the door. Clara quickly put the picture away. "That's the picture your Gran gave you right? Mind if I look?" Clara wasn't entirely sure why she'd put it away so fast, but she still didn't rush to get it out. Louise walked over and sat on the bed, "talk to me?"

"It's been a long day," she shrugged.

"That doesn't explain why you won't show me the picture," Louise pointed out. "What are you thinking?"

Clara didn't respond for a moment, but eventually reached into her drawer and handed it over. "It's from our holiday," she spoke quietly.

"You look really happy," Louise smiled.

"I was, I wish I could be now," she sighed. "I miss it, it wasn't even that long ago but-"

"You've been through a lot Clara, that's why we are here to help you. Don't be angry at yourself for what's happened, we are going to look to the future now okay?" Clara nodded. "You're tired, get yourself to bed and we can start fresh tomorrow," she handed the picture back. "See you tomorrow." With that, she left.

The next morning Clara had stayed in her room waiting for her counselling time to come around. There was a knock at the door before Louise walked in, "morning. Andy tells me you haven't been to breakfast yet, come on."

"I-" she went to argue but Louise stopped her, handing her a bag.

"That's for you, go on - open it," she reassured her. Clara unravelled the bag and pulled out a picture frame. "Plastic, can't give you glass, but I thought it might be nice to put the picture up." Clara smiled slightly. "First, breakfast?" Clara nodded and they went off to the canteen.

After she'd eaten there was another difficult run of meetings. When lunch came she was worn out. "Come on, canteen time," Louise met her after her group counselling session.

"I'm not hungry," Clara shrugged and started walking towards her room.

"You need to eat Clara, it's part of-"

"I don't _need_ to do anything, leave me alone," she ran off, running by her room and to Louise's office, but it was locked.

She kept pushing, but Louise caught up with her and pulled her back. "Hey, what are you trying to do? Talk to me Clara, that's what I'm here for after all."

"I need my phone!" she shouted at her, trying to escape from her grasp.

"Danny?" Louise asked. Clara paused for a moment, "that's a yes then. Clara we agreed on this, you can't rely on him now. He'll be here at the weekend, you can talk later, but right now you need to let me help you."

"I don't know what to do anymore, I spent so long looking after Dad and Gran and it kept me going," she suddenly blurted out, not completely sure where that came from. She felt the tears start to fall and relaxed out of Louise's grasp, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. "I need to get better, they need me."

Louise sat down beside her, "Clara you're still young, you shouldn't have to be looking after everyone. Your Dad is being looked after and your Gran is fine - you saw that earlier. You need to look after yourself now. You've been through a lot, you need to talk to us about it all. Your counselor told me you've not said much." There was no response. "Alright, you go to your room and I'll get you something to eat, we can have a chat?" Clara nodded, maybe she did actually need to talk.

When Louise returned to her room Clara was sat on her bed cross legged and trying to work out what to say next. She'd told them all about her seizures, this was just the next step right? "You look deep in thought," Louise told her, making Clara jump slightly at the noise. "Sorry, you alright?" She received a shrug in response. She handed the tray over and sat down. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know where to start," Clara sighed, taking a small bite of the sandwich.

"How about why you feel like you need to look after everyone?" Louise asked, not really sure what response she was going to get.

"Because I promised Mum I would," Clara spoke honestly.

"Did she agree to that?"

"She-" Clara stopped and took a deep breath, "she was already dead by then." She put the tray down. "Dad wasn't coping, the grief took over and he didn't know what to do anymore. He'd always worked, Mum did the cooking and the shopping - it just worked that way they weren't trying to conform to stereotypes or anything. Mum did work, but only in school hours so she was there for me. Then she got ill and… she just kept going. Then when she was really ill Gran helped out, and then… she was gone. Dad couldn't cope and Gran couldn't do everything on her own, then she got ill as well so she had to be careful…"

"So you took over?" Louise asked to a nod. "You just wanted to look after your family, that's understandable Clara, but you need to realise that you're young and you have your own fights to fight. That's why we're here."

"It's what made me sick isn't it?" she was slowly beginning to realise.

"Between the pressures of that and your Mum, it sounds like it to me. I don't think you've really let it all go even though everything is a bit different now," Louise put an arm around her, "we can get you through this now, give you the proper help for you. That includes talking to your Dad, Paula and Danny too. Show them how they can help you, and how you can all work together."

"It's not fair on them, especially Danny he didn't ask for any of this he just-"

"He cares about you a lot, and I'm pretty sure that if he didn't want to help you he would be long gone. Yes he's young, you both are, but I've met the kid once and I can tell he's in this for the long run. We'll get you through this together," Louise told her. "You just need to let me help you."

Clara nodded, picking up the tray of food. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"They say I trained hard for this job. Between you and me I just walk in and make it up everyday," Louise grinned, getting a smile from Clara. "That's better. Go on, eat up - nearly time for school."


	33. Chapter 33

Routine started to emerge for Clara which helped her a little. Since her talk with Louise she had been more open with the staff, especially in her one to one sessions. It started to help, she felt a little more positive with everything, but there were still struggles to get over. Today however was something she'd been looking forward to for a week. Her Dad was finally being allowed to come and visit her from hospital. She'd got up early and got dressed, finishing off the letter she'd started the night before. One of the staff, Joe, had spoken to her the night before about it and suggested she write down everything she wanted to say to him so she'd decided to make it a letter and Louise was going to give it to him before she went in as the thought of explaining everything was too difficult.

"How's it going?" Louise popped her head around the door.

"Just finished…" she looked up. "I'm scared."

"Hey, it's your Dad, he's not going to judge you he just wants to know how you're doing. He's on his way now so he'll be just on time. You promise me you'll go and eat if I go and talk to him?"

Clara nodded, "I promise, I can't let him down," she told Louise and stood up, heading to the canteen.

It was about half an hour later when Louise came to get her, "you okay?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Always," Louise replied.

"No, I'm scared, but I don't know why," she sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Louise put her hand on her Clara's shoulder, "well your Dad has read the letter now so you can go in and speak to him. It'll be fine, he's your Dad. Do you want me there?"

"Um, can you be just outside?" she asked and Louise agreed so they headed off.

She opened the door slowly and walked in to where her Dad was sat in his chair. The moment she saw him Clara ran over, knelt down and hugged him, feeling tears go down her face. Dave returned the hug, kissing the top her head. "Love you sweetheart." They stayed like this for a few moments before Clara calmed down and moved back a little.

"How is your physio going?" she asked, grabbing a chair and sitting beside him.

"Good, really good actually, they reckon I'm ahead of schedule so I'll be out before you know it," he smiled and took her hand. "That's not why I'm here though, this is about you. You're here to get help and I want to be here for now. I read your letter, how you spoke to Louise about looking after your Gran and me," he started.

Clara sat up, "I didn't mind," she quickly told him, "you don't have to feel bad."

"But I do sweetheart, I let it get out of control. I should have been looking after you but I didn't for a long time. That changes right now. I know I'm going to need help too but let me worry about that, you need to think about yourself now. Louise explained to me everything they're doing for you, is it helping?" he squeezed her hand gently and reassuringly.

"It is I think. They won't ever be able to stop me from fitting but they might be able to stop some of the things that cause it," she explained. "I miss home and school though, it's not the same here."

It hurt him to see his little girl so upset, but Dave saw it as the wake up call he needed. "It's important that you get the help though, you'll be home before you know it."

"I'm missing so much school. I mean I'm doing some work here but it doesn't feel like enough."

"Clara Oswald you could pass any exam with your eyes shut. Stop worrying and focus on your health okay? There's only half a term of school left really so you know you probably won't be back this year. Look forward, you'll be going back into school next year a new woman." Dave beckoned her to move closer so she did, leaning into him. "I love you," he kissed her head, "and I'm here for you now." Clara didn't reply, she knew he was right. Instead she lay with him for a while, just taking in being with her Dad.

They let him stay longer than a normal visit but he had to go back for physio and Clara had therapy and school sessions. They hugged and Dave promised he'd visit again as soon as possible. Clara watched him leave, keeping a brave face on until he left. Louise came back in and was slightly surprised when Clara suddenly hugged her, crying. "Hey, what's happened?"

"It's just the closest I've ever felt to my Dad since my Mum died…" she stood back. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright love, don't be sorry. I'm glad things are working out with your Dad, and you know that's the first time you've really told me your Mum died, it also meant you're remembering more about your relationship with your Dad," Louise pointed out.

"I suppose yeah… it's good…" she looked out of the window. "I know it's likely I won't be going back to school this year, but do you think I could visit in the last week? I want to say goodbye before the holidays, but not here."

Louise walked over, "we'll have to see how you're doing, but day visits aren't out of the question."

"That's a target then, I like to have a deadline," she explained and began to calm down. "Better get on with it."

#-#-#-#

Dave came every Monday, her Gran most weeks on Wednesday and Danny on Saturday. They understood the brief visits from her family helped. Finally the day she'd been working towards had arrived. "You're already up?" Louise walked in at half 7.

"You're in early?" Clara responded, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

"Cheeky," Louise smiled. "Wanted to make sure you were up and alright to go."

"You know there's other staff here? I barely see any of them. How come?" she asked while packing her bag.

Louise sat down, "honestly?"

"No I want you to make up some bizarre story about me looking like your child,"

"Alright you really are in a good mood today aren't you? Okay, because Hayley told me about you. I mean, not the medical stuff obviously but she told me how long she's been seeing you in the hospital, how sometimes you just pop in, how you've got their shift patterns memorised and most importantly how you're going to be her maid of honour. Hayley and I have known each other for a long time and it's clear she cares about you and I guess now I do too…"

Just as she finished Clara turned around, "really?"

"Yes, really. You're very different to most of the patients I've had. Anyway, we need to go get you breakfast before we go. I'll be around all day remember, but I'm not going to follow you. If you need to leave any lessons that's fine and-"

Louise was interrupted as she spoke, "we've been through this 10 times. I know my memory is rubbish at the moment but I've got it, honestly. Come on then, breakfast."

About an hour later they arrived at the school. Louise gave her a low down which Clara listened to politely before rushing off to find her friends who didn't know she was visiting. After a quick knock she entered their room to a shriek. "Oh my gosh!" "Clara!" They both ran over to her and hugged her. "You look so much better," Jess smiled as they stood back. "Are you out now?"

Clara shook her head, "no, but they said I could come today to say goodbye for the summer. It was a good target to aim for. I'm here all day though." They questioned her about why she would come for lessons but they weren't really complaining.

Faye changed the subject, "so how is it going? Is it okay in there?"

Sitting down on the bed she explained what she had to do there, "it's helping, it's what I needed. You guys are amazing support and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me, but this was always going to happen sometimes I can see that now."

They both hugged her, "you're amazing you know that?" Faye told her, "but we can't sit here we have to get to lessons. You coming?"

"Yep, time to surprise Danny," Clara jumped up.

Jess stood up, looking a little confused, "you haven't told him? Wasn't he there on Saturday?"

"Yeah, kept it a secret," she grinned and they walked off to their first lesson.

They arrived before Danny and Clara sat down in her usual spot where Paula was already waiting to question her about her about if she was okay and how things were going - she was definitely going to be overprotective today. Danny arrived a couple of minutes later and Clara watched him out of the corner of her eye as he didn't notice her at first, chatting to someone else before he walked to his usual seat. As he turned around he saw her, "Clara?"

Standing up from her chair she smiled at him, "don't look so shocked, I'm not a ghost or anything," she chuckled a little at his shocked face and guided him to his seat. "They let me out for the day to see everyone before term ends, we agreed the date a few weeks ago so I had a goal… are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry," Danny shook himself out of his daze, "just wasn't expecting this. I've missed you sitting there."

"Well for one day and one day only, I'm back," she winked at him.

"You're in a very good mood today, much better than Saturday, are you really okay in there?"

Danny looked concerned and Clara looked confused, "why wouldn't I be? They're helping me. Danny I'm just glad to see everyone outside of that same room that's all. Things are going well, I promise," she smiled again and sat back as their science teacher came in.

When break came around they were chatting with Faye, Jess, Matt and Lee for a bit before Danny whispered asking if they could chat. Clara nodded and walked with him a little further along the field. "Is Paula following you everywhere today?" he asked and they both glanced over to where she was - far enough not to hear their conversation but with a constant eye on Clara.

"Pretty much, Louise is around too just incase. I'm not discharged yet, kinda like day release from prison," she shrugged. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Something's not right today, look I know you want to be perfect and fine for all of us but I know you. You might be able to fool them but you can't fool me," Danny sighed, "I can't just ignore it."

"I can, I need to. I just want to be happy for one day. It's okay there, they're helping me, but it's a constant reminder of what happened. I'm fighting Danny. Seeing you, my Dad and Gran all the time helps me to get through it and that's getting me through. Louise is amazing too, and there's a couple of girls there that I can talk to there too, they've been there quite a while so they know how it works. It is okay there, but I just need to be happy today that's all. Look, why don't we have this conversation just before I go? I've got till 5 so meet you after lessons in my little room?" Clara got it out before he could argue, being totally honest.

"Alright, whatever helps," he smiled and hugged her, kissing her quickly as the bell went. "Best get to maths, come on."

#-#-#-#

The rest of the day passed as normal and Clara was grateful for that. The 5 of them hung out at lunch and the last couple of lessons passed in a flash. The last was history which she didn't share with Danny so afterwards she persuaded Paula she was going to see him alone and eventually went up to her room where Danny was already waiting. "Sorry, took an age to persuade Paula to let me go somewhere alone. I am kinda breaking the rules… but I needed to see you."

"You looked tired," he commented as she sat down on the bed beside him.

Clara leant into him, nodding, "it's tiring being asked so many questions all day. Are you okay?"

"Course, just worried about you," he kissed her head, "talk to me."

"I miss everyone here, well, not everyone but you and the girls and Lee and Matt are cool too. Plus the amount of work I've missed is ridiculous," she sighed. "But it's also reminded me why I'm there."

Danny nodded, "it'll be weird not having you round the corner when I'm at home"

"It's already weird not seeing you everyday," she could feel herself tear up. "I miss you so much."

She lay down and Danny went with her. "I know, I miss you too, but like you say it's important," he gently kissed her. "I'll still come and visit, I spoke to Mum about it. Mum and Dad both want to come and see you if that's okay?"

"Yeah sure," she replied fairy quietly. "I miss them too…"

Looking down Danny could see she'd dropped off and looked at the time, he could let her sleep for a while.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Clara didn't stir so he managed to leave her on the bed while he went and opened the door. He was quite surprised at who was outside.

"Hiding with your girlfriend are we? You know her minder is searching for her? She's in so much trouble," Jackie smirked at him.

"Go away Jackie, this is none of your business," he went to shut the door but Jackie put her foot in.

"Why would you want to be with a nutcase anyway?" she questioned. "Honestly sometimes I think you must be mad too."

"You know what I don't really care what you think, so if you could kindly-" he started to speak but Jackie caught him and pushed into the room.

Before he could stop her she was kicking the side of the bed, "oi sleepyhead you're wanted out there," she practically shouted.

"Jackie get out!" Danny shouted at her and tried to pull her back as Clara woke up suddenly in shock, moving away from Jackie on the bed and trying to keep calm.

"I'm just proving my point really, I mean look she's crazy," she gestured at Clara on the bed. He tried to get passed Jackie to Clara but she blocked him. Anger brewed up inside as they began to fight it. "You deserve better than this!"

Disbelief rolled over Danny's face. "You think that YOU are better?!" Danny screamed, "look at yourself! Grow the hell up!"

He slapped her, it was a snap decision. It worked, she moved and he could get to Clara, but only as one of their fairly new teachers, Mr Daniels, walked by. "Daniel Pink get out here now!" he shouted, but Danny didn't move. Clara was panicking and he needed to calm her down before she had a seizure. Jackie turned on the victim act and started whining to Mr Daniels but Danny wasn't listening, nor did he pay attention to what he was saying, as all the commotion was only upsetting Clara more.

"Just get out!" he shouted over at the other two.

"Excuse me?!" Mr Daniels couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "What even is this place?!"

"Please be quiet! You're going to make things worse," he dropped his voice as Clara clung tighter. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't make it stop," she whispered back.

Suddenly Danny jumped off the bed over her and knelt down by the side, "you're going to be fine."

"Are you even listening to me?" their teacher asked but Danny ignored him, that was until Clara started fitting. Now he turned around, but only a little to keep his eye on her. "Are you happy now?!"

"What the hell is going on?!" their teacher replied but was quickly interrupted by the arrival of Paula and Louise.

Paula ran in first, "Jackie, my office now! If you're not there when I get back there will be significant consequences. Go!" Once she'd gone she looked the other way, "you stay there, because you need to see what you've just done." Mr Daniels stood back in shock and watched on. "How long Danny?"

He checked his watch, "2 minutes 32 seconds. Don't ask me what happened, I'll tell you after," he kept watching Clara.

Louise stepped in now, "I need to know what caused this, she shouldn't have been out of our sight."

"Is that really your main concern right now?! Some stupid selfish idiots. That's what caused this." Danny glared at Mr Daniels as he finished speaking but not for long. "She's settling…" he checked his watch again. "We're good," he took her hand again and kissed it gently. "You're safe."

At this point Mr Daniels spoke up again. "I'm sorry is nobody else seeing what I'm seeing? 2 pupils in a small room together-"

"Why don't you go to my office too Harry?! I'll see you there," Paula shouted at him and he couldn't argue, so he left. "I'm sorry Danny, I never thought this-"

"It's not your fault Miss. You've always done good by her," he stroked her hair gently as she came round. "Hey sleepyhead, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it…"

"Shut up, if I had a pound for everytime you apologised after a seizure I'd be rich by now. It's not your fault," she smiled gently. "You know I held it off for longer though?"

He nodded, sitting back up on the bed so she could lean on him again, "you did, you're making amazing progress. You should get back now, you need to rest." Clara shook her head as she slowly drifted off against him again. "I'll carry her out, she won't want to walk now… if that's okay?" They all agreed and soon enough Clara was in the car heading back, with Danny making a promise to email Louise about what happened. He watched until the car was out of sight and then sat down on the steps. "I let her down Miss, I shouldn't have let that happen."

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you that you're still young? You did your best. Now go on, go and see your mates they'll cheer you up. Don't worry about Jackie, I'll have strong words," she let him go having already got the low down as the car was leaving.

Once Danny was well gone she was quick to get upstairs to her office where thankfully both guilty parties were still there. Jackie went to open her mouth but Paula was never going to let that happen before she spoke. "Don't even think about it. You've been causing trouble for Clara from the moment she arrived but this?! This is ridiculous!"

"I don't have a mum and I'm not a nutcase am I?" she shucked in air through her teeth.

Paula didn't waste time in making eye contact. "You didn't watch your Mum die. You haven't been through half of what she has been through. You haven't developed a serious condition which is irritated by stress. You are a very lucky girl but you act like a spoilt brat. Danny is gone, he's decided his side and you need to get over that and not take it out on someone like that! Get out of my sight, you haven't heard the end of this."

Jackie stormed out, now it was Harry's turn. "I really don't understand why you would let them-"

"Did you not see what just happened in there? Clara has been through a lot and Danny is one of the few people she has been able to confide in and help her. They're sensible kids, and it's serious between them. Pay attention when she's back, you'll see what I mean. But for goodness sake when a child looks so scared do not shout at them! I know you're new to this game but some common sense would be nice… and if you want to read Clara's file I'll give you the edited version anytime you like. Now you can go too, I have some fallout paperwork to do and a phone call or two to make. Goodnight Harry," she sat down, not watching as he left and then putting her head in her hands, trying to process all that had happened.


	34. Chapter 34

**To the guest reviewer: Thank you so much, your reviews mean a lot an help me to keep writing! Creative compliments are also fab, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also Happy Birthday Amy! Sorry this is a day (almost 2...) late.**

It was a month after the holidays had started and Danny had been away for 2 weeks so when he finally came to visit again Clara was very ready to see him. She'd been progressing well in the last couple of weeks, opening up more about her feelings and working hard on the techniques they'd given her. When Louise opened the door Clara ran in and hugged him tight, Danny lifted her up a little and span her around. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Clara relaxed her grip but didn't let go, "yeah, don't worry," she leant on his shoulder briefly before Louise cleared her throat.

"I'll be watching through the one way glass okay, you know the drill," she smiled and left.

They sat down on the sofa, Clara leaning into Danny, "good holiday?"

"Not the same without you, but yeah it was good. Nice to get away for more than a few days though this time. How have you been getting on?" he asked, playing a little with her hair.

She considered how to answer this, "it's going well. I'm opening up more I guess, trying hard to get better, but there are some side effects to that too. Today's a pretty good day which isn't a huge surprise but they're not all this easy," she shrugged. "They're getting fewer though, I'll keep working hard and you'll have me back before you know it."

"Yeah you better," he grinned and kissed her head. "Life just isn't the same without you."

Clara raised her eyebrows and looked up, "really? That line?" They both chuckled. "Thank you for all your support, it means a lot," she smiled.

They continued to chat, less shop and more relaxed. Time passed and before they knew it Louise came back in. "Time to go love, dinner time." Clara nodded, she'd been eating like clockwork even on the bad days, determined to get back to normal. She stood up with Danny and they hugged one last time, saying their goodbyes and he left. "You okay?"

"No, but I will be. Gets harder to say goodbye to everyone every time, but it's motivation to work hard I guess. Dinner yeah?" she stood up and went out towards the canteen.

#-#-#-#

"How's she doing?" Gina asked when Danny got in.

"Better I guess, it just gets harder to say goodbye everytime I see her, but she looked happier and she's been eating - looks so much healthier," he sat down. "It's just hard for her, her Gran and her Dad and I wish I could make it better."

Gina sighed and moved to sit on the sofa by him, "Danny you're just-"

"Please don't say I'm just a kid, I know, I just want to make it all better," he looked down. "I need to keep busy, can I do anything?"

"Sleep, you look shattered. I'll call you when dinner's ready," Gina told him sternly and he couldn't really argue.

Danny slept all night, waking to eat and then sleeping until almost midday on Sunday. His parents had left a note telling him not to worry about the café but just to relax. He grabbed breakfast and sat on the sofa, vaguely watching the TV. Half an hour later he suddenly had an idea and ran upstairs, pulling out his photo album. He loved physical pictures, regularly getting a few printed. Once he found the scrapbook he'd never used and a glue stick in the bottom of his drawer he set out on his plan.

#-#-#-#

"Morning, something's come for you," Louise threw the package at her.

Clara looked up, a little confused but nodded, opening it up. She took the letter out first, reading it. _Many a memory in here, I thought it might help. I love you, I hope you love this. Danny x._ She took the book out, opening it up. There were 2 pictures on each page - labelled with the date, place and what they were doing. Some were with their respective family too, all in chronological order and all well detailed. She teared up a little and Louise walked over, concerned. "No, happy tears. This is beautiful, honestly I'm so lucky," she turned it round so Louise could see.

"Wow, Danny did all this?" Clara nodded, "you are lucky, but you deserve this," she flicked through. "Hey is that Hayley and Greg?" she asked.

Nodding, she looked at the picture, "yeah they came over one day to check how I was," she looked at the picture. "Greg kept making those stupid jokes, Hayley and I were laughing. I guess Danny must have caught it…"

"You have a wonderful smile, let's see if we can bring it back like that hey? Come on - breakfast and then group sessions, keep that attitude going for me - today will be a good day," Louise smiled and they went off.

After the morning sessions Clara met Louise for lunch. "I have a question for you," Louise put forward as they sat down at the table. Clara looked up, "how do you fancy setting another date to aim towards?"

"Yeah, it worked before, it's good to have something to aim for," she agreed.

"Okay, what about the final day of the school holidays? 3 weeks away. I know it's short but I think if we set some goals you could make it, and I was thinking if you do really well, you could go the night before?" Louise smiled.

Clara looked shocked, "overnight? You think I'll be okay?"

Louise nodded, "yes, definitely. I need to speak to various people including at home we can sort that. You're working hard kid, you should be proud." They both ate for a while before she spoke again, "oh, when you're finished I need to show you something."

20 minutes later they stood up, putting their plates away and walked through to the visitors room. "I'm confused, nobody is due today?"

"I know, trust me, go on in," she smiled and let Clara open the door.

Clara was still looking at Louise when she walked in but she looked around eventually and was shocked at what she saw. "Dad?" He was sat in a chair rather than this wheelchair. He smiled, standing up from the chair slowly. "Oh my gosh!" she ran towards him but hugged him gently, "you're standing!"

"I can walk too," he kissed her head, "physio has been going great, I just didn't want to give you hope until I was stronger."

Stepping back she smiled, wiping a stray tear, "are you home?"

Dave wiped a tear for her, "not yet, but hopefully next week if they can assess me as being able to live independently."

"Is this why you wanted me to go for the night?" Clara asked Louise.

"It might have been," she smiled. "I'll leave you for a few minutes."

They sat down and Clara sat beside him, leaning in. "Did you know about it all?" she asked her Dad.

He nodded, "I spoke to Louise yesterday about it all and she suggested it. You can see Danny too, he can stay if you want, and we can spend some time together," he squeezed her a little. "You've been so good since i've been in hospital, I'm really sorry for all the things that happened at the home," he rubbed her back.

Clara smiled, "it's not your fault Dad, Danny looked after me. I've missed you though, it's not the same."

"Well I'm back now, and I'm going to support you all the way. Now I'm better, tell me honestly how you're doing," he told her knowingly.

She smiled a little, "sorry, I just didn't want to worry you. I'm doing better, working hard. I think it's working, but I guess it's difficult to tell for sure in here. I'm more confident," she told him. "It's slow progress, things still go wrong, but they don't go wrong as much."

Dave listened to her, "well that sounds good to me. You're doing great and I'm really proud. I do have to go soon because I know you have places to be and I'll be told off for being away too long, but I hoped this might give you a bit of motivation."

"It has, thank you Dad," she smiled, hugged him and left to go back out to Louise.

#-#-#-#

She worked harder than ever, doing every activity and opening up in every session, even a little more than usual in the group work. It was the day before her proposed visit and Clara was sat in her one to one session. Today wasn't a brilliant day - she'd not slept much, and the nerves about tomorrow were taking over a little. "You're quieter today Clara, anything you want to tell me?" She shook her head. "You've been doing really well, something's got you ruffled."

"It's nothing, can we get back to it?" she spoke quietly, staring at the wall.

"In a moment, I'll be back in a second." he stood up and left, shutting the door behind him. Clara stood up, looking out of the window into the empty corridor and left, heading the other direction and out into the garden area, sitting down in a little corner she'd found in the trees and taking deep breaths.

When Ian returned to his office both him and Louise were shocked. "Right, you take inside I'll take outside," Louise told him. "At a guess she's worried about tomorrow, we know how much she hates disappointing people." Ian nodded and they both went to find her.

Louise stepped outside and looked around, walking the garden bit by bit. Clara heard her moving about and bought her knees up to her chest, lightening her breathing to be quieter. "Clara you don't need to be scared, I'm not mad I just want to know you're safe and we can talk about it," Louise spoke into the open space, hoping Clara would hear. She quickly radioed in to let the other staff know she was still looking and kept walking and talking. "Are you scared of letting your family down? Because I know you won't. You're doing so well and you know we can come and get you anytime if you have a problem. Danny and your Dad will look after you, you know that-" Louise stopped when she heard movement.

"Are they really going to be proud after this?" she appeared from the corner she'd been hiding in.

Louise breathed a sigh of relief, getting on the radio to say she had her and walking over. "You got scared, that's okay you know? You're very strict with yourself and we need to try and reduce that a little, you get angry with yourself very easily and you shouldn't, you're a great kid. Now come and finish with Ian and then you've got a lesson or two. We'll chat properly after dinner."

She did as much, doing her best during the day. Sat in the lounge before dinner Clara was staring out of the window. "You okay?" Ellie sat down beside her. "You're visiting your family tomorrow right?"

"Mmm," Clara replied, not looking up.

"I thought you were excited about it?" Ellie questioned. "What's up?"

Sighing, she finally came back into the room. "Dad and Gran have only seen me in here since I came in, and last time didn't really go to plan… and Louise was there last time too."

Ellie looked confused. "Clara you're awesome. We all have issues here but as a long termer I can tell you you're one of the best. I've never seen anybody so determined to get better. The very fact they're happy for you to go out on your own says so much. So what if you have a little wobble out there, does that matter? They're your family - and your boyfriend - they don't care Clara they just want to see you. I tell you what will worry them - if you turn up looking like that," she shrugged. When Clara didn't respond she stood up. "See you later."

Over dinner Clara couldn't stop thinking about what Ellie had said, occasionally forgetting that Louise was talking to her. "Hey you in there?"

"Yeah, sorry, lost in thought. You're right, I shouldn't be worried," she smiled and went back to eating. Louise was a little shocked, but didn't argue and also returned to eating.

#-#-#-#

Danny opened the door, Clara didn't know he would be there but she immediately hugged him, telling him quietly how much she missed him.

"Looks like you're all good then. Call me if there's any problems," Louise told her, aiming that slightly at Dave who was stood just behind. He nodded and Louise left.

Clara let go of Danny and moved to her Dad, "it's so good to see you at home," she told him. "It's pretty nice to just be home."

"How are the memories going?" he asked as they went to sit down.

"Yeah, getting there. Some of the sessions are really helping, and the book you made me," she looked to Danny, "it's amazing, thank you, so many photos bringing back things. I feel a bit more like me."

"So what do you want to do?" Dave asked.

"Honestly? I want to relax on the sofa with both of you watching trash and just chilling," she smiled, leaning against her Dad and sending Danny for the remote. When he rejoined them she held his hand and sat back happily.

A couple of hours later when the film credits were rolling Dave looked down, "I think someone needs their bed?"

"I'm not 7 Dad," she smiled.

"I know, that's why I'm saying it at 10pm not 8pm," he grinned. "Go on you two, head on up. I'll clear the mugs."

Danny squeezed her hand, "come on you, you look worn out. Tomorrow will be great but only if you sleep."

Admitting defeat Clara stood up and went up. She hugged up against Danny in bed, "I've missed this especially," she whispered. "You're very comfortable."

"I'll put that on my CV shall I?" he chuckled.

"Oh no mister, that's my secret," Clara smiled. "Goodnight."

They both slept happily that night.

#-#-#-#

"Good morning beautiful," Danny smiled as she opened her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"All the better for waking up like this," she stole a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, now what do you want to do today?" he asked.

Clara lay back, "walk down to the park? I'll treat Dad to lunch."

"With his money?" he grinned.

Hitting him on the chest gently Clara rolled her eyes, "no, with the money Gran gave me. Now come on let's get up."

As she'd expected her Dad was already up and downstairs. She left Danny to go in the bathroom and went down, finding Dave in the kitchen. "Hey Dad, how are you getting on? Can I do anything?"

"Just about done actually, how are you feeling this morning?" he leant against the side with her.

Clara leant into him, "a little bit scared, I don't want to let you all down."

"You could never, don't worry," he reassured her. "Have you decided what to do today?"

"Park, we can walk up, relax by the lake and then lunch is on me. And before you argue it's the least I can do, you deserve it," she hugged him tight. "I love you so much Dad."

"Love you too chickadee, let's grab breakfast then eh?"

Just as planned after breakfast they walked down to the park and strolled slowly round the lake. "So do you have anymore goals to work for?" Dave asked.

"Only 1, but that's a secret at the moment," she grinned, "how about you? How's returning home been?"

"Just glad to be free at last, and I'm aiming to be back to work after Christmas. Seems like ages away right now but there's all sorts of things I need to do before I'm allowed back. What that does mean is I've got plenty of time to support you," he smiled.

Danny looked on as Clara interacted with her Dad, pleased to see them getting on so well. Dave did look like he'd recovered really well and he could tell Clara was pleased to see that, but she still had to go back tonight and he couldn't shake that feeling off. "Hey slowcoach what you daydreaming about?" Danny shook himself out of his thoughts and saw Clara stood in front of him. "You okay?"

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine," he smiled and put an arm around her to keep walking.

"Liar," she spoke quietly so her Dad couldn't hear but didn't take it any further. "Let's stop at the top and sit on the grass, it's nice up there."

When they got to the top end of the lake Dave sat on the bench while Clara and Danny went to the grass and lay down, looking up at the sky. "So what's really bothering you?" Clara asked, linking their fingers.

"It's nothing important," he tried to reassure her. Clara knew better however and gave him a look. "Okay, it's just been such a long summer without you around and last night was lovely and now here… it sounds stupid but it just feels like it's going to be so hard to see you go back tonight," he sighed, their fingers playing around a little between them. "I didn't want to bring the mood down…"

"Danny please don't apologise," she interrupted, "it's hard for you too, I know that. I might be the one having the treatment but that doesn't make it any easier for you, Dad and Gran. It's okay Danny, you're allowed to be upset," she moved over a little and leant on his chest. "I'll be back before you know it."

Eventually they got back up and continued round the other side until they reached the café where there was a surprise waiting for her. "Gran!"

"Hello sweetheart," she smiled. "Danny called me over," she explained as he stood up and hugged her. "Oh it's good to see you here."

Clara stayed in the hug, it was comforting. "I love you Gran," she stayed close and they all sat down to look at menus. "Don't think this is going to stop me from paying," she told her Dad, "and have what you want, don't just go cheap - you know it's okay," she nodded to him.

"But that money-" he started, but Clara interrupted.

"Is to be used the way I want, including treating my family," she told him sternly. "Now order something will you?" she grinned.

They all had lunch, making jokes and having fun. After everyone had finished eating Danny handed his phone to Clara to show her a text. "Oh, Danny's cousins are outside we're going to pop out and see them, back in a sec," she jumped up and then went out.

"What was your Dad saying about the money?" Danny asked as soon as they were outside.

Clara sighed, knowing he was going to say that. "Between my Mum, my Dad's parents and my Grandad I've got a pretty reasonable inheritance. Most of it I can't reach until I'm eighteen but there's a small amount that I have access to. I don't use it much, usually for other people - presents and stuff."

Rolling his eyes Danny pulled her into him, "you're too generous Clara Oswald, you are allowed to treat yourself once in awhile you know?"

"I know, but I don't need anything," she replied when they reached his family and his cousins jumped on Danny.

"How you doing?" Gina asked Clara as she watched on.

"Okay I guess, just doing my best. How are you guys doing? I can't thank you enough for all you've done for my Dad and Gran," she smiled. "You didn't need to do any of that."

"Don't be silly, we're happy to help, you're family Clara, all of you."

She couldn't reply to that, just smiled gratefully and watched on, holding back the tears.

After they got back home Clara sat on the small sofa and rested against Danny. Her Dad and Gran sat on the other sofa once they'd made tea and the rest of the afternoon was relaxing. Danny and Clara sorted dinner together, it'd been awhile since they'd last cooked together.

"Ah you've started the washing up, thank you," Clara smiled. She walked up behind him slowly and reached over, dipping her hands in the water and flicking it in his face, quickly jumping back and grinning. Danny spun round, raising an eyebrow - Clara gave him an innocent look but that wasn't going to fool him and he ran at her with his wet hands.

She started to run, shrieking a little and running out of the kitchen, through the living room and upstairs. Danny followed, smiling at her family as he followed her up, "you don't get away that easily!" he grinned and just about caught her in the bedroom, both of them falling back onto her. "Hahaaaa gotcha!" he chuckled, pinning her down and wiping his wet hands on her face. They both chuckled, mildly out of breath but incredibly happy. Danny lay down beside her, looking over and smiling at how happy she looked. "You really thought I'd let you get away with that?"

"No, but that was really fun," she chuckled, "I do love you Danny Pink."

"I love you too, but we should probably go back down and finish dinner," Danny pointed out so they reluctantly got up and went back down, simply greeting her Dad and Gran on the way through with little explanation.

#-#-#-#

After a bit of a feast they all sat back down in the living room for the last hour or so, sticking a film on the TV. Clara lay down, her head on Danny's lap and before she knew it she'd dropped off. She only woke up when Danny gently woke her as Louise had arrived. "Hey, time to go back," he whispered.

"Mmm no I'm comfy," Clara replied in a half asleep state.

Smiling he rubbed her hair back, "Louise is here, you can't stay I'll lose the circulation in my legs."

Now she sat up, "I'm not heavy!" she told him in mock annoyance but he just grinned. "I know, I'm up I'm up," she ran her own hand through her hair, greeting Louise before standing up and grabbing her bag. She then went to her Dad and Gran, giving them both huge hugs before going to Danny, kissing him gently before leaving.

They left the house and got into the car. "Looks like that went really well. Might just be able to get you out for your birthday yet." Louise smiled and drove her back.


	35. Chapter 35

**This started to get very long so it's becoming 2 chapters now! Enjoy part 1...**

Clara woke up that morning, smiling at the ceiling. Today was the day she got to tell her family and Danny everything. For the last 2 months she had come on in leaps and bounds. The techniques were really working, she felt more confident in herself. Louise knocked on the door and went in, "hey you, excited for today?" As she sat up Clara nodded. "You have no idea how proud I am of you, I've never had someone so determined. I'll leave you to get up, oh! I invited Hayley and Greg along too - I hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not, they're like family to me," Clara replied. "I'll meet you at breakfast."

Louise agreed and left, leaving Clara to take her time getting dressed. She put her favourite autumn outfit on - a rusty brown denim skirt and black polo neck. She french plait her hair, tidying back the edges and double checking herself over in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes, counting to ten as she let it out to help her relax. Once she'd finished that she left the room and made her way to breakfast.

Once she'd eaten Clara went for her session with Ian. "How are you feeling about today then?" he asked.

"Nervous, but excited. All the people I love will be there, apart from Jess and Faye, and part of me is worried about how they'll react. I know they'll be happy really, Danny found it really hard to say goodbye last time and Dad just wants everything back to normal," she explained.

Ian nodded, "and what do you want?"

Clara knew that was coming, "I want to go home. I want to spend time with my Dad, I want to go back to school after Christmas and get back to normal, except a little more confident."

He smiled, "that's more like it. You have to remember to focus a little more on yourself Clara, don't forgo your own feelings for the sake of others."

"Promise, just going to take a little while to get in the habit of doing so in the real world," she agreed.

"In which case I think you're ready to go tell them," Ian stood up and opened the door. "I'll see you soon."

Clara left, walking back to meet Louise outside the family room. "Everyone's inside, you ready?" She nodded and Louise opened the door, standing just to the left of the door while Clara went in and sat between Danny and her Dad. Everyone was staring at her, it felt a little like she'd just walked on stage to give an important speech.

Taking another deep breath to calm herself, she reached for both Dave and Danny's hands, taking them. "Okay, so I thought it would be really cool to do it with you all here but I don't quite know what to say now."

"Take your time, we're not going anywhere," Hayley smiled at her. Danny squeezed her hand to agree with her.

They were right, but she wanted to get it out there, to have as much time with them after as she could. "So I've been working towards this for a while now but I didn't want to say anything until I was nearly there, but I'm being discharged in 3 weeks - the day before my birthday."

Dave immediately pulled her into a hug, kissing her head, "I finally get you back, oh love it's been so long I'm so sorry, but we'll be back together now, I'll look after you." Clara suddenly felt herself start crying into him, the realisation that she would get to go home finally hitting her now they all knew. "Hey, we're going to be great you and me, a proper team," he rubbed her back. She sat up, wiping her eyes a little and smiling.

"I'm not sad, sorry I think it just hit me that I'll finally get to come back," she leant into Danny now. "It's been so long."

Danny wrapped his arms around her, "you'll be stuck with us now."

That made her chuckle, nudging him, "I don't mind being stuck with you."

"Ew no, if there's going to be any PDA I'm leaving right now," Gary shook his head, covering his eyes. They all laughed at his reaction and Clara stood up, walking over to him and Hayley, hugging them both tight, "I can't wait for you to be back, Hayley needs someone else to talk to about this damn wedding." Clara smiled into their hug, she knew all of the other bridesmaids lived further away and she also knew Greg hated planning big things.

"I'm right there, we need a good catch up," Clara replied, standing back and going over to her Gran. "I love you Gran, we need to have our lunches again."

Her Gran hugged her, "absolutely, I'll make your favourite."

She went and sat back down, leaning into Danny again and resting her head on his shoulder. The only downside of going home was the Danny would be at school, she wouldn't and the school were unlikely to let him go at weekends so much. "It'll be okay," she whispered to him, taking his hand.

They all chatted about some of the practical side of her moving back for a while, but she insisted she just wanted to go home and get back to normal. Having all of them there turned out to be a great decision, especially between Greg joking, her Gran mothering her, her Dad asking a lot of question and Danny keeping her close it almost felt like she was already home, but she was bought back to earth when Louise entered the conversation to say it was nearly time up. Clara said her goodbyes - Hayley and Greg first and they left, then her Gran who followed them out, evidently quite keen on Greg which made both Clara and Hayley chuckle. Danny next, she stood with him away from her Dad who was chatting to Louise. They hugged, kissed briefly and then hugged again. "You know I won't be able to see you as much?"

"I know, but it'll be the Christmas holidays before you know it and then we'll be back to school," she reassured him. "I'll be alright, we'll be able to talk on the phone."

Danny nodded, kissing her temple, "I know I shouldn't worry but I do."

"I understand," she moved so their foreheads were touching. "Now go learn some stuff, but I'll tell Jess and Grace myself - going to phone them later."

"Gotcha, see you Saturday," he smiled and left.

Just Clara and her Dad now. Dave hugged her, "I know it's been so long, almost a year since we really had some proper time together, but we'll have a few weeks once you get back and we'll make the most of them - really catch up for lost time. I promise."

"I know Dad, it's okay. I just can't wait to be back home with you," she replied. "We'll look after each other - deal?"

"Deal," Dave stood back and they high fived. "See you soon kiddo."

Once they'd all gone Louise walked over to check she was okay. "I really really am."

#-#-#-#

It was weirdly emotional packing up to leave the unit. She'd been there long enough to settle and made friends. Clara stood in the middle of her room, looking around. "We're gonna miss you," Ellie appeared at the door.

"You mean you are, nobody else will be that bothered," Clara smiled. "That's okay though, I've got places to be."

Ellie rolled her eyes and walked over. "For goodness sake Clara Oswald you're clever but also really dumb, come with me," she grabbed her hand and practically marched her through to the lounge area where everyone was waiting. "You don't get out of here without saying goodbye."

One of the other girls, Yasmin, came forward with a card, "we've all signed it. It's tradition, so you don't forget where you've come from. You don't need to open it now."

Taking the card Clara smiled, "thank you guys."

"You've been awesome, you're quite an inspiration Clara," one of the others perked up.

"Alright enough you'll make me cry," Clara looked around. "I won't miss this place, but it's been good being with people who understand, so thanks. I should probably get going now though." A few people came over and said goodbyes in person before she left, grabbing her bags and hugging Ellie before meeting Louise.

Louise was stood by the door to the family room, all that separated her between this place and home. "Ready?"

"Ready. Thank you, for everything," Clara smiled, "you've gone above and beyond for me."

"As soon as Hayley told me about you I knew I had to help you. Anyway you'll still see me occasionally for a little while so we don't need to do the emotional goodbye bit, but I'm proud of you. Go out there and kick ass," Louise winked at her and then opened the door. They're just the other side of that door, I'll let you go first.

Clara nodded, walking through and opening the door to find her Dad and Gran the other side. She dropped her case and ran to them, hugging her Dad tight. He spun her around, "oh it's so good to be taking you home sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too Dad," she left his grasp and Dave went over to pick up her case while Clara hugged her Gran.

He grabbed the case and spoke to Louise, "thank you. You've been really accommodating for all of us, but you've worked so hard with Clara."

"She's worked hard, you should be very proud," Louise smiled. "No need to hang around, I'll see you both in a couple of weeks." Dave shook her hand and walked over, leaving with Clara and his Mum.

When they got home Clara jumped out of the car and went inside, looking around, "it's so good to be back." She sat down on the sofa. "What?" Clara saw her Dad watching her. Dave shook his head. "No come on Dad what is it?"

"You look happier than I've seen you in so long," he sat down beside her, "it's been a hard few months but I'm so proud of you." Clara leant over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad we get to spend time together now," she told him. "Is it okay if I go unpack first though? I want to get settled back in."

"Of course, I'll sort out some tea for you and Gran. Call me if you need any help," he let her go.

Once she was upstairs Clara got her phone out for the first time and turned it on. She had decided very early on not to have her phone while she was there, she needed to feel more separated from the outside world. Unsurprisingly there were a few messages on there, but mostly from early on in her stay and not worth responding to. There was one message that did make her smile.

 _Welcome home love, hope you get back settled in okay. I'll speak to you later, Love You xx_

Of course Danny would text her, but he wasn't the only one.

 _Hey trouble! Get yourself sorted and back here asap, not the same without your nerdy brain. Video chat when you can? J+F xx_

Checking the time she realised it was lunch at school so she decided to call them now. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs while she waited for them to answer. It took a little while, but they probably had to move back to their room. "Hello stranger!" Jess answered. "It's very good to see your face, especially as you're smiling!"

"Yeah, I feel loads better. I'm sorry we haven't spoken much, I had to be careful how many visitors I had you know?" she explained.

"Hey it's fine honestly, it's just good to see you. Faye will be here in a sec she's in a meeting. So how are you doing anyway?" Jess asked.

Clara moved to sit up against the wall, "yeah really good. It's going to take a little while to get back to normal life but gotta start somewhere."

"True, just look after yourself eh?"

Chuckling she replied, "yes Mum."

At that moment Faye appeared in the picture, "hey you!"

They chatted for a while, normal stuff. The girls filled her in on what had been going on at school and promised to make sure she was kept up to date. Jokes were made about Jackie's reputation since Clara had visited before the summer, some people had finally started to realise who she was. Lunchtime was coming to an end and they had to go. "Nah it's okay you get back to lessons. I'd better get back down to my Dad anyway."

"Have you spoken to Danny yet?" Jess asked.

"No not yet, I'll speak to him later. Needed to chat to you two, just have a bit of a laugh. Thank you," she smiled. "Now go before I get you in trouble."

She hung up, left her case to do later and went back downstairs. "Sorry, got distracted. Had a chat with Jess and Faye. Are you hungry? Should I make-"

Dave pointed at the table, "a variety of sandwiches have been made - help yourself. I'm looking after you now remember?"

"Sorry, habit," Clara smiled and sat down beside him. "Thanks Dad."

"No problem, now eat up and put whatever rubbish you fancy on the TV." They chuckled and sat back. "Just relax kid."

#-#-#-#

Waking up the next day in her own bed, no knocking on the door, no set time for breakfast, just the glimmer of sun through the curtains and a smile on her face. The bed felt a bit empty without Danny, but she didn't feel panicked anymore, just missed him. Standing up, Clara ran a hand through her hair and opened the curtains, looking out of the window and up at the sky. "Thanks Mum," she spoke, holding her necklace. "Love you."

She dressed, putting her hair up in a ponytail and smiling in the mirror before she went downstairs. As she opened the door to the living room she realised something - it was suspiciously quiet. "Surprise!" The noise made her jump. Her Dad and Gran appeared from behind the door and now she realised the pile of presents and the banners. "You took your time." Dave walked over and hugged her, "Happy Birthday sweetheart. I got some pastries for breakfast and the tea is brewing."

"You're the best, but you didn't need to do all this," she looked around.

"No, but we wanted to. You deserve it," her Gran hugged her now. "Go grab what you want to eat. We can do whatever you want today."

Clara thanked them, grabbing tea and food and sitting down on the sofa. Her Gran and Dad did the same, joining her back in the living room. "Can we just stay at home today? I just want to lie on the sofa and watch films with you two."

"I'll do you a deal, we stay in all day and you let me take you out for dinner?" Dave asked.

Clara nodded, "deal." They high fived, something both of them quickly realised they hadn't done in a while and chuckled. "So when can I open that lot? Which by the way is a pile far too big."

"Never too big," he winked. "Whenever you like,"

"In that case I'm going in," she grinned and grabbed a present off the table.

Her Gran perked up, "that's the best one. 100%."

She'd already read the label saying it was from Gran, but it still made Clara chuckle as she unwrapped the paper and she opened the box inside revealing a book. It was a copy of Sense and Sensibility, but it looked old. Instinct told her to open the cover and inside she found a note.

 _Clara,_

 _The first time your mother came to visit me she spotted this on the shelf, I offered it to her but she refused and instead told me to save it for someone special. I know what she meant now._

 _Gran x_

Investigating further she realised that it was a 1st edition. "Oh my… Gran…"

"I know it's a bit cheap but-"

Clara considered throwing a cushion at her. "Cheap? This would be worth a fortune. Not that I ever plan on selling it. It's beautiful," she carefully put it down and went over to her, hugging her, "thank you, it really is amazing."

"Perfect for you then," she smiled. "But if it takes this long on each present we could be here all day." Her Gran grinned at her and Clara chuckled, sitting back down and picked up the next one.

As she was opening it she noticed her family members staring at each other, "are you competing on the best presents or something?" she asked. "Because you know I'll never put you against each other."

"We know," her Dad replied, "don't worry it's just us being silly - you know what we're like."

"Almost too well," Clara rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling as she opened the second present. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little confused…"

Dave nodded, moving closer to her, "I know, I didn't expect you to remember."

Clara looked up, "should I?"

"No, well, you would. It's not high on the list of things you would need to remember," he tried to explain.

Sighing she looked back at the present, "but it's just something else I've forgotten. They don't know if the rest of the memories will come back-"

Dave stopped her immediately, "hey, shush. I didn't do this to upset you, it's for new memories."

"I still don't understand, it's a mug," she looked at it.

"Look inside the mug," he suggested so Clara had a look.

The realisation hit her. "I had one, with this picture at the bottom, it got broken before when I had an attack." It was a while ago, quite a long time ago actually, before she'd moved schools. She'd run home that day, scared, crying her eyes out. Her Dad wasn't home, she tried to make tea. It was her favourite mug, calmed her down. There was a picture of her Mum, Dad and her just a year ago from that day. It was her favourite picture and Ellie had ordered it for her after she'd been diagnosed. She dropped it when she got it out, it smashed. She was so upset, but her Dad wouldn't talk about it. "You found the picture." Clara couldn't stop looking at it, this was the first time her Dad had really addressed her Mum's death with her since the funeral. She rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

Dave leaned forward, "Clara?"

Clara looked up at her Dad, "this means so much more than you could ever know," she put the mug back in its box and turned round, hugging him.. "I love you so much."

"You're not the only one who had counselling," he explained. "I spoke to a grief counsellor in hospital, helped me realise some stuff. During that I remembered the mug and that's when this idea came."

They separated from their hug and Clara smiled, "that's a present in itself Dad. I'm really proud of you."

Grace woke up from the corner, "we are actually going to be here all day aren't we?" she tried to sound serious but she was smiling a little.

"Okay alright I'm going," Clara chuckled and opened some more presents.

Thankfully they weren't all as emotional, mostly books she wanted, films and then a new phone. "Thank you, both of you," Clara sat back.

Grace sat up now, "right, I'm going to disappear now - Friday lunch club calls. See you kid," she stood up, hugging Clara and whispering to her, "you two need some time together, I'll see you for dinner." They said their goodbyes and her Gran left.

Dave was clearing up the wrapping paper, although it had been folded in a pile as she went. "Movie day then yeah?" he asked.

Clara nodded, "yep. Do we have stuff in for snacks?"

"Plenty," he replied but then stood up. "Unless you wanted to go somewhere?"

"I said it was-"

"I meant like, to see your Mum?" he suggested. Clara walked back out of the kitchen.

She looked to him, realising he was serious. "Dad, you know I want to go with you I really do, but not today. I know it will be difficult for you, let's do it another day. Thank you though, really."

They both went back to what they were doing. Clara got the crisps out of the cupboard and smiled a little at her Dad's suggestion, he was really trying, but today wasn't the day for that - she just wanted today to be a nice day.

While she was in there her phone rang and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey you," she answered.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Danny's voice from the other end of the line. "Sorry it's taken this long, I didn't want to wake you."

"Don't be silly, it's fine. How's school?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Danny chuckled, "really? That's what you want to talk about today?"

"Polite conversation, I miss you," she told him.

"I miss you too, I'm sorry I can't be there. I wanted to wait to give you your present in person if that's okay?" he checked.

"Of course it is, I'd rather that. Good incentive to see me soon," she pointed out. "Seriously though, I'm fine at home. Dad and Gran have been amazing and they've got me the best thing. Gran gave me a first edition copy of sense and sensibility it's beautiful. New phone as well but I'll set it up later."

"Sounds brilliant, I'm glad it's going well. You know I'll come back as soon as I can," he reminded her.

"I know, it's alright. Faye and Jess text me this morning too, I miss them. I might try and visit at some point."

"Don't push yourself, I'll see you soon. Love you lots," he told her. Clara returned the phrase, put her phone away and smiled, joining her Dad. This was the perfect birthday.


	36. Chapter 36

After a few hours on the sofa Dave announced they should get ready for dinner.

"Bit early isn't it?" Clara questioned.

"I want to make myself look slightly less bedraggled. Thought it would be nice to dress up a bit," he suggested.

That made Clara inquisitive. "Where exactly are we going for dinner Dad?"

He held his hands up, "I confess It's somewhere a little more upmarket than we might usually go, I just want to make today special for you that's all."

Clara took the opportunity to hug him while his hands were up, "thank you. It's really special. I'll have to go and decide on an outfit now!" She jumped up.

"Oh yes. Hold on a second…" Dave walked over to the cupboard under the stairs, opening it and taking out a hanger. The rest of it was wrapped. "This is from Danny's parents. I was telling them about my plans and they insisted."

She walked over and slowly unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful navy blue dress with lace detail around the neck and beading around the base. The shape was perfect for her, tucked in at the waist and slightly flaring at the bottom which would sit just around her knees. "Wow…"

"Indeed, when they showed me I knew you'd love it. Now shall we go and get ready?" Clara was quick to agree this time and they went upstairs.

Once she'd done her make-up, Clara slipped the dress on, just about managing to get the zip herself. She looked in the mirror, smiling and noting she would need to thank Gina and Phil in person for this - it was too much really, but it was beautiful and perfect for a posh meal out. It would also be a good dress for the school dances as well. She did her hair now, putting it in a loose bun with occasional strands hanging down. "Look at my daughter all grown up." Dave interrupted her thoughts. "You look beautiful Clara."

She looked over to her Dad who was in a shirt and tie and suit trousers. "Pretty handsome yourself," she smiled at him. "We ready to go?"

"Absolutely. Picking up your Gran on the way so we should get going. Meet you downstairs," he left her to sort out shoes.

They picked up her Gran who looked equally lovely and started driving. Clara couldn't quite work out where they were going, they head away from town and down some country roads, but then she wasn't too familiar with the posher restaurants in the area. Eventually they turned up what appeared to be a hotel drive and parked up. All Clara could see was a marquee - this was a very weird place. "Hop out then." Dave smiled, helping her Gran out. Clara grabbed her bag and got out.

"I've been to warmer restaurants," she joked.

"Stop moaning and go inside the marquee will you, it's heated I promise," Dave smiled at her and so she hesitantly walked over to the tent and into the entrance.

"SURPRISE!"

Clara bought a hand up to her mouth in shock at what was infront of her. The marquee had a dance floor in the middle surrounded by a number of tables. Her extended family from Blackpool were there, her more genuine friends from her previous school too. Jess and Faye were in the corner with Hayley and Kodi, Hayley and Greg were there with a few other members of staff she knew and then her gaze settled on Danny who was stood wearing a suit and tie - the tie matched the colour of her dress. This had been planned to the detail. She looked stunning, all the people she knew and loved were in the same room, it was almost overwhelming. Danny walked over, spotting her thought process. "Happy Birthday sweetheart," he kissed her gently. "You okay?" Danny asked quietly.

"Yes, definitely yes, but probably better if everyone would stop staring," she smiled.

"Ah, I can do that one," Danny nodded to his Dad who suddenly announced it was time to be seated for dinner. Clara followed Danny to their table which contained their respective parents and Clara's Gran.

Dave sat the other side of Clara, "technically I didn't lie."

"Technically," she raised her eyebrows but then settled her face, "thank you Dad, this is awesome."

"Your 13th birthday wasn't exactly how I'm sure you planned it, I hope this makes up for it a bit," Dave smiled.

"A bit? Are you kidding?" Clara smiled and hugged him before turning her attention to Danny. "You had a lot to do with this didn't you?"

Danny shrugged, "what gives you that idea?"

Clara grinned. "The dress - no way did your parents pick this out. And I love my Dad but he couldn't organise anything like this without some serious help. My favourite flowers are on the table, my favourite music is playing, all my favourite people are here - you did this," she observed.

"Can't argue with that. Your Dad approached me with the idea," he explained. "You don't need to know the details, just enjoy your night," Danny told her.

"Yes boss," she agreed and sat back, looking round at everyone sat chatting. Her thoughts were occasionally interrupted by people walking by and wishing her happy birthday, but she couldn't help but look. Her gaze settled on the table occupied by her Mum's family. "I haven't seen them in so long," she muttered to Danny.

"Since the funeral?" he questioned and Clara nodded. "Your Dad invited them, nothing to do with me. I was quite surprised."

"He offered to go to the grave today, I said no in the end, I didn't want him to struggle today. Things are really good, I'm proud of him," she smiled.

Food started to be brought out now and everyone sat back. The noise level reduced while people were eating and the food was wonderful. Clara mostly listened to her Dad and Gran speaking to Danny's parents and occasionally shared a glance with Danny himself over the conversation. After the main course was finished and the plates cleared it was announced that there would be a time for dancing between now and dessert and the music was turned up slightly.

Danny reached his hand out, "may I?" Clara nodded, a little red in the cheeks with some sort of embarrassment and nerves. "The next song will be on in just a second," he explained as she took his hand and they stood up. A few people had taken to the floor already and as they walked over the song changed.

She stopped, looking up at him, "our song."

"Our song," he smiled and put his arms around her waist and Clara put hers around his neck. "We've never danced to it properly, now is our change."

They moved together slowly, eventually Clara rest her forehead against his with a small and content smile. The whole song they spent in silence, nobody interrupting them while they spent this time together. As the song came to an end they almost forgot the rest of the room were there in their own little bubble and they slowly shared a kiss. It was only when Hayley and Kodi started wolf whistling and a more up tempo track came on that they came back to earth, both blushing, but smiling and holding hands. "I love you," Danny whispered to her.

"Love you too," she squeezed his hand.

"Oh man you're sickeningly sweet," came the voice from behind her and Clara turned round to find Fiona, Ali and Ingrid behind her. "We are _long_ overdue a dance, and a catch up." The three of them had been close friends through primary school, but Clara had ended up at a different secondary school. They met up fairly often until her Mum got sick. She let go of Danny's hand, reassuring her she was okay and he went off to see his parents. "I'm really sorry we lost touch Clara, after what you went through it-"

Clara was quick to interrupt Fiona. "Guys it's fine, I wasn't in any fit state to see anyone and after things just got so out of control I didn't think people wanted to see me. How did they even find you?"

"Your boyfriend did his research," Ali replied. "You've bagged a good one there, honestly over the phone I don't think I'd have believed he was 14. In fact I don't think I'd have believed you were 14 either if I didn't know you," she chuckled.

"He's amazing, I'm pretty lucky," her gaze drifted over to Danny for a second before she went back to her friends. "Anyway, how are you guys?"

They had a good catch up. All 3 were getting on well at school and doing the clubs they used to. Ingrid was doing more dancing than ever before, Ali was doing national championships with her gymnastics now and Fiona was in an orchestra. For a while Clara managed to delay all questions about her but it wouldn't last. "So how about you? What's the boarding school like?"

"Actually pretty good, I mean obviously Danny is an added bonus but it is good. My dorm mate are over there somewhere and they're really good - they understand me, and they've defended me to everyone I know when things have been bad," she smiled.

Ingrid spoke what the three of them were thinking, "what exactly did happen? The last we really heard from you was when you told us you were moving schools because of your reaction to your Mum…"

"Dying, it's okay you can say it," she reassured them. "Maybe we should sit down." They all walked back to their table and sat down, grabbing drinks on the way. "Things are a lot better now, but I used to have a lot of bad episodes. I'd run out of situations, frequently in lessons. I was scared of anything and anyone new. Then I started getting fits too because of it all which really didn't help the impression I made at the new school believe me. Danny was actually there when the first one happened, I was able to talk to him straight away which is how I knew he must have been important."

All three of them listened as she explained everything about her situation, mostly referencing Danny. "So basically it's all down to him then," Ali smiled. "I'm so glad you're feeling a little better, we need to keep in contact."

"Definitely, I'm going to be around for a few weeks so we can meet up," she smiled. "I'd better go see some other people but it's been really good to see you."

Danny had walked over her direction so she joined him again. "That looked like an intense conversation, you okay?" he asked.

"Always worried," she squeezed his hand, "I'm fine. Just filling them in. Thank you for finding them," Clara told him. They walked around, seeing various people and saying thank you for coming. A little while later she found herself back at her own table. "You okay Dad?"

"Perfect," he smiled. "How are you? I know there's a lot of people here but-"

"Dad I'm fine, honestly," she promised him, "I've only really come back for dessert."

It was time, and shortly after dessert was served. They ate and talked, Clara quickly discovered that their parents had been sharing embarrassing stories. She groaned, "did you have to, really?"

"Yes I believe I did. Just be glad I left the photo albums from the attic behind," he grinned and moved the conversation on, knowing Danny would ask more later.

After they'd finished eating and tea was served on the table, Dave and Clara went up to dance. It was a relatively upbeat song and Danny watched as they laughed and spun around together. "She looks the happiest I've ever seen her," Gina commented.

"Likewise. As much as it was horrible being apart that place her given her life back," Danny watched on. "Her relationship with her Dad too I suppose," he eventually added.

"Well we're proud of you son," his Dad joined the conversation, "you've given her a lot of support."

"Danny right?" They were interrupted by a voice behind them and he turned around to see Ali, Fiona and Ingrid all behind him. "Hey, sorry that sounded like we were about to give you 'the talk' - we're not," Ali pointed out and chuckled.

"Oh yes we spoke on the phone," he smiled.

They all grabbed chairs, "we are sort of here to give you the talk though," Fiona spoke as they sat down. "Not in a bad way, we want to thank you for being so fantastic. After her Mum died we drifted apart, our fault as much anyone's. Until today we had no idea how much she'd been through," she suddenly stopped, a wave of emotion rolling over her.

Ingrid took over, "basically it seems like you've got her through it all and she loves you an awful lot."

"Yeah your name was in every other sentence," Ali chuckled. "We're really grateful."

Danny smiled, "it was nobody's fault you guys drifted. Clara has always said how she pretty much distanced herself from everyone but it was all part of her body and mind responding to the grief."

"You know a lot about it all," Fiona almost questioned.

"I wanted to, difficult to help her without knowledge. The staff at the hospital know her pretty well - she used to go there for support. Hayley and Greg are good friends now, they're here too. I met with them once I knew about them and asked a lot of questions - Clara had already told them they could tell me anything so I took advantage. I wanted to be able to help her, it seemed like the only way," he shrugged, a little unsure why he'd just told them all that.

"You'll have us crying soon. Or maybe throwing up because honestly," Ingrid chuckled.

"Everything okay?" Clara appeared back behind them and put her hands on Danny's shoulders.

Fiona nodded, "just harassing your boyfriend."

Chara chuckled, "fair enough. I remember when we went to high school and you threatened to corner my friends to make sure they were good enough."

"To be fair they probably should have," Danny pointed out, referring to their run in with them in the café. Clara shrugged while the 3 girls looked on, questioning that. "Her 'friends' turned out to not be very friendly when Clara started suffering. I won't say anymore."

"Give us names we'll get them," Ali grinned. "Nah we're just glad you're doing well. We'll go back to dancing but make sure we organise something in the next few weeks," they all got up and disappeared.

Clara massaged his shoulders, "I hope they didn't bother you too much." Danny bought his hands up to hers, bringing her round to sit down on his lap.

"You have wonderful friends," he smiled, supporting her waist.

She leant back into him, "I have a wonderful boyfriend."

"I'm just lucky," he replied and kissed her head. "How you doing?"

"Yeah really good, just want to make the most of all this. I'm going to go and see Jess and Faye," she smiled and kissed him quickly before getting up and skipping over.

They were on the dance floor with Hayley and Kodi all having a really great time and immediately grabbed Clara to join in when they spotted her. "Look at you smiling," Jess spoke as they danced. "You look absolutely smoking tonight by the way, that dress is stunning."

"Danny," she simply replied. "It's so great having you all here."

"Happy Birthday," Faye hugged her briefly. "We miss you."

"I miss you guys too. I'll be back after Christmas I promise, it's just important I don't do too much too soon," she explained.

They all understood and the conversation was dropped - instead they continued dancing for a little while. Only interrupted when Greg and Hayley come over. Clara left the group and went to talk to them, "we can't stay much longer - early shift tomorrow, but couldn't go without a little boogie."

"Thank you so much for coming, I hope you've had a good time," she smiled as Greg spun her around.

Hayley took her other hand as they moved on the dance floor, "it's been wonderful. You've got some great friends and family."

Clara glanced over to their table. She'd been by it at the start but not since. "I don't know what to say to them," she suddenly blurted out and stopped dancing.

"Well we've had a good chat with them tonight and it's obvious they think the world of you. They asked us some questions too, they sort of know you've been poorly without too much detail, I hope that's okay," Hayley explained.

Greg nodded, putting a reassuring arm around her. "Why don't we all go over? We can spare a few minutes."

"That could work," Clara took a deep breath and started walking over. Her aunt, 2 baby cousins and grandparents were all sat there. "Hey," she started a little nervously.

Her Grandad immediately stood up and went over to her, "oh look at you haven't you grown into the most wonderful young lady," he smiled and offered a hug. She was about to look at Hayley for reassurance but suddenly remembered something they'd talked about in therapy and instead went straight for the hug. She'd forgotten how comforting they were. When her Mum was ill her Grandparents would come over quite a lot, but they hadn't come to see them since they moved. "I'm sorry it's been so long."

"It's okay, and try not to blame Dad he just… well, he didn't cope well at all," she sighed, finally letting go of the hug if slightly reluctantly, but her Nana joined them too and she hugged her.

"Oh we don't blame him sweetheart, in fact we had a good chat with him on the phone when he called to invite us and explained everything," her Nana explained.

They all stood back and Clara looked over to her aunt, knowing how hard Ellie's death had hit her. "I'm sorry Auntie Julie, I wish I could have done more. I tried, honest." The moment she finished the sentence she internally cursed herself for saying that, having promised Ian she would stop blaming herself.

"Clara Oswald don't you ever say that again," apparently Julie agreed with Clara's internal monologue. Her aunt rushed over and crouched down a little to her height - Julie had got all the tall genes. "What happened was not your fault. It was a horrible illness that none of us could have prevented. You and your Dad looked after her really well and she loved you to pieces. You're really growing to look like your Mum too," Julie smiled and hugged her. "Now come and meet your new cousins."

Max and Lily were incredibly sweet twins and immediately seemed to take to Clara. They were just under a year old and she quickly started entertaining them. Hayley and Greg watched on until Hayley spotted Dave walking over and jogged to him. "The little ones love her," she spoke to him.

"I haven't met them yet," he breathed out a little shakily which Hayley quickly noted.

"They don't blame you Dave, now's as good a time as any. We're going to sneak off now, tell Clara we said goodbye," she smiled. "Good luck."

After her parting words Hayley and Greg left and Dave slowly made his way over. Edna, Ellie's Mum, spotted him and walked over. "It's good to see you again."

"And you Edna," he kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry it's been so long."

"We've had this conversation Dave, it's fine. Julie is fine too, come and meet Max and Lily they'll be very excited to see their uncle," Edna almost dragged him over and they spent a little bit of time together as a family.

As people started leaving Clara insisted she was alright, wanting to stay till the end. Danny had been speaking to various people but eventually joined her at her family's table. "Finally we get to properly meet the famous Danny Pink," Julie commented. "We've been talking a lot about you - mostly good." Clara groaned, apologising quietly.

"Don't be silly you don't need to apologise for us. If the boy can't take it then he's not good enough for you," her Nana commented and winked at her.

Danny chuckled, "it's quite alright - I see where you get your cheeky side from," he grinned much to Clara's annoyance. "Just telling the truth," he shrugged.

"I'll get you later," she replied, evidently not quietly enough.

"That's my girl," Julie piped up. "I'm very proud."

Now she blushed, "you're just like Mum honestly," she replied. "I've missed you all."

"We've missed you too. We're staying in the area this weekend so come and see us before we go," Julie replied.

Clara nodded, "I could show you around a bit tomorrow if you want?"

They made plans and the party came to an end. Everyone left and once they'd all gone Clara finally agreed to go. They got in the car, Danny was coming back with them, and she quickly leant on his shoulder, shutting her eyes. Danny stroked her hair away from her face, "you okay?"

"Mmm, very," she smiled, content. "Are you staying all weekend?"

"Yep, you've got me until Monday morning," he told her, "sleep now if you want," he told her - it was obvious she was completely whacked out after tonight, but it had been as perfect as any of them could have hoped for. "I love you."

#-#-#-#

Her phone woke Clara the next day. It was almost 11 and it took her a moment to process where she was before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey love, it's Auntie Julie. Wondered if you still wanted to show us around a bit today?" Julie asked.

Clara smiled and glanced back to Danny. They had all weekend, she hadn't seen her family in almost 2 years. "Yeah, definitely. I know a great little place for lunch if you want to meet there?"

"Deal. Half 12?" Julie checked.

"Perfect, I'll text you the address. See you soon." Clara was about to hang up but Julie had one more thing to say.

"Bring anyone you want along. See you soon." Now they hung up.

She lay back down on the bed, rubbing Danny's chest softly to wake him up. "Morning sleepyhead," she kissed him gently.

"Hello you," Danny smiled up at her. "How are you today?"

Clara lay back a little, but stayed on her side and Danny also turned on his so they were facing each other. "Honestly? Ridiculously happy. Was last night real?"

"Very, we have photos to prove it," he grinned. "I thought we could get some printed to put up?"

"That sounds perfect. How do you fancy lunch with my family for now though?" she asked.

Danny nodded, "yeah sure, they're good fun. You taking them to India's?"

"Of course," she grinned. "I'm going to shower and then ask Dad if he wants to join. See you in a bit." Clara jumped up out of bed and got herself dressed. Once she was out of the bathroom Danny went in and she made her way downstairs.

Dave was sat on the sofa reading when she got down. "Wasn't sure if I was going to see you this morning," he smiled, putting his book down. "Sleep okay?"

"Absolutely," she leant down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for everything yesterday."

"Don't be silly you don't need to thank me, it was your birthday and I wanted to spoil you. I'm glad you had such a good time," he smiled.

Clara sat down beside him, "I really did." She tried to work out how to phrase the next question. "Auntie Julie called, we're all meeting for lunch. Do you want to come?"

He didn't reply immediately. After a moment he spoke up, "I don't think I will. Not because I don't want to or anything, we had a good conversation last night. I just think you should have this time with them yourself. Danny is going right?"

"Yeah, he's joining so there will be someone familiar. I'll keep in contact as well," she reassured him.

"Send my love and look after yourself. Any issues you can give me a ring," he squeezed her hand. "Need a lift in?"

"If you don't mind? I'll just check on Danny," she smiled, jumping up and going to find him. She was actually a little nervous, but nothing was going to stop her today.


	37. Chapter 37

Once they were both ready they drove over, going into the small restaurant and getting a table. They sat down and Danny ordered drinks for them, holding her hand and squeezing it gently. "You okay?"

Clara nodded, "I guess it's just different today. I don't know what to do."

"If you need a break at any time just kick my leg a little and I'll call your phone," he winked. "Unless you just want to go for the safe word idea?"

"I'll just say Jess is ringing," she suggested, trying to come up with something that was unlikely to occur in a catch up conversation with her family.

"That works, and just in time," he nodded to the door where they'd just walked in. Her aunt pushed the buggy over with Clara's Nana and Grandad walking in behind. Danny and Clara both greeted everyone and Clara helped Julie get Max and Lily into the highchairs before they sat back down.

Julie ordered the drinks for them before finally sitting down herself. "You look surprisingly good for someone who was partying all night."

"Thanks… I think?" Clara smiled a little. "I'm sorry I don't really know how to-"

"It's fine love. You've been through a lot since you last saw us it's bound to feel strange. We're not here to judge you kid, just want to get to know you again. Tell us more about you two," her Nana leant forward across the table, grinning at her.

Clara groaned, "Nana we're 14 it's not like I'm going to tell you we've got 2 kids and got married in secret last Wednesday."

"No," Danny popped up, "just the one kid and we're not getting married until next week."

"I like him," Julie replied, "good sense of humour."

"Who said he was making a joke?" Clara asked, putting a serious look on her face. All 3 members of her family looked a little questionable for a split second before Clara and Danny started laughing. "We're 14!" She exclaimed.

"Your mother would be-" her Grandad started, "well, she'd be very proud."

Clara shook her head, "no Grandad. She'd be interrogating Danny everyday for at _least_ a year - then she'd be proud."

They all shrugged and nodded in agreement, "true. We all know how young she and your Dad met, but we also know how overprotective she was of you," her Grandad agreed.

"Ellie sounds like a wonderful mum, Clara's told me a bit," he reached and took Clara's hand, seeing in her eyes that this conversation wasn't the easiest for her.

Julie took over, "she was the best. Loved her family so much, kept telling me how much I'd love having kids. Turns out she was right," she spoke, interacting with the twins while she did, "but then she usually was."

"It's nice to talk about her," Clara looked down. "Dad said we might go and see her grave soon. He hasn't been since… well, since the funeral."

"I've taken the twins a couple of times and occasionally we've been altogether," Julie explained. Clara nodded, not looking up.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Jess is ringing, I'll just be a sec you don't need to come," Clara told Danny and went outside for a bit of fresh air.

He watched her go, telling himself he'd go if she wasn't back in 5 minutes. He also decided to say something. "Clara's only been once - to the grave. She went on her own a few months back, spent the day there... " he suddenly remembered the moment he found her. "She wants to do everything now but she needs to be careful I think-" Danny was interrupted by a commotion from the other side of the restaurant and a couple of people running out. "I'll be right back."

Danny ran out and his fears were recognised. Clara was on the floor, not fitting - and the witnesses around told him that she hadn't done. He got everyone to disperse and sat down beside her, pulling her close. "You're okay." She hadn't collapsed at all, at least she hadn't gone unconscious. This was just everything becoming slightly overwhelming, she was trying to shut the outside world out, so he just kept whispering. "Everyone's gone, it's just you and me," he held her and Clara buried her head in him. Julie came out and Danny shook his head when she tried to get close but asked her to keep people away. "Don't think for a minute you've failed or let anyone down, we just need to take things a bit slower, one step at a time."

It took around 10 minutes before Clara sat up, rubbing her hair back. "I'm sorry, there was so much talk about Mum I didn't know what to do, I forgot everything I'm supposed to do to help myself."

"Not totally, you didn't collapse, you stopped that."

"I guess," she sighed but stood up. "Right, let's go back in. If I can only remember one thing, it's that I shouldn't run away. I feel alright I just needed that time." Danny nodded and they went back in, Julie following. Her grandparents were looking a little concerned. "I'm okay, honestly the pity look gets really boring when you've been at this over a year."

Danny squeezed her hand and smiled. "Yeah trust me she doesn't like that," he sat down with her.

Her Nana leant over to her, "Clara listen. Whether you've visited 100 times or once I know you'll have been thinking about her. Your Mum loved you so much."

"You don't think she'd be disappointed?" She asked.

"Not one bit. How many times have you read Pride and Prejudice since she died?" Nana asked.

"I…" they all gave her a knowing look and she gave in. "Fifteen. All the way through anyway."

The whole family started chuckling, "and that is exactly why your mother would be proud. Now I don't know about you but I'm starving so let's order."

#-#-#-#

By the time they got home Clara was shattered. She hugged her Dad and then collapsed on the sofa, resting her head on Danny's lap and almost immediately fell asleep. "She didn't have a seizure did she?"

Danny had promised not to tell him exactly what happened, but that didn't stop him bending the truth. "It wasn't easy, there was a lot of talk about her Mum and a lot of questions for her to answer. She enjoyed it but I think she overestimated how much she could cope with. It was okay though, she did the right thing. Just tired now."

"Thank you for going with her. I don't know if I'd have been as useful," Dave replied.

"You're doing great, Clara's lucky to have you as a Dad," Danny smiled. Dave opened his mouth to argue. "Don't go there. You've moved on now, you both have. Talk of the past isn't going to help anyone right now."

"You are far too clever for 14. You both are, it's actually borderline scary," Dave commented. "I'll go stick the kettle on. Feel free to use the TV."

He stuck it on quietly and Clara continued to sleep for about 40 minutes, stirring quite suddenly and looking up. "You're still here," she sighed in relief.

Danny moved her hair out of her face, "I'm not going anywhere, bad dream?"

She pushed herself up and sat beside him, brushing her hair back behind her ears, "something like that. Where's Dad?"

"In his study, if you want to go and see him I'll put the kettle on for you?"

"You're perfect," she kissed him and stood up. "I won't be long."

Clara made her way up to him, knocking on the door to get his attention. Dave swivelled around on his chair and smiled, "you okay love?"

"Yeah I'm okay… can we go to Mum's grave tomorrow? With Danny? I thought maybe he could just be nearby. I just- I don't think I can support us both."

Standing up, Dave walked over to his daughter and pulled her in for a quick hug before making eye contact with her, "Clara you don't need to support us both anymore. That's my job, but I think having Danny there tomorrow is a very good idea love. We'll go in the morning and then go for lunch before he has to go back if that's okay?"

She smiled, hugging him again and thanking him. Her Dad was really thinking about her, it was hard not to slip back into old routines but she was trying, they both were. "Sounds perfect. Thank you Dad, I love you."

"Love you too darling. Do you need me to help with anything?"

"No we're okay, are you?"

"Yeah fine, just doing a few bits to help out at work where I can and thought I'd give you two some space," he explained.

"Alright, come down for dinner though yeah?"

Dave agreed and Clara went back down.

#-#-#-#

Sunday morning they went off, driving to the graveyard. Clara sat in the back of the car, leaning against Danny and taking regular deep breaths. He kept an arm around her, rubbing her arm softly and kissing her head occasionally. When they parked up everyone left the car. They walked across the graveyard which held an almost stereotypical feel about it thanks to a misty day and the cool November air. Clara pulled her cardigan around her a little more as they walked. Eventually they reached the point where they could see the grave and both Dave and Clara stopped. Danny moved round, letting go of Clara and standing in front of them. "You need to do this together, just the two of you. I'll be just here waiting if you need anything at all."

Clara nodded, taking her Dad's hand, "you ready?"

"Yeah, I really am," he squeezed her hand and they kept walking.

Danny stayed back, leaning against the wall they were stood by and watching as they reached Ellie's grave. His girlfriend and her Dad were stood together, arms around each other now, looking down to the grave stone. Clara placed the flowers and arranged them before going straight back to her father's side. They seemed to be stood in silence for a while, maybe 10 minutes, before Clara looked up and started asking her Dad something. He nodded, and now it appeared they had started talking to Ellie. Danny felt intrusive so he pulled out his phone and started playing a game to avoid watching them - this was their time now.

"I'm sorry it's taken us so long El, we- I haven't coped well. I let Clara down and I broke my promise to you," Clara went to stop him but Dave shook his head, "I did. I messed up, but we're getting better now. I got help, we both did, and we can finally be here together properly."

Clara smiled, "Dad's been amazing Mum. It wasn't easy for a while, I told you about that before, but now we're both doing good. Dad and Danny threw me a huge birthday party - you'd have loved it. And I finally caught up with Auntie Julie, Nana and Grandad too, it was so much fun."

"We've got a few weeks together now, we're going to make the most of it. Do all the things we used to do especially for you my love." Dave's voice broke at the end of the sentence and Clara could already feel the tears forming. She hugged into him and both gave into their emotions. It was the first real time they had cried like this together, it felt like they were finally being honest with each other. "You need Danny?"

"No Dad, I need you," Clara told him, reassuring him that he was doing well and going back to hugging him.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Clara started to shiver. "You're cold, come on let's go." Dave started to turn.

She stopped him, looking back at the grave, "I just need to say goodbye." Danny appeared now, shrugging his jacket off and putting it over her shoulders. "Now you'll be cold!"

"No arguments. Not much longer though," he kissed her temple and backed off again. Dave silently thanked him as he walked away and put an arm around Clara.

"We'll come back soon," Dave broke the silence, "we'll come regularly now, there's so much to tell you Ellie, so much."

Clara wiped her cheeks as more tears fell, "I don't want to leave. We've not been together in so long."

Dave knew what she meant, it was difficult to leave now they were here. "We'll come back, I promise," he told her. "But your Mum would have killed me for letting you stand here shivering for so long. Come on."

"Can I just have a moment?" she asked. Dave agreed and walked back to stand with Danny. Once she was alone she knelt down on the ground, "I miss you everyday. It was hard in the unit, I had to talk about what happened, but it helped in the end. Losing you was the hardest thing, getting through it was awful, but I feel like there's finally a light at the end of the tunnel. I love you so much Mummy." She felt Danny kneel beside her and put his arms around her. Clara leant into him as he carefully wiped her tears away.

"Come on love," he helped her up and they walked back to meet her Dad at the car. Danny helped her in, Clara was in a bit of a daze at the moment while she was considering everything.

When he shut the door Dave was waiting, "thank you for coming, I think it was important having both of us there for her."

"It's fine, don't beat yourself up about any of it - you've done great today. This will mean so much to her," Danny smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two are only teenagers," he grinned. "Right, I know the perfect place for lunch."

They drove off about 10 minutes down the road where he parked up in the pub car park. Clara looked out the window, "we haven't been here in ages!" She looked round to Danny, "this was Mum's favourite place to eat. She'd always ask to eat here whenever we went out. It's the cutest little place with a log fire and amazing food. You'll love it, come on!" She jumped out of the car.

Clara wasn't wrong, the pub was lovely and their lunch was really tasty. They sat near the fire to warm up while they ate and chatted together. Once they'd finished eating they moved to the sofas with their drinks and stayed there for a little while, talking about memories from this place. Danny enjoyed hearing them talk, he learnt more about Clara as a child as well as about her Mum.

They'd been chatting for a little while when someone came over to them, "Dave is that you? And Clara! Oh look at you all grown up, you must be what? Thirteen now?"

"Lilly!" Clara stood up and hugged the woman, "fifteen on Friday, how are you?"

"Oh gosh you make me feel old, I'm fine love. How are you two doing?" She aimed the question at Dave.

Dave stood up now, walking over and greeting her. "Yeah not so bad, life goes on you know?"

"Doesn't it just. Can't believe your little one is fifteen now!" Lilly squeezed Clara slightly. "And who's over there looking mildly concerned for your welfare?" She nodded towards Danny.

Clara chuckled a little, going over and taking Danny's hand to take him over, "this is Danny."

"Ooo I like him, very good choice young miss Oswald," Lilly winked.

Danny cleared his throat a little, "right yes sorry! Danny this is Lilly, she and my Mum were best friends."

"A wonderful woman. You take after her in all the best ways," the woman smiled at her. "Listen I need to take off, but we absolutely need to catch up so-" she grabbed a napkin and a pen, writing down her number. "Give me a call."

"I will, it's good to see you," Clara smiled.

Dave added, "it was, definitely. We'll grab dinner."

They said their goodbyes and sat back down.

Time flew by and before they knew it Danny's parents arrived to pick him up. He'd text them earlier to meet them here, wanting to make the most of their time. "I gotta go," he whispered to Clara when he spotted them come in. She hugged him a little tighter. "I'll see you soon."

"It might be awhile," she sighed.

Danny rubbed her arm, "we'll call all the time, but make the most of the time with your Dad and Gran. We've got all the time in the world."

They stood up and went over, greeting his parents. "I'd better not be late back if I want them to ever set me free again," he grinned. "Look after yourself and be good," Danny winked before smiling and kissing her quickly. "Love you."

"Love you too," she almost whispered as they left. Her Dad appeared and took her hand.

"Let's get home, it's been a long day."

#-#-#-#

After two weeks being at home Clara was trying not to lose it. It was great spending time with her family and she wasn't complaining. Her Dad had spoilt her rotten and her Gran was being amazing, but they wanted to be around her _all_ the time. She'd finally escaped up to her room when her Dad fell asleep in front of the TV and lay down on her bed to read the book they were studying in English. It was the quietest hour she'd had since returning home and the book was actually really interesting - it was nice to study something she hadn't read before. She was so into it that she didn't hear her Dad come in.

"Not Jane Austen?" he asked, making Clara jump. "Oh sorry, it must be good then."

"Yeah it's great, we're studying it in English - well they are, I'm reading it at home and writing an essay," she shrugged. "I haven't got round to any of this yet," Clara pointed to the pile of work sat on her desk.

Dave sat down on the edge of the bed. "You don't have to do it, they have said. I thought maybe we could go for a walk?"

"Dad I want to do this," she looked back down to the book.

"Well it might be nice to have a break-"

"I've had a break Dad, I've barely done any work in months and I've done nothing since I got home. I need a break from you! Not like, in a bad way, I just need a bit of me time," she explained. "Please Dad? I know you have things to do, I'm fine here - promise."

He relented, leaving her in her room. Clara lay down on the bed, continuing to read the book until she got around half way through and stopped, pulling out the essay information and starting to make some notes as ideas sprung to mind for topics and titles. She was considering writing 3 essays and picking the best one at the end at the rate her mind was working, but her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

Clara grabbed her phone from the side where it had been sat charging and answered it, immediately greeted by the sight and sound of Danny, Jess, Faye, Bobby and Paul all shouting hello at her. She chuckled, saying hi back and answering a few of their questions before everyone other than Danny left. "Sorry, they were all very keen."

"Nah that's okay, it's nice to see them. How are you doing?" she asked, putting the lid back on her pen.

Danny sat down, "not so bad, missing you though."

"Mmm I miss you too, even though we say that everyday," she smiled. "How's school been today?"

"The maths work is horrendous, Mr Prince is a taskmaster that's for sure. English is good though," he told her.

Clara picked up the book beside her and waved it at the camera, "read half of it this afternoon it's a great story. Trying to narrow down ideas for the essay."

"Only you would have multiple ideas," Danny chuckled. "You finally caught a break then?"

She moved to lie on her back, "finally. Dad fell asleep in front of the TV so I came up. He still tried to stop me after though," she rolled her eyes. "It's just nice to have some peace and focus on something."

"I miss your work ethic a lot," he replied.

Clara was always going to take that as a challenge, "alright then. Get that maths work you're complaining about and show me." Danny did as asked and pointed the camera so she could read through. "Oh yeah I've read about this, I'm just going to grab some paper hold on."

They worked through it together, Clara writing it all down so she could whizz through when it got sent to her. Time flew by and they got the work done just before Danny got interrupted telling him to hang up. "Gotta go, thanks for that you're a star. Take a break now yeah?"

"Of course. Speak tomorrow. Love you." Danny returned the statement and hung up. Clara put her phone down and smiled at the ceiling for a few moments, for the past hour she almost forgot she was ill and stuck at home. Suddenly, as she shut her eyes, she felt a barrage of memories flooding into her. She sat up in shock and suddenly realised that was everything. It felt like her mind had reset. Her chest felt a little tight at the overload of memories and she just about managed to stand up and get to her Dad who was thankfully in his study. She opened the door and immediately slid down the wall.

Dave ran over and knelt down in front of her, "what's happened?"

She grasped at her chest, trying to get air, "I remember everything," she just about managed to get out.

"It's a lot of information to process love," he pulled her close.

Clara sobbed into him, trying to catch her breath. "I don't know what to do."

"Just take deep breaths sweetie, I'm right here. Everything is okay, everything you're remembering happened in the past and we're not there anymore. Remember what they told you," he kept speaking to her. Somehow she eventually managed to remember the techniques Ian had taught her and she slowly relaxed. "Talk to me," her Dad spoke to her, now leaning against the wall with an arm around her and Clara leant against him.

Now her breathing had settled she finally was able to answer. "It happened so quickly. Danny and I were working on some maths stuff together and everything felt quite normal for the first time in ages. When he had to go I lay back and shut my eyes and suddenly everything just appeared inside my head. Flashed through my mind kinda like they show in the movies and then everything hurt…" she tried to explain. "So many random little images in my mind."

"Anything you need to talk about?" he asked.

Clara shook her head, "nothing major. Some childhood things, memories with Mum. Random school days and stuff. I already had all the big events I guess it's like the gaps around it."

He held her while she came to terms with it all, occasionally mentioning new things. Dave comforted her for a good hour while she cried, talked and stayed close to her Dad. "You're doing so well, my brave girl," he kissed her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Dad, so much," she sat up a little. "I need tea can we go get tea?"

"Absolutely. I'll put the kettle on so why don't you go and freshen up and meet me down there?" he helped her up and Clara nodded, going back through to the bathroom and washing her face over. She went through next and found where her phone had ended up to text Danny.

 _I remember everything, that was an intense few minutes x_

She knew he wouldn't reply immediately so put her phone away and went down to be greeted with tea. "Thank you Dad," she took it and sat down. "That was… crazy."

"I can't even begin to imagine," he replied, "but you got through that without even going unconscious, that was really good."

"Yeah I guess it was," Clara smiled.

Dave joined her on the sofa. "Have you told Danny?"

Clara finished sipping at her tea before replying, vaguely nodding. "Text him, he's got football practice so he won't reply yet. I might text Jess and Faye now," she pulled out her phone and opened their group chat.

 _So my memories are all back… I remember all your secrets now ;) x_

It didn't take long for their replies to come in.

 _J: What?! Like all of them?_

 _F: Are you okay?_

 _J: ^That's a better question._

Clara chuckled a little at her friend's reactions.

 _C: I'm fine now, Dad calmed me down. It was kinda crazy for a while but nah I'm good - plus I didn't collapse so that's grand._

 _F: That's great! You're coming on in leaps and bounds._

 _J: Yeah we're proud friends and all that but soppy stuff aside Danny looked really happy this afternoon after your call so you must have cheered him up._

 _C: He's not been happy?_

 _F: Well he's not been himself I guess. Missing you, but we're looking after him! He just seemed different today. Any particular reason._

 _C: ;)_

 _C: Gotta go x_

 _J: That's not fair!_

 _Faye: Clara Oswald!_


	38. Chapter 38

With all her memories back Clara really felt like herself now. Christmas was closing in and Dave had taken her to pick out a Christmas tree. They were walking around, occasionally chasing each other between the trees, laughing and joking around not really caring what everyone else was thinking. She might be fifteen now but Clara missed feeling like a child. "We need to actually pick one," Dave pointed out when he caught his daughter.

"Oh yeah I did that pretty much straight away," she giggled and grabbed his hand, taking him round to one that was moderately sized but very bushy. "This one."

"A perfect choice," he smiled and found someone to package it up. "How are you doing?"

Clara smiled, "ready to decorate. I can't wait for Christmas this year, we finally get it together. It's the first time really since Mum died," she hugged into her Dad. This was the third Christmas since her Mum had died - the first one had been very difficult and didn't feel particularly 'Christmassy', the second one Dave had been in the hospital so both of them were determined to make this one perfect.

"And we'll make it just like she loved," he smiled and paid for the tree.

They drove home and got it inside, setting the tree up and getting the decorations out. The lights were put on, tinsel arranged and various baubles and ornaments were hung up. Dave lifted his daughter up to put the angel on top, "that's Mum, watching over us."

After making hot chocolate they sat down on the sofa, Christmas film on and Clara rested against her Dad. "What did you want to do about Danny?"

"You make it sound like we're killing him off," Clara chuckled. "But he'll be with his parents and I'll be here."

Dave smiled, "I know, but you should talk to him and see what else you might want to happen - he's more than welcome to pop round."

Clara nodded, "I'll talk to him."

"When's he home?" Dave asked.

Checking the date on her phone she did the maths in her head, "4 days 3 hours and 27 minutes, depending on traffic." That made her Dad laugh. "What?"

"Not that you're counting down or anything," he shrugged and smiled.

Clara rolled her eyes at him and went back to her hot chocolate and the film. "Can I go over there on Saturday?"

"Course, I won't deprive you of any seconds you might need," he teased and Clara hit him gently. Dave grinned and settled back with her.

#-#-#-#

Danny phoned as soon as he was home and Dave drove her over to him. He was going out with some work friends for their Christmas party tonight which Clara was really pleased about and it meant she was able to stay over. The moment Danny opened the door they hugged tightly having been separated for 3 weeks. Dave joked with Gina that she'd have difficulty seperating them now and thanked her and Phil for looking after her before heading back home.

Clara followed Danny up to his room where he kissed her softly and they stood hugging for a few more minutes. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Danny rubbed her arm softly, "are you okay?" She nodded, shutting her eyes and taking in the moment. Now Clara had all her memories she could remember everything they'd done together and everything he had done for her. It was like knowing it all for the first time except it had already happened which made no sense but there she was. "You sure?"

She reached down and took his hands, "yeah I am. I'm just so glad to see you."

"Likewise, there's a ton of work to be done," he grinned. "Nah seriously though, there's a couple of projects over Christmas and Phoebe sorted it so we can work together on both of them to 'help you catch up'."

"You mean so you can make the most of my wonderful brain," she chuckled. "Sounds perfect to me. What we got then?"

Danny pulled out the appropriate work out and they lay down on the floor going through and brainstorming ideas just like they used to. The afternoon flew by as they managed to get everything planned out. Finally they turned over to lie on their backs and chuckled, "well that was satisfying," Danny chuckled.

"It really was," Clara linked their hands and stared up at the ceiling. "Can you believe we originally bonded over doing work together? We are proper geeks."

"Oh and very proud of it too," he replied. "That feels like yesterday but it's been quite a while now."

Clara nodded, "it quite literally feels like yesterday to me with all these new things going on in my head," she smiled. "I'm so glad I've got you. It's not been the best 18 months overall but it would've been a _lot_ worse with you."

"I just wish I could do more sometimes," Danny replied.

Immediately, Clara pushed herself off the floor and turned onto her side to give him a look. "You have done more than you ever needed to do. I never asked for any of it and you still did it. That's not normal teenager behaviour and you still always want to do more, you need to stop punishing yourself and appreciate how grateful I am for you being around."

Danny nodded, "I know, thank you."

"Good. Now let's go and see if we can help out with dinner," she smiled and stood up, dragging him downstairs.

They ended up cooking dinner together, something else they hadn't done for a little while - practically dancing around the kitchen to put it all together. Once everything was cooking they sat at the breakfast bar chatting about school and various other things. "You two are ridiculous," Danny's Dad walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. They looked at him quite confused. "I saw you earlier, moving around here like some well practiced chef team. It's like you can communicate without speaking."

They both laughed, "not quite Dad. Dinner will be about 15 minutes," Danny told him and Phil nodded, heading back through to the living room. "It's good having you back here."

"It's good being back, your parents are lovely and your bed is very comfy," Clara winked and Danny chuckled. "Dad was asking about Christmas and what we wanted to do."

He nodded, "I was thinking about it. Maybe if we spend the morning at home and the afternoon I can come over to you? Mum and Dad were talking about going up to my aunt's place and staying overnight. I don't really enjoy going there so it'd be a good way to get out of it."

"Ah okay so you're using me to avoid seeing the dreaded auntie," she grinned. "Sounds perfect."

Danny smiled, "it does. As much as I'd love to wake up Christmas morning with you we need to see our families. Boxing day will have to do," he squeezed her hand and Clara leant in to hug him.

"It'll be great," she kissed him. "Dinner's nearly ready - we should lay the table and sort drinks out."

They both jumped down and got back to finishing up dinner.

#-#-#-#

Whether at one house or the other, most of the days leading up to Christmas were spent working on their projects in amongst a bit of fun and laughter… most of the time.

It was 3 days before Christmas and they were working on the maths project together at Clara's place. They lay on her bedroom floor with papers all around them. "No that works better over there look," Clara moved something over.

"I'm not saying it doesn't work but with what comes after-"

"We haven't even started on what comes after yet!" Clara groaned and sat up. "We're getting nowhere today." She stood up, pushing the papers out of her way to step over and go to the window.

Danny sat up too, watching her go, "we're not. What's up with you today Clara you're in a real mood."

"I just want to get it done so we can actually enjoy Christmas!" She replied a little aggressively.

"We have 2 weeks after Christmas to finish it, there's no rush and with your brain, we could have it done in half that time," he tried joking.

Very quickly Clara found herself turning around, "yes it's all about my brain isn't it? Good old clever Clara. Why does nobody take me seriously?!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Has something happened?" he tried asking again but it felt like she had put a barrier up.

"Just go home if you're not going to be helpful," she complained, turning away again.

He walked over slowly, "Clara I want to help."

Clara didn't reply and instead just stared out of the window. Danny gave up and left the room, pulling her door closed. Just as he did he heard her scream and throw something at the door. He went downstairs and found Dave in the living room, "can I have a word?"

Dave sat up, muting the television, "sure - is everything okay?"

Sitting down Danny sighed, "I don't know. Clara's not right today, she's snapping at me - hiding something. Have I missed something?"

"I don't know it's nothing to do with her Mum that I can recall…" Dave grabbed his phone. "She's recently got a whole load of memories back. I wonder if something happened on this day?"

Danny went with it, pulling out his phone and scrolling through to look for photos. "I can't find anything."

"Me neither. Which means something else must have happened. She's been so good at talking about her feelings recently…" Dave looked up.

"Which means whatever it is affects us - or she think it affects us," Danny finished off what he was thinking.

Dave nodded. They both were interrupted when they heard Clara come downstairs. "I thought I told you to go," she spoke almost monotone as she walked by the living room.

Danny sighed, "alright I'm going to go home and see if I can work these things out."

Gina came back from the café that evening to find Danny pacing the floor. "What's going on?"

He turned around, "oh. Lost track of time sorry, should've put dinner on."

"That does not answer my question," his mother pointed out.

"No… well, I can't really answer the question right now. I'll let you know. You spoke to Clara yesterday right? Did anything seem strange?" Danny asked her.

Gina shrugged her coat off and hung it up, thinking over her conversation the previous day. Danny had gone to make them tea so her and Clara started talking about Christmas. "It was just a normal conversation that I can remember, nothing out of the ordinary. Oh except she went off on a tangent at some point, something about being behind on work…"

"Of course! Wow I'm stupid. Are you okay to sort dinner? I need to do something," Danny asked. Gina could see he was pretty desperate and nodded, "thank you Mum."

He ran upstairs, pulling out all his school work and the list of things they'd been doing before finding an empty notebook and starting to write.

As soon as they'd finished dinner, Danny grabbed the notebook and ran back over to Clara's after a minimal explanation to his parents. Dave answered the door, "I've got it. Can I go up?"

"Good luck, I've not had a word since you left," he replied, moving out of the way for Danny to get in.

Despite wanting to run straight up there, Danny walked up slowly so as not to alarm her. He knocked on the door and hearing the silence from the other side he decided to slowly open the door. Clara was lying on the bed, facing away from him but she seemed to be looking at the pile of work on the floor. Danny walked over and perched himself on the edge of the mattress. "I've got something for you." Clara didn't move or speak to him, she looked tired - probably been crying but he didn't think it was anything more than that. "I worked it out - I think. You're struggling to do the work because all your memories coming back has thrown your brain into overdrive and it's taking a lot of effort for you to keep yourself under control. I'm sorry I didn't see it before, you should have told me or your Dad."

Now she turned around, looking at him. Her cheeks were red from crying and he could see from her eyes that he was right. "Everyone thinks I'm so clever I didn't want to let anyone down. I know, I know I'm meant to say I just…"

"Well it's happened now. I said I had something," he handed her the notepad. "I've written out everything I think they've given you work on and a few notes that might help. I can do more if you need more, I just thought it might help you out. I could try and tell you not to do it all but I know that's not an option so this is the next best thing I could think of."

Clara sat and flicked through, "it's great, thank you. I'm sorry for snapping."

"Don't be silly. Why don't we lay off the work tonight and just put the TV on?" That seemed like a good option and Danny joined her properly on the bed. It didn't take long for Clara to drop off.

#-#-#-#

Waking up on Christmas day was strange. The bed was empty beside her, but Clara smiled when she realised she was finally home and happy on Christmas day. "Wakey wakey, Santa's been visiting." Dave knocked on her door. Clara laughed - this was how her Dad had always woken her on Christmas morning despite her age, at least it had been until her Mum died.

"Has he really? Because he looked suspiciously like my Dad," she grinned, climbing out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown to put on, opening the door. "Morning Dad," she hugged him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my beautiful girl," he kissed her head. "Presents?"

"Yes. But I'm also starving so can we have croissants first?" she smiled sweetly up at him.

Dave chuckled, "go on then. I'll turn the oven on."

They warmed up the croissants and took them through to the lounge to eat. It didn't take long to finish them and then Clara insisted Dave open his present from her first. "You've got more to open!"

"Yeah that's because I'm a child," she grinned. "Go on - please?" Dave relented and took the present from her.

He opened it carefully, "wait don't I already own this jumper?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "yes but it's a mess because you wear it all the time so I got you a new one. I know it was from Mum…"

"I've still got plenty of things she bought me. This is wonderful, thank you," he smiled. "It is now my favourite jumper."

"It was always your favourite jumper," she pointed out.

"Well now it's extra special. It's also now your turn - go on delve in."

Thanks to the reuniting with her family there were more presents than she expected. Her Gran had left one as she was spending Christmas back in Blackpool and there was one from her Mum's family too. "No way that's ridiculous!" She opened up the one from them, "how did they know?" Clara looked up and saw her Dad smiling. "You told them. "

"I remembered you talking about how you had one in the unit, I figured they might be able to club together for it and they agreed. I haven't got a clue how they work so I hope you do," Dave explained.

Clara laughed at her Dad's lack of technical knowledge, "yeah don't worry I know." She put the playstation to one side and opened the rest of the presents.

"You've all been amazing, thank you Dad," she jumped up from where she'd ended up sat on the floor and hugged him. "These are awesome. Can I go change? I want to put that jumper you got me on."

"Go for it. I'll tidy up a bit," he smiled and Clara piled her bits up to take with her, going to change.

She put the jumper on with a black denim skirt and brushed her hair through, smiling into the mirror. Her Dad had chosen wisely, although it was likely he'd had help. He'd spoilt her again - trying to make up for times missed, not that she needed presents for that. Clara smiled, it was nice to want to smile. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone - Danny was getting really good at ringing during these quiet moments she had. Clara grabbed it from the floor by her makeup and answered the video call. "Merry Christmas," she smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Wow you look beautiful," he replied in shock.

Clara grinned, "don't look so surprised. How's your morning been?"

"Wonderful so far, my aunt and uncle came over with my cousins for presents - my parents are going up with them to see the rest of the family later," he explained. "How about you?"

Clara nodded, "yep, really good. My Mum's family clubbed together to get me a playstation of all things."

"Well that's our afternoon sorted then," Danny grinned. "Is your jumper new as well?"

"You're good. Yep, Dad got this - it's gorgeous," she told him.

"Oi you two, you'll see each other later. It's my turn now," Dave spoke from the doorway.

They both laughed. "I'm on my way Dad, 2 seconds - promise." Once he'd left she looked back to the phone. "I'd better go. I'll see you after lunch though yet?"

"Definitely. Love you loads," she smiled and they hung up.

They had lunch together and once they'd finished eating both Clara and her Dad sat back on the sofa, hands on their stomachs in an almost protective way. "That was so good but I can't eat another thing," Clara chuckled but winced at the movement of her stomach.

"It was worth it, but I'm not moving for a few minutes," Dave replied. "Thank you for giving us this time alone."

"I hope you don't think Danny's round too much Dad, you know I love spending time with you and-"

"Clara shush, you know I don't mind it. We had plenty of time together before the holidays and I know you two can barely keep your hands off each other," he teased and Clara hit him softly. "Ah it's fine love, I recognise your relationship all too well - I'm not going to be the person that stops it."

Clara smiled, "love you Dad." She leant onto his shoulder and dropped off.

When Danny arrived he let himself in as Dave had instructed him to do so via text. "Hi, Mum and Dad were going to come in but when you said she was asleep I figured there wasn't much point," he smiled. "She looks very peaceful. Can I do anything seeing as you are stuck?"

"I was hoping you might take over, my arm is actually a little numb," Dave chuckled. Danny nodded and they somehow managed to switch places without waking Clara. "I'm not quite sure why she's so tired, maybe just a lot of emotions today."

"Yeah, she'll probably wake in a bit. Thanks," Danny smiled and settled back while she slept.

Sure enough about an hour later she woke up and stretched out. "Merry Christmas sweetheart," Danny smiled as it started to occur to her that he was there. "Okay?"

"Perfect," she smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas. Where's Dad?"

"Washing up I believe. Mum and Dad send their love, but they didn't want to wake you," Danny told her.

Clara smiled, sitting back in the chair. "Oh! Here," she reached over and picked up his present from under the tree. "Merry Christmas." Danny took the gift and unwrapped it, laughing as he pulled out the socks from the wrapping paper. "You said you wanted socks for Christmas."

"I did," he replied, "they're wonderful socks."

"I thought as much. Now check inside the socks," she suggested. Danny looked intrigued and unfolded them, opening the sock up and finding an envelope inside which he pulled out. "What have you done Clara Oswald?" he asked and Clara shrugged. He opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. "What?"

"You can read can't you?" she teased him.

Danny laughed, "yes of course. This is just…"

"Don't you dare say it's too much. It's partly from my Dad as well for both of us. The place belongs to my aunt so we got it on mates rates and it's right near them incase we need anyone - you know, being 15 and all that. It's a beautiful village, you'll love it," she smiled and kissed him.

"It's perfect," he hugged her, "thank you. And now it's your turn. This one is from my parents."

Clara smiled and opened the present up, "oh wow…" she carefully revealed the canvas in front of her which had a print of a wide shot from her birthday party printed on. It was a moment when they were dancing together. "That's beautiful."

"I know, they almost outdid me on the presents," he chuckled. "It's a beautiful photo, I didn't even know they had it. There's a smaller version back at home for you to take to school too."

"They thought of everything," she reflected, "it's wonderful."

Danny smiled and grabbed the other present from his bag. "And now to obviously the best present of the lot."

"Of course," she grinned and took it from him to unwrap. Her jaw dropped when she realised what she was holding. A set of four beautiful classics from the Bronte sisters, she knew this wouldn't have been cheap. "Danny these are amazing."

"I did a bit of research, you know I'm not really in on what books are what and why some are more important than others but the internet is a wonderful tool," he chuckled.

"You did good," she smiled and leaned over to hug him, "thank you so much."

Danny sat back with her now, "anything for my girl."


	39. Chapter 39

_**So half of this chapter has been written for about 2 months, the rest of it I wrote tonight on a sudden burst of inspiration. Our favourite teens are back!**_

New year's eve was shaping up perfectly. Clara and Danny had travelled into central London with their parents but were given permission to go off and explore together for a little while, giving each family a chance to meet the other. They went down to the Thames, walking along the embankment holding hands. "It's such a nice day," Clara smiled. "Very romantic."

"I ordered the weather especially for you," Danny replied which made her laugh, a sight he would never tire of seeing. "Come on I want to take you somewhere." He turned them up a road away from the river. They wound through a few side streets before they reached a café that seemed a little tucked away, and yet was pretty busy for new years eve. "This belongs to my parent's friends," he explained and they went in.

One of the owners immediately greeted Danny, "oh you must be Clara! It's so good to meet you. Come, I have your table ready." Clara looked confused but followed the woman over to a table in the corner where there was already an afternoon tea style lunch set up for them. "Have a wonderful lunch. Let me know if you need anything at all," she left them to it.

Clara sat down, "and what exactly is all this?"

"Christmas part 2," he smiled. "You didn't think I just got you books did you?"

"They were expensive and beautiful books Danny Pink, there's no 'just' about them - never insult the books," she pointed a finger at him.

Danny held his hands up, "sorry, I will not offend the books again. But still, this is your surprise so enjoy it and stop questioning my motives."

"Fair enough, I am pretty hungry," she replied. Danny smiled and poured them both tea while Clara got started on the finger sandwiches. "These are very good."

"Best café in central London," he grinned. "They taught my parents everything they know," Danny explained. "They owned our café before, and then they found this place but they didn't want ours to close. My parents were regular customers, they were still pretty young - I was very young, and Dad says they always wanted to do something together. Dyleth and Ken gave them the café, they pay them minimum rent but that's it. We owe them a lot."

It was as he spoke Clara realised how little she knew of Danny's history, that explained a lot. She made a mental note to find out more soon, but now wasn't really the time. "They sounds like awesome people. Your parents are equally fantastic at what they do."

They ate up, both pretty hungry. The food was fantastic and they grinned to each other as they ate. "You know what Clara Oswald, I love spending time with you," he smiled.

"Mmm you're alright," Clara shrugged and grinned as she sipped her tea. "I cannot eat another thing that was amazing."

Danny reached over and linked their hands, "bit like you."

"You are in a very complimentary mood today. What have you done?" she asked.

"Just being nice," he smiled.

Clara still questioned his motive, "hmmm if you say so."

Their fingers intertwined and played their own little game on the table while they chatted and finished up the pot of tea. Dyleth smiled over at them occasionally but hadn't interrupted. They still had a bit of time before they had to leave to reunite with their parents and were determined to make the most of it.

After some distracted conversation about their Christmas week and a bit about school Danny went quiet for a moment before he spoke up, "okay I had a small alterior motive for bringing you here."

"Knew it," she smirked, but he actually looked quite serious.

Danny smiled slightly at her reaction but it didn't last. "I have to go away tomorrow night. There's some family stuff going on, you know my Dad's family that live in France? My Gran's ill and there are some arguments going on about treatment or something… we have to go over. It might be a few weeks, we don't know for sure. Apparently, my parents spoke to school before Christmas about me going back late, but they didn't want to tell me about it until after Christmas. I didn't know how to tell you, I'd sort of had this planned anyway but I really wanted us to have a wonderful new year before I had to go."

A silence fell over the table for a moment as Clara processed what he'd just said. She rearranged their hands so she could hold his while she thought. "Is your Gran going to be okay?" she eventually asked.

"I don't know. She's pretty ill but they don't know how long she'll go on for - it could be months for all we know, but we won't be there that whole time. It's something to do with where she's being treated," Danny explained.

Of course she understood, and Clara wasn't going to stop him going either. She nodded slowly, "what about the work we've got to do?"

"We'll get an extension, apparently that's all been sorted too. I am a little angry they didn't tell me earlier but can't change that now," he told her. "Are you alright?"

Good question. "Yeah, it's important that you go honestly. I'm just sorry I can't be there to support you, but you know you can call me."

Danny lifted her hand and kissed it softly, "I love you too, don't worry I'll be fine. I'm just sorry I won't be there for you going back but Jess and Faye will look after you, I'll be back before you know it."

Clara smiled now, she wasn't going to let this stop them enjoying their day. They had 24 hours, it was better to make the most of them. "Course you will. We'll be fine I've got loads of support and you'll be with your family. We've coped apart before and we can do it again."

"Very true. In that case why don't we make our way back out and take a slow walk back towards our parents along the river," he suggested and they did so, mostly in silence.

#-#-#-#

When they returned back home, to Danny's place, they went upstairs to do some more work. Clara's Dad and Gran were over for the night and downstairs chatting to Danny's parents.

"She seems to be alright so far," Grace suggested. "I like to think Clara is stronger than we all expect."

"Of course, I just hope we didn't make the wrong decision by leaving it till now to tell them," Gina smiled.

Dave shook his head, "if you'd have told them earlier then it would have overshadowed Christmas and they deserved to enjoy that. You did the right thing I'm sure of it. Clara'll have her friends when she's back at school and she has us while she's not. Plus the magic of technology means they'll probably be talking all the time!"

"Good point," Phil chuckled. "It's such a strange situation all this, who'd have thought our children would be here at this stage in their lives."

"Very true, we can't really complain," Dave smiled and they all changed conversation away from the kids for a while.

Upstairs, Danny and Clara were working away and their chat hadn't strayed from the project at all. It was productive, but they both knew they were avoiding the elephant in the room. Nevertheless, they kept working and managed to get 2 of the 3 projects finished over the course of the afternoon. "Who needs extensions eh?" Clara joked as they closed up another folder.

"We're just too good," Danny smiled and sat back. "How are you feeling, now you've had time to think?"

Clara sat up with him, leaning against the side of his bed. "I'm okay, genuinely. Of course, I'll miss you, who wouldn't? But you need to do this and maybe it'll be good for me in a weird kind of way. Jess and Faye will look after me."

He smiled, "good. You can always phone me too."

"Likewise," Clara replied and took his hand, "and how are you? You don't fool me Danny Pink I know this is hard for you."

"No need to worry about me, my parents will do enough of that," Danny chuckled a little.

Clara nodded, "alright, we'll make an agreement then shall we? I won't worry about you if you don't worry about me."

"I guess we can do that," Danny smiled. "Let's make the most of tonight then. Tea?"

"Tea would be amazing."

#-#-#-#

Waking up on New Year's day was bittersweet. They'd all seen in the new year together, making promises to each other about the year ahead. "Morning beautiful," Danny brushed her hair out of her face as she opened her , on realising what day it was, shut her eyes again. "Nah you can't fool me."

"If I don't wake up then today hasn't started yet," she sighed quietly.

He smiled, "but if you stay asleep longer then we don't have as much time to enjoy together."

Clara groaned. "Why are you always right?"

"It's a speciality of mine," he grinned. "Fancy helping me pack? You know I'm useless."

"You're right about that too," she chuckled. "Alright then, it's a deal."

Once they were up and ready for the day Clara immediately got to work getting him packed, setting up a little production line for the two of them. She went through his wardrobe to get what he needed. "You are amazing I wouldn't have a clue what to take," Danny chuckled.

"Stop getting distracted and pack that lot," Clara pointed to the pile and grinned at him.

As told, he started to pack his case but couldn't help laughing a little, "you're very distracting."

Clara rolled her eyes and threw a pair of socks at him, "I despair. You need to fold those jeans better or you'll never fit everything in."

"Wow you're so bossy."

"Someone's got to look after you," she replied. "That's everything you should need. Want a hand getting it all in?"

After briefly considering arguing that he could do it, Danny relented and let her join.

They immediately got into a routine and the packing was quickly sorted. Clara zipped the case up and stuck his passport on top to make sure he had it. "You are going to be fine," she smiled. "And so am I. Dad has great plans for the next week, I think I'll be going back to school for a rest if I'm honest."

Danny chuckled, "bless he's really trying."

"Sometimes too hard, but it's fine," she leant back into him. "How long do we have?"

"Not long enough. About an hour," Danny replied. "Anything you want to do?"

"Not leave your side for the next hour," she sighed gently.

#-#-#-#

Despite a long goodbye it was still hard for Clara to watch him leave. Her Dad came over to pick her up just as they were getting ready to go. When the car left her put his arms around her carefully and guided her back to the car. "Come on love, let's head home." She went with him, but slightly dazed. It was weird not knowing when she'd next see Danny, but she had to be okay. Clara wanted to know she could get through this without Danny by her side all the time, maybe it would be good for her. "Hey, we're home."

Clara hadn't even realised they'd driven, but they were indeed outside her house. She left the car silently and made her way inside. When she glanced back she noticed her Dad smiling a little as he locked the car. Thinking nothing of it she opened the door and made her way into the lounge. "Surprise!" Clara jumped a little when Faye jumped out from behind the sofa before running over to hug her. "Happy new year!"

Immediately she felt lightened and hugged her back, "oh man it's so good to see you. How come you're here?"

"Well you went all quiet so I messaged Danny and he told me what was going on, then I called your Dad," she grinned. "How are you feeling now?"

Clara went through to the kitchen to put the kettle on, "I don't know. I want to prove to myself that I can do this, so I'm trying to control it all. It's quite nice having some distraction," she smiled. "Tea?"

"Definitely. And I'm here as long as you need me, it gets really dull around my place after new year so I'd much rather be hanging around with you," Faye chuckled.

They sat down in front of the TV with their tea and chatted away while they relaxed, it completely took Clara's mind off the current situation which she was so grateful for.

"Oh look at this, girls chatting away and binge watching a show on that flixnet thing," her Gran had obviously decided to come over.

Faye and Clara laughed, "it's netflix Gran. Good to see you too. You're welcome to join in girls night if you fancy."

"Oh gosh no you don't want me hanging around. I'm just here to have a word with your Dad. Carry on without me," she left the room again.

Clara rolled her eyes but Faye laughed, "I love your Gran. She's looking really well."

She sat up a little having slumped right down on the sofa, "she's been round here every 2 minutes since I've been home, and if I've not been here I've had texts every hour. Definitely worrying about everything and if it's not me it's Dad. I'll be glad when I get back to school and Dad gets back to work - she might settle a bit."

Faye tutted a little, "and you're worrying about her again. You lot are a nightmare! Let her mother you a bit Clara."

"I know I know, you two are going to be watching me like hawks when I get back aren't you?" Clara stood up now, stretching a little. "Fancy hot chocolate?"

"Absolutely yes, but why don't we get into our PJs first? Proper sleepover style," Faye suggested and they both went to change. Clara had just finished changing when her phone went.

 _Made it across the channel. Hope you're having fun with Faye xxx_

She sat down on the bed, staring at the message and sighing a little. While her mind had been off Danny she'd been fine, but this was a reminder just how long he could be gone for.

 _Pyjamas on, TV going and hot chocolate on the way. I'm great! Look after yourself xxx_

She was having fun with Faye of course she was, but that didn't stop the nerves about how she was going to cope. A knock at the door got her out of the daze. Faye walked over and sat down on Clara's bed. "Danny?" she gestured to the phone in Clara's hand. "You know before he went he messaged Jess and I with a whole lecture to make sure we look after you properly. This is your time to show you don't need no man," she grinned. "You've come so far in the last few months - we know you can do this."

"I know, I know I can. I went through countless sessions in that place to make sure I can. It's just… scary," Clara shrugged.

Faye nodded, "well I say you leave that phone up here, grab your duvet and we are snuggling on that sofa with a movie. I vote disney!"

Clara laughed at her enthusiasm as she was pulled up to her feet. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ya da da I've been writing again… I'm sorry it's always so long between chapters these days but having moved out of my parents I have even more adulty things to do… boo! Anyway, hope this makes up for it. Lots of Clara & friends in this one!**

#-#-#-#

Getting back to school was great. Faye only went home a couple of days before they went back, but she hadn't seen Jess in weeks and Clara felt ready to get into that routine now. "Clara Oswald where have you been I've not heard a thing for days!" Jess ran up and hugged her. "Faye said you had a good time though?"

"Yeah we had a great time," Clara walked up to their room with her. "Is she back yet?"

Jess shook her head, "nope - she just messaged our group chat to say she's running late."

Clara nodded, "fair enough. Phone is stuck in my back pocket at the moment - no hands," she threw everything down on the bed when they got in.

"So what about Danny, half expected you to come back together?" Jess asked.

So Faye obviously hadn't said anything to her then. Clara sat down on the bed and looked down at the floor, "he's not coming back for a while. We don't really know how long, but he's had to go to France with his family - his Gran is really poorly. That's why Faye came - she found out, or worked it out. Kinda expected her to have told you to be honest," she played with her fingers a little while Jess joined her on the bed.

"Maybe she thought you would. You know you can speak to us about anything right?" Jess put an arm around her. "I knew something must be up when you went all quiet."

"I'm sorry, it all came as a bit of a shock to both of us. I didn't really have time to get my head around everything," Clara took a deep breath and sat up. "I'm determined to get through this - I want to prove to myself I can. So no more sulking, I want to hear all about your holidays - I even have snacks," she opened her bag and chucked crisps at Jess. "Tell me everything."

They chatted for a good hour or so before the bedroom door open and Faye ran in. "Well thanks for coming to greet me you two, I messaged you!"

Jess laughed and jumped up to hug her, "sorry we've been busy having fun without you."

"Charming!" Faye tutted and put her bags down. "Come on then what did I miss?"

"Jess has a boyfriend," Clara grinned and grabbed another crisp from the bag while raising her eyebrows at Jess and smirking.

Very quickly her friend grabbed a nearby cushion and threw it at her. "I do not! He's just a friend."

"Who took you for dinner and was round nearly everyday. Plus the kiss…" Clara shrugged.

"Woah there was a kiss?!" Faye sat down beside Clara and looked up at Jess who was blushing.

"It was only on the cheek guys honestly-" Jess replied. "Anyway enough about me!"

"Oh no no no, we need more details," Faye sat on the bed too. "Fill me in."

#-#-#-#

Danny sat on the bed in their holiday home, not that it felt much like a holiday. They'd been back and forth to see his Gran and she was getting progressively more poorly each day but she still seemed to be clinging on well - still making jokes and asking him about Clara every 5 minutes which didn't help how much he was missing her right now.

He'd been staring into space for about 10 minutes when his Mum came in. "You okay kid?"

"Mm, it's the first day back at school today, feels weird not to be going," he replied.

Gina sat down on the edge of the bed, "maybe we should have let you stay back."

Danny sat up, "no it's okay - I am glad I'm here, I'd regret it if I hadn't come. I just-"

"You're worried about Clara?" Gina smiled, it was so sweet how much he worried about her.

He sighed, "she's not contacted me today. I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Since he'd left Clara had been texting a lot, wanting updates and letting him know what she was up to. Danny had text her a couple of times today but not heard anything back which was so unlike her.

Gina put a hand on his shoulder, "you know she's probably just distracted with her friends right? Don't suffocate the poor girl, come on let's go sort dinner." Why did Mums always have that way of being right? Danny stood up and left his phone on the bed, making his way downstairs to help his family.

#-#-#-#

Clara escaped the dining room early, leaving Faye and Jess with Hayley and Kodi chatting away. As time went by that evening it felt more weird just the five of them and her mind wandered off topic. She went to her little room, locking the door and sitting on the bed, reading Danny's texts a few times more without replying.

 _Hope you settle back in okay. I miss you, but I know you'll be amazing. All fine here, don't worry - France is as beautiful as ever (reminds me of you). Don't forget to give me all the gossip when you get a sec. Love you xx_

A few deep breaths, she had to be able to do this alone. It was getting late so she let her eyes shut and fell asleep slowly.

When her alarm went off Clara stretched out, opening her eyes and realising she never made it back to her room. Oops. She yawned a little, brushing her hair back with her hands and standing up to go back. She crept along the corridor, grateful for her early alarm and stopped in the bathroom before returning to her room, shutting the door painfully slowly.

"Morning stranger," Faye spoke through the darkness.

Guess they weren't all asleep then. "It's still early," Clara replied.

"Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago," Faye sat up and put her bedside light on. "Come on, sit down. What's up?"

"I'm fine, honestly. Had a little self pep talk last night - determined to be strong. Gotta get back into this school business today anyway, double maths first," she grinned and Faye groaned. "You really gotta be more positive," Clara shrugged and stood back up. "I'm gonna go get ready, see you in a bit."

A couple of hours later and Clara walked into her first lesson, the first time she'd walked into one on her own for a long time. Unsurprisingly Paula was sat at her usual desk when she arrived. "Hey, you disappeared before I could catch you last night?"

"Yeah, sorry i was knackered. Went to my little room for a few minutes and fell asleep all night. Raring to go now though," Clara sat down. "How come you're here?"

"I wanted to check if you wanted company in the lessons you don't have with Jess and Faye?" Paula explained. She could see Jackie and her friends walking in and looking at her, making her breathing rate rise a little, but she fought it. "It's your decision, I got filled in on Danny's situation."

Clara sat up a little, "you know I think I'll be alright, but thank you. I'll find you if I need anything as normal," she smiled. "Honestly I'm a lot better than before the holidays."

"If you're sure?" Paula checked and Clara nodded. "Alright then kid, I'll see you later. Have a good day."

Determined to have a good day, Clara got her books out and sat back as the lesson started. It was good, one of her favourite topics and pretty easy for her to cope with. They were in the middle of a task when she heard the boys behind her struggling with the questions. Neil and Louis were alright, they were on Danny's football team but not really involved with Jackie or that crew. She must have spent a good 10 minutes deliberating over whether to turn around when Neil leant over and tapped her on the shoulder. Clara jumped a little but did turn around. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," he quickly said.

"Oh no don't worry, I'm just a little… sensitive - I'm sure you've gathered that," she smiled a little to put them at ease while also silently congratulating herself on actually talking to someone. "Can I help?"

"We were kinda hoping so, you're pretty good with this stuff and we are completely stumped," Louis admitted. Clara nodded and turning her chair around properly.

"Go on then, hit me up," she grinned and started to explain what she could to them.

By the end of the lesson she'd got the ins and outs of trigonometry through to the two boys. "How do you know so much?!" Neil laughed as they walked out of the class.

Clara shrugged, "you read a lot of books when nobody talks to you," she admitted unashamedly. "Don't worry, I'm all good these days. Some people still don't get it but I don't mind explaining anything if you have questions." In the background she could see Faye and Jess walking towards her at a slightly alarming rate. "I'd better go, see you," she smiled and jogged over to them. "Stop looking like you're about to team up in a double murder - we were just chatting!" They both relaxed a little before looking somewhat confused. "I know, I surprised myself. Just helped them with some work so stop with those looks and let's get to science eh?"

They started walking, Jess and Faye taking their positions each side of her. "Sorry, we shouldn't act so shocked really. We just panicked when we saw them with you…" Faye started to explain.

"You're too protective sometimes," Clara put an arm around each of them. "I appreciate it, really, I've just got a complete determination to prove I can get through these next few weeks."

Jess nodded, "well you're certainly doing that. Can't promise we'll stop worrying though."

"Mmm especially when Danny's text you both asking you to keep a close eye," Clara replied and they both looked shocked again. "See you just said you'd stop that!"

Faye rolled her eyes, "you two know each other _far_ too well."

Clara laughed, "he's predictable," she quietened down a little, "plus I haven't text him in almost 36 hours." With that she walked into their classroom and sat down.

"Did she just say…" Jess asked Faye.

"Lunch intervention?" Faye asked.

"Done."

#-#-#-#

Once science and geography were over, Faye disappeared off with some excuse about needing to speak to a teacher while Jess and Clara went to the canteen. "So where's she really gone then?" Clara asked, sitting down at the table. "I know you're up to something."

"I don't know what you're on about," Jess shrugged. "But we do need to talk about you ghosting Danny."

Clara dropped her fork and sat back, "I'm not ghosting him."

"You haven't not spoken in this long since the day you arrived at this school, what's going on?"

Her friend was most certainly being persistent. "I told you, I'm trying to get through this myself."

"That doesn't mean ignoring him," Jess pointed out before having another mouthful of pasta. "You're hiding something."

"So are you," Clara retorted. "Game of two halves Pritchard."

The use of Jess' last name wasn't unusual in their conversations, but the way she used it seemed strange. Jess didn't reply and instead got her phone out to check for any updates from Faye.

 _He's text 6 times this morning asking Clara to ring him? F xx_

Jess glanced up at her friend who was staring into space behind her before replying to Faye.

 _She's not as alright as she's making out that's for sure. What did he say? Xx_

Clara had stopped eating as well as talking now. While Jess was waiting for a reply, the brunette stood up and grabbed her tray. "I'm gonna go to the library. Things to do," she shrugged and walked off before Jess could reply.

 _We have a problem. I'm on my way. J xx_

In the meantime Clara had quickly made her way up to the library and sat in the corner out the way. She didn't read or work, just sat on the chair and pulled her knees up to her chest, staring out into nothing. This was ridiculous, why couldn't she just get on with it? She was forever grateful for the silence that the library held, but that was broken when she heard footsteps heading closer to her. She looked up, ready to tell her friends to leave her alone, but was surprised to see Paula there. Clara sighed, "Jess and Faye found you then."

"No, actually. Haven't seen them today. I was speaking to your maths teacher and he mentioned you helped out Neil and Louis in class," she leant against the shelving while she spoke to Clara who nodded. "Good stuff. So how come you're hiding away in here now?"

"Because apparently helping people is bloody tiring," Clara spoke, frustrated with herself. "It felt great to speak to different people, especially helping, but now I'm knackered. Why can't I just cope on my own like a normal person would?!"

Paula walked over and sat beside her, "you - Clara Oswald - will never be a normal person. If you ever even try I'll knock some sense right back into you." That made her smile a little, "that's better. Now, back to the issue at hand. You don't have to prove yourself without Danny here you know?"

"Don't I? Everyone's thinking it - wondering how I'm going to cope. I sure am, because suddenly it's obvious how much everything I've done is down to Danny and I'm so grateful for him, but that's so much pressure on him and it's not fair. I used to be so independent and strong…" Clara sighed and readjusted herself on the chair a little.

A quick shake of her head, Paula moved to kneel on the floor in front of her. "You still are those things Clara. Think about it, all those times you've snuck out of school without telling me, and even before you started here you looked after your Dad. Clara you have come so far in the time you've been here and that is _not_ all down to Danny whatever you might think. You put so much pressure on yourself, you don't have to be perfect you know? Recovery is a long process, you're well on the way but that doesn't mean you can be superwoman all of a sudden."

Clara scoffed. "Speaking to other kids doesn't make me superwoman."

"You know that's not what I meant. You managed to do it, and that's brilliant, but it's going to be hard work for you and that's okay. Just take it one step at a time and for goodness sake let your friends - and me - help you. That's how us 'normal' people get through life too you know?" Paula winked at her. Clara smiled a little. "There we go. Now I'm guessing your friends are worried sick about you so might be worth finding them eh? Oh and that boyfriend of yours? He phoned me earlier - now that's desperation."

"So that's why you're here," Clara realised. Paula nodded and handed her the phone sat beside her. "Thanks miss."

"No problem, I'll be in my office," she stood up and left.

#-#-#-#

The conversation with Danny was short, he was at the hospital when she phoned, but he sounded relieved that she alive at least. Once he was reassured they had to hang up for now and Clara went to find her friends, walking into their room a little sheepishly. Both Jess and Faye jumped up when they saw her, "I'm sorry," she immediately told them. "And before you argue the point, I should be. Anything that's wrong with me doesn't excuse the way I acted today, I was just being an idiot."

"Not going to argue that," Jess shrugged and smiled. "Give us a hug you fool."

A long group hug later and they sat down, "so I'm back in the room and ready to hear the gossip. What did I miss?"

"Well, Kodi reckons that Hayley fancies Jane," Faye smirked.

"No way, as in lacrosse Jane?" Clara looked shocked.

Faye nodded, "I know. I thought her type would be blonde."

"Definitely. Blonde but short hair. Couldn't be more wrong," Clara chuckled. "So has she done anything about it?" Jess groaned. "I take that as a no."

Shaking her head, Faye replied. "We tried, but she's too scared."

"Okay, so we need to find out more and take action," Clara sat up. "I'm with Hayley next lesson. I'll get something out of her."

They all grinned, "it's a plan. See you out there."

#-#-#-#

Clara sat in history with one mission and it definitely wasn't 16th century England. "So I hear there's a girl?" she whispered to Hayley who immediately blushed. "Hey, don't knock it she's a good catch!"

"I haven't exactly caught her yet," Hayley whispered. "And Kodi is a right blabbermouth."

"He wants our help," Clara winked at her.

"Miss Oswald are you with us?" Miss Pickering called out at her. Clara quickly looked up, "looking for a fact about Henry VIII."

After taking a second to compose herself Clara replied, "he built so many warships that it is now considered the beginning of the Royal Navy."

Miss Pickering was somewhat bemused by her reply, "right… well, yes, that is true."

Hayley was snickering a little behind her hands as she got back to teaching the lesson. "Don't think this gets you out of this conversation," Clara whispered to her before going back to the lesson.

They finished up in class and walked out together. "Right, with me - now." Clara grabbed her hand and dragged her through the school. They stopped just outside a door that Hayley didn't recognise and Clara told her to wait, knocking on the door and going in. A few seconds later she re-appeared and pulled Hayley in.

"Hold up Clara this is the boy's locker rooms," she looked confused.

"We're not staying," she rolled her eyes. "There's nobody in here anyway. Just had to check! Now come on." Clara dragged her through and out into the gym, shutting the door behind them and leaning against the wall. "Eh voila, lacrosse warm up."

Immediately Hayley tried to leave but Clara stopped her. "We can't just be here!"

"Nobody is chucking us out, trust me it's fine," Clara reassured her, smiling when she noticed Hayley's eyes drifting over to Jane. "Let's go sit up there," she suggested and pointed to the seating at the side of the sports hall.

When they sat down, Hayley noticed Jane glance up and smile at Clara before carrying on. "You know her?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Danny knows a lot of people, I'm just… there. Anyway, she's one of the good ones - can't stand Jackie and actually pretty tolerant of me. The occasional football practice I've been to she's often there, often does runs out on the sports field," she explained. "So my friend, I also know enough about her to be pretty sure she plays for the right team."

"You mean-" Hayley's jaw dropped a little and Clara grinned. "Oh geez Clara I can't do this."

"If you don't, I will," she sat back, crossing her legs and arms and sitting back in achievement.

Hayley groaned, "damn you getting more confident," she commented which also made Clara chuckle. "If this goes wrong I'll get you later."

"I have no doubt," she whispered back, but commented no further when Jane jogged up the stairs to them. "Hey, hope you don't mind - needed a break from the madness out there."

Jane shook her head, "no problem here. Good to see you, I heard Danny wasn't coming back for a bit - how you doing?"

"Eh, it's only day 2 but I've got good friends," she smiled. "Speaking of which - you and Hayley met before?"

Jane nodded, "yeah I think so. You've been to a match or two right? You like lacrosse?"

"I watched quite a lot of matches I guess, never played though," Hayley shrugged. Clara sat back, keeping quiet as they chatted.

"Well why don't you come out to practice? See how it's done," Jane smiled.

Hayley was a little taken-aback. "Well I'm hardly dressed for the occasion," she nervously chuckled.

"Then you'd better go change," she winked. "See you out there."

Clara grinned as Jane left to go outside with her team and stood up, "we'd better get you changed. Come on - opportunity not to be missed. I know you've always wanted to play! Added bonus of the hot girl too."

Hayley was once again dragged across the school to get her sorted before going onto the field. "Okay, you've done some good interfering Clara but… can I do this bit on my own?" Hayley asked when they reached the field.

Holding her hands up Clara nodded, "consider me gone. Enjoy your practice," she let Hayley go and turned around, pulling out her phone so she could locate her other friends.

#-#-#-#

"Where on earth have you been?" Faye asked when Clara joined them in their room.

"Busy," Clara slumped down on her bed and leant back. "Hayley's at lacrosse practice," she stated calmly which made her friends sit up.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "when you said you've been busy…"

"I remembered lacrosse practice was on tonight. Got Hayley to the gym after history, I knew Jane would come and speak to me about Danny and voila, match made," Clara shrugged. "Left them to it on the field. Lacrosse that is, obviously."

Faye chuckled, "you're a surprise everyday Clara Oswald. Nicely done! This means celebration - I'm breaking into the secret chocolate stash," she winked and jumped down, finding the box and chucking a bar to each of them. "Does Kodi know?"

"Dropped him a text. Not had a reply yet but-" she hadn't finished her sentence when there was a quick knock at the door. "Huh, that could be him," she jumped up and went to the door, opening it. Her grin dropping when she saw Paula stood there looking pretty serious. "Oh, hi."

"Clara we need to have a chat, do you want to come to my office?"


	41. Chapter 41

**So I know basically nobody reads this anymore but I'm really enjoying writing it. Had a complete brainwave in the middle of the night and… here we are.**

 _Danny was losing the will to live sat in the same room all day. He jumped up from his bed, determined to do something more today. His aunt and uncle were going to see her Gran this morning, they'd decided it was best not to crowd her all at once, it was getting too much. Grabbing his coat from the side he went down to where his parents were sat in the lounge doing some accounts work for the café. "Do you mind if I go for a walk? Could do with some fresh air."_

 _Gina looked up, "I don't know love, it's not like when we're at the cottage you don't know this area that well."_

" _I have maps on my phone Mum, I won't be long," Danny replied. "You know there's nobody around here it'll be fine."_

 _His Mum sighed and nodded, "alright. But don't stray too far and be back in an hour for lunch."_

 _"Deal. Thanks!" Danny skipped out of the house and went off on his walk, slipping his headphones in and heading for the nearby fields._

#-#-#-#

"Well how long ago was that?!" Clara was on the phone to Gina.

"5 hours, nobody has heard from him since. As soon as he wasn't back for lunch Phil went out looking but there's no sign…" she sounded scared. Clara was trying so hard to keep calm but struggling. Paula could tell and went over to put a hand on her shoulder. "I was hoping you'd have heard from him."

"I haven't had anything since before school, I just assumed you were busy I-" she had to take a deep breath, "I'm sorry I can't."

Clara practically threw the phone back at Paula who just managed to stop her from leaving while speaking to Gina on her desk phone. "I'll make sure we watch Clara's phone. Please keep us updated." Gina thanked Paula before hanging up which left the teacher to comfort a very upset student. Clara could do nothing but sob into her shoulder. "He'll be alright," Paula whispered.

At this Clara pulled back and shook her head, "how can you possibly know that?!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't. I need to-" she stood up, pacing the floor, "I need to not be here. I need to go home, please can I go home." Clara couldn't stop the tears falling but she could feel herself losing control with each passing second. Paula was spotting the signs she hadn't seen for so long. "I need my Dad."

"I'll ring him now. Just come and sit back down and sip at your water, you need to try and calm down a little we don't want you getting ill," Paula managed to guide her back to the chair before picking up the phone and calling Dave.

#-#-#-#

The moment he was off the phone to Paula Dave raced to the school. He phoned Clara's Gran too, knowing she would be useful in this situation and she agreed to meet them at home. When he arrived he ran up to Paula's office, ignoring the receptionist altogether but they seemed to know who he was. He was stopped from going straight in as his daughter's support teacher came out and shut the door behind her. "How is she?"

"Not great. Just about got her to settle down but there's still no news on Danny. I think home might be the best place for her right now," Paula explained. "As if she hasn't already been through enough…"

Dave nodded, "thank you. If they ring-"

"I'll call you straight away," she promised and opened the door.

Clara ran at her father, hugging him tight. He kissed her head softly and between them they made their way to the car. Dave noticed Clara was clutching her phone tight but didn't say anything. The ride home was silent as she simply stared out of the window and her Dad drove. Her Gran was there when they arrived and opened her car door, hugging her tightly. At that moment she let her guard down, tears falling once more. Dave went over, nodding to his Mum who stood back to let him in. He picked up Clara, the energy having visibly drained from her, and carried her into the house for the first time in a long time.

While Grace shut and locked the car he continued to head into the house and upstairs to Clara's room to lay her down on the bed. When he went to stand up Clara clung onto his arm, "please stay," she spoke quietly, weakly. Dave nodded, his little girl needed him. He lay down on the bed beside her and Clara moved into his grasp, still holding her phone close to her chest. "I'm scared. Where is he Daddy?"

Dave felt his heart pound. His poor little girl's heart was breaking, she hadn't called him Daddy in years, this was all a reminder of when she was so small and yet here she was, a teenager in desperate need of his support and yet there as nothing he could do. "I don't know darling, I wish I did. Whatever is going on you know he would want you to look after yourself so get some sleep yeah? I'll wake you if there's any news, Paula promised to phone me." Clara nodded and finally gave into the tiredness, shutting her eyes.

The house was deadly silent while she slept. Grace joined them for a while, but eventually Dave got her to go and sleep in the spare room. He didn't dare sleep though, just incase the phone went. The lack of news wasn't a good thing, but at least there wasn't any bad news yet. The night kept passing and the sun started to rise and suddenly he felt the vibration of Clara's phone on the bed. He managed to stand up without waking his daughter, taking her phone and leaving the room.

For some reason Dave didn't look at the caller ID and just answered it, maybe the panic took over. "Hello?" There were a few voices at the other end but he couldn't quite make anything out. Pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at the screen he realised who was on the other end. "Danny? Can you hear me mate?"

"Pardon, sorry, I wasn't sure what language. My name is Marcel I was out walking with my family and my son found this boy. We have called the emergency services but there is no identification on him, I phoned the first number in his phone," the man on the end of the phone spoke with a French accent. Dave's mind was spinning, what was going on?

"Is he okay? What's happening?" He asked.

Marcel was quick to reassure him. "He's alive but unconscious, and very cold. The ambulance will be here soon. Are you his father?"

"No, no I'm his girlfriend's father. I will contact his parents now, where are you?" Dave asked.

"We are in the woods just outside the village. I would recommend that his parents go straight to the hospital though, the paramedics have just arrived," Marcel explained.

Dave rubbed his forehead, "thank you. I will call them now. Thank you for finding him." He hung up and immediately found Gina's number in Clara's phone.

The phone call was short, they wanted to get to the hospital - understandably. When he hung up Dave found himself staring at the phone in disbelief at what was going on. Danny was alive, but how long had he been out there? He was unconscious. He needed to tell Clara, how was he meant to explain it. Danny was so far away… "What's going on?" Clara was stood at the bedroom door.

As she woke up and her vision became clearer she realised her Dad knew something. "Dad what's going on?" Clara ran the few steps to him.

Dave tested his hands on her shoulders and made eye contact. "Danny's been found love. He's alive, but he was unconscious in the woods. They're taking him to the hospital now, I don't know anymore than that right now," he explained. Clara didn't know how to react, she looked down, breaking the eye contact with her father and trying to take deep breaths. "Gina will phone as soon as there is news. He's in the right place now," Dave hugged her tightly. "Come on, let's go down and I'll make us a brew."

"Because tea will make everything better," she mumbled.

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do," Dave rubbed her back gently. "Is there anything I can do?"

Clara shook her head, "tea is fine Dad. I'm sorry, I don't know what to do," she wiped at her eyes and went downstairs with him.

When Grace came down a while later Clara was still sat at the breakfast bar, holding her mug but staring out of the kitchen window. Grace walked over to Dave who was doing the washing up. "How's she doing?" He'd already filled her in upstairs on what they knew so far.

Dave shook his head, "she's barely moved from that position. Not really touched her tea either, and she won't eat."

Grace nodded and walked over to Clara, putting an arm around her, "talk to me?" Her Gran asked of her.

"And say what?" Clara shrugged. "There's nothing I can do, not one thing. It's like I've been crushed and I can't get up," she told her and sighed. "It's been over an hour…"

"They'll be looking after him. No news is good news darlin'. Drink that tea, maybe try and eat something. We'll stick the TV on and sit together okay?"

That seemed as good an offer as any and Clara went through to the lounge with her, curling up on the sofa. She made an effort with the cereal her Dad had given her but barely managed a couple of spoonfuls, eventually just putting it down and lying against her Gran while vaguely watching the TV.

When her phone rang she jumped, feeling her breathing rate rise as she put the phone to her ear. "H-Hello?" she managed to get out, terrified of what would happen next.

"Hey sweetheart, how you doing?" Gina asked firstly. She knew Clara well.

"I don't know, how's Danny?" she needed to know.

There was a small pause before she replied. "He's very cold, they're warming him up with fluids and blankets. They're keeping him sedated while they assess him, nobody is really sure what happened yet."

Clara fought to keep the tears back, "he's going to be okay though right?"

"They can't promise anything yet," Gina got out, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't want to say anything wrong."

"No, I understand, thank you," she pulled her knees up to her chest. Gina told her she'd call again soon and hung up. "He's still unconscious, they don't know what happened," Clara felt herself begin to cry again. "Nobody even knows if he's going to be okay."

Both Grace and Dave put arms around her, but she shrugged them off. Her Gran stood up and gestured for Dave to follow her into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. "I want to get her out there. Not just for her, for Danny too. He'll want her there."

"Mum you know you can't just jump on a plane-" Dave started but was interrupted.

"I know I can't, but you can. You already told me work are understanding, take her. Find flights, I'll pay, just go." Grace was stern, he knew she was right too. "Go - your computer is upstairs."

Dave nodded and did as told while Grace went back in to comfort her granddaughter. She held her, letting her cry out as she needed to and not at all surprised when Clara started to drift back off to sleep. They stayed in that position until Dave returned and nodded. "Flight is booked, we'll need to leave in an hour. I've packed my case and mostly done Clara's. We should wake her…"

"You're doing the right thing," Grace reassured him and carefully squeezed Clara's shoulder to wake her. "Hey love, your Dad needs to talk to you."

"Has something happened?" Clara sat up quickly but Dave shook his head, kneeling down in front of where she was sat on the sofa.

"Your Gran and I know how hard it is for you to be so far away, so we're going to go to France. I've booked flights, we need to leave soon. I know it's a rush and you don't really know the place we're going-"

She jumped at Dave, hugging him tight, "thank you Dad. I don't care where we're going, I can look it up, I just want to be there. I hate not being able to help."

"I've started packing, go and see if there's anything I've missed. Do you want me to call Gina?" he asked.

Standing up, Clara found her phone. "I'll do it. Thank you Dad," she ran off upstairs.

#-#-#-#

Clara slept on the flight, leaning against her Dad. She'd been getting increasingly nervous and stressed while they waited to board and it had taken it out of her. Only when they landed did he wake her. "Hey, we're here," he kissed her head and she sat up a little. Clara looked a little shocked and Dave took her hand quickly, "it's alright. Don't worry. We'll be there as soon as we can, you can put your phone on now - see if there's any news?"

Still half asleep, she switched her phone on and watched as the notifications popped up. There were a couple of messages from Faye and Jess and that reminded her she hadn't really filled them in, but was quickly distracted when Gina's name popped up.

 _Hope your flight was okay. He's warming up well, still sedated for now. See you soon x_

Dave noticed the tear escaping down her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "Come on, deep breaths. Time to leave the plane."

Before they knew it, Clara and Dave were in a taxi on the way to the hospital. "I love you Dad, thank you for doing this."

"You're the most precious thing in my life Clara, never forget that. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm terrified. Scared to look out of the windows because it's all so different. I just want to get to his room." She was playing with her hands as she spoke, trying to distract herself in any way possible.

Dave pulled her into his side again. "We are nearly there now. Before you know it we will be right there. Do you need anything?"

Shaking her head she continued to look down and waited patiently for the taxi to come to a stop.

And then it did.

They climbed out, getting their case from the back. Clara phoned Gina and she immediately came to meet them. They shared in a huge hug and Clara couldn't stop herself from crying again. Gina felt her shaking and gently rubbed her back, whispering to her that it would be okay, although neither of them could be completely sure. "Let's get up there," she took Clara's hand, nodded a greeting to Dave and guided the through the corridors of the hospital. Before she opened the door to his room Gina stopped her and crouched down to her height. "He is connected to a lot of different machines and it will look really scary, but they're all there to help him I promise. You ready?" When Clara nodded she stood up and opened the doors for her to go in.

There was a nurse checking him over, "hello,' she greeted them in a strong French accent. "You must be Clara." Clara nodded but clung onto Gina's hand. "It's okay, he would like you to be close to him."

She walked over slowly and Gina let her go. There was a chair by his bed so she sat down and carefully took his hand. Vaguely she heard the nurse say she would leave them but now all Clara could see was his face, so peaceful. The blanket over him was warm and puffy. "They call it a bear hugger, very quaint." Gina placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's warming him up."

"I'm kinda jealous," Clara tried to reply lightly. She just wanted him to wake up and smile at her, she missed that smile. "Could I-"

"Say no more. Your Dad and I can go grab a coffee, we'll be back in ten," Gina reassured her.

As soon as they left the room she let the tears fall once more. She wanted to talk to him, but she didn't even know if he could hear her. What do you say to someone like this anyway? His hand felt loose around hers but she continued to grip it anyway. Everything else was hidden beneath the blanket up to his head. It almost just looked like he was asleep, but the beeping of the heart monitor reminded her that wasn't simply the case. Eventually she built up the courage to stand up, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. "You better come back to me. We have a science project to finish."

A little chuckle from behind her made Clara jump but the nurse from earlier quickly apologised. "I'm sorry, Gina told me a bit about you. I wasn't trying to scare you."

Clara shook her head. "Ça va. Est-ce qu'il va aller bien?"

"Tu parle français," the nurse smiled. "It's ok we can use English, my father was British so I speak it well. As for Danny, we are looking after him as best we can. He is responding well."

"That's nurse speak for 'we have no idea'." Clara sighed. "That wasn't meant to sound rude I just have a lot of experience in hospitals."

"Claire," she spoke. Clara looked up, confused. "My name's Claire. I want to look after you as much as I do Danny. Gina told me you would have problems trusting us, that's okay. I can only promise you I will do everything in my power to help him."

Clara looked at where her hand held Danny's and took a deep breath, knowing what he would tell her to do. "I know you will." She paused for a few moments before continuing. "Danny has seen me through some of the worst times of my life in the last 18 months. I lost my Mum and my life completely turned upside down, I became a totally different person. Danny saw through all that, even when I almost destroyed myself. Maybe it sounds selfish but I can't lose him, I just can't."

"I can see you have quite the connection. I'm pretty sure Danny knows you're here - his pulse is calmer now than it has been the whole time we've been looking after him," Claire smiled. "I'll give you a minute."

"Danny I swear if you can hear me we are going to see you through this and I will look after you," she kissed his hand gently, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We are in this together. I'm not going to let you down."

A few minutes later Gina and Dave returned to find Clara resting her head on the edge of the bed. "You okay love?" he asked quietly.

"I think so," Clara replied, sitting up. Dave handed her a tea he'd got from the canteen. "Thanks," she smiled a little and removed her hand from Danny's for the first time, wrapping it around the takeaway cup. "Where's Phil? Is everything okay with his Mum?"

Gina nodded, "he's had to go up there for a bit. I'm keeping him updated, he's okay. Copes better with this stuff than me."

A silence fell over the room then, they all stood around the bed for a while just watching as if something was miraculously going to happen. Dave was more focused on Clara, watching as she begun to go to sleep on the chair. Gina handed him a blanket from the side when she noticed and he wrapped it around her. "This is stretching her new found ability to keep calm. Tiring her out emotionally that's for sure."

"She's a good kid Dave. You should be really proud."

"Oh I am, but that's not down to me," he replied.

"Don't be silly Dad," Clara mumbled - not quite asleep yet. "You're the best." Then she drifted off.

#-#-#-#

Dave left to sort out where they were staying but only once Phil had returned to support Gina. Clara was still asleep, curled up under the blanket her Dad had placed over her. Dave had been gone about an hour when she started to stir, but something didn't look right. "Is she okay?" Phil nudged Gina and gestured to where Clara was sat.

Gina walked round the bed to her, "no… could you give Dave a ring?" She crouched down to her and watched her closely, not touching her just yet in fear of making it worse.

As Phil left, Claire returned and looked at the scene in front of her. "Can I do anything?"

"No," Gina sighed, "we're calling her Dad. I'm a little afraid he won't get back in time though. There are very few people she trusts when things get bad and I'm not one of them. Not yet anyway."

"I'm guessing Danny is?" Claire asked, grabbing his obs chart to fill in.

"From day 1 they clicked, he has such a way with her it's completely changed him for the better. It's times like this you appreciate how much they do for each other…" Gina tailed off as Clara's movements became more prominent. "I'm going to have to wake her. Can you just stand by the door?" Claire nodded and did so as Gina gently placed a hand on her shoulder and uttered her name softly but sharply.

She woke up in a panic, jumping from the chair and automatically running for the door. Gina called after her. "Clara look at me, there's nobody here to hurt you."

She kept running. Claire stopped her at the door, Clara fought against her grasp but she resisted. "Clara, écoute moi," she spoke quietly. "You're safe with us. You're at the hospital, remember? My name's Claire and Danny is just over there. He's still alive, just under sedation for now." Slowly Clara started to relax. "Deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth." Her legs started to give way so Claire moved to the ground with her. "It's alright. Bad dreams huh?" Clara nodded. "Does your condition make things more realistic?" Another nod. "I get it. But just look, nothing has changed since you went to sleep. Your Dad has just popped out but he will be back soon."

"You're good." Clara finally came back round and sat up a bit. "Thank you, or sorry, I'm never sure which one to go for first."

Claire stood up and held a hand out for her. "Don't be silly, you shouldn't need to say either. How you feeling?"

She shrugged, "embarrassed."

"Well don't be. But I do think you need to get out of here for a few minutes and I'm due a break so why don't we go grab something to eat?"

As she spoke, Phil returned to the room. "Your Dad's coming back love but we can tell him where you are." They all saw where Clara's gaze was heading. "Danny will be fine, we're here."

"I guess I am kinda hungry," she admitted. "Okay, but not long."

"Oh don't worry, they don't let me out for long either," Claire chuckled. "Come on then."


End file.
